Round Two
by Rouge Ebony
Summary: Joker defeated the false god... but at what price? His friends lay dead around him as he pulled the Trigger to drive Yaldabaoth out of existence. But Fate is kind to the Trickster for once and grants him a Second try to make things right and save those closest to him. Will he succeed? what else has changed in this new game? Akira Kurusu x Harem. lots of genderbent characters.
1. Let us restart the Game

They never had a chance. This twisted game was build up against them, rigged even before he joined as a player, only counting down to their defeat.

Akira finally understood it as he stood atop the clouds, the City beneath them having given up all drive and will to rebel just like the rest of humanity.

This battle was more of a farce if anything else. One hopeless try after the next. All the while the false god teared into them like it was nothing, using the power of the very sins they had fought against in the form of the Palace rulers, to cement their defeat. And now…

He was all alone, surrounded by the corpses of his friends.

They all gave their lives to save him, to buy him time. Through their fear the still stood strong, dying without shame and fighting for their justice.

But it was no use… he… this…

He couldn't stop it!

" _ **The foolishness of mankind is almost as remarkable as their yearning for order."**_ the false god gloated. Akira could fell a surge of pure wrath overcome him at hearing these words. Yaldabaoth treated this whole ordeal… like it was just some goddamn joke! Given the ease in which he destroyed them, it may very well have been.

Yet he was right. Yaldabaoth was created by humanity itself, the very humanity Akira and the others tried so hard to save.

" _ **This is not how you imagined this battle to end right Trickster? With your closest allies gone, their blood being an eternal prove of my everlasting rule."**_ goddammit that almost sounded like pity. Akira clenched his fists, slamming them into the ground strong enough to leave cracks.

 _ **"Now you lost the game. You could have accepted my offer, become a true Messiah for the sheep, leading them to a field where they would prosper under my rule. Instead you chose to rebel, a futile attempt."**_

Akira would have lied if he didn't found the offer tempting at first. But ultimately, Humanities free will was more important than self-gratification to him. Thus he remained with his ideals… the only thing he had left, alongside the images of his friends brutal deaths, forever burned into his memory.

They had all died,

Because of HIS weakness. Because he wasn't strong enough.

They took hits for him. They trusted him. They put their faith in him. And how did he repay them?

He failed them and lead them all to their end.

The slashes by the sword that tore their limbs apart. The shoots of the Gun that tore through their bodies and made them explode in red. The strikes of Lightning that resulted in burned corpses. He was to blame for all of it.

All this grief, rage and wrath turned into a spark, a last final spark, that formed into a gigantic flame, with his rebellious will fueling them.

So he stood back up, soul heavy and hurting in every muscle of his body but he STOOD.

" _ **So you still refuse to bow. I assume your will IS commendable. I aknowledge that in your final moments, you faced your demise with dignity. Despite that… I actually feel somewhat saddened. We could have created a true Utopia together but-"**_

"SHUT UP!"

Akira spat with venom, shouting so loud it haled through all of Tokyo. Yaldabaoth stopped his speech and saw the fury inside the Tricksters silver eyes.

"You go on... and on... about your Utopia, about how your this all so powerful god. But... you're NOT!"

He clutched his side, almost falling to his knees but refused. "You're just… a treasure gone out of control. You are no god. Just… like all the other bastards we fought day for day. Someone drunk on power who thinks he can get away with his actions."

Yaldabaoth mussed his words but still replied in this so high and mighty fashion that fuelled Akira's fire. _**"So you still refuse to be enlighten-."**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Akira screamed, his throat dry. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing. It was all instinct and sheer rage that kept him going. He vastly recognized the presence of Arsene above him and the feeling of the chains that he grabbed. "You think you can get away with trying to enslave humanity? With putting me through hell!? With KILLING MY TEAM!?

Familiar azure flames bursted out of his body, flowing into the Gentleman Thief above him, wielding just as much rage as he.

"I don't care how but… I refuse to die. I refuse to let you rule the world. I REFUSE to let your rotten justice win. You… you took everything from me. So I… " Akira channelled all the remainder of his energy into a final war cry.

"I TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"

Akira shattered the chains, understanding their true meaning in some distant part of his mind that wasn't consumed with the desire for vengeance. Arsene roared…

Akira only saw red.

He could feel what happened but his mind was so far gone he couldn't process it.

He felt POWERFUL. Stronger than he ever did before.

He aimed his gun and fired, blasting a hole through the false gods head, leading him to dissolve into nothingness.

It was all he could feel as he collapsed into the blood of his friends.

* * *

Akira opened his eyes,

Wait… what?

Shock overcame him, where WAS he!? This… this all looked like a train?

What!?

"Next stop. Yongen-Jaya." The speaker informed the passengers of the Train.

WHAT!?

Akira couldn't believe it. He was in some train? How did he get here!? He was just now fighting a wannabe god and now he was in some train!?

So many questions filled his head, to many to possibly name all.

This all seemed so familiar too. As if he was having an enormous case of a Déjà vu. This trains lay out, the passengers. It all was like when he first travelled to Toky-.

Hold on.

Could it be?

It can't POSSIBLY be right?

Akira pulled out his phone to check the date.

April the 9th.

They had April.

It was not Christmas!

He could feel hope surge through him. This all seemed to good to be true. He immediately clicked on his search engine.

Many clicks later he still couldn't make sense of it all. There were multiple articles over how a Olympian Athlete took up a job at a school. About how a genius Artist continued to sell masterpieces. Of Okumura foods gaining more and more influence. And of course articles over the great Masayoshi Shido, gaining more and more supporters.

Not a SINGLE entry for the Phantom Thieves.

But the Metaverse Navigator was already on the Phone.

" _Did I…",_ Akira allowed himself to guess, _"travel back in time?"_

" **You did Trickster."**

Akira yelped and sprung up, surprised by the sudden voice, earning him a few odd looks. He didn't mind them much but was more concerned about the voice that seemed to come from inside his mind. He sat back down, trying to communicate with it. It sounded familiar. _"Arsene?"_

" **Yes it is I. Your rebellious will made manifest."**

Akira released a breath he didn't know he was holding. _"Arsene I am very glad to hear you but… what happened? How did I suddenly end up here?"_

A chuckle escaped Lupin. **"All will be revealed in due time Trickster but to summarize it, let me say that I am very proud of you. In spite of the odds you have remained strong and unyielding to the false god. I couldn't have wished for a better apprentice. Thus awakening tremendous power, which you will surely need for what's to come."**

" _What will come?"_

" **The second round of the game of course."**

Second round?

His heart jumped. He was actually back in time. His friends were alive! He had another chance!

A second chance to take down this bastard who believes himself a god.

Akira almost wanted to laugh, he could barely contain himself. This was to good to be true. But it was true and he couldn't care about anything else right now!

Arsene laughed in his soul, pleased by Joker's happiness.

Akira may didn't know how it all happened but he sure as hell would not waste this opportunity.

The train went into the station and the raven left the train. There was a new sense of purpose in him. He could do this! He could…

Akira collided with someone walking in his direction. His fake glasses landed with a crunch on the ground along with him. Disoriented he looked around and after taking note of the broken glasses came face to face with a… girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was go. Oh no your glasses!

Akira stared at the girl who mumbled out apologies. Oddly enough she seemed familiar. Her hair was a soft brown and she wore… huh… that's odd. She wore a skirt alongside some kind of suit top but also gloves and held a suitcase. He had to say she looked actually cute.

Akira only gave the girl a gentle smile, he was in too good of a mood to get angry over that. He didn't need the glasses anyway. "Its fine. Their just fake."

"What? No its not. I got careless and now you had these destroy-"

"I told you its fine really." He reassured her again. But at the back of his head, he couldn't shake of this feeling. Where did he see her? He just couldn't remember-

Wait… was that an A on the suitcase?

…

No.

What the actual hell?

The only person he knew with an A on their suitcase was…

He frowned, becoming stunned for a brief moment before forcing himself to ask, "I'm sorry but what's your name?"

The girl, probably feeling to guilty to question his ask, answered truthfully. "My name is Goro Akechi. Again I'm sorry for…"

Akira froze, unable to look away from the girl in front of him.

Right there stood a supposed deadman and deceiver, Goro Akechi, honestly apologetic… but… as a GIRL!

All the while Akechi simply continued to mumble, having no idea just WHO she had met.

And just like her Akira had no idea just HOW much this second try would change.

* * *

 **Man isn't Persona 5 an awesome game? I sure think it is but… what surprises me is the lack of Harem based stories out there for it. I mean… this is a Persona protagonist (And also the sexiest out there) They pretty much always have Harem shenanigans. So with that in mind I decided to throw out an idea here that I've been itching to do for a while.**

 **Welcome to my Harem story for Persona 5!**

 **But as you can see… there will be a few changes to the script. Oh boy Akira has no idea what he is in for.**

 **So I will clear you all up about the Harem. I had the idea for a Harem that is a bit different than what you may expect. That being turning all the Thieves, except for Akira and Morgana into females. This is going to be one Harem story like no other out there. Don't ask me why I came uo with that but I just thought why not and went with it. I hope you will like what New Game Plus Akira will learn here. And aswell the possible redemption Arc for our miss Akechi.**

 **Also if anyone knows a god female name for Goro I would be happy to hear your additions.**

 **I'm gonna make this a nice one with the following characters definitely confirmed:**

 **Ann**

 **Ryuko (fem Ryuji)**

 **Yuzu (fem Yusuke)**

 **Makoto**

 **Haru**

 **Possible additions:**

 **Futaba (I personally see her as a sister figure but I am curious what you guys want. Should I add her?)**

 **Hifumi**

 **Shiho (who shall NOT be raped this time! Akira wont let that happen.)**

 **Yui (female Mishima)**

 **Takemi**

 **Kawakami**

 **Ohya**

 **Chihaya**

 **I will keep you guys updated when I decide to add someone new to the Harem.**

 **I can't promise you guys constant updates but I hope you will enjoy nonetheless.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Early Crow catches the Thief

**PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!:**

 **Hey guys! First of all id like to thank you. This story was received FAR better than I had expected.**

 **Ill be honest with you the main reason I made this account was actually to just post some lemon stories. What should I say? I wanted to write some sexy stuff and never intended to really make a real story here.**

 **Than I started to really get into Persona however and before I knew it I thought up this AU and originally I did think of this just being a collection of one shots. However than something just took over in me and I decided to just make this a full blown story.**

 **So… lucky you :)**

 **Anyway I have a few other questions. When we actually get to the harem forming do you guys want to have lemon scenes in here or on a separate story? Like…. 'Round Two: Lemon scenes'. What would you prefer?**

 **Another anyway, I am glad you liked it, this will become my first full blown story on this account and while I know I'm not the best writer I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There are times in a person's live where everything they want to achieve goes according to plan. The job they wanted was a breeze to get, the new car didn't had any problems, a round of poker ended with winning a small fortune and in general live seemed to be almost laughable easy.

Akira Kurusu was not having one of these times.

There are however certain times were seemingly the whole world becomes so crazy that you don't know where up and down is. A time where you are hit by so many twists of fate that you just… don't know what would even be the appropriate response for a sane person.

This was something Akira Kurusu could EASILY identify.

The raw revelations he was being put through in the last hours would all alone possibly make any normal man struggle with making sense of things. But all combined…

It was like… a Nuclear warhead of mindfuckery!

After all… he had undoubtedly the craziest day any human ever had in their entire live. He was as well pretty sure he was not exaggerating.

Finding out that the public all but forgotten your existence was one thing…

Learning of a god planning on imprisoning humanity is even worse.

And said god killing all his friends was what made Akira utterly snap.

Than finding out he was send back in time pushed the shipload of despair aside…

But seeing the same person he last saw dying in a different ship of pride all alive and APOLOGETIC was ultimately just… just… Akira didn't even had words to describe how he felt right now.

Oh and there was also the fact that Goro Akechi, the wildcard destined to oppose him, was a girl.

A… he had to admit… really attractive girl.

Was it any wonder that Akira just couldn't say anything else in return and decided to just go along when Goro asked him to repay him with a meal on her cost?

He didn't think so… and instead only thanked her while ordering his Nostalgic Steak…

…

Even the goddamn FOOD was messing with him.

"Once again I apologize." the voice of MISS Goro Akechi pulled Akira out of his thoughts. "Oh it's… its fine really." Akira weakly reassured her. HER. For the love of… how did this happen? He knew about the first rule of time travel. Change something in the past and it will affect the future, but HOW could it end up changing Goro Akechi's gender!? _"Questions for later Akira. For now just try to keep the last of your sanity in check and… play it cool."_ he reasoned. If he needed to win this second game he needed to approach even the most difficult of situations with a calm mind. This… could be seen as very extreme training.

Goro insisted on paying him back somehow but at Akira's denying of even needing them Goro just decided to pay him back with a meal. Not something he objected, or would have even if his mind wasn't blown by Goro's sudden gender change. The last time he had some cheap instant ramen and hey… might as well dine good if you work towards killing a god.

"Seriously." he continued, "I don't even need these things. They're really just for show. An accessory at best."

Akira was pretty surprised by just how flustered the hardened serial killer in front of him could get by something so trivial.

He, SHE the raven corrected, was even blushing a bit.

"It is still only appropriate for me to pay you back." Goro continued to insist. Akira could only smile in return… which soon turned into a smirk. Oh to hell with all reasoning… as far as he was concerned this whole Planet had already gone to hell. He might as well have some fun with this. "Might be true but…" Akira leaned back in his seat, still smirking at the Detective. "I actually feel the need of paying you back."

"Really?" she asked in confusion, "What for?"

"Well I may get a free meal but I ALSO get the chance to eat with a beautiful girl. I don't see a single downside."

Almost immediately, Akechi blushed slightly and he could see how she tried to decipher if to take it as a joke or serious. Having investigated a person in order to not get assassinated by them really had its perks.

Akira only smiled, "Sorry. Didn't mean to fluster you." he lied, before remembering that this Goro didn't even knew his name yet. "My name is Akira Kurusu by the way."

"Oh…" Goro caught hi-HERSELF (Akira wondered how many times he would mess this up) before returning the smile. "Well Kurusu-san I hope we will get along."

"Oh I am sure we will." _"Well as long as you don't put a gun to my head again… or will? Ugh I am already getting a headache."_ "And you can just call me Akira."

A somewhat comfortable silence followed as they waited for their food. One that his Persona just needed to interrupt. With, what else should it be, a trademark chuckle.

" _What is it Arsene?"_

" **Hahahaha. I simply find it very amusing how this game has already began to change that is all. I must say Goro is quite the sight for sore eyes."**

Akira felt the need to argue but had to agree with Lupin. Goro was surprisingly stunning. Soft brown hair that framed her face perfectly, still as long as it was during the first game. Her detective uniform perfectly fitted her body and allowing her, what he guessed to be B or C cups, to bulge out a little but not too much. Some light makeup was applied to her face, likely to make her look more mature. She looked quite… impressive like thi-.

Akira mentally slapped himself, _"NO! BAD AKIRA! This isn't the time to be thinking this!"_

Arsene's chuckling only grew, _"Oh SHUT UP Arsene."_

" **Now now. There is nothing wrong with recognizing a beautiful woman when you see one."**

Akira was actually amazed that he somehow DIDN'T blush. It was what Arsene said next that truly took his attention though.

" **Regardless. I hope you know what opportunity presents itself. Perhaps there is a way for you to alter the fate in more ways than you have thought."**

" _Where are you going with that?"_

" **I am talking about this young maiden maybe not being doomed to die by the hands of her own fathers cognition of her."**

Akira took a moment to process what Arsene implied and was thrown into a shock. Was this true? Could he really prevent Goro's death!?

" _We could have been great rivals. Perhaps even friends."_ Goro once said in a world Akira would not let happen.

" _Do you… really think I can do it?"_

" **You will never know unless you try."**

Akira mussed the possibility. Wasn't Akechi already walking down the path of Shido's manipulation? Truth to be told… Goro was the one stain on Akira's soul he couldn't wipe away (before Christmas came that is). He always regretted not being able to help him. Being abandoned, cast out and just having fallen into despair, even while he was fighting Goro's true self with Loki as company… he couldn't help but feel pity for the Detective.

And he knew he would regret to not at least try.

But what could he do? Try and recruit him… well her… to the Thieves? He would have to think deeply about what to do. For now… he could however try and befriend the detective at least.

"Say you said you're name was Goro Akechi?"

"Yeah what about it?"

The raven decided there was no use in hiding EVERYTHING he knew about Goro. After all, the girl was somewhat of a celebrity.

"Does that mean your this detective?"

Surprise shined over her eyes but soon faded. She released a small laugh, "Oh so you've heard about me."

"You were kind of a big deal back in my hometown. It was hard not to hear some things about you. Now that I actually have you in front of me I recognize what I saw."

"Hehe. I am surprised but pleased you heard about me. It is a little embarrassing though."

"Why is this embarrassing? I think your amazing." he said with ease. Ah yes there it was. No matter the gender Goro still was the same. There was this satisfied glint in his (HER for fucks sake! Get it in your head Kurusu!) pretty eyes. That was where Akira aimed for a slightly… different approach. "I wish I could act like you do."

That caught the girl off guard and she blinked repeatedly. "Excuse me?"

"I just think it's pretty cool how you are able to get these adults on TV to take you serious. I am a little bit jealous. It's hard for me to be taken seriously sometimes."

" _Yeah detective I am sure no one ever praised your Acting skills did they? Somewhat bizarre since this is what you excel at."_

"Oh that's what you saw?" she said with the still present smile. It didn't even looked forced or fake, genuine somewhat. "That's a bit of a surprise to me. You really don't need these glasses don't you Akira?"

"Already told you, their fake. In fact I have quite a good eye sight. It's like I have a third eye." he laughed inwardly at his small pun.

Goro however caught something else attention, "You said back in your hometown. So you're not from here?"

"Why don't you figure it out yourself Detective Princess?"

There was a small predatory look in her eyes now. Oh yes, this really was Goro. For as brief as he knew Akechi Akira could tell the girl enjoyed a challenge as much as the boy from back than did.

"Mmmmmh, let's see. You are definitely not from Tokyo so I assume you were transferred recently, since we met at the Station likely even today. Your uniform is brand new, making a sudden transfer all the more likely. And I don't assume it was for a pretty reason either. We are in the middle of the year and Shujin isn't as fantastic as they pretend to be."

She gave him a wicked smile and leaned forward, staring directly into his eyes. He could see that she knew she was right in every assumption. "What did you do Akira? What got you expelled?"

Akira was honestly amazed. Given that the Detective was using the Metaverse mostly for… her (got it right this time) investigation he didn't expect her to be this good when it comes to actual detective work. Yet she had acted like a predator and bitten out every detail out of her prey. There was this danger around her. Dear god this woman was more dangerous than he had ever thought.

Akira raised his arms in defeat, surrendering to the very pleased detective. "You got me red handed Herlock Sholmes."

"Don't you mean Sherlock Holmes?"

"No I mean the detective who appeared in the stories of Arsene Lupin."

" **Ah yes the good Detective. We enjoyed quite a few good games. I am touched you knew about that Trickster."**

" _What should I say? I was always a fan of Gentleman Thieves."_

"True but you DO know that Herlock was originally supposed to be Sherlock right? The only change that was made is his name."

"Touché detective."

" **Oh I am liking this Goro."**

"Okay but seriously, what did you do? I mean… why would your parents just let you get send into the biggest City in Japan?"

Akira couldn't supress his frown over the mention of his parents. "My parents where happy to get rid of me." As much as Akira hated to say it Sojiro nailed it when he first told him. The venom in his voice was enough to kill a small elephant. "As for what I did, I can tell you I am not the bad guy here. When I walked home from school one day I saw a guy who was clearly drunk, trying to force a woman into his car. She was crying and screaming, begging for someone to help her. I couldn't just stand by and leave her to her fate."

He let out a small growl, his hands forming into fists, knuckles turning white. No matter how many time has passed he would never forget that moment. In a way it was the beginning of his career as a Phantom Thief. He decided to not just walk away and stood up to the bastard of a Politician and he would do so again. Even if it ended up ruining his future.

"I ran up to them and pushed the drunk asshole away from her. He, in all the drunk rage, threw a punch at me and missed, causing him to trip on me. Next thing I knew the Police are there and arrest ME. Turns out the drunk was some sort of politician who has and I quote: 'The police as his bitches.' He forced the woman I defended to testify against me and now here I am, stuck in Tokyo with a criminal record, casted out and disowned by his parents and no chance of getting any decent job should I somehow manage through this year. Seriously… the World would be better without these kind of rotten adults." Akira gave a dry laugh, before looking back to Akechi, who had seen a small glimpse of his rage. She looked pretty shocked and somewhat empathetic.

" _Yeah you know all about adults screwing you over don't you Crow? Hell even the adult is the same for us."_

"I am very sorry to hear that. That the justice system failed so much in your case because of one man's corruption is sad, especially considering that I am part of said system."

Akira waved reassuringly, forcing the rage directed at Shido and the one who chose him down. "It's fine, its not like you were the drunk guy or the cops… or the judge. Well anyway sorry for letting that all out on you. This isn't something you just talk about with someone you just met."

"Oh no its fine. No need to be sorry. I deal with crime on a daily basis. As such… I can believe you. I know a criminal when I see one and you seem to me like a good person, a Samaritan even. Sadly it is not exactly uncommon for the corrupt to get away with their crimes. Say… you don't know by any chance which politician it was?"

She added the last question fairly nonchalant. Or at least tried to. Given what he already knew about her, this did surprise Akira. Why would Goro want to know his name? Wait… she wasn't planning on going into his palace right? Why would she plan that for someone she just met? Except if… were they already getting this close? Akira did have the gift of getting to know people quick but this was even for him a new record. Or could it be that Akechi was just that lonely and thought she needed to offer help? He would think about that more later. What would be the best thing to do now though?

He should probably lie. Getting Shido already involved could only end badly. There was a long list of people to go through first. So he shook his head in lie, "Sadly no. It was dark and everything happened really fast. But I appreciate the sentiment. You don't need to bother with it however. I AM angry yeah but hey I didn't get into prison. And… I am actually glad to be out of my hometown."

"Your parents?"

"Yep. Not exactly easy to live with them after all that."

"I… can relate to that actually."

Another surprise so soon in their meeting. Was Goro already opening up? She must have realized it to for the small window to her soul already closed the next moment. Akira took it with ease. He planned on saving the girl, no need to unveil all their secrets in the first meeting just yet. He could however at least remind her that it is okay if she ever would want to voluntarily talk. "Than perhaps you could tell me another time?"

The girl perked up, clearly stunned. "Another time?"

"Yeah well," Akira took a sip of his drink, "I don't want to let this be a onetime thing. I actually really enjoy your company Herlock."

She stopped for a brief second. A second was all it took for Akira to see the small glimpse of her true self. The scarred child who had it just as rough as the rest of the Thieves. The moment faded into the past and instead, she was smiling at him and raising her own glass. "It is Sherlock and I do enjoy your company too Akira."

* * *

The rest of the meal was spend chatting on topic much less intense. It was quite a sight to see Goro be so… flourishing? Maybe that word described it best. Back than the Detective was always so on edge. There was always this barrier, not only the fact that she had planned to betray them, between them. Here with who she had thought to be just some random stranger, she spoke freely and undeterred about things she enjoyed and certain hobbys. Of what a pain it was to appear on TV and have the mask never be satisfied with your make up and not let you just apply it yourself. Akira even found out that Goro had a blog of her own, something she was pushed to do by some higher-ups. Likely to make some connection between the celebrity and her fans. Goro made it clear just how much she was annoyed by having to make this and how she often just didn't know what to talk about. Sometimes she would just recommend certain books or just give a brief update about her day. Lately she grew to be interested in Music and was decoding the meaning of certain lyrics as if to give her fans something and shut up the ones who want to turn her into an idol instead of a detective. Something she made clear to despise to.

After quite some time has passed, Goro had remained true to her word and payed for Akira's meal. The two left the restaurant where Akira still accompanied the detective to her bicycle, her number having been stored in his cellphone. "I must say Akira it really is easy to talk with you. I don't remember the last time I was able to just let myself talk so freely."

"The pleasure is all mine Princess. I honestly was done with the World when I came here but this was a surprising good start."

She laughed a bit, before Akira noticed a small frown, "Say… you will have to introduce yourself tomorrow to the school right? Does that mean you will be going by train?"

There was some hesitation in her voice that Akira couldn't quite sort out. It hit him as hard as a rockslide when he connected the dots however. He completely forgot about the subway accident!

Akechi must have planned that for some time. He couldn't let that happen. With every order Goro made for Shido she will become more and more likely to end up behind the watertight door.

" _How do I stop this?"_ Akira wondered, something that the detective thankfully interpreted as trying too hard to remember crucial details.

He could invade the Palace? No that's impossible. He didn't even knew the name of the guy who got a mental shutdown! And he would have to fight Akechi all by himself. Akira didn't even knew how strong he currently was or if he still had the power that granted him victory over the Holy Grail.

Ask Akechi somehow not to do it? Yeah right… how could he do that without giving away that he comes from the future!? Besides they weren't on good enough terms yet for Akira to completely cut the strings that made Akechi obedient to Shido.

A sense of helplessness gnawed at the Trickster. This couldn't be the end. He had to have SOME way to stop her. Sadly he didn't. Despite it being his second chance he was too late. Damn it all.

Well, on the bright side nobody died in the train accident. The worker responsible only lost his job.

"I plan to." Akira finally replied. Goro's eyes widened a little. Her mask shifting before she managed to put it back. She… was actually worried about him. Akira felt strangely good about this. He decided however to not torture the Detective. "Or well I planned to but my Guardian decided he drives me for one day so no. Why do you ask? Do you want to meet up or something?"

"…Yes exactly. I figured if you have the time we could go from Shujin to go somewhere. I have a tight schedule and it's rare to make some time free."

"And you want to spend it with me?"

She gave a sly smile. "You are at the very least better to be around than all the other jerks at the department Mister Lupin."

Akira returned it. Spending time was good, it made it more likely to save the girl in front of him. Besides there were a few places he needed to visit. "In this case I happily met up with you Miss Holmes."

* * *

 _I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow._

 _It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the Justice Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power..._

The Tarot card of the Justice Arcana shone forth from sheer darkness, a picture of Akira on it, before fading away as if it was never there.

Akechi blinked in confusion. _"What on earth?"_

"Something wrong?"

She perked up at the worried expression of the boy. "Oh it's nothing really. I just… heard something that's all."

They spend a bit more time talking before Goro reluctantly departed. As soon as she was out of eye sight, she kept herself asking multiple questions.

" _What just happened? Where did that voice come from?"_

" **From the sea of souls milady."**

"WOAH!" Goro shrieked, almost falling from her bike as even ANOTHER voice was now present. This one coming directly from her mind! _"What the… Loki what the hell is going on in there!?"_

" **I don't know Boss! This guy just appeared here out of thin air!"**

" **Fear not my friends. I am not here to cause any harm. Quite the opposite actually."**

" _Who the hell are you!? Wait… are you behind that strange thing that just happened?"_

" **I am not responsible for the bond you forged, but I am a product of your first true connection."**

" _Connection? Wait… you mean with Kurusu?"_

" **Yeah I think he means the boy. Who the hell are you and what do you want?"**

" **What I want isn't what matters, yet I shall answer truthfully. I simply want to aid our dear Maiden in the trials that are bound to come. And as for who I am… you may call me Robin Hood."**

* * *

" _Hey Arsene?"_

" **Yes Akira?"**

" _Am I allowed to freak out now? Cause I have been holding this whole thing back the second I saw her."_

" **I… assume so…"**

" _Good."_

And with that broke any control Akira had while he screamed into a nearby trashcan as Akechi was out of eye sight.

" _HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"_

" **Akira."**

" _HE IS A GIRL!"_

" **Akira!"**

" _HE IS A GODDAMN GIRL! WHAT KIND OF TIME TRAVEL DID I MAKE!?"_

" **AKIRA!"**

" _WHAT!?"_

" **We… will figure… this out!"**

Akira forced himself to come down from his high and put his head into his hands, rubbing his temples.

" _This is so insane."_

" **I know my friend but you need to collect yourself."**

Akira breathed in deeply a few times, making his heart stop racing so rapidly. _"Arsene I… holy fuck what is even happening?"_

" **I don't know Akira. All I know is your time travel adventure is promising to be QUITE an interesting one."**

" _You don't say?"_

* * *

Walking to the Café gave Akira a good amount of time to properly collect his thoughts. So Goro Akechi was a girl. That's… new.

Ugh… he had no idea how to feel about the whole situation know that he didn't need to act anymore. How did this happen?

He knew he was asking this question for the hundredth time but he still didn't had any answer.

Thoughts about the sudden sex change drifted away however when he finally arrived in the oh so familiar corner of Tokyo.

His first stop wasn't the Café though. It was the real estate of Sojiro. Akira simply stood outside the house for a while. Right this second, Futaba likely had a panic attack. She was probably still thinking she didn't deserve to live. These thoughts tore his heart apart. The hacker and he had been very close and he couldn't stand to have her suffer like this. He tried to reassure himself, it was only for a small time. He and the others would save her soon enough. In... July? Crap he needed to write down what dates he could remember. Better to not leave anything up to chance.

The street down was Takemis clinic too. She likely still worked on a medicine for the girl.

This was were something began to truly dawn on Akira. He was the only one to remember. Ann, Ryuji, all his friends and confidants were unaware of their adventures.

He sighed, his heart now heavier than before. This was going to be a challenging year.

Deciding he had seen enough he turned back and walked into Leblanc where he was greeted by Sojiro Sakura. Oh how good it felt to see his face again. The man had become something of a father for him in the time where the Attic became his cherished home.

He took care of some customers, complaining about how little they ordered once they were gone, before turning to him.

"So you're the guy?"

Akira was taken aback but remembered why Sojiro was so cold in his tone and giving him the 'don't fuck with me' look. At this moment he was still just some punk to him. That likely wouldn't change anytime soon.

Well there was no reason to not try and start things of well this time around. "Yes that's me. It's nice to meet you Boss."

Sojiro raised an eyebrow. "So you've heard about my nickname already? Well good than. Come I show you you're room."

He was lead the stairs up into the attic…

The dirty attic full with cobwebs and trash.

He almost forgot about that…

Goddammit.

Still… knowing what this place could turn into… it made Akira strangely happy. "You look like you want to say something."

"It's perfect." Akira said, something that Sojiro definitely didn't expect. He could hear the old man chuckle, "Well good that you don't have high standards. I already cleaned up the most. The rest is up to you."

"Now than… I got the gist of your situation. You poked your nose into the matter of adults and injured a man in the process."

Okay THAT he needed to correct. "Actually I saw a man forcing himself on a woman on my way home. I intervened and pushed him away and because he tripped on me he decided to sue me."

Sojiro raised an eyebrow. Yeah they REALLY needed to work on the trust didn't they?

After some more talking Sojiro eventually left Akira alone in the attic, leaving him to clean up and later went home to, likely visit Futaba.

This got him thinking… did Futaba know at this point about him? Did she maybe made a background check? He would have to ask her once they deal with her depression.

When he was done he actually managed to clean up the whole attic. Having done this before he was a bit quicker on his feet and knew what to do first. At least no more cleaning later. And interestingly his shoulders weren't aching. So… was he as fit as he was on Christmas? Did he really still had his usual strength?

He at least hoped so. Deciding that there was nothing else for now to do he went to bed, there were a lot of questions in need of answering.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he wasn't any more in his small attic home. Instead… he was in a place he instinctually knew about. Blue walls around him… but no chains.

Instead he came face to face with two beings…

The first one a girl, holding a Book, smiling at him with the intensity of a sun.

And the other an old gentleman, who spoke in a tone as sweet as honey.

"Welcome Trickster."

Akira couldn't hold back the sheer relief and joy. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two."

* * *

 **And our favorite nose is still in charge!**

 **Yep as you can see Lavenza and Igor ar both still kicking and ready to aid our Thief in the Second Round of the game.**

 **Also I admit I may have rushed the part were Akira met Sojiro but… well we all saw a lets play or played the game. I don't see any reason to hold myself up with scenes we had already seen a dozen times over. So I try and do these quickly so we can focus on the really important things and the scenes I remake and of course the interactions with Akiras friends, confidants and the ladies..**

 **I aswell hope you liked what I did with Goro in this chapter. And yes Robin Hood awakened because of her bonding with Akira. A headcanon that I got after reading a short fanfiction with that idea. The one who made it actually follows this story :). You know who you are.**

 **Anyway… I hope you all liked it and I see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Hey guys its me again! First of thanks for all the favorites and followers!**

 **And I also want to make something clear. I am not able to promise consistent updates. Live can keep me busy… please have Mercy on me okay? :)**

 **Alright now to the Reviews that don't have an account (which is how I will answer them from now on)**

 **PhantomDark: happy you like it. if genderbending isn't your thing than sorry about that but maybe a different story would be better suited for you.**

 **Justareader: Thanks and Oh she will be part of the harem. I just forgot to add her.**

 **FFReader: Thank you very much. That was something I really wanted to avoid. The typical 'love immediately' thing. It is honestly a bit annoying in harem stories. I would like to try and have the relationships form naturally and have some dynamic and have every partner be their own person still. It just wouldn't fit or be realistic otherwise. Akechi was tricky to do since I assume she would be somewhat detached from people and have problems forming connections or finding friends (like in the game). I honestly think she is touch starved and doesn't have many to have meaningful interactions with. So I hope I manage her right and show that part of her without making it look like she is immediately heads over heels for him.**

 **For the two Guests:**

 **Yes its not gay, not that there is anything wrong with being gay of course. LGBT+ is great :)**

 **and Guest 2:**

 **Thanks. I hope this will feed your desire for a good genderbend fanfic.**

 **Good now with that all said two more things. Im going to make some relationships between the girls inside the Harem. Mainly because… well it makes sense. One example would be Ann and Shiho who have so many moments together. So there will be some shipping in between. It will still be a harem but everyone just loves everyone and there is no grudge or anything. A bit of polythieves elements. Also at the end of the chapter I will show you an updated version of the harem.**

 **Okay with that all said Enjoy!**

Akira had no words that could describe how good it felt to see the long nosed gentleman and the true velvet room attendant. A slight part of him was worried to find himself behind bars again and a divine cup cosplaying as his true guide. Seeing things as they are supposed to be lifted a heavy burden from his heart.

Even the Velvet Room itself felt different with its proper master in charge. He had only gotten a small taste of its atmosphere back then and yet there was a noticeable difference in how the Velvet Room made him feel. It felt… comfortable, as if to go home at a burning fireplace after a day of playing in the snow. Under Yaldabaoths heel he always had this unease when entering it. So this was a very welcome change.

Lavenza, oh the beautiful blue fairy girl, replied just as happy as he was. Running at him, she all but threw herself at Akira, who was pushed into the chair he sat on. Tightly hugging, the two smiled. She pulled back and smiled at him, "We too are happy about you landing here safe and well Trickster."

Akira simply smiled back, slightly chuckling.

He faintly noticed something else about Lavenza. Did she look… more mature? She was a bit taller, definitely taller than Futaba if he had to guess and looked more like someone his age, more youthful in contrast to her previous appearance.

Igor's coughing was what made the two snap out of their joy and turn towards the Gentleman, "Now… I believe you have a few questions, right?"

A few? Akira just giggled a little, still on his high, "You bet your nose on that. What the hell happened?"

Igor chuckled "Then allow me to elaborate." He summoned a book out of thin air and opened it, letting its pages flow out and swirl around the Trickster. On those pages where different events from his previous year, his battles against the palace rulers, the forming of the Phantom Thieves, meeting his other teammates and finally… his battle against Yaldabaoth.

"Through the year you spent in Tokyo, you made connections and forged true bonds that could have lasted a lifetime. Your power grew accordingly and step by step you came closer to fulfilling you destiny. Though… unfortunately, the corrupted god had manipulated the game from the beginning and even though you won, you did so at a price far too severe to call it a victory."

The pages swirled together, forming a new page showing him on his knees surrounded by corpses and blood. The image angered Akira greatly. That damn grail.

Igor continued, "As your guide I was supposed to prepare you for this task, I was supposed to aid you in fulfilling your destiny, though I clearly failed."

Lavenza looked at her Master with worry, "Master, this wasn't your-"

"But it was," Igor interrupted his attendant, "I was unable to fulfil my duty. My strength couldn't compare to the Grail. MY weakness is the core of the misfortune that befell you. I am fully willing to take the blame."

Akira now looked at Igor with wide eyes, he didn't knew the Velvet Room Master for long but to think he could actually feel so much guilt, it was an alien idea to him. "Igor I-"

"Do not try to make me feel better about this Trickster. There is no need I assure you. We from the Velvet Room have it as our duty to align fate in such a way that humanity has the advantage. Our failure has caused this unbalance." Igor almost looked like he was mourning, "Such a colossal misfortune didn't befall one of my Wildcards for a long time. Yet… it is now not the time to grief and ponder about past mistakes. Not if a new round gives the opportunity to change everything. Thus I used all of my power to reverse the wheel of fate to the point of you making your first steps in Tokyo."

With a handwave, the pages flew back into the book, making Igor close it and reopen it. Surprisingly… only one page was there this time, showing Akira meeting Goro.

Oh right… there was something else he wanted to ask. "Say about THAT."

"Ah yes let me explain." Igor tried anew. "When you managed to slay the god, the sheer power the fight unleashed, combined with your grief, caused a great unbalance. A distortion so severe it was beyond fixable. Thankfully I reset time but… Fate is like a river. It flows in one direction. The act I committed caused a new river to emerge from the one it originated. The moment you saw your allies fell, you managed to briefly unlock the true potential of the Wildcard, becoming much more than just a Sailor on this river and allowing this opening to happen."

Akira blinked. This… didn't make complete sense to him. "So you are saying that once I did… whatever I did that killed Yaldabaoth, I basically tore apart Fate?"

"That is one way to describe it. Yaldabaoth, having the combined support of the masses, was the ruler of fate. A supreme being that could mould destiny to his will. Him overthrowing us only further strengthened this. But Wildcards are an exception, an anomaly outside Fate's control. Thus… this caused ripples in fate, ripples that extended and altered fate, even as I reset time."

"Basically," Lavenza chimed in, "You bringing Fate out of its natural balance caused Chaos and in an attempt to fix itself without much guidance, Fate was altered."

"Okay I think I get it," Akira rubbed his head. Dear lord this was confusing. "But how did it cause a sex change."

Igor and Lavenza only shrugged.

Akira sighed. "Guess there aren't answers for everything."

Lavenza reassuringly smiled, "Worry not Trickster, even if Fate is altered, I am confident that you will prevail once more."

"And you can be assured," Igor stretched out his arms, pointing at the walls surrounding them and letting them fade away, revealing nothing but a void "This time you will have the full aid of the Velvet Room."

The Trickster smiled, "Thanks guys. I think I'm gonna need it."

"Now, before we depart, any more questions?"

"Well… with what am I starting out here? Do I still have the power I had previously?"

Igor seemed to be anticipating this question. "You start this journey having access to all resources you had in the first round. Your body is still the same as it was at Christmas Eve. The wide array of Personas you collected in the Compendium are still willing to aid you as well, but their true potential sealed away. You will have to reforge the bonds that allowed them to appear in order to properly use them. Any weapons and equipment have been transferred in this Box." He pointed at Lavenza who out of nowhere held a big brown box, only for it to disappear into a dozen butterflies. "It will be in your room in the real world. Once you have the time, go through its contents."

Akira nodded with sweet relief. So he was still having all his power. This was a good start already! But… did it also count for…

"Say do I still have what allowed me to kill Yaldabaoth?"

Igor only shrugged, "It is still inside you no doubt, but it will likely need some time to resurface. But worry not, we shall decipher this puzzle one piece at a time. Now then… the night is waning and it is almost time, but before we depart, I need to ask of you to sign this contract so you will become a fully fletched Trickster of the Velvet Room."

A paper appeared out of nowhere in front of Akira, simply hovering before him. Without hesitation, Akira instinctively grabbed it and he could feel the paper connect with his soul. In a beautiful blue color, his name was written on the paper, solidifying his bond.

It was good that he did it so soon, because he could feel himself drift apart from this different plane of reality.

* * *

In the real world, Akira was awoken by his alarm. Eyes snapping wide open he all but jumped out of the bed. He felt refreshed and determined.

Yes. NOTHING would stop him this time from saving everyone.

As he jumped out of bed he could already see the large box Lavenza held in her hands in a distant corner of the room. He would go through it once he was back from School. Alongside making some plans.

" _Prepare yourself world."_ Akira thought to himself, as he dressed in his familiar school clothing, _"The Trickster has arrived to take you by storm!"_ he finished his thought with a gleeful smile and went down to met Sojiro.

* * *

Akira's excitement was all but gone now.

He just painfully discovered another side effect of being sent back in time, one that extended beyond you're the only one to remember.

He had to go through all of it again.

And all of it…

Really meant ALL of it.

"To reiterate, just so we're clear."

" _I completely forgot just how much of a pain this was."_ Akira mentally sighed as he let the lecture go over him.

Having to go through this farce of an introduction one time was already enough, but a second time? Ugh…

What didn't help Akira's nerves either was the sheer contempt he felt for this… Kingpin knock off!

It was a miracle he still could keep his temper in check. If he already felt this pissed around him, how bad would it be when he went back to the other Palace Rulers?

But again… how dare this bastard lecture him about manners and how to behave if he has been covering up Kamoshidas acts all the time and sells out his students for some conspiracy!?

Now that he thought about it… what was this prideful bastard Shido using Kobayakawa for? He was a principal. What influence did he have that could possibly aid him? Was he supposed to do some propaganda for the newer generation so that Shido will be praised and looked up by people who aren't allowed to vote yet?

What worth was Kamoshida even for him? How could a Gold Medalist aid Shido in any way? Now with that on his mind, he preferred to think about this mystery while letting Kobayakawa ramble on.

" _Alright let's think about this. What if Kamoshida was a price of sorts?"_

"You will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems."

" _Yeah that could be it. Perhaps Shido arranged somehow for Kamoshida to get here as a present for Kobayakawa. Kamoshida was never part of the conspiracy, but Kobayakawa was and after some intimidation or so Shido gave him a medalist as a sign of what he can do to improve his life and the reputation of the school."_

"Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side."

" _Kobayakawa became Shidos little lap dog. All so his crap place of a school gets some good reputation for once. This is beyond pathetic. I would like to say no human is like that but I know different from experience."_

"You might have done a variety of things in hiding back at home, but you WILL behave yourself here."

" _But still what does Shido get from him? I never heard any propaganda in this school. I mean granted he died before the elections so maybe his part should start then but still… why keep one so insignificant pawn? This is like chess for idiots. Shido has no reason to want his support if he has Artists, Criminals, CEOs and high ranking officials. What am I missing?"_

"If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind."

" _Wait... at this point Goro told Shido about the Metaverse and how to access it. That means Shido knows that the first person to successfully enter the Metaverse was a student… Holy crap THAT'S it! Shido was expecting there to be more people that could enter the Metaverse, likely students like Akechi. THAT'S why he needed Kobayakawa! He was expecting someone to arrive and once it happened Kobayakawa should report to him and find who it was! After he failed in doing that Shido abandoned that idea… hold up. There is no way Shido only picked one school in the entire country. How many principals work for this scumbag!?"_

"Are you even listening to me?"

" _Oh SHUT UP you fat bastard! I already heard the crap you're saying! What is more important to me is how utterly pathetic you are! God I can't even look him in the eye!"_

"I am." Akira swiftly replied. Kobayakawa nodded quickly, sighing a little, as if he expected this student to cause trouble. _"Oh he has no idea."_

He pointed at the woman standing to his left. Akira at this point simply droned out what he was saying with her. But Kawakamis words deeply resonated in him, as he looked her over. At first he hadn't noticed it, being too caught up in feeling bad for himself and being pissed at his situation. But now with all he knew, Kawakami looked like a walking corpse! There were wide bags over her eyes and she didn't so much as emit a singly spark of happiness.

She gave him his ID, with an almost mechanical movement, "Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all."

" _I get it Kawakami. Just like you didn't think you were able to protect Takase-kun."_ Akira could feel his temper flare up at remembering THESE rotten excuses for people. Taiki Takase's guardians were absolutely disgusting, even compared to all the things he has seen in the Metaverse! Forcing a child that lost his parents to break by working too hard and then extorting the one person that wanted to help him, all because they THOUGHT his real parents looked down on them. THOUGHT!

" _That's why I let our son experience what it's like to be forced to grovel! It felt nice to see him gradually break down from working so much…"_ were the exact things he had said, his wife being no better.

These people were sick. Sick doesn't even begin to describe it. It was a wonder they hadn't formed a palace already!

Oh Akira would RELISH in beating their shadows down! Maybe he could make some time in between exploring Kamoshida's castle.

But there were other people besides them as well, just as rotten or perhaps even worse. The cult leader that harassed Chihaya and made people disappear. The horrible excuses of parents that used Futaba's friend. The doctor that blamed Tae and would have let a child die. So many shadows to go after and only one year of time…

" _Wait… FUCK I can't do any of that yet! They were all in the deeper parts of Mementos! CRAP! And even if I could I would ruin the timeline if I would take some of them down immediately. Dammit! I could try and break the gates down? I should be strong enough to do that now. But that would only raise questions for the others and I don't want to give them a heart attack yet and tell them I'm from the future. Yeah I am not looking forward to THAT talk. And I need to keep in mind that they aren't as strong yet. I would have to do this all myself. UGH! I never realized how much of a pain time travel was! Here I am with the power to change the world and I can't do shit yet!"_

"Are we done here now? Can we get going?" Sojiro's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Right the talk was over now. It's not like the world stopped while he cursed his situation.

They soon departed and he gave Kawakami last look before walking out the door.

" _Sorry Becky. But I promise I will fix your situation as soon as I can."_

* * *

"They are treating you like some nuisance." Sojiro told him while they were walking out the school.

"I know… heard it before. And trust me you don't need to tell me to behave, that message is already in for a long time."

Sojiro eyed Akira weirdly, "Hey don't get pissy with me. It's not my fault that you are where you are."

"I know. Its gods fault."

Sojiro sighed exhausted, "Blaming God is not going to help you either kid."

" _It's the truth though. Well not directly. It's the fault of a divine sippy cup that thinks himself god and a wannabe Messiah who's Shadows must be obsessed with bodybuilding."_

"Sorry boss. But I promise I don't aim to cause you any trouble." Akira tried to reassure him. Sojiro looked like he wanted to say something but out of nowhere.

"Akira!"

A female voice spoke to him. Looking at the source he saw no other than Miss Goro Akechi, in her usual attire. Oh yeah, they wanted to meet up.

" _Okay Akira, you had your freak out. He is a girl now, accept it and move on."_

" **That is the right attitude!"**

" _Oh hello Arsene. How are you?"_

" **Fine but angry."**

" _What… why are you angry?"_

" **Our beings are connected Akira. Your wrath is my wrath."**

" _Oh… right."_

"Good morning Herlock! How are you?" he replied to her as she walked towards him, rolling her eyes at the nickname, but surprisingly still smiling.

"It is SHERLOCK, Lupin. And I am fine." she now stood right next to him, "shall we go then?"

Before Akira could answer, Sojiro coughed and the two soon to be Thieves turned to him. "Ähm… who is that girl kid?"

Oh right. Sojiro didn't know about Akechi.

"Sorry boss. May I introduce you, Goro Akechi, Detective Princess and my first friend in this crazy City."

His guardian looked surprised and stared at the girl, eyes wide behind his glasses. He soon caught himself however "One day and you already got a friend? Well… can't say I complain. I do know you from somewhere. You are the girl giving all these interviews lately aren't you?"

Goro simply nodded, looking flustered for some reason. "Yes that's me. I met Akira yesterday and we sort of got to know each other. We agreed to meet again today."

"Sorry boss, forgot to tell you. On the bright side… you don't have to drive me?" Akira apologized while rubbing the back of his head. Sojiro just looked at the two students and rolled his eyes. "Well I am not against it. Just make sure he doesn't get in any trouble okay?"

"Don't worry I will be careful." Goro promised.

Akira couldn't help but chuckle. Oh if only Sojiro knew…

The old barista walked over to his car and was soon gone from sight, trying to avoid the traffic problems no doubt, leaving them alone.

Thus Akira turned towards the Detective, looking just as formal as always. And she looked pretty red in the face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no I'm fine really. Just… I am surprised you already called me a friend."

Akira acted slightly surprised, but in truth he had guessed something like that, the Detective was completely untouchable in the first round. "Well, we are on nickname basis and meet up to hang out, this seems to be a good definition for friend in my book."

Goros face was unreadable for a moment before she nodded, "Well I can't argue with that logic."

The raven mussed, should he try and test the waters a little? "I mean if you don't want to be friends with a convicted criminal-"

"NO! That's not it I swear." Goro quickly corrected. "I don't mind your record it's just… I am not really used to people calling me that."

…

Okay that actually tugged on Akira's heartstrings a little.

He knew. He knew everything the girl's been through in her lonely life and yet it hurt to see her actual talk about it somewhat. Time to cheer the Princess up a little.

"Well get used to it," he said with a smile. One that was quickly reciprocated. Wow. This was… really different. He had seen Goro smile in a fake way but to see her genuinely enjoying herself was quite the delight to see. Time to change the topic.

"So… where are we going."

"Oh right. We go to Kosei academy. I'll explain on the way there."

* * *

" _What the hell is WITH me all of a sudden?"_

Goro thought while walking with Akira. They were heading towards the prestigious Kosei Academy. A school highly focused on arts of all forms. As such, its music and art classes were famous and well known. Last week she had gotten the offer to listen to a school band by one of her fans that was the lead guitarist. She eventually accepted given that she had to do SOMETHING for that blog of hers (curse whoever invented blogs). She had listened to some of their songs and was somewhat liking them "Last Surprise" being probably one of her favourites.

So with that she had out of nowhere decided to just invite Akira with her. An idea she was kicking herself for. Would he even like music? He seemed to enjoy the idea as she told him but what was to say he wasn't just faking interest? Should she just have offered to go see a Movie perhaps?

Speaking of why was she even so strongly thinking about this!? Fine so she had found a guy who apparently liked spending time with her. So what? This is normal. People her age do this all the time. There was no reason to be overthinking this.

Except if he was just trying to get under her skirt. No that wasn't it. She would have noticed that. She could divide very easily between the people who really enjoyed her work and those who just see her as another girl on their lap. Akira was… genuine.

" _Come on Goro just act. Like you always do. Come on, you're used to this."_

Except she couldn't. For some reason she could not put on one of her public masks. Was it because Akira already saw through them? Somehow within the time of one conversation he had seen through her and already they… formed some sort of connection.

Fine so she was worried about possibly injuring him when she did a mental shutdown on that scumbag of a driver. Abusive trash. That piece of shit once almost killed his own daughter in his drunken rage. The hospital seemingly didn't care enough to press charges or whatever excuse he had given them.

Truthfully, Goro didn't care about that piece of breathing garbage. All she cared about was that the job was done and that bastard will lose his job and get in prison after she had anonymously leaked the evidence to the police.

Just like Shido wanted her to…

No. Don't think about him now. She focused back on her latest target.

His Palace was at least pretty small, so she could get it done within an hour.

The new… company certainly helped though. Robin Hood, while being what some would call a perfect Hero personality wise, was very strong, almost as strong as Loki with a wide variety of spells. And he had a weirdly, calming function on her. Lokis madness was addicting, powerful and a burning inferno in her heart. With Robin Hood she had a comforting and soothing flame.

Honestly… she liked how it felt.

Which leads back to Akira.

How in the World had he caused this!? How did this complete stranger cause her to awaken this power?

That was likely it. That was likely the reason she was so worried around him. Yeah it had to be.

However she couldn't deny that Akiras presence by her side did warm her somewhat. Not unlike Robin Hood.

"Looks like we're here." His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The gate of Kosei was open before them, unusually empty due to it being weekend. The band was still practicing daily however, much like other students who wanted to practice in peace or don't have the means to do so at home.

"Yeah looks like it." She spoke, "We will have to wait for the band though. They told me they would meet us-"

Her phone ringed, announcing an incoming message and interrupting the Detective. She quickly glanced on it and saw immediately it being the head guitarist.

"She just texted me?" she wondered somewhat. Why was she texting her now?

* * *

"Well what does she say?" Akira asked his company. Goro read through it quickly before sighing and reading it again out loud.

'Sorry Goro-Chan. But sadly something came in between and we cannot hold our usual practice today. We're incredibly sorry, pls don't be mad."

Goro rubbed her head, she seemed exhausted by this. Speaking of she seemed somewhat tense ever since they walked here. "Looks like we don't get to hear music now."

"Its fine. I mean we can do something else." Akira offered. There had to be something else they could do. Like… huh. What was the Detective interested in?

"Like what?" Goro pressed obviously curious.

"Well… I'm not sure. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I actually just ate."

…

Dear god this conversation was getting more and more awkward by the second. What happened with Goros acting? She wasn't exactly making this easy for him either.

"Now come on we are two young people in one of the biggest cities in the world there has to be SOMETHING we can do. You live here right? What do you like to do? Any hotspots?" Akira pressed on. He wanted to try and make her take the first step and offer an alternative. Having her engaging in a meeting could prove beneficial for making the Detective Princess open up more.

" _Come on Goro give me something. Whatever it is I will say yes. Theme park? Fishing? Batting cages? Please just work with me here!"_

But of course… she took her time. Was she weighing the pros and cons of telling him something she enjoyed? Did she have some non Metaverse hobby at all?

Goro mussed and thought and contemplated before finally opening her mouth. "We could-"

"WAIT!"

Eyes wide, the duo perked up and stared bewildered at the source of this shout. Before being able to notice or interfere a girl ran up to them, tugging on their uniforms. After she was done she took a few steps back, making a square with her fingers. She than… smiled. "Perfect."

Goro and Akira could only look at this girl in front of them. Who was this girl?

She had long blue hair, part of it falling down her back, another part of it being braided and in front visible, going over her chest in length even. She wore the usual Kosei Uniform and had a surprisingly tall build. She looked somewhat… thin though. Perhaps even malnuritioned…

Wait…

Akira palled. _"Don't tell me…"_

"Ähm… excuse me but who are you and what did you just do?" Goro finally asked.

The girl looked surprised for a moment before answering. "Oh I am sorry. I am Yuzu Kitagawa and I simply couldn't resist but try and intervene in this beauty. You two look astounding together and I thought some added touches by myself could perhaps improve."

Akira couldn't understand more as he fainted.

Arsenes laughter being the last thing he heard.

* * *

 **Oh poor Akira. Don't worry guys and gals he will eventually learn to deal with it but for now, let us enjoy his freak outs :)**

 **Boy I was nervous with this chapter. Its more of a filler really but I did want to introduce Yusuke soon. Did I get Akechi right? I hoped this lives up to your guys expactations.**

 **And I know there was quite the amount of info dump but I hope it all makes sense, as to how Akira got send back in time. I aswell hope you like my explanation as to why things are so different. But just to make sure were all on the same page I will try again.**

 **Destiny and Fate are important parts of Persona 5. Defying Fate is what the Phantom Thieves do on a daily basis. And a Wildcard has the ability to take their own fate and by extension that of the world into their own hands. Its to the degree that every Wildcard sort of has his own Era. An Era in which THEY decide humanities future.**

 **Being a God made out of the masses desire, Yaldabaoth acts as the perfect counterpart, being able to bend and decide fate. He was like the collective Fate of the entire world all combined into one.**

 **When Akira shoot Yaldabitch, he pretty much stabbed a water filled ballon. The water being fate itself that went chaotic and didn't know where to go.**

 **Because Akiras power was uncontrolled and still raw he couldn't act as a shield to defend the world from this.**

 **That was where Igor fixed it, the anomaly in fate allowing him to reverse time.**

 **However these ripples still remain, still try to belong somewhere and as they sorted themselves new they caused changes.**

 **I hope this is all clear to everyone. Not gonna lie I had some troubles coming up with an explanation myself. Thankuflly I had someone who read this story act as a sort of helper. His name is Sun Kasai and guess what he planned to do such a story once too. However since he currently is busy he offered me to help with this one instead. Thanks for that BTW :)**

 **He came up with that idea of having Fate play a role and with some different ideas that you will all see down the line. And if you ever have the time check out some of his stuff. He mostly does RWBY and Persona it seems. No harem or lemon so far though.**

 **BTW: Akiras small thought process while listening to Kobayakawa were what we thought might be the reason for his involvement in the Conspiracy. Its the only thing that really makes sense in my opinion. Do any of you guys agree or disagree?**

 **And here is the updated Harem:**

 **Ann**

 **Ryuko (Sakamoto)**

 **Yuzu (Kitagawa)**

 **Makoto**

 **Futaba**

 **Haru**

 **Goro**

 **Hifumi**

 **Shiho**

 **Yui (Mishima)**

 **and Lavenza (Who I slightly changed. I know Velvet Room attendants are like hundreds of years old probably but I just feel better without such a loli in the harem okay? I just wanted to make Lavenza appear more in Akiras age.)**

 **As for the adults I am currently still debating. Sae, Tae and Kawakami still appeal to me. But not completely sure yet.**

 **But on that note… does anyone know how old Sae is? I think she is in her very early twenties. Like 21. Do you guys think I'm on the right track?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and see you guys next time. And if you guys have any suggestions or so feel free to leave them :)**


	4. Artists and other Headaches

**Welcome back guys!**

 **First of all thank you guys very much for the gigantic support! I love reading the reviews this story receives and to see you all enjoy this little concept. And seeing how well this story takes of fuels my writing spirit :)**

 **This is something true for every writer. So if you like someones story hand out the reviews guys. I can asure you every reader will take delight in them.**

 **Now before we go to revisit our fool some guest reviews.**

 **Crosby: Request noted ;) and I am happy you like it. I am trying for a mix of funny, romantic, emotional, sexy and at some points even dark stuff… so yeah good to hear I succeeded in one point already.**

 **And Ive heard about Joker in smash! Its awesome! However… don't think I will add any of them cause I don't know how to do it… but a Joker x Lucina (Edit: here used to be bayonetta but ive seen one of the best headcanons ever and changed it) story would be hella sweet. I keep that in mind.**

 **Guest:**

 **I have plans for Shiho actually. You see when we get to her.**

 **Guest:**

 **I thank you for the tip. I had many people be VERY supportive already about Saes age and I think I know how to deal with the age gaps.**

 **Guest:**

 **Did… I do her wrong?**

 **Yusuke is such an artistic character I thought a female version would be that too and maybe try to embrace beauty and seeing Goro and Akira so good looking together, rying to change some of the shadows they throw on the ground would be in character.**

 **I am sorry if you think I missed her character.**

 **But if you just don't have a thing for genderbending I can understand that and I hope you can find a better story to fill your harem desire. Because I plan on having this be part.**

 **And I get your reasoning of Akiras character. Its just that I have a different idea of him. He is calm and collected but can be snarky and slightly cocky but has a great heart. Also we never really hear inside Akiras mind so who knows what could be going on inside his head. Besides he went through some very traumatic events so… that can change a person.**

 **Besides ive seen SO many different interpretations of his character. And Having Akira be just a bit more interactive would work well I think. Besides he still initiates talks and is actually the most talkative of the Persona protagonists.**

 **At least that's how I see him.**

 **PhantomDark:**

 **Thanks! And you will see about Goro. And I do have a rough idea about who will be the first person Akira shares the bed with.**

 **Guest:** **Okay not gonna lie that review was HILARIOUS! And a surprisingly fitting summary of the last chapters.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you and I am glad you like it! I know about many stories not really explaining how they get send back in time, even some really good ones I like so I tried to give one. Happy to see my writing and plans I did so far hit of well.**

 **Okay with that all said… here we go.**

* * *

Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"THIS ISNT FUNNY LAVENZA!"

" **I disagree Trickster. In fact… it is hilarious! Bwahahaha!"**

Lavenza currently held her stomach from laughing so hard.

Arsene was floating next to her, giggling maniacally.

Their combined laughter resonated in the endless blue void.

The fairy had planned to take Akiras unconscious mind into the Velvet Room to have a small chat with him at the next opportunity. Or well she TRIED to but in the end, the current misfortune was just too funny for the attendant.

"Hahahahaha! I had thought you would be over this by now yet you actually FAINTED!? Bwahahaha!" She began to laugh again, tears forming in her eyes.

Akira pouted at this display. Why was life so cruel to him? First he got involved in a fight for the sake of humanity and now his attendant was laughing at him for his brain being unable to process what happened to his eccentric artist friend.

Lavenza eventually managed to catch her bearings, showing some form of Mercy to the Trickster. "Okayayay… hehehe… I think I am mostly done."

" **I may need another minute hahaha."**

"Well it is great that my suffering is amusing the two of you but… HOW!?"

"Haven't we been over this already Trickster? Fate is a fickle thing."

"Okay but counterpoint, and hear me out on this… HOW!?"

Lavenza shook her head, was it really this hard to understand for a human who had literally fought a god? "Just don't question it anymore Trickster. If it helps you… I did some research and I may be able to save you from SOME surprises. At least I can tell you that you are almost done with the gender changes."

"ALMOST!? I barely survived these two what next!? Don't tell me Ryuji is a girl too!?"

There was silence of Lavenza.

Akira let the question hang in the void a bit longer… with no reply from Lavenza. Only a smug smirk.

Akira paled once more, with even Arsene stopping his laughing. **"Wait… really?"**

The Persona asked only to receive the same smirk…

At which point,

the Gentleman Thief absolutely lost it.

" **OH SHIT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Akira fell to his knees, utterly defeated. He didn't even question why he essentially was staying on nothing. "Why?" he whispered out, the sound of broken man.

" **HAHAH! BWAHAHAHAHA! AKIRA! THIS! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Just… why…"

Lavenza giggled slightly again. "Is this a bad time to mention that your friend Mishima isn't exactly as you remember him?"

" **HOHOHOHOOOO! OHHO GOD! NOT MISHIMA! NOT HIM! BWAHAHA!"**

"Mishima…?"

" **OH SHIT! OH… OH MY FUCK! BWAHAHAHA! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I CANT FUCKING BREATH!"**

Lavenza could swear there was steam coming out of Akiras ears as his body and mind just shut down.

Meanwhile the manifestation of his soul…

" **THEYRE ALL GIRLS I AM FUCKING WEAK! HAHAHAHA! I THINK IM GONNA LAUGH TO DEATH HERE! BWAHAHA! IM NOT GONNA MAKE IT! HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HOW I DIE AND I DON'T REGRET A THING! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Personas can't die though." Lavenza corrected. But not loud enough for Arsene to hear as he acted as if he inhaled some sort of laugh gas.

The Trickster meanwhile just collapsed totally, some small whimpers being the last indicator that he was still with them.

Eventually, Lavenza took pity on him, leaned down and put his head in her lap, gently moving her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

"Just… why?" He said again weakly. Something Lavenza only replied with moving through his hair. A gesture she thought might calm him down… and something she enjoyed herself too to be honest. His hair was surprisingly smooth and fluffy.

* * *

While the Tricksters consciousness was in the Velvet Room…

The two girls from before were in a not so small panic.

"Akira!?" Goro shook his body, trying to wake him up.

Akira had just… fallen on the ground! No warning. No nothing!

"Did I do something wrong!?" Yuzu asked, just as worried, kneeling with Goro next to Akira. She only wanted to change the shadows their clothes were throwing lightly to fit the esthetic more. How had she caused this!?

"I don't think it was you…" Goro tried to reason. "There must have been something else. I think. At least he hasn't hurt himself while falling."

"What should we do?" Yuzu wondered.

Goro thought deeply, just as stunned. How did he just fall unconscious!? People don't do that! Without…

Suddenly a knot began to form in Goros stomach. Did he suffer a mental shutdown? No. No that wasn't the case. No need to overreact. There is no black liquid from his shadow coming out of anywhere so it's not a mental shutdown. It CANT be. He has no reason to be involved in the Metaverse and there shouldn't be someone else capable of using the App. She would have known.

But now…. what to do?

* * *

" **I would like to apologize for my outburst. That wasn't Gentleman like of me."**

It took some time but… eventually Arsene (after almost fainting himself) stopped his laughing and Akira caught himself somewhat.

"Forget it Arsene." Akira said quietly, not raising his head from Lavenzas lap. He needed some semblance of comfort now.

"Trickster please… calm yourself. On that note… I too apologize."

"Its fine…" he spoke in a lifeless tone, groaning a bit.

Arsene sighed. **"Look Akira. They are girls now. So what? It's not like it changes who they are. Just accept it and move on."**

"I am TRYING!"

"Oh Trickster."

Akira took a deep breath before pulling himself out of Lavenzas lap, rubbing his forehead. Taking another deep breath, he tried to completely process everything. "Okay. They… are girls. That's not a bad thing. It's just… surprising that's all. But… I can deal with this. I can do this."

" **Are you sure?"**

"No."

" **Well honesty is a forgotten virtue."**

Lavenza pulled him in a hug, one that he partly reciprocated. "Better now?"

"A little."

A few minutes passed and Akira was down from his emotional breaking point, breaking the hug. On the bright side… now that this was all open he had the roughest part done… right?

"Lavenza… is there anything else I need to know?"

"No not really. The only people who seem to have their gender switched are Ryuko Sakamoto, Yuzu Kitagawa, Yui Mishima and Goro Akechi as you already know. But it should be worth noting that some ages are changed too. In fact… all of your teammates seem to have gotten a year older somehow. Futaba is 17 with the rest of you being 18. Some of your other confidants seem to be a bit younger too. That is about all I could find out."

The raven acknowledged the information given. "Okay good to know… I guess. How did you find that out though?"

"I am not sure how to explain it in a way for you to understand. It is a bit like catching fish in a river."

"You guys really like comparing Fate to a river don't you?"

"It is a fitting metaphor. Point is it is a difficult thing to do… even my Master has problems with doing it and we can only see the most obvious changes. Like gender, name and age."

"That's something at least." he sighed, okay so some age and gender changes. He could do that. Yes… totally. No need to freak out anymore. It is simply the new normal. Just accept it…

Oh he was going to need a break once this was all over.

" **Do not fret Trickster. I am sure you will be able to handle all these women."**

Akira didn't know how Arsene meant that but he wasn't going to complain anymore. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with. "Anything else?"

Lavenza shook her head. "Not really. I only could add that my Master and I are currently working on making a new Velvet Room. One that would suit a Gentleman Thief."

This awakened the said pair of Gentleman Thieves curiosity. What kind of Velvet Room would they have? Whatever it was it would be better than that Prison.

"Okay just one last question."

"That would be?"

"How the hell do I explain the two girls that I fainted without mentioning I remember them as guys?"

* * *

Akiras eyes opened, causing him to blink rapidly and a groan to escape him. "Ugh… what the hell."

"Akira!" He heard Goro shout, she immediately made him sit straight, giving him another look over and clearly relieved that he was back with them. Yuzu chimed in "Are you okay? Why did you suddenly faint?"

" _Alright Akira time to fucking roll with it."_

" **Just do as we discussed Mon Ami."**

"Sorry about that. I just am… REALLY hungry. I haven't eaten anything at all today and this stuff can happen with a low blood sugar."

He wasn't completely lying. He really hasn't eaten anything at all today.

"Wait. Is this why you wanted to go eat?" Goro asked, somewhat unnerved. "If you were that hungry why didn't you just say so!?"

"I didn't want to approach it myself?" he somewhat explained.

"So you would have rather starved than tell me were hungry?"

"I didn't expect it to be THAT bad already and I was really looking forward to that band that invited us. Or well you."

Yuzu perked up. "You mean FNKI?"

"Yeah I think that's their name" Goro answered, "You know them?"

"Somewhat. I never spoke with them personally because they are always in their band room when not otherwise occupied."

"Well… ANYWAY," she turned back to him, "You need to get something to eat. I won't have you pass out on me another time."

"I do live in a Café. If you want we can go there."

"ANY restaurant would suffice now."

"Wait… the two of you will eat?" Yuzu hesitatingly asked. "May I go with you? I feel a bit hungry myself."

" _A bit? I am pretty sure you were starving around this time."_

"Sure why not. Just follow us I can get us there." he replied in a casual tone, gaining a smile from Yuzu. He turned to Goro too, reminded of something else Arsene talked to him about. "They have some very good coffee there too. Might be good for you. You seem kinda stressed."

"Stressed?" Goro leaned her head while asking. "How did you get that idea?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Well… no. I had a bit of a rough night yesterday."

"Then it is decided. It's like a thirty minute walk on foot I think. I think three stations if we take the Train."

NOW he could see Goro perk up, before like always catching herself. But enough for Akira to notice. "I don't think that will be possible. I heard there was an accident."

"Another? How unfortunate. I guess the only other option is to walk then." Yuzu finished.

And so the three walked of. Akira in his mind thanking Arsene for noticing the extra layer of make up on Goros face.

* * *

He had completely forgotten about the accident already. Who knows maybe some foolish part of his brain thought Goro wouldn't go through with it this time. Still it gnawed on him.

Damn it. He was given the once in a lifetime opportunity to fix everything and he was making mistakes left and right! Of course Goro wouldn't open up about that herself. He had wanted to make her more direct with him, having her take the initiative so that their friendship could perhaps feel more like something she had wanted and wasn't just accidentally happening.

Obviously that was the wrong angle to go by. Goro would have better needed someone reaching out to help her, not her reaching out for others.

He assumed a cup of coffee would help that. And hey, Yuzu was here now too. That could only speed things up and Goro being surrounded by more kind individuals could only be a good thing. Right?

He hoped at least.

Okay he could not allow his mind to be even more distraught than it already was! It would only make things worse. This was the first and last time he would pass out because of someone undergoing a sex change!

But he had to admit… the Chocolate bar Goro gave him was very delicious.

Akira opened the door and greeted his caretaker. "Hey Boss. We're back."

"WE'RE back?" Sojiro pointed out and saw with surprise the two girls with the delinquent. One the girl he had left him with and the other a new face. A girl almost as tall as Akira with what seemed to be a B-Cup. She looked really thin for someone her age.

"Oh you brought company. I get it."

"Yeah and we could use something to eat. Akira passed out so do you have something?" Goro informed.

"What… you passed out?"

"She makes it sound worse than it actually was."

"You fell down like a rock!"

"But I'm fine now."

"Look just sit down and I will bring you a bowl of curry."

"Thanks Boss. Could you make a second bowl too? Yuzu could use something too and a cup of coffee for Goro? On my bill."

The Kosei student seem flustered. "Oh you don't have to-"

"I don't mind really." he shoot down her halfhearted attempt at an argument. If memory served right Yuzu would pretty much always be starving and never eating enough. That was the first thing he wanted to fix with her. Well… alongside Madarame.

That was when Sojiro added that he couldn't make Coffee while preparing Curry. Something of a perfect set up for Akira, who swiftly offered to make the Coffee himself. Sojiro had laughed at him and only agreed to see what kind of mess he made. Not much later four perfectly made Cups were steaming and ready to be consumed, much to Sojiros surprise.

"I can't believe this. Kid you are a natural." a stunned Sojiro muttered while inspecting the coffee for all its components. Akira lied about how he learned it because his father was a coffee addict and so he learned himself how to brew a decent cup. Well… it was a half lie. His father was an addict of the drink but his father FIGURE taught him. But he could hardly say his future self-taught him around the same time he beat down a perverted Gym Teacher.

"Thanks boss. If you ever need some help around here I can fit in if you'd like."

"Hmmm… I'll be thinking about it kid."

"Okay good that you want to work but now eat."

"Goro I am telling you I am fine."

"I repeat. YOU PASSED OUT!"

"Your friend is right kid. Go and eat something. I need to go real quick anyway."

Oh right, around this time Futaba likely was getting hungry herself.

So the barista left the teenagers to their own devices, with Goro insisting that he and Yuzu should eat if they were so hungry. This was a side of the Detective Akira never thought was possible. So insistent on their well-being.

"I must say this Curry is delicious." Yuzu praised while eating, her face all but beamed in joy to Akiras relief. For all he knew this was the first meal in days for the artist. Now with her mostly taken care of…

Goro was a different situation. She only looked at him, a tranquil look on her face, becoming slightly relaxed whenever she took a sip. Well… time to ask.

"Say what got you so stressed out now?"

"Nothing really… it's just… I had a rough night on the job." Goro admitted while Yuzu all but inhaled the Curry. Akira knew he likely wasn't going to get much info out of her, not with someone else here but still…

It did calm him somewhat that Goro had least seemed somewhat troubled over causing the accident.

"If your job is so stressful than why don't you just quit? You can't go through life only doing things you don't enjoy."

"That sounds like something out of a fortune cookie."

"Even food can be wise at times."

This did get a chuckle out of her, the sound music to his ears. Yeah, this was working. "But seriously now… what is it that is giving you such a hard time?"

"It is… complicated." Goro said out, releasing a bit of air, "It just feels like… no matter what I do it is not enough."

"Your boss is a dick than." Akira shrugged and grinned at Goro's alarmed face. "What? You're one of the most brilliant peope I have met. In person or on a TV. If they don't appreciate you it's their problem. Why still go through with it? You deserve better than that."

" **Going a little overboard perhaps?"**

" _Hey it's all or nothing."_

* * *

Goros eyes widened ever so lightly before she could force it down.

There it was again. This… random boy was making her feel more appreciated in such a casual way than almost everyone she knew. Goro simply stared at him for a few minutes… at a loss for words.

" **He is right you know girl?"**

The voice of Loki came up in her mind. **"You deserve better than having to deal with that asshole Shido. Just get rid of him."**

" **While I don't agree with our partner's violent approach, I too am of the same opinion my dear maiden. You deserve better than an uncaring individual like Shido. The root of my being is making some very valid points."**

Robin Hood joined in. Goro almost blushed behind her make-up, putting the cup of Coffee back on her lips to hide her smile. After catching herself she replied. "Thank you Lupin. I appreciate your kind words but I can't give up my job. That would be losing… everything I worked for."

She wasn't exactly lying. Just not giving him the full truth.

Akira… with his sharp eyes that really didn't require an aid, simply smiled again. "You know… I lost everything when I came to Tokyo. My friends, my Family and now I am sitting here in a beautiful small Café, eating delicious Curry made by my grumpy but kind caretaker and even with a new smart friend, who doesn't see me as criminal scum. I guess… if you lose everything you can only gain things."

"I… suppose." There it was again. This one boy just being in charge of his own destiny it seemed. Not minding how life had treated him but instead embracing what he had now. And then this one word…

" _Friend."_

Why was this making her feel so fuzzy? Why did such a simply word made her think so deeply?

" **Isn't it obvious my dear? You never had one. "**

Robin Hood pointed out, to Goro's frustration. Yes it was obvious. But why was it so important for her NOW!? She went through her whole live not minding the lack of friends, why was it different this time?

" **Maybe cause you actually having someone who cares about you kid?"** Loki added.

Goddamnit. They were right. She couldn't deny it. But still…

" **Loki told me how you always had trouble sleeping after a mission. Sometimes it is because you're thinking about there being another way, sometimes it is because you are worried of endangering someone else. You justify your acts with the crimes they committed but feel a pang of guilt everytime somewhere in your soul."**

" _Are you mocking me?"_ Goro thought somewhat aggressive.

But she didn't expect Robin Hoods reply.

" **I am not. I am merely saying… this guilt you feel deep down? Hold on to it. It is the undeniable proof that you are better than you think you are. The proof of there being a person inside you deserving of friendship and kindness. And to remind you of that… is my purpose."**

She… didn't have anything for that.

She… couldn't deny it nor could she disagree or form a counterargument. Thousand thoughts were in her had in one second and not a single one in the next.

" **Wow… Good job pal. You're actually useful to keep around."**

" **Thank you my mischievous comrade."**

"Excuse me… but what are you two talking about." Yuzu suddenly spoke up.

Goro almost jumped. She had completely forgotten she was here!

Akira looked flustered too. "Well it's a long story. One that I am not comfortable just sharing with anyone."

" _But… he told me. Why?"_

"I understand. I am sorry for asking."

"Its fine don't feel bad. Maybe some other time."

"But if it maybe changes anything," Yuzu once again pulled their attention to her, "I know what its like to feel like you're not good enough."

This surprised Goro even more. "What do you mean."

Yuzu gave her a sad smile, "I am a student living and learning under a famous artist. I dont want to bother you with any details but… he is currently going through a difficult time and as such, I try to support him. I hope my works could inspire him but instead I only receive criticism." she said the last part with a somber tone.

"I know he means well but it can be very frustrating to have your efforts criticized."

"I see." Goro somewhat distant said. This was… interesting.

Akira was the one to break the silence, "I am sorry to hear that Yuzu, but does the Curry at least taste good?"

"It is delicious thanks! And in general I like the aesthetics of this place. I feel… very inspired."

Goro agreed with that "Yes I like this Café too. I don't feel this relaxed very often. I may come here again soon."

"Well you're both very welcome to come back any time. I am sure Boss wouldn't complain over some new guests."

As if the raven had summoned him, Sojiro came back through the door, surprise written all over his face. "You guys are still here?"

"Is that a problem?" Goro asked, to which Sojiro only waved his hand. "No it's no problem. Just surprised that's all. I have been away for a good while and the Trains are all gonna stop soon."

The trio were all surprised by that. Did they really spend so long talking and eating? Where did the time go? Goro didn't even have the chance to ask Akira over his introduction in school. Well given the… company that may be for the better.

* * *

Yuzu swiftly said goodbye to the group, having given them her number in case they would allow her to paint them. Something that Akira saw coming a mile away.

"Wait you want to do what?" Goro asked as if she couldn't believe the offer.

"The two of you are simply such a good sight together I just feel the strong urge to capture this beauty. If you would allow me?"

"This is a bit out of nowhere-"

"Look I don't have much time." she gave them a small sheet of paper each with her number hastingly written on "Here is my number if you ever decide to do so please call."

She than all but stormed out of the Café. Not much later Goro said goodbye as well, thanking Akira for the offer and telling him she felt much better right now.

All in all… Akira thought this was a good start as he washed the few dishes.

Now he had some stable relationship with Goro to work on and Yusuk- no Yuzu was already in the picture. Perhaps she and Goro would become friends? He would have to deal with Yuzu now though. She wasn't supposed to met them till over a month. There is no way he would try and take on Madarame as long as the Phantom Thieves weren't at least introduced to the world. What to do?

That are things to think about later though. He would need to prepare himself. As soon as he was finished he would go through the box Lavenza gave him and set up a plan for how to approach the coming year and what events he could still remember.

Just as he was finished Sojiro stopped him. "The saying seems to be true huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Girls must really like bad boys." Sojiro grinned at him, surprisingly friendly. Even Sojiro was getting much closer to him already. A successful day two in Akiras eyes. "I leave you with one and you come back with two."

This did embarrass Akira a little though. "Oh well… I am not really a bad boy I just… happened to be their and…"

"Don't search for excuses kid. I am actually strangely proud." Sojiro admitted, his eyes suddenly looking in the distance.

"I have to admit…. you remind me of myself a little."

Akira suddenly got VERY worried. _"Where is he going with that?"_

"You know… when I was your age…"

" _Oh… oh GOD NO!"_

Akira did not like where this was going. He couldn't take being traumatized by Sojiros womanizer days! Not today!

"Oh boy." Sojiro smiled widely and was about to begin. "There was this girl named-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akira screamed in panic while running up the stairs as fast as he could, leaving a dumbfounded Sojiro to shrug his shoulders and go back home.

* * *

 **Oh Poor poor Akira. He just cant get a break huh? Now he has Sojiro torturing him with his stories and Arsene and Lavenza are greaty enjoying his misery.**

 **Well our dear Joker has his work cut out for him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was more of a tie in probably but I plan on the next chapter being a little more active.**

 **On that note… here some new questions for you all. What do you guys think would make for a good Velvet Room for akira? I have a few ideas but I want to get your opinion on it.**

 **I also hope you like my portrayal of loki. He is a bit of… chaotic neutral instead of being every part of Goros madness manifested like he is often portrayed as.**

 **Well than… see ya next time ;)**


	5. Rebirth of the Devil

**Hey everyone? Hehe…**

 **Uhm… how are yall?**

 **Okay I am pretty sure this update surprised you given that I was gone for a while. I can tell you there is a reason for this wait.**

 **First of all… lack of time. I am currently travelling so I am unable to really get time to myself when im not surrounded by people to get some stuff done.**

 **Second of all… a bit of a writers block. I don't know I just couldn't really get myself to write. This was very weird for me. And while I have certain things for the story already planned out actually GETTING there is… tricky.**

 **Third of all… anxiety. Why anxiety? Well take a look at that FAVORITE COUNT!**

 **I mean… HOLY FUCK. I am speechless. Guys. Over 200 people follow my work. This is… I cant even describe this thank you all so much. I never expected so many people to start following ANYTHING I do so yeah. Bitch in panic and more than a little nervous about how people could react to what is gonna follow. I want you all to enjoy this and you deserve the best story I can make from this concept. So I really hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Fourth and last... Internet connection. Or well the lack of it.**

 **Okay enough of the excuses I also want to say something about the reviews. Thanks for all of them! I REALLY love reading through them all and while I sadly don't always have the time to reply and sometimes forget or than see them and its in the time where it would be awkward to reply I really love reviews. Small piece of insight… every writer loves them so yeah just wanted to say that too.**

 **Also Thanks for all the suggestions to the Velvet Room. I asked for input and you guys delivered. So far we have:**

 **A Café**

 **A room like in P2**

 **A Hightec hideout/bunker**

 **A Bond villain like Apartment**

 **Something resembling the French revolution**

 **A Thieves Guild ( sadly I never played skyrim sorry)**

 **A Clock**

 **A Theatre**

 **And I like pretty much all of these suggestions. I did remember something however also. That the Velvet Rooms are always supposed to be a representation of moving forward, since they help the Trickster in achieving his goal and the Prison was akiras Velvet Room because Yaldabaoth didn't want him to succeed. So… Guess I need to think of a way to build that in to.**

 **However I think I got an idea. See you all had fantastc ideas and I wanted to include as many of them as possible since they all had potential to be very good and thematically fitting. So I think I got an idea…**

 **Okay I think that about covers everything. Again I am VERY sorry for not replying to you all. I try to not let that become a habit. I really want to be the kind of content creator who is in touch with their audience. Like the people who make RWBY. BTW: kind of surprised no one of you pointed out the RWBY easter egg I made.**

 **And lastly I feel like I should address something with Goro. I try to make her much more redeemable in this version. I cant go into how exactly but if you remember what I inserted considering the train accident you may have an idea about where I am trying to go with her.**

 **Well anyway. I hope you enjoy!**

…

…

…

 **OH WAIT! Before you all read I will warn you. This chapter is not as lighthearted as the previous ones. There will actually be a pretty dark scene.**

 **Why you ask?**

 **Well… this is the chapter where Akira and Ryuji first enter Kamoshidas palace. And if you didn't forgot what one of he main ideas for this story is…**

 **DON'T WORRY! There will be no rape! But Kamoshida will attempt it.**

 **I am sorry Ryuko. But don't worry! It will be nothing to dark! I just… wanted to stay realistic. While there will be no rape and Ryuko will be unharmed one scene in this chapter is very likely to trigger someone so I will enter a warning when it starts.**

 **Okay now Im done.**

"So. Everything going well?"

"Yeah everything alright. Why shouldn't it be?" Akira answered with another question.

"Well it doesn't happen every day that someone runs away from me screaming. Actually that was the first time."

Akira slurped his coffee before giving his reply, "I simply do not need to know what amorous adventures you got up too in your youth. I have already been through enough traumatizing things lately."

Sojiro eyed Akira as if he couldn't right believe him. "You got arrested and had to introduce yourself to a new school. That doesn't scream traumatizing."

" _If it wouldn't be for the simply reason I am NOT willing to have this discussion right now, I could literally give you nightmares with my stories."_

Akira rubbed his forehead, "Look I am REALLY sorry. I just was stressed out yesterday. And I don't appreciate people thinking of me as a player or something like that."

The barista didn't sound at all convinced but thankfully stopped pushing. "Okay fine. Whatever it is that is getting on your nerves I hope you dealt with it. Now finish your Curry and hurry to school."

Oh how Akira WISHED he would have already dealt with it.

In silence he finished his breakfast, still unable to believe the meal even works this well as a breakfast despite having used it as such over a literal year by now, and thanked Sojiro before walking of after turning the sign on open.

Taking a empty seat in the subway the soon to be Phantom Thief let himself sink and groaned in relief.

He remembered an advice Sojiro once gave him. About not staying up to late or otherwise he would get sick, a motto that Morgana lived by too. Having stayed up and working on his schedule for the coming year, managing his equipment and Personas and talking with Igor and Lavenza he didn't really got much sleep but it would have to do. Perhaps he really did need Morgana for this. He thought back to everything he had done last night.

After escaping Sojiro and the growing risk of being subjected to a speech by him, the raven had opened the package Lavenza gave him, studying all its contents.

First, he almost fainted at the amount of Money he had at his disposal.

Morgana had explained to him once that it is in the mind of every human to be rewarded after a job well done, so it is also with winning a fight in the Metaverse. The harder the task, the bigger the reward. This was why shadows always left Money and Items behind.

But how could he guess that the task of killing a god translates into YEN!?

Not that Akira was one to complain. More Money meant more resources for the coming year. He could probably just pay Kaneshiro should they get blackmailed by him again. Hell he literally possessed more Money than Kaneshiro had ever seen! He thought that the fake money of his treasure was the most but that was PEANUTS compared to this!

Somewhat managing to take the reality of having become an at the very least multi-millionaire (he gave up counting at some point when the pile just didnt get smaller) over night, he swore himself to invite Goro to dinner next time, before putting the money away under his mattress, the safest place he could think of as of now. Not anything original but until he found a better solution it would have to do.

Other contents of the box were their weapons and guns, a lot of medicine, some materials, his Laptop and other Thief tools. He even got the Phantom Thief banner and the small souvenirs he got with his friends from the first year, something that did brighten his heart a lot. They weren't just reminders of special days he shared with his friends but now a reminder that he could change their fate.

The last thing inside the box was his old notebook, with each and every entry he made during Round one. This tiny black book became his most cherished of all the Items inside the Box. It was quite literally a step by step guide on how to do the perfect run. Every event, every deadline and every possible surprise was inside it and he was prepared for every single one...

Probably… It depends on just how much a certain river diverged from its course.

Taking it with him to the Velvet Room he spend hours arguing and plotting with his two trusted allies. By now he had a sort of list about his main objectives and the most pressing matters and wrote it all down on a small blue book with a golden V, a gift of Igor to apologize for the Velvet Room still not being ready. The same book he had in his bag.

Speaking of the Velvet Room, Igor had asked Akira quite a lot of questions and gave him a small insight into a few possibilities. He really was going all out on trying to make him a proper Velvet Room and he happily shared his ideas with the Thief in making. They ranged from simple but practical; Cafes and blue painted rooms; to extravagant, like Apartments you would see in a Spy movie and High Tec hideouts and Bunkers; to truly bizarre like a house in the French Revolution; a Clock tower and some sort of Guild and even a Theatre. Igor even thought of a Motorcycle which they sadly had to shoot down because it would have been too small. After Igor finally decided that he had enough information to work out a proper Velvet Room the trio began to write.

Deciding there is no harm in overlooking one more time, he took it back out and opened the first page. Thankfully the book was able to create as many pages as he needed without ever growing bigger. Something he couldn't help but compare to a certain fictional Book with the capability to kill people…

His silver eyes glided over the words as he memorized each and every syllable once more. In no particular order.

 _Objective 1: Save my friends._

 _If I get my head into this it should be easy. I just have to kill the sentient Cup at the bottom of Mementos again and make sure they are strong enough to handle it. This means I need to be aware of just how strong they are at any given time and make sure to make more training time. If I could assemble the full team earlier this may be easier._

 _Objective 2: Save Shiho from being raped._

 _Here is the thing… he only got to Shiho after I talked Ann out of going to Kamoshida. If I don't talk with Ann she would have been in Shiho's position. I can't let that happen either but I'm unwilling to have either of them be at this bastards service any more. I could possibly talk Shiho into leaving the school before Ann and then talk with her but what is to say Kamoshida wont search for another victim? I don't think I am fast enough to make it from the Diner back to the school before Kamoshida did anything to a student and while I could use Morgana to take Shiho away while I talk with Ann or MAYBE use the Metaverse to travel faster, it still doesn't protect any other potential victims. I need to make sure that Kamoshida is out of the picture that day. Currently my best solutions are to try and drug him with sleeping pills or pull him for a small amount of time in the Metaverse and have his freak out deny him from doing anything to anyone. Igor had the idea of imprisoning him in the Velvet Room but I don't want to risk it. Looks like I need to talk with Tae soon._

 _Objective 3: Take out the Palace Rulers_

 _I've already done this. I know every Palace like the back of my hand. Shouldn't be too difficult. The tricky thing is if I should stick to the plan and not do the Palaces in a different order. I would definitely like to help Futaba as soon as I can but how do I do that in between the other Palaces? Sae makes things even more complicated. I am going to completely destroy the timeline like this. For now I stick to the plan but that doesn't mean I cant try and do something for Futaba and Sae._

 _Objective 4: Save Haru's father._

 _As much as I hate him for what he was willing to do, Haru doesn't deserve to mourn her father again. I simply don't know how to do that. Goro is the one to kill him last time so if I manage to save her I could save him but who's to say no one else will be out for his blood. We are talking about a national if not worldwide conspiracy here. I sadly don't have a solution for this problem right now either._

 _Objective 5: Save Goro._

 _I can do this. I am already on a good way. I wont let you die Crow. Not this time._

 _Objective 6: Think of more Objectives. You have a whole year worth of things to do._

Closing the book he put it away and searched for the reassuring warmth of Arsene. As big of a pain he was yesterday with Yuzu he was still his Persona and his soul incarnate _. "Hey buddy how are you?"_

No reply.

" _Arsene?"_

Still no reply.

What is this? Why wasn't he talking to him?

That was when Akira remembered. Arsene was a bit of a show of… like him. He probably saved his energy for his 'Awakening'. After all it would raise quite a few questions if Ryuji were to find out he already knew how to summon what looks like a Fusion between a Gentleman and a Demon.

…

" _Goddammit"_ Akira cursed in his head.

Why was it this hard for him to remember!? Ryuji was Ryuko now!

He told himself the new situation like a hundred times before going to bed. He wasn't not gonna allow himself to faint again because of some sex change! One time was more than enough. The next time he would see them in their new… state. He would just accept it. No freak out. No fainting. No nothing.

It was just the way things are now and while Akira needed a bit more of a talk with Igor and Lavenza, he thought he could finally proceed normally. Sure it was a surprise but… he was over it… he hoped so.

The speaker announced their arrival at Shibuya and Akira tugged the book away again. Walking out of the train his mind raced to remember what was supposed to happen today. Meeting Ann, Pervertoshida, Ryu…ko saying the Keywords, entering the Palace, awakening, Morgana, going to school late.

A small drop of rain fell on his head, reminding him of another certain thing. He sighed _"And I forgot my umbrella again."_

Quickly running under the nearest awning for protection of the weather, Akira pulled out his phone, just to make sure the ap was still functioning. Lo and Behold… the weird eye like symbol was still there and soon enough took up the whole screen. Footsteps could be heard next to him. _"Guess that's Ann now."_

He turned his head more than prepared to meet the red Panther for the 'first' time. But when he looked at her…

His breath was taken away.

There she was, the half Japanese model. Her precious Clover hoddie having shielded her from the rain. As she took it of her platinum hair fell down her back like a waterfall of gold. It was clean Akira immediately noticed, not even the slightest drop of blood woven in it. Neither was she lying on the ground, parts of her body separated. She was… alive. She was alive and the beauty of life took Akira's breath away.

He had never time to think about that. Too occupied was he with the new bodies of his Confidants to really think about how much of a miracle it was that they were breathing. His best friends, most trusted allies, cherished companions… were alive.

And now that he saw Ann delivering the proof that the time travel really worked… he was overwhelmed.

The student turned her head to meet his gaze and swallowed. These blue eyes were so piercing at times.

"Hey… you're okay?" she asked with curiosity and slight hesitation.

No. No he wasn't okay. He wanted to run up to her, hug her, say how sorry he was and do it all again on every single one of his friends. But somehow, he managed to restrain himself. "Oh, YEAH I'm fine. Great actually, thanks for asking. Its just…" _"Quick Joker think of something!"_ "I think I've seen you before. Aren't you Ann Takamaki? The modelling daughter of two fashion designers?"

A blush creeped up on Anns face and she gave him a flustered smile that brightened his world. "You know about me?" she asked intrigued.

"Yeah. I saw you in a magazine once. I thought you were great…" he caught himself, was he going overboard? "Oh sorry this probably sounds weird. I mean you just meet me."

"Oh no its fine!" she shoot his apology down, "Its just, this is the first time someone just noticed me because of it. I had no idea there was… ANYONE who would actually recognize me one day. I am kind of flattered." She was positively glowing. Akira vaguely remembered Ann telling him she wasn't sure if she wanted to take modelling serious at the time. He may just have unintentionally given her some new found motivation.

A small, yet comfortable silence was between them till Akira gave a somewhat acted cough. "Sorry. Where are my manners. It is not fair to have me know your name but not you know mine. Hi, I am Akira Kurusu, new student at Shujin Academy. I assume you go there to?" he reached out to her in a handshake. Anns eyes widened slightly and Akira could tell she was trying to decide something about him. His record was already leaked. To his joy, she took his hand with a smile, still not one to believe in labels. "Hello Akira. Its nice to meet you."

They just enjoyed that moment between them, two friend reunited with only one remembering tgeir parting. Akira wondered if Ann could somehow feel what he felt. If Goro and Yuzu could feel it to. This connection.

Sadly the saying 'All good things must come to an end' proved itself true again as the engine of a car came to a sudden silent next to them.

Akiras eyes widened.

The window of the car was rolled down and Kamoshida showed his ugly head, "Morning, can I give you a-"

Akira didn't even let him finish as he grabbed Kamoshida by his head, violently tearing him out of the car before opening the door and smashing Kamoshida's head with it. The perverted teacher screaming in pain as his head was being split open, brainmatter and blood flying everywhere. Over and over and over and over and over and over and ov-

…

Wait what?

Akira blinked rapidly. That was a… violent daydream. He took himself a second to reaffirm where he was. Still shaking Ann's hand, still under the awning and Kamoshit…

"Morning, can I give you a ride Takamaki-chan?"

…Yeah he was still there too.

He watched as Ann's expression grew sadder. "Sure," she spoke tired. So tired.

"Wait!" Akira half yelled, catching Ann by surprise.

Kamoshida was surprised to and looked agitated. "Eh… what? Kid if you want a ride to…"

"Why would I want to step into your car I try to keep someone out!" he snapped at Kamoshida, before turning his attention back to Ann. "Ann you really shouldn't just get into a Car with a stranger."

Ann looked taken aback. Positively stunned even. He could guess her thoughts somewhat. Why does he want to protect me? How do I deal with Kamoshida? What would he do if I refuse to go in his car? How do I explain Akira?

It broke Akira's heart when Ann faked a happy expression and excitedly told him about how he was no stranger but Shujins renowned Volleyball coach and how close he was with his students. Said teachers smug face was having Akira think of his little daydream just now again.

Defeat rose in him as he heard Kamoshida say something about it being recommendable that he worried about another student, that he shouldn't come late to school and ann still stepping in that bastards car.

As they drove away Akira wanted to scream. How could he fuck THIS up!? He couldn't even change something as small as this!? Was fate really unchangeable? Was he doomed to just went through this whole ye-…

No. Calm down. He was overreacting. This was just one Car ride! One car ride where nothing happened! He couldn't let this get to him. Just take a deep breath and concentrate on…

"Damnit! Screw that pervert teacher!"

" _FUCK!"_

And now he was in a whole different panic again.

That voice. That was most DEFINITLY female Ryuji. Akira could feel himself sweating.

" _NO! NONONONONO! I am NOT going to break down again! You hear that Akira! Do not freak out! She is Ryuko! She is RYUKO! SHE IS RYUKO! FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!"_

"Pervert Teacher?" he spoke his line in a much calmer tone than he had in his head and turned to the runner, who in turn turned to him.

Ryuko was about his height. Her hair was still bleached, much fitting her delinquent looking style. Her hair was longer, bangs framing her face nicely and the rest of her hair put into a ponytail, with the aid of a bright yellow scrunchy, that went down behind her, reaching somewhat farther down her neck. He could also see two golden piercings on her left ear. Her body was still looking quite athletic and what he guessed to be C or D-Cup breasts were hidden by her ZOMG shirt.

…

Huh. He didn't faint. A success. Or maybe he was just getting conditioned to crazy.

Ryuko eyed him quickly and eventually replied to him, in a tone that still very much said 'I am done taking shit from others'. "Yeah, pervert teacher. What? Cant accept the fact that your precious Volleyball coach is a disgusting piece of filth?"

Ok. Someone is in a bad mood. Akira couldn't blame her. But really, did she REALLY believe him to be in the same boat as him? Akira felt like throwing up just imagining it. _"Better say something to clear this up."_

So he faked a panic and rage, twisting his face into a scowl. "WHAT!? Are you telling me this bastard is really some perv!? Fuck I knew I shouldn't have let Ann go with him! She told me he was nice and just looking out for his students. So she lied to cover him!? OH FUCK!"

* * *

Ryuko was not having a good day. First she ended up oversleeping by half an hour. Then she accidentally pouring Orange juice over her cereals (How that happened she had no idea. She blamed the latest all nighter) in some bad attempt to at least get SOMETHING for breakfast. Than she had to throw away her running boots because she couldn't get the smell of the dog pop she stepped on two days ago out and on top of all of that she ended up being late for her meeting wit Ann to go to school together. And of freaking course Kamoshida arrived in his asshole car of douchebaggery to 'selflessly' bring Ann to school himself.

The fake blonde was pissed at herself. Why did this shit keep on happening to her?

So yeah, it was kind of unpreventable that she would snap at the first person who spoke to her today. And since this guy wore a Shujin uniform and questioned the pervert teacher, it wasn't exactly a huge leap in logic for her to assume that he was one of Kamoshit's lackeys.

When she saw him talking with Ann just as she stepped in his car she had run to pull Ann away from there, but OF COURSE her leg had to ache JUST THAN leaving her to be unable to walk for a few minutes and when she FINALLY could walk again Ann had already disappeared.

But… this was a surprise for her.

Her entire attitude did a 180 degree turn as she formed a question. "Wait you believe me?"

"DUH! I have eyes! I saw this bastard was bad news the second I saw him! Fuck how could I have been so stupid!"

Okay Ryuko had NOT been prepared for something like this. She half expected to be involved in a discussion with some young boy trying to defend his idol and not…. Well someone else actually believing her! But not only was he trying to protect her best friend, he was feeling awful about this.

"Okay calm down. Don't worry its nothing too bad."

"Nothing to bad? A girl just stepped in the car of some pervert! How isn't this bad?!"

"Look I can assure you he wont do anything to Ann."

"How do you know?"

"I have been familiar with this routine trust me. Kamoshida loves his car. Its his baby. He got it back from his height as an Olympian Athlete. He waxes it every week. There is no way he would risk making it dirty in anyway. Besides this isn't the first time a girl had to drive with him. He will only give her some looks and enjoy that she is dependant on him. He wouldn't do anything to her while driving or inside." That's what his room in the school is for, she added with bitterness in her head.

Thankfully her speech seemed to have somewhat worked. The boy calmed down somewhat and seemed to think strongly about what she just said. "well… its calming to know THAT but I still feel like shit for letting it happen."

Ryuko gave a sigh. "I can relate actually."

"Pardon?"

She went through her hair with her left hand, closing her eyes in shame, "I was supposed to meet up with her earlier. But I overslept and she ended up waiting for me and meeting him. So really I think were both to blame. I am going to have to apologize to her later." She confessed.

When she looked at him again Ryuko saw worry in those silver eyes. Was he still worried for Ann? She couldn't blame him. She was furious the first time he drove Ann anywhere but since he never did anything, it became a messed up routine. Ryuko still tried to keep these instances to a minimum though because she didn't want one of her best (and only) friends to be uncomfortable.

She put a hand on his shoulder, as a sort of comfort, "Hey. I promise you Ann will be fine. I can assure you if I wouldn't be 100 percent confident in that I would NOT be able to talk with you like this right now."

This seemed to have finally done the trick and the boy calmed down completely. "I guess so. Still I am sorry I couldn't stop him."

Ryuko could actually smile at that. Was this guy for real? She didn't remember ever meeting someone feeling bad about failing to help someone. "Its fine. Thanks though for actually trying something. That's a first."

"What do you mean?" he asked perplex. "No one else in Shujin Academy is willing to do anything to Kamoshida. Well except yours truly. Seriously its like he is the King of a effin castle sometimes. Probably thinks of himself as one too."

"Okay that's just fucked up."

"Language."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "You said the F word like three times in the last minute."

Now he was actually giggling. "The F word? Really?"

"Yeah the F word."

"Hehe. Alright whatever." He let out another small laugh. Ryuko, rolling her eyes, eventually was infected by it and gave a giggle to. She actually liked this guy. He seemed nice. Now that she thought about it… who actually was he? She doesn't remember ever seeing him at Shujin before.

Holding out her hand she went for a proper hello. "My name is Ryuko. Ryuko Sakamoto. And you are?"

He took her hand, giving her a smile she returned. "I am Akira. Akira Kurusu. I am new at Shujin so I basically don't know anyone yet."

Wait a goddamn minute. Akira Kurusu? She couldn't help but give her damnest to supress the frown that came over her face. She had heard rumours about someone named Akira Kurusu. Apparently, he went to Juvie after assaulting some poor upstanding guy. It was bloody to. The lawyers of his victim didn't even want to allow him to be present at his trial in fear of Akira recognizing him and finishing what he started. Some woman apparently was involved too.

Than there were also some other things talked about. Which all eventually deviated from person to person. Someone were straight up bullshit like that he killed one of his former schools teachers.

After giving it a few seconds of thoughts, she smiled at him brightly. "Its nice meeting you Akira."

Ryuko has long stopped giving a damn about rumours. He has basically disproven everything within the first minutes of her meeting him.

Besides… she found t kind of funny to imagine the other people's expression once they see the 'Track traitor' being friends with the 'Psycho out of town'.

* * *

Akira smiled to himself. This was working better than he expected!

He had managed to keep his cool and even get on Ryuko's good side. And no fainting this time around.

But he did feel very disgusted with the information he learned. While it was nice knowing Ryuko and Ann stayed friends in this timeline the fact that I became a routine for Ann to be driven by the false King made his skin crawl. Th calming thing is at least he didn't do anything too severe yet to anyone it seems.

" _Thankfully were just in time huh Arsene?"_

Still no reply. By now Akira was getting irritated.

" _Come on Arsene I know you're there. What, now that I am able to have a conversation without panic you are being silent?"_

"Something wrong?" Ryuko asked him, still no idea what they were walking into. "No I'm good. Just a bit dizzy still." He lied.

Truthfully, he was concerned. Was there a guarantee the Nav worked this time? If people's gender can change than what about the Palaces? Could Kamoshidas palace be something entirely different this time? He didn't really had a chance to check the Nav with Ryuko next to him so what if…

"What the hell?!"

And just like that his worries were laid to rest, as Ryuko shouted in shock at the sight if a Castle replacing their School.

Putting on his mask of cluelessness, Akira feigned blissful obliviousness. "Did… we make a wrong turn somewhere?"

"No this should be right." Ryuko insisted, "I walk this way constantly. I mean… I didn't even knew there WAS a Castle in Tokyo? How the hell did we get here?"

"Hey don't look at me I just followed you. And for the record I wasn't aware Tokyo had castles either. But for all its worth… this seems to be Shujin." He answered while pointing towards a sign reading Shujin Academy.

Ryuko only got further confused. God how Akira pitied her. This wasn't even funny. He still remembered the first time he entered the Palace. To say he was shocked couldn't even come close to it. He genuinely thought he was getting crazy. "Maybe this is a Trick?"

Ryuko just shrugged and sighed, "I guess all we can do is go inside and ask?"

"I guess." Was all he answered as they stepped into the building.

Ryuko's face was turning into a mixture of awe and shock as she looked around the great hall of the entry area. "That's so weird."

He saw her getting more and more uncomfortable. He should at least try to ease her nerves a bit, even though he knew just how things were meant to play out next. "Maybe we can call someone?"

Blinking she turned towards him and he could see how Ryuko was cursing herself. Of course, why hasn't she thought of that sooner. "Good idea."

She grabbed her phone from her skirt pocket and Akira mirrored her actions. "What the shit? I got no signal?"

"Me neither I only got… oh not THAT thing again!" he acted as if he was annoyed.

"What thing?" came the question and all Akira did in answer was to show her his screen. The Metaverse Navigator symbol taking it all up. Tilting her head in confusion Akira could already tell what Ryuko was going to ask so he already answered. "This… weird App thingy has been on my phone ever since I entered Tokyo! Nothing I do is getting rid of it!"

"Okay that your phone has a Virus sucks but were still in a goddamn castle in the middle of nowhe-"

"Halt!"

They both jumped, one in genuine shock the other in act. There he stood, one of the crazy knights of the castle.

The blonde clutched the place where her heart was as if to calm it down. "Geez you freaked me out. Who are you? A student?" she started to approach the Knight but Akira grabbed her by the arm. "Äh Ryuko I don't think you should get near to this guy."

"What? Why? Come on there is no way any of this is real."

Ah isn't it interesting how the human mind tries to justify things it can't understand?

"Come on buddy, funs over!" she ripped herself free from Akiras hand and walked towards the Knight, "This joke aint funny." She complained only for the guard to suddenly point his SWORD at her throat! Ryuko immediately paled. "HEY! EASY MAN!"

"Intruders! Arrest them!" The Knight shouted trough the Castle, not caring for Ryuko in the slightest.

And suddenly, space began to ripple and shadow like goo or whatever Shadows were made up of, started to build up, forming into three more Knights. "What the!?" Ryuko shouted as she took a step back. "Run!" Akira screamed, grabbing her by the hand again and running towards the entry. Only, just like last time, more knights blocked their way.

This time around he was the first one to get knocked down by a shield from one of the corrupted Shadows.

Ryuko screamed as he went unconscious and all Akira could think was, _"Arsene your awakening better be TWICE as good this time."_

* * *

…

" _Hey…"_

" _Hey! Wake up!"_

"Uuuuugh." Akira groaned as his head pounded. Getting knocked out by these things still sucked. He couldn't wait till he got to be a real Phantom Thief again and tear their damned masks off.

"Hey you're all right?" Akira turned his head towards the voice and came face to face with Ryuko, worry written all over her face. It made him feel a bit nostalgic. "Yeah I guess." He rubbed his head, "What about you? You okay?"

"More or less… I guess." She answered but still sounding very much nervous. Crossing her arms and rubbed some sore places where she was struck. "I guess this really is real huh?" she turned to him and from the tone Akira could already guess se didn't want to hear the truth. Her whole body language was showing a mixture of nervousness, fear and rage that was meant to cover up the two.

Akira didn't really know what to say. He hated to see Ryuko like this but he didn't want to give anything away, so he just shrugged. An exhausted sigh was all he got in return, before his friend stomped towards the bars and began to shout at no one in particular.

"Hey! Let us out of here! We didn't do anything wrong! Someone!? Hello!? I know someone's is out there!"

Just like last time… no reply.

"DAMNIT!" she punched the bars, who wouldn't budge even an inch, stomping back towards the small bed. "WHERE ARE WE!? IS THIS SOME MESSSED UP TV SHOW!?"

"Okay Ryuko. Try to calm down."

"HOW am I supposed to be calm!? Where in some effin dungeon inside some castle that I didn't even know exists!"

Before Akira could try again Ryuko already cut him of. "Come on let's find a way out of here." And already she ran up to the bars checking for any weak spots.

Akira sighed and looked around the dungeon. It was very understandable why Ryuko was freaking out so much. On the second look, this cell seemed even worse than the first time. It was cold and chilly inside and the walls had some mold sticking to them. Wet spots where on the ground everywhere and then there where the chains hanging on the walls… with dried blood on them.

Akira shuddered and repressed these thoughts. Where they always their or was he simply just now noticing them? He chose ont to think about it and instead try to contact Arsene once again. But before he could…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A chilling scream halled through the dungeon, strong enough to make Ryuko let go of the bars and for Akira to jump. Another scream followed, one of a boy he could make out, probably one of the many that were being drilled in these dungeons. Then another one…. A female this time. It was muffled and still somehow louder than the guy and… full with panic and fear. Akira didn't even want think about what Kamoshida thought about now for… these screams to occur.

Ryuko just stood there on the bars, as if frozen in place. Her body was on edge and she was looking like she was on the edge of freaking out "Goddamit. What is this?" she asked much softer, more defeated this time and Akira couldn't bear it. Walking up to the girl he put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but made no move to pull him away. "Calm down. I know this looks bad… I am just as confused as you, but I am sure we can get out of here."

She turned towards him and hopelessness was written all over her face "How? I tried to break out already. These bars won't budge."

"I don't know but…"

Clearly the wrong thing to say. Ryuko looked down again and was about to walk back to the bed as Akira grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Ryuko was shocked. Akira just hugged her. Why? She was about to snap at him but he talked first. "Look. I know this looks bad but don't worry. I am not about to let something happen to you."

Ryuko was stunned at first. No one ever said something like that to her. It was something straight out of these romance movies Ann loved so much.

But for as cliché as the line was, it did somehow manage to clam her down. Also… Akira was quite warm and the hug felt… nice.

She eventually returned it after some thinking but couldn't help but mock it. "Really? Are you trying to play a Knight in shining armour yourself?" she said somewhat amused.

"I just wanted to make you feel better. I am no Knight but I just… well I am the best you got right now."

She actually gave a small laugh. "Well… there could be worse options I guess."

Akira now made her look in his eyes. Silver orbs that radiated comfort and confidence. How could he be like that in such a moment!?

He opened his mouth to say something again. Ryuko could already guess what he was gonna say. Calm down. We get out of here. Ryuko couldn't really believe him but she still wanted to hear it, hear him be so confident about their survival, so she didn't interrupt.

Though it was someone else that ended up speaking… SOMETHING worse.

 **"Well, well, well, would you look at that."**

Chills went down her spine and the tiny hairs on her arms stood on edge as she freed herself from Akira's hug and looked at the face of the man that made her last years a hell, accompanied by four of these damned guards. "YOU!"

He gave her his disgusting smirk again, the same face she dreamed of punching bloody everyday. **"Ryuko-chan. What a surprise to see you here. I expected some Thief but instead I got a cheap whore."**

If looks could kill Ryuko would have massacred Kamoshida a dozen times over. Yet someone was blocking her from him now. "Leave her alone." Akira spoke, stepping in front of her and reaching out an arm behind him in a protective gesture. The tiny still rational part of Ryuko couldn't help but think how what Akira said suddenly turned out to not be just empty promises and was grateful for it. She didn't notice it but said part ended up grabbing the back of his blazer.

The rest of her was still very much ready to jump on Kamoshida and beat him up, not caring how that went last time.

The pervert teacher mustered Akira and than gave his disgusting grin again. How was this guy even dressed!? Why the hell was he wearing nothing but flip flops, a cape and some tiny speedo!?

 **"Heh. Really Ryuko? The new delinquent? I always knew you were a whore with low standards but him? That's pathetic even for you. How much did he pay you? Or are you his slut for free?"**

She snarled at him, not noticing how Akiras body tightened in rage. "Go to hell you bastard! Where are we!? Let us out!"

Now Kamoshidas smile became sadistic. **"Daring to command the King in his own castle? That screams for a punishment."**

Snapping his fingers the guards went to work as if it was a well known routine. They opened the door and before Ryuko could question anything Akira was slapped away like wet tissue paper, landing on the other end of the cell with a cry.

"Akira!" she went to help him but was shoved backwards. Now surrounded by knights, she slammed herself into one of them, strong enough to knock him over. Maybe they could get out of here?

Only for another Knight to grab hold of her and pick her up like she weighted nothing. She struggled wildly in his grip. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Akira try to help her but he was slammed against the wall by two other knights, pinned there and struggling as futile as she did.

Kamoshida approached her, but before he did.

"Leave her alone you piece of shit!"

Kamoshida looked surprised for a moment. He turned his head towards akira, in disbelief someone could ever utter these words to him. **"What was that?"**

He stomped towards him now, Akira having nothing but fury in his eyes. **"Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am?"** the wannabe king asked Akira, who looked at him with nothing but defiance. "Oh I know who you are. Some high school teacher on a power trip."

Kamoshida was furious at these words. **"How dare you say that!? I am not some teacher! I am the KING!"** he punched Akira in his abdomen and the boy curled up. That looked nothing but… brutal! The only reason Akira was still standing was because of the guards pinning him.

Kamoshida roughly grabbed him by his hair, forcing him too look into his... where those eyes yellow?

Despite the rough treatment Akira didnt budge though and continued to stare at him with cold hate. **"That look in your eyes irritates me!"** The King cursed and shoved him into the Wall strong enough for brittle to come of.

The next words he said were downright horrifying for her. **"I believe it is time for an execution."**

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" she snapped at Kamoshida. She couldn't let him die because of her!

The pervert turned towards her and approached her again, Akira looked to be thinking very hard and didn't shout at him this time. He eyed her with the expression of a Predator and commanded his Knights once more. **"Chain her up."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(WARNING FOR ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT. THIS IS NOT A LEMON! WHAT IS ABOUT TO NEARLY HAPPEN HERE IS NOT WHAT I MADE THIS STORY FOR! RYUKO WILL NOT GET RAPED BUT KAMOSHIDA WILL TRY!)**

The knight she knocked down picked himself up again and together with the one that held her she was slammed to the wall just like Akira was. Chains were cuffed to her hands. She struggled even more wildly at that, Kamoshida let her as if he was enjoying his favorite show. After some minutes of futile struggling, dread build in her stomach. _"I'm trapped. With him."_

She looked at him again and from his face he might just have read her mind. **"That's right. Not feeling so aggressive, now are we? Now that you're helpless?"**

A thick hand was pressed to her throat and she started chocking. _"Get away from me."_

His face came closer to hers and his breath made her want to vomit. **"Not like that is any different. You were always powerless against me. I just made it a tad more obvious."**

He released her throat and she took in deep breaths, not out of necessity but out of growing panic. _"He can't."_

His hand approached her skirt…

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CREEP!" she flailed her legs wildly, like a caged animal. But said caged animal was fighting out of fear not anger anymore. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Kamoshida only seemed annoyed. **"Spread her legs."**

These guards from hell obeyed and grabbed hold of her legs, despite her shouting and pleading. **"Don't you want to save your friend?"**

This made Ryuko stop. As if he found her stop button. "Wha-?"

Before she finished asking Kamoshida already spoke. **"Don't you want to save your little friend? If you don't cooperate I have him tortured. Tortured till he his on the brink of death and will beg for it. So really… it is in your best interest to not fight back."**

Ryukos eyes widened and tears streamed down this time. She couldn't let Akira be tortured! But she didn't want any of this!

She just wanted to go home. Crawl into her bed and pretend none of this ever happened.

"Please don't." she pleaded and felt disgusted in so many ways. Kamoshida only smiled. **"I told you, you would regret denying me back than. This could have all been a lot easier. If you just behaved. But I guess better late than never."**

His face neared hers and her heart was pounding like a jackhammer in fear. Every inch of her body was screaming at her to get away. **"Now",** this demon spoke again, **"Why don't you give me a kiss for all the lost time. Then we can start with the real fun. Or I can start with your friend. Your choice."**

He licked his lips and Ryuko felt sick. She never had sex before. She never even kissed someone and she didn't want him to be her first in ANYTHING! She had lost all fight she had left and just submitted to the hopelessness inside her.

" _Help… someone."_ She pleaded in her mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Okay the scene is over. You can continue to read. It wont get any worse than this. Also if you managed to stomach that… this is probably as dark as this story is gonna get. You can continue to read now and don't worry Kamoshida is gonna get what he deserves.)**

* * *

Akira was furious.

Oh to hell with furious he was absolutely LIVID!

He trashed around in sheer rage, the guards still holding him place.

He wouldn't let that happen. He would not let Ryuko suffer from Kamoshida anymore. He would not let her get raped!

" _ARSENE!"_ he shouted in his mind as he was forced to watch how Kamosihda commanded his guards to hold Ryuko in place. _"Where the hell are you!? Come out so I can stop this! NOW!"_

" **How disgusting."**

Akira froze… and with him the world.

Everything around him stopped moving. Kamoshida, the guards Ryuko, no one even so much as twitched anymore. It was like time itself stopped.

And this voice… it wasn't Arsene. It was something… bigger. Something he could feel was powerful. It scared him. Where did it come from?

" **Sins of man. Never fail to disgust me. People using the freedom of free will to bring pain upon the innocent. Misusing my gift to the world for causing suffering."**

" _What are you?"_ Akira asked in fear and… something else. An emotion… or being was inside him he couldn't quite grasp. He only felt that one time and that was when he… killed Yaldabaoth somehow.

" **I am you Trickster of Rebellion. I am the Apex of your power. It took me some time to reform from Arsene after what happened but now… I'm back. Now… are you ready?"**

Akira shuddered as his thoughts turned out to be true. This… sheer power… was part of him?

" **I ask again Trickster, are you ready for your destiny?"**

"What?"

" **This world has become rotten. Humanity has committed more and more sins, taking joy out of suffering. False gods saw this and used it for their benefit. This world has reached the edge of ruin. Man turning demon to satiate their twisted desires. Gods who believe themselves to be almighty chain what's left to their will, wanting to see nothing but blind worship. Enslavement and corruption. Tyranny and dystopia. Are you ready to bring the end of this twisted world, so that humanity can set themselves free from false gods and tyrants?"**

Akira wasn't afraid anymore. A fire build in his heart, stronger than the brightest star. He knew the answer. _"Yes. I will stop all of it. Kamoshida, Yaldabaoth, any other tyrant. I will put an end to every single one of them!"_

The being chuckled. **"Very well."**

And time began to move again, or maybe it was his own perception that started to slow down again.

Kamoshida approached Ryuko again..

"E **N** O **U** G **H**! **"**

And was immediately stopped by a roar of tranquil fury. One so strong it made his blood freeze in fear,

Ryuko and the guards seemed to be just as shocked and looked all towards the boy who was just now pinned to the wall.

His eyes were bright yellow, almost as sickelny so as the ones of the false King. Only that his shined brightly with resolve and hate and rebellion.

He gave the false king a glare and winds suddenly filled the cell. Strong enough for everyone to be thrown away by sheer force. Only Ryuko was staying in place due to the chains.

When the winds stopped and Kamoshida stopped shielding his face with his arms, he saw the same boy now wearing a white bird like mask. The boy… no… (whatever the hell he was!) gave him one glare and while his gaze was still fixed on him he ripped of the mask, not even flinching as his skin was torn of and blood spew from it like a crimson spring.

In his head…. One voice roared.

 **Noble Demon, fallen Angel of Justice. It is time for our blood oath.**

 **I am thou, thou art I. Thou who is willing to face any tyrant, commit all sacrilegious acts for thy own justice. Thou ready to go into war against the forces of Heaven themselves and slay their divine for the justice thou believes in.**

 **Thou destined to unleash the Chaos that shall put an end to the Laws Reign of Terror.**

 **Let your Wings of Rebellion soar you through the damned land,**

 **Let the Fire that punishes the wicked be your strength.**

 **In this distorted world of false Gods and tyrants, became the harbinger of justice they all shall fear!**

He exploded in a wave of blue fire, incinerating two of the Knights and making Kamoshida yelp in terror.

Ryuko was somehow untouched by the flames, only her chains melting away without causing her any harm, as she sat on the ground. Feeling… relief absurdly enough?

When the azure flames faded it was no longer Akira that stood in place. It was the one who will soon be known as Joker.

His expression was a mixture of madness and joy, one that made Kamoshida quiver in panic and crawl away from him.

The Flames appeared again, this time much smaller around him and… SOMETHING stepped out of him. An armed demon with six wings, halo and a loaded gun in hand. It was not much bigger than Akira himself but everyone could tell this… THING was still only allowing them to see a fraction of his might.

When man are confronted with something they fear, their reactions tend to vary. One is to try and eliminate it.

 **"Guards!"** the King shouted but before they could even think about following his orders one was enveloped in the crimson coloured power of curse, evaporated within a second.

The other was within the fraction of a second punched into the ground by the armed demon, evaporating just like his comrade.

Another reaction of man when confronted with something they fear is to cower before it.

One that Kamoshida was approaching.

He wanted to scream his lungs out at the… the… THING in front of him.

 **"What… are you?"** he asked with tears of fear rolling down his face.

Akira's reply was the last straw for him. Spoken with utter lack of empathy or boosting. As if simply reminding someone lower then him of an obvious fact.

"I **am** the **Devil** … and **you** entered **Hell."**

Kamoshida broke.

He whimpered in terror as he crawled as far away from the Devil as he could. Only for him to squirm like a pathetic worm as he was picked up by the armoured demon.

 **"No please! FORGIVE ME!"** he cried. Cries that fell on deaf ears.

Akira smiled as he clenched his fist and punched Kamoshida right in the face, hearing a sick crunch as he did, sending the false King flying through the dungeon and castle, landing as a broken, bloody and barely alive heap within rubble miles away.

For as angry as Akira was… he still knew he needed him alive.

The demon returned to his soul. No longer needed for now.

Finally, Akiras' mind was cleared up again and he remembered what happened.

Turning towards his friend, he saw Ryuko was a mess. Eyes were wide, she was shaking and confused and shocked and to much to possibly name it all.

"Akira?" she whispered uncertain, but still grateful.

Akira kneeled next to her, nodding and very softly pulled the girl into a hug, whispering soft reassurances in her ear. Ryuko didn't fight it, but instead leaned into his embrace, clutching on her guardian demon for dear life and letting out a few soft sobs.

Akira knew they should probably get going as soon as possible. But for now, he just wanted to comfort his friend.

 **And were done for the Chapter.**

 **I don't really know what to say honestly. Again I am sorry for his. I just really didn't see how to avoid something like this given Kamohida and given that he would jump at any opportunity like that. If its any conselation. You pretty much read the darkest part of the story. Don't expect it to get as dark as this EVER again. I felt uncomfortable just writing it. So yeah.**

 **Okay moving on to different aspects of the chapter.**

 **I still hope you enjoyed the chapter and how I did Ryuko and her appearance. I decide to not go into detail with the Ann because we all know what she looks like. The genderbent characters meanwhile will need some more explaining so I had to give the details.**

 **I also decided to make akira rich yeah. He can use the money and should at least get some reward for saving the world. Know he has enough ressources to make sure that everyone will be prepared and in case any more probelsm arise.**

 **And now Satanael is back baby! I go into detail about him some other time.**

 **Don't have much to say except. See ya next chapter. I don't know when will it come out though so lets hope it wont take as long as this one.**


	6. Prison Break

**Welcome back everybody!**

 **You probably didn't expect to hear back from me so soon. Well I didn't either honestly. I just felt inspired all of a sudden and well… here we are :)**

 **Also something I want to say real quick. Does everybody here know about royal!?**

 **First of take my money Atlus! This looks amazing! I have a lot of new ideas for this now and I will defiantly implement some stuff from there into this story…**

 **But at the same time I am also conflicted. Mainly because I have no idea what this game is going to be. Appareantly the new Thief is called Kasumi and a first year at Shujin and got there because of Gymnastic. I want to include her but… My lack of knowledge surrounding her and everything else regarding royal makes me nervous if I really will be able to include it. I just don't know. I want her in this story and I also think about adding her to the Harem but… do you all get my problem?**

 **Well if any of you have ideas on what to do regarding that, if I should just make up my own version of Kasumi and the other royal additions (cause I don't want to keep this story on hold till next year) feel free to tell me.**

 **Also… am I the only one who saw the first trailer and thought this was some sort of New game+ thing when Joker was suddenly on the streets?**

 **Okay with that out f the way I Feel like addressing some reviews from guests on (for all who don't know I am crossposting this story on AO3 and Sorry if I end up missing someones review)**

 **Corevair:… well it will still take some time for him to be 100 percent comfortable with everything and for everyone to actually… get together but they all will be happy eventually :)**

 **DOOT76: You think? I genuinely never saw Joker as a hipster but okay you do you.**

 **Kersplunk: are you a psychic?**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! Well here is the next one ;) And good to see I got to surprise you.**

 **Guest: It was Satanael… who is kind of Lucifer but different. And glad you think so. That's what I was going for.**

 **Agent 5: Well in that case I wish you good luck for your own story :) if you manage to get your account back send me a PM I am curious about that fic.**

 **Guest: thanks again :)**

 **But now to someone who I want to address.**

 **A Guest by the name of F3838d pointed out to me that Anns death was more gruesome compard to the other Thieves. I actually genuinely didn't know what he meant but than I reread the chapter… and yeah I can see why he was uncomfortable.**

 **First of I want to clarify I do not hate Ann. I love that fiery Panther! When I went to chose the deaths for the thieves the first time I mainly went for variety so I could write it out. An just so happened to got the sword death. Because I thought people would like to know how they all died.**

 **Well… I am gonna rewrite that bit. Well a ibt of a retcon. I just wont tell you all how they died. I leave it up to your imagination and gradually reveal it in Akiras thoughts.**

 **Also I reread a few other chapters and found some other things that bugged me a little. Some spelling mistakes some things I could have phrased better. So I may just do that when I get the time.**

 **Also… if anyone whos main language is English would have the time to beta read some stuff I would really appreciate it.**

 **Okay with that out of the way I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have a special treat for everyone who hates Kamoshida at the end ;)**

* * *

They probably sat here for an hour at least by now. Akira knew that the whole Palace was probably looking for them this very moment. They needed to get out of here soon.

But at the same time, he couldn't just end this moment. It would have been heartless to do so.

Ryuko was still shaking, he could feel her body trembling against his while she clutched to his trench coat so hard her knuckles turned white. Her tears were soaking the leather and her sobs were the only thing that could even be heard in this godforsaken cell.

In the meantime all he could do was hold her tight, trying to make her feel safe.

Akira felt like the biggest idiot. How had he not thought about that? How on earth did this never cross his mind? Kamoshida was a perverted bastard, it should have been obvious he would try something now that Ryuko was here. He should have thought about a way to prevent this.

Now was way to close.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked carefully, but at the same time flinching inwardly. What a stupid question. Of course she wasn't feeling better.

Ryuko didn't look at him and instead still pushed her head into his chest as she replied. "I don't… how… he… I… you… that thing…"

Akira couldn't even imagine what was currently going on inside Ryuko. Being stuck in a castle and almost dying was bad enough but now a near rape experience? Not to forget she also saw him unleashing some sort of Demon Lord.

She… she wasn't scared of him right?

Very carefully, he took her head in his hand, making her look him in the eye. Her brown eyes were still full with tears and her face was red. "Hey. It's okay. He's gone." He tried to tell her in the softest tone he could muster. She sobbed a bit more but eventually nodded, staring right into him.

"Akira," she started, "What… was that thing you did?"

If there was one time Akira felt bad about lying in his life it was this time.

"I… I don't know honestly. I just… saw you and… sorry, saw what happened and I… couldn't let that happen. I knew I had to do something. Then I heard a voice and well… you know the rest."

"Y-yeah. Its just… ugh this is such a load of bullshit."

"You can say that loud." He scoffed. "Look I don't really know what happened. But the way I see it, all that really matters is that I can get us out of here now."

He wasn't wrong. No guard remembered to lock them up again and even if, he was pretty sure he could just break these bars.

"But what if there are more guards?" she asked again, brown eyes still overflowing with tears. The blonde was on the verge of breaking apart, like very fragile glass that already suffered a few cracks.

Akira looked at her with as much determination as he could muster. "I don't care about them," she went to open her mouth again but he silenced her by putting a finger on her lips, making her wide eyed and surprised. "Look, I don't care who is going to stand up to us. I WILL get us out of here and tear apart anyone who thinks otherwise. I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promised, remember?"

She took in his words, deeply thinking about them. It was like they were doing something inside her, calming her and Akira could tell she believed him. She calmed down, her breathing getting more even.

"Okay. Let's get out of this Hellhole." She managed to say.

Akira nodded in full agreement and stood up, but Ryuko didn't stand with him. She seemed to have tried but… wasn't able too.

"Ryuko?" he asked her concerned.

Her expression was really all the explanation he needed. As much as she was trying to pull herself together, they still betrayed her fear and panic. "Sorry I… my legs are still shaky."

She couldn't move out of shock he guessed. Akira contemplated the situation and made a bold decision.

He took of his trench coat and before she could question him put it around her, like a sort of security blanket. He then picked her up and held her in his arms bridal style.

She yelped more than a little surprised, "What are you-?"

"You still are under shock," he explained himself, "I just wanted to make you feel a bit safer that's all. And I see guys do this stuff all the time in movies so I thought it might help. Feeling better?"

Ryuko just gazed up at him for a while, feeling the clothing wrapped around her and the warmth he was radiating. She didn't seem to notice the blush that was going all over her face either, more focused on leaning her head on his chest again.

Finally, she gave her answer "Yeah, a bit better." Smiling content she closed her eyes in trust, her body becoming less tense by the minute.

Akira smiled himself, just glad he could help her and walked out of the cell. They already spend WAY too much time in here.

* * *

He expected there to be more guards, considering his stunt. But maybe the opposite occurred. Maybe the guards tried to avoid him because of what he did to the Palace ruler. Whatever the reason was he was grateful. For the lack of fighting and not that big of a need to hide.

It also helped that he knew the way out of here already.

They (well he) jumped over the broken bridges and cages, making sure to keep his grip on the blonde. When they reached the same closed door he rather decided to use his newfound strength to bust it open, rather than let go of her so they could crawl through the hole in the cell next to them. He half expected Ryuko to give a witty comment, but she chose to remain silent. Not as big of a surprise given their current circumstance.

The silence was somewhat welcome to him. It gave him opportunity to think. For example, about his newest ally.

Satanael.

He already knew his name. Just like when he awoke to Arsene the Personas name was ingrained into his mind the second he was awoken.

So that was Arsene's evolution? Like Captain Kidd becoming the Monkey King Seiten Teisei, Carmen transforming into the Chief of witches Hecate, all of his friends other Personas ascending to their advanced state, the same had finally happened to him and the Thief of Leblanc's books.

He always wondered when it would happen. What he would become and how strong he would get.

This… this was far beyond anything he ever dreamed of.

He knew this was just a FRACTION of Satanael's might, something he gifted him so he may strike terror into Kamoshida and save Ryuko. Yet with that alone he could feel the entire Palace SHAKING, the entire Metaverse!

This was the Power that rivalled Yaldabaoth.

The irony in that. That his greatest ally would turn out to be the Devil in a war against a false god. That the very first rebel was rooting for him.

Akira felt like a junkie addicted after the first shot. He wanted to learn more about Satanael. He wanted to fully master it, experience his Apex, unleash it on all his enemies.

As soon as he did the game would be a breeze. He could already imagine Shido and Yaldabaoth begging for mercy. A delightful vision.

Sadly just like with Arsene previously, Satanael wasn't talking to him. It could be he was just giving him and Ryuko space? Well anyway, there were more pressing matters. He could fantasize about the possibilities of his new Persona right after making sure Ryuko was alright and they were back in the real world.

They continued their small journey, passing by a statue of Kamoshit's head, which made Ryuko's body tense up again. Akira scoffed at the thing. How self-absorbed could people be that they needed to see their faces everywhere? He still recognized it as the same statue they needed to use to lower the bridge but he couldn't do that before he… 'knew' how to with the help of a certain Cat.

"Hey, you there. Blondie, frizzy hair, look over here!"

A certain Cat that already demanded their attention.

Ah yes. There he was. His loyal feline companion, embodying all of humanities hope. It was such a relief to see him.

But while he was quite happy seeing the Cat of hope again… a certain someone was only further nearing another breakdown.

"What the eff is that thing!?" the girl in his arms shouted, having flinched at the sudden voice and not quite believing that the creature even existed.

Just like last time, Morgana didn't mind the sudden outburst and rather continued in his pleading.

"You're not soldiers of this castle, right? Get me out of here!" the expression on his face was one of relief mixed with slight begging. Very unlike the Morgana he got to know but well… that lies in the past… or future.

"Look the key is right there." He continued while pointing with his paw to a key hanging on a metal hook, merely inches away from them.

"We are trying to get the hell out of this shithole. I mean… you obviously look like an enemy too!" Ryuko gave her only reply, quite apprehensive towards anything in this place that wasn't linked to her or Akira. Not that anyone could blame her.

Morgana only further pleaded, "My Lady please, I beg of you! I am locked up here too so how could I be your enemy? Please help me!"

Okay that… somewhat made Akira feel strange. That he would live to see the day Morgana talk to SKULL of all people like that. He became so used to their constant arguing that anything outside that norm seemed downright alien.

Ryuko still looked very deep in thought, as if trying to figure out what was the deal with this creature. Akira eventually decided to speed things up a little. "I think we can trust him."

"What!?" Ryuko objected, "How can you be so sure that… MONSTER CAT, wont stab us in the back?!"

Mentally, Akira sighed, preparing himself for the first of many 'I am not a Cat' speeches of the creature.

"My lady I can guarantee you, I won't dare to go against you. It is not in my nature to attack a woman. Besides haven't you heard a saying about Black cats in Japan? They bring luck!" Morgana tried to speak as reassuringly as he could.

…

Okay THAT was unexpected.

Usually Morgana reacted with ferocity towards anyone who even so much as joked about him being a cat. Hell that was what happened the last time within minutes of meeting him! Now… he literally said he was a Cat!?

Akira couldn't wrap his head around it, had Morgana changed this time as well? How much?

…

Was he a girl too?

No that probably wasn't the case. His voice hadn't changed the slightest. Still his body was fairly… genderless looking.

And what made Igor think Morgana was the name of a guy?

The Cat seemed to take his silence as caution however and took the word again, "Look I can get you out of here. I know the best way out of this place! You don't want to be caught or worse right?"

He could feel fingers gripping him a bit tighter. Clearly Ryuko was thinking back to the 'worse' option.

"You know… he is not wrong. We have no idea how to get out." Akira snapped out of his daze and addressed the blonde in his arms. Morgana's changes were questions for later, for now he had priorities.

Ryuko considered the words carefully, before facing the creature once more. "Can you really help us?"

Morganas smile was definitely reassuring this time, all but brimming with promised kindness. Kindness Akira himself knew was in him. "Don't worry. I am not one to go back on my word."

Some more shouting could be heard from somewhere else. Looks like the guards had started to catch up to them. Ryuko seemed to think the same and Akira could tell she had decided whatever could get them out of here was fine with her.

"Alright."

She gave her permission and soon a key was grabbed, turned and a happy Morgana was stretching his furred little body, all but jumping out of his cell.

"Ahhhh, freedom tastes so great."

Ryuko looked still kind of confused and just went to question the feline. "Okay you're free, now get us out of here. Who are you anyway?"

Morgana looked a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh right, where are my manners." He cleared his throat and spoke with his all to familiar extravagant voice, even making a small bow as he talked. "My name is Morgana, Gentleman and Phantom Thief extraordinaire, a pleasure to meet you."

He however also raised an eyebrow though and couldn't help but address a certain… situation.

"Say… why is he carrying you around like that?"

Ryuko's blush got just a bit redder and Akira could feel himself doing the same. "He is just… we're… I was freaked out and he decided to be a good person okay!"

"Okay!", Morgana raised his paws in defence, clearly not expecting that reaction "Geez, I didn't mean any harm. Just…"

"Can we please focus on getting out of here?" Akira intervened, wanting to just get a move on and… how would Futaba say it… skip the tutorial.

Thankfully Morgana got the hint and nodded in confirmation. "Of course, just after me."

He stopped not even a few steps later, at the same bridge that the two of them were stuck at. On Ryuko's question on how they were supposed to get over there all Morgana did was to pull the jaw of Kamoshida's statue down, lowering the bridge.

Ryuko was baffled, "How were we supposed to know that?"

"You weren't" Morgana smirked, "That's why you have me. Now come on let's go."

And so they went, running over the wood construct, eager for freedom. But like so often (and he was almost certain it would happen a lot more), Akira already knew that this wouldn't be so easy. And look at that, there were the two guards running up to them right after they crossed the bridge.

"Oh shit! Its them!" Ryuko shrieked, making Akira clutch her tighter, trying to show he would not just let them get to her. He went into a battle stance as best as he could with Ryuko in his arms but…

"I got this!" Morgana screamed while jumping in front of the duo, pulling out of seemingly nowhere a Saber readying himself for combat.

Was, was he gonna take them on alone?

"Hey frizzy hair!" Morgana shouted over his shoulder at Akira, trying and succeeding in getting his attention, "I know these clothes. You can fight right? Be my back up and make sure to keep the girl out of harm, I'll deal with these small fry real quick."

And there was the answer to his question.

Morgana really intended to fight without him this time. Why Akira couldn't possibly know. Had he become even more arrogant due to the reset?

The Knights barred their weapons and transformed into their true forms, those of Jack-o-Lanterns riding brooms, with devilish smiles. "Prisoners, get back into your cell!" One of them demanded, fire magic seething out of his mouth.

Morgana only gave a smirk as a retort, "I don't think so shadow. You will be nothing but a smashed pumpkin once I'm done with you!" he boldly proclaimed, touching his forehead as he said so. Blue flames were circling around him, encasing him just like Akira previously.

The Cat focused his rebellious thoughts and made them manifest and it seemed like a bomb was about to go off. A bomb Akira was already familiar with, anticipating Zorro's arrival.

"Come…" Morgana started, the fire growing stronger and erupting into a pillar…

…

"MERCURIUS!"

…

Hang on…

" _WHAT!?"_

True to Morganas words, the blue flames didn't form into the rouge thief of Spain but into the Greek God of Thieves! Instead of a muscular silver warrior this figure was almost completely blue in color, wings attached to his feet and holding a golden staff. There was no doubt about it, this was the same Persona Morgana had gained through their bond on that faithful night before Christmas Eve.

" **I am the God of Thiefs, Guide through the underworld… Mercurius!"** the Persona exclaimed, affirming his existence so early, the air he commanded swirling around him.

"You have one of these things too?" Ryuko asked in slight awe seeing Mercurius, it being the second time she ever saw one of the manifestations of ones soul.

Akira on the other hand…

" _No. Nonononono Ryuko, the WHAT isn't the problem here. The WHO is! How in the Hell does Morgana have Mercurius!? He isn't supposed to get him till Christmas!"_

Was really freaking out.

This… this didn't make any logical sense! The roman god was not supposed to exist yet! What was the meaning of this?

…

Could… could it be?

Could it be Morgana somehow travelled with him?

As far as he was concerned only himself, Igor and Lavenza remembered anything about the previous game. He remembered because he caused the destruction of fate in the first place and the whole wildcard thing. Igor and Lavenza were beings of the Velvet Room who had its own laws so that's why they were spared.

And now that he thought about it… Morgana was one of them.

He WAS created by IGOR to help him in his journey. Could that mean he really did keep his memories?

"Magarudyne!" was shouted at the top of Morganas lungs and the air around them became weaponized, trapping the Jack-o'-Lanterns in tornados and the sharp winds cutting them all over their bodies, reducing them slowly to nothing but dust.

Morgana beamed with pride at his accomplishment. Turning around he presented them yet another smirk "Not bad if I say so myself."

The blonde was still baffled. "That… you… is EVERYBODY here having one of these things!?"

"Not the Shadows. They are these things but… somewhat different. Now let's go, we have no time to waste." He said while…

Did… did he just wink at him?

Morgana definitely just looked Akira in the eye. And his right eye most certainly closed for a second.

Okay… that was way too much to unpack right now.

Before he could question it, he already found himself running after the Cat who already ran of himself, again.

They didn't get far before Ryuko made them stop. "Wait up!"

"What is it?" Morgana asked back in a hurry. Not happy with having to stop. Was Akira just imagining it or did it look like Morgana was annoyed in… in a way that he had already been through this?

Sure enough, Ryuko pointed towards the cognition of a student sitting inside a Cell. Akira already knew what was going to come next. Ryuko, not knowing that any of these were not actual real, would say they need to get them out of here.

"We have too-."

"No we don't." Morgana insisted. Okay, now the Cat DEFINITLY looked like he had been through this before.

"What do you mean with-?"

"Look I'll be short, none of these guys are real. There are just cognitions of the Palace Ruler."

"That only brings up more questions!"

"Ugh. Okay listen, this place we are in right now is called a Palace. A Palace is essentially the place where the twisted desires of someone are made manifest. This is all just a collection of thoughts, emotions and desires. These students in the Cells aren't real. Their pretty much just a side effect of the Palace."

"I am… uhhh… oh my head is hurting from all of this."

"I can understand that this confuses you but all you need to know now is that you don't need to help them. You need to help yourselves right-"

"There they are!"

"Godddamit!" Morgana cursed.

The shout came from another guard who now stood in front of them, not alone but two others with him. Great just what they needed.

Morgana summoned Mercurius once more preparing for battle…

However before Akira could offer his help he felt something collide with his back at full force, throwing him and Ryuko to the ground. He ignored the pain and snapped his head back. Three Knights, one of them even gold, stood there to strike him down, just like Morgana.

"There they are!" The golden one shouted, "That is the Demon that harmed our King! Kill him!"

He screamed enraged as their shape twisted and they went to avenge their King. An Archangel, fully armoured and furious, with two Bicorns as backup.

Before Akira could blink, the Archangels War Cry came out and he raised his sword, eager for his blood.

Beneath him he could hear Ryuko shriek up again, as his mind went into Phantom Thief mode, out of instinct calling upon an ally.

He was prepared to let Satanael raise a new hell.

The sword swung down just as the azure fire build up… a shape manifesting part by part.

A claw stopped the attack with minimal effort, to the Archangels great shock.

But it wasn't Satanael who rose from the flames and was revealed to them when the fire subsided.

Instead it was a Demonic figure of a Gentleman Thief, top hat and formal clothing standing in contrast to his bladed legs, pitch black wings, claws sharp enough to tear through steel and fiery mask.

" **I am the Pillager of Twilight! Arsene!"** Arsene exclaimed, breaking the sword as he said so flapping his wings and surrounding them with cursed energy, throwing the Shadows down to the ground by sheer force. A very intimidating pose for any who were against him.

While Akira truly appreciated his first Persona, now he was actually ticked of seeing him.

" _What took you this long!?"_

" _ **I am sorry my friend. I didn't had the means to arrive sooner. To be blunt… there is quite the chaos inside of you right now."**_

" _Uggggh. Okay I am gonna have a long talk with Igor after this."_

"You have TWO of these things?" Ryuko's voice could be heard, in even more disbelief.

"Questions for later!" was his only answer. That may just become his new catchphrase at this point.

The Archangel was the first to stand up again going in for a new attack. Arsene parried the sword with the blade on his leg, letting it stab the ground harmlessly, before slashing at him with the other leg, swiftly disarming it and causing a large gash in its armour as it was thrown back. A Bicorn charged at him, ready to avenge his comrade, but was grabbed by the horns. The Thief broke them off, the screams of the Bicorn echoing as he rammed them both into his skull, leaving it for dead as it collapsed and its corpse faded away.

The second Bicorn made the very wise decision of running the other way, leaving the Archangel alone to the fight.

Arsene merely cracked his fingers before the cursed crimson fire filled the room.

* * *

Needless to say the Shadows were quickly dealt with. While Arsene didn't held the sheer power of the Persona Akira had previously awoken he WAS still his starting Persona and an extremely good fighter. Within seconds they broke out of the ambush, continuing their way to freedom.

Beforehand though Morgana had asked him about the TWO Persona thing. Something that made Akira even more suspicious. It wasn't the fact that he asked but the way he actually did it. The first time there was this sense of wonder and disbelief in Morganas voice. This time it was still there but sounded… of.

Akira had become very good at seeing through masks. And Morgana wore one as he questioned him, he could almost guarantee that. There just seemed something fake about the way Morgana addressed it.

It kept gnawing on Akira's mind, even as he went to pick Ryuko up again.

Soon they were on their way out, to the Hall and into the small room with the 'entry point' aka. the ventilation shaft. Now that it was finally save for them and freedom within grasp, Ryuko was okay being let down and all but jumped at the metallic mesh to rip it of, immediately as she was set down.

"And a one, and a- Whoa!" the metal gave in and with it falling of so did Ryuko, landing with a loud thud.

"You're okay?" Akira helped her up and she dusted herself of a little. "Yeah I am good. The guards didn't hear us did they?" she followed up in concern.

"Even if its all the more reason for you to get out. Now get going." Morgana pushed the two.

Ryuko was somewhat hesitant suddenly though. "But… what about you?" she questioned the Cats motives, clearly concerned for him.

Morganas next line gave Akira an even bigger shock. "Its not the right time for me to leave. There is something I need to do first. But don't worry my lady, well meet again soon."

Time.

It was AWFULLY suspicious for Morgana too use THAT word right now.

The blonde was about to argue again, but Akira gave her a nod through his confusion and she eventually agreed. Climbing up the way to the shaft she looked at their guide one last time. "Thanks for helping us out of here." She gave him her gratitude.

Morgana bowed as a reply. "Don't thank me my lady. It is in the virtue of a Phantom Thief to help those in need."

The girl looked like she was gonna question that at first, but just decided to let it go and instead crawled through the shaft, a rushed "Don't get caught again!" coming out of her still.

Even though Ryuko was okay with leaving, Akira wasn't.

There was no way he would be able to get some peace if he couldn't find out NOW what was up with the feline.

Apparently the same seemed to be true for Morgana. The manifestation of hope simply looked straight at him, as if to wait for him to make a move. There was a sort of tension between them Akira couldn't quite explain. So… he asked the only thing he could.

"Mona?" he gave him his former alias. One that he wasn't supposed to possess yet. If he really came with him…

Mona gave him a soft smile and spoke the word he never thought he would hear from him again, after the bolt of lightning rendered him to nothing but a smoking corpse.

"Joker."

The sheer relief Akira felt was incredible. A gloved hand had to be pressed on his mouth to keep him from gasping, still letting out a small heartfelt laugh. Yet, he repressed his emotions for now. He couldn't just hug the Cat here or breakdown crying in a Palace, while Ryuko was waiting for him.

They shared a moment of mutual relief and understanding. Joker wanted to say a lot to the feline… but for now that needed to wait.

"Meet me at Leblanc tonight?"

"You bet on it." Another grin that oozed joy and Morgana made his way out of the door, with an extra jump in his step.

* * *

Finally.

They were free.

Ryuko was not sure if she ever felt so much relief in her young life.

After Akira had crawled through and met her on the other side of the vent, the two had ran of out of the gate and the world just sort of… folded and distorted.

Next thing she knew she was standing on the streets of the Tokyo she was familiar with. The right Tokyo. The normal Tokyo. The Tokyo she grew up in without purple skies and castles that may just be pulled from hell.

She took a deep breath of the city's air. It didn't smell any different, still the familiar air of the City. Not wet, bloody or musky.

It was the same air she inhaled when she was running. The same she felt on her skin and in her hair every time. The same sense of familiarity.

"We are back." She whispered out, still out of breath, exhausted from the entire experience.

"Looks like it." Came from Akira next to her, the same relief she felt all over his face. She smiled at him, just happy about having gotten out of that-

Akira's expression twisted soon. His face became much more pained and he grit his teeth. This surprised the girl and she was immediately worried.

"Aki-?"

"GAHHHH!"

What happened next came out of nowhere. Akira held his head in excruciating pain. Falling to his knees, he clutched his forehead and chest. He acted like something was gonna burst out of his body!

"GAH! SON OF A MOTHERFUCKER! OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he continuously cursed and shouted while wildly shaking.

Panic went through her. What was happening to him!?

"Are you alright!?" she fell to her knees herself, sitting next to him, hands on his shoulder and back. He grunted in between his reply.

"AAAAAAG! FUCK! AAAAHHHHHAHAAA! My head feels like its exploding!"

"Do you need some water? Some food or…"

"NOooooua! I! I am fine! Just… Gah fuck! I just need a moment that's all!"

She just decided to listen to him now, feeling still bad though to see him in so much pain. Tenderly she rubbed his back, like her mother always does to her whenever she felt sick. Hopefully it could help him too with whatever was plaguing him. Was this because of this whole demon summoning bullshit he did in that Palace place?

Thankfully before she could think about that any further his breathing became more controlled, less rapid and normalizing on a steady rate. Slowly he managed to stand up, rubbing his head a last time, a few last curses coming out of him.

"Uh. Holy fuck. That… that was bad. I never felt THAT bad in my entire life. I mean I felt something similar bad a year ago or so but that was nothing compared to THIS."

She still rubbed his back, making small circles with her index finger. "What do you think could have caused this?"

"Side effect of a Persona I guess?"

"Persona?" What on earth was that? She never even heard the word before. "Wait. Do you mean these spirits thing?"

"Yeah that! Apparently their called Personas."

"How… how do you know that?"

"I just… sort of know? The big guy is called Satanael and the second guy Arsene."

She raised an eyebrow. Sort of knowing? She couldn't really believe that.

"You ripped of your face and just 'sort of know' what these demons are actually called?"

He just shrugged and Ryuko just… accepted it. This was far from being the weirdest thing that happened today after all.

Dear Lord she was exhausted. Mentally more than physically but still tired nonetheless. She really felt like saying screw Shujin and just… go home, wrap herself under a blanket, eat some good ramen and watch a movie with Akira or something. The way he looked he could use some relaxation too and she didn't feel like being without him right now. To hell with Shujin. Any place that had the same name as that school could rot for all she cared.

"Do you wanna sit down for now?" she eventually asked, spotting a very comfortable looking bank a few meters away.

As he nodded she already pulled him with her. Dropping down on it, the two let out a deep breath, none of them knew they were holding.

Something else neither of them knew was… what to actually do right now. Ryuko felt like she should talk about what happened. But how could she when she still didn't understand half of it!? And the other half…

"Okay so…" Akira took the word and she looked at him. These previously determent eyes still held a lot of energy but Ryuko could easily make out that he was bewildered. "If I understood Morgana right we just were inside our Gym leaders mind?"

"I… guess?" she shuddered remembering it. She always knew Kamoshida must have been royally messed up in the head but if the cat was right than Kamoshida's thoughts were even more horrendous than she had ever thought. "It was an effed up place to be in that's for sure."

"Won't argue with that."

There was another silence between them. Ryuko just didn't know what else to say. Within a few hours so much had happened. They got attacked by some Knights. Akira was this close to being tortured and dying and she…

Ryuko crossed her arms before her chest and crossed her legs. She felt uncomfortable just remembering it. His smell. His words. His hand on her throat. Trying to close her legs but the knights-

Ryuko felt sick beyond words. She came THIS close to being raped. Losing her virginity to KAMOSHIDA of all people. She would have preferred being killed over that any day.

If she would have been alone... Ryuko didn't want to think about it. Chances are she would have never made it out of that cell. Stuck forever in that… messed up torture sex dungeon with that inhuman! That was a fate she wouldn't wish upon anyone.

She side eyed Akira again, who was in deep thought, silver orbs just gazing into nothing. His head must be as dazed and muddled as hers.

Thank whatever ghost, angel or god was watching over her that Akira was with her.

" _He saved me."_

There was no denying it, even if she would have wanted to for some reason. Akira had saved her life. Not only prevented her from experiencing one of the worst things that could happen to a person but literally carrying her out of that nightmare.

What were the odds? How were the odds that she would even meet someone like him and be in that situation with him there? It was like the Universe had send her a guardian angel…

Well guardian demon probably would fit better, if those two 'Personas' were any indicator. But if a demon was like Akira, having done in a few hours more for her than almost any other person in her life, she would be more than fine being around them.

Before she could stop herself she closed her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the wave of comfort and safety that surged through her upon contact.

"Uh… Ry-?"

"Thank you." She surprised herself with how soft she sounded.

Ryuko couldn't see his face but she was almost sure he was surprised. The small 'What?' he gave as a reply only strengthened her assumption.

She nuzzled against him, uncrossing her arms and hugging his left arm. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Akira. You saved my life."

"That?" he sounded almost embarrassed, "It was nothing."

"Nothing?" she couldn't believe it. The way he said it, like he didn't even realize what he did for her. "Akira I almost got raped just now. You… I owe you my live. I don't know how to thank you."

A small silence, until she felt his hand on the back of her head, comfortingly touching her hair. "You don't owe me anything. I only did what anyone should have done."

"So everyone should rip of their face and summon some demon?"

"…I mean yeah?"

She could actually give a chuckle at that, "Still, I wasn't there with anyone. I was there with you and… you saved me."

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't just ignore it."

He didn't. But she was sure there were a lot of people who would.

"Still just…" she looked up at him again from her comfortable resting place on his shoulder, "Thank you, seriously."

He simply gave her another one of his smiles. "It was nothing."

She just took it as an acceptable answer. Leave it to the 'deranged delinquent' to show chivalry isn't dead just yet.

She did feel somewhat embarrassed though and tried to change the topic eventually. "Still… this whole thing was beyond crazy. "I feel like I fell straight into some anime shit. How did we even GET there in the first place? What the hell is going on!?"

"Good question."

" **You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."** A robotic voice exclaimed.

The two students perked up, not expecting whoever that was. Ryuko could briefly see recognition going over Akira's face however. He let go of her head and scrambled to get out his phone. Unlocking it… there was the weird symbol taking up the screen once more. "That thing again?"

"Did… your phone virus just talk?"

"Looks like it."

But what stood out the most weren't the fact that it spoke at all but the words it used. "And did it just say returned to the real world?"

The second the words left her mouth she could practically see the gears turning in Akira's head as she too made the connection. His expression that followed was one of sheer disbelief, as he spoke the obvious… yet unbelievable fact.

"Did my PHONE got us into a different world?!"

Ryuko was at a loss for words. How was this even remotely possible? Suddenly landing in different worlds and summoning demons was only supposed to work in fiction! Did she really stumble into some Anime!? "Uh… could be?"

Akira just kept looking at her and his phone over and over again. Sinking his head back he stared up at the sky, "What the hell even is my life right now?"

Ryuko would like to know that too. She sighed not knowing what else to do. "I really wished we could ask someone about this stuff. But the only one we could is still in that Castle and… a cat. It sounds weird even saying it out loud."

At this point she began to feel her head pulsating again, no doubt from the pressure of trying to grasp the situation. The raven however seemed to have an idea however. "Or is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I might now someone who could help us with this whole mess."

Ryuko raised an eyebrow. "Do you know many cats that can talk?"

"Not a cat but a few days ago I meet a girl and she is basically a detective. She even is called the Detective Princess. Her name is Goro Akechi and she is very smart. I mean… it is a long shot I admit but it wouldn't hurt to ask her about this stuff right?"

Ryuko wasn't quite sure what to think about this. "Do you really believe she could help us? What if she thinks were crazy?"

"True but we have gotten along pretty well. And if we explain to her the situation maybe she could get some idea? Look I know the idea isn't THAT good but really how many options do we have? I am not saying we should tell everyone… in fact that would be a horrible idea, but we could tell ONE person who may be able to help us out."

Ryuko had to admit he had a point. They were literally clueless considering that other world and it seemed that Akira seems to hold this Akechi girl in high regards. She had heard about her before and that she managed to solve even the toughest cases within days. If she really was such a genius maybe she could help them find out more about that Palace. At the very least they could try.

There was also something else that had started to appear in her mind. Morgana said that the castle was essentially a manifestation of Kamoshidas thoughts. If he was thinking like THAT about the members of the Volleyball team… could that perhaps be evidence for the abuse he was putting them through? Maybe this was their chance to finally put a stop to him. If they could get that detective involved…

Well what was the worse that could happen if she didn't believe them? Make jokes about their imaginations? Tell them they are idiots for thinking Kamoshida is like that? Wouldn't be the first time in her life someone told her that.

She nodded "Alright lets ask that Detective."

Akira nodded back, looking oddly pleased with her approval. "Ok. I text her later and we meet up after school."

"Do… we really have to go to school?" She was not in the mood for anything relating somehow to Shujin Academy, let alone Kamoshida. She didn't had any classes with him today but still… she didn't know what she would do if she would see him.

Akira's smile feel, seemingly understanding where she comes from. "Well… we are already late and this is my first day. The staff and principal are already having a close eye on me as it is. I don't want to get expelled just yet. I can get you home if you want and tell everyone you got sick?"

She considered the offer… but at the same time…

"… You know what? No. Lets go."

"Are you sure? I mean you've een through a lot and with-"

"I am sure." She said with resolve. If Akira could handle it after collapsing because of some Demon than she could too. And she wasn't about to runaway from this perverted asshole.

Before Akira could show his reaction-

"Hey you two there!" a grumpy voice shouted at the two of them.

Snapping the head into the direction from where the voice came, two aggressive looking Police man approached them, sounding more than just a little agitated.

"Arent you two students of Shujin? Cutting classes are we?"

"What!? NO! We wanted to go to School but-" she tried to defend herself… as words failed her. How was she gonna argue with them that they entered a castle? And just as Akira said, it would be for the best if they didn't tell everyone about it. Even though a part of her really wanted to tell them about almost happened to her.

Oh why did she even bother? Police are useless anyway.

The second policeman sighed, "Look kids I get it, youre young, you don't want to waste your time in some building."

"What!?" Ryuko became bright red, "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Really?" the aggressive policeman spoke sceptical, "You cling pretty tight to him for someone who is not your boyfriend."

Ryuko stuttered, far too embarrassed to form a counterargument, "Say something dammnit!" She said to Akira, bright red himself and just as embarrassed as her.

He shook his head and tried to get them out of this. "Look Officers, were very sorry. We got lost on our way to Shujin because we followed a cat."

"…A cat?"

"Yes a cat. We are animal lovers you know? And the cat looked so unique and for a moment we thought maybe it lost its owner. So we tried to catch him and see if anyone is looking for him but sadly we lost him. My FRIEND was comforting me about it."

The two policeman looked at one another, before theaggressive one spoke again. "Okay whatever. Cat, couple, we don't really care. Just go to your school now. If we see you next time we contact your principal."

"Got it. Don't worry it wont happen again." Akira told tem before grabbing Ryukos hand and leading her away.

Ryuko herself was stunned. Akira was quite the actor.

* * *

"How many aspirin do I still have to take for that shit to go away!?" Kamoshida loudly complained while rubbing his forehead.

For some reason, just after he entered the school and dropped of one of his favorite trophies, he had gotten the worst headache of his life. It felt like his goddamn head was being split in two from the inside out.

Thankfully he had found a leftover pack of medicine in his trusty car. But these pills didn't to jackshit. In fact it was only making things worse.

It was so bad he could barely think about anything else. So he took a walk around school for a while, all the while searching on his phone for what to do against headaches. Maybe he should just see a doctor at the end of the day. For now though, this was annoying as hell.

He already contemplated telling the Principal and just take a day of. That would be easy to do. Kobayakawa was eating from the palm of his hand. The overweight potato may be officially the Principal but he had the true power of the school. What he wanted he got it… and Kobayakawa was intend on keeping him in a good mood.

He really was the King of this place, and Kobayakawa was just another servant there to please him.

Still he didn't like missing a day here. Not if there were so many more pleasurable things to do…

So it seems for now he just had to deal with it.

"Were have you two been!?" Kamoshida heard the voice of the Counselor shout at some students. Curiosity grabbed him. What was with the old man this time?

"Look we are sorry! This is just a misunderstanding!"

Kamoshida recognized that voice everywhere. So the little slut Sakamoto had caused trouble again? Well he could get some enjoyment out of this.

Putting on his best smile, just the right amount of fake to not seem (too) sadistic and walked out of the doors, approaching the counsellor and the slut… and some other person Appareantly. "What misunderstanding?"

He entered her viewfield and the same second, yeah there she was. The blonde whore, eyes wide the second she saw him. Oh was that fear he saw? Not only that but she was shaking like a bunch of leaves. What a relaxing sight.

"Kamoshida!" she shrieked and it send delightful shivers up his spine.

His smirk widened, "You seem so carefree Sakamato-chan. Quite the difference from when we did morning practice for the track team."

She grit her teeth like a feral animal. Oh could he break another one of her limbs? _"Come on slut,"_ he though sadistic, _"Make my day."_

"You fucking piece of shit!" she cursed at him, something he took particular pleasure in. The bitch only said fuck in extreme situations. And he was one of the only ones who could get that reaction from her. It was almost like a foreplay. He couldn't help but wonder how many times she would say it once they skipped that part, as the counsellor berated her for her rude tone. For the untempt time someone told her by now that there was no leeway left for her.

Sooner or later she would break… than she would beg to be his again so it may stop. Her life was his long ago.

"But he! HE!" Right now she struggled to form coherent words, the counsellor interrupted her still saying something about that she should come with him.

"Now now." He stepped in again. Time to make her owe him even more, "I should have been more considerate too. Lets just forget about this little accident. I am sure Ryuko-chan didn't want to be late. How about we just let this one slide. I take responsibility."

The counsellor sighed and looked at him with some sort of admiration. What else could he direct towards him, "You have way to much hope for these students Mister Kamoshida. But alright just for today I shall let this slide. I can not guarantee however that the other teachers will be as welcoming to the two of you."

Ah yes, there were two right now. He had only eyes for the slut that he completely forget about that. Who was this other kid anyway? He took a good look to Ryuko's right, were some guy was holding her hand...

…

…

His breath failed him.

The headache he got became even worse the second he looked at him, turned from pounding to a thousand needless stabbing his brain!

He could feel his heart pumping wildly in his chest, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

That thing… send him a glare that could incinerate him on the spot.

" _ **RUN!"**_ something inside him screamed at him. His body didn't obey him for some reason. He only stood there, mouth wide open, eyes bloodshot. All the while he only grew more and more in panic, his whole body violently shaking.

"Mister Kamoshida? Are you okay?" the counsellor asked him.

"AA… Ahhhhh... aaaaaaaaa." A high pitched wheezing was all that he could force out of his mouth. Even though he wanted to shout his throat sore.

" _Kill it! Kill it! SAVE ME! KILL IT!"_ was all he could think about.

"Alright than." The monstrosity talked. Dear god it could TALK!?

"I believe we wasted to much time already. Lets go into O **U** R **C** L **A** S **S**." He wasn't the only one hearing this right!? He couldn't be the only one hearing that deranged demon voice at the end right!?

That thing took the whores hand and led her up the stairs, it came closer!

He stepped right past him, Kamoshida never let it left his eyesight, otherwise who knows what it would do to him!

The beast walked past him and his elbow made contact with his side, slightly stubbing it.

Kamoshida felt two sudden wet and warm sensation in his pants, one going down his legs and on the ground.

It walked past him. Thank god. Thank the almighty god it left him alone!

It turned around. It smelled his fear!

It… smiled at him.

"Mr Kamoshida." it said while gazing in his terror striken eyes with demonic, blood red glowing orbs. IT KNOWS HIS NAME!

Were… WERE THOSE WINGS!? WAS THAT A GUN!?

"Mr Kamoshida. Are you alright?" the counsellor said again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed continuously as the monster walked away from him.

The next thing he knew he continued to scream as pure darkness surrounded him and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Ryuko… didn't quite believe her eyes.

Did… did Kamoshida just wet his pants and fainted?

No. That smell wasn't just urine.

Kamoshida shit and wet his pants and fainted?

…

She… kind of wanted to stay and laugh at him honestly. She didn't really know how to react to something like that after this whole day.

But for now… she just let herself be lead away by Akira. They needed to get into class soon anyway.

* * *

 **Yes Kamoshit just took a shit in his pants.**

 **Akira had that much of an impact.**

 **I am feeling very satisfied with myself.**

 **Is there a better way to end a chapter than with a suffering Kamoshida?**

 **I don't think so.**

 **So I will leave you with this mental image and say goodbye. :)**


	7. Fate favours the bold

**(This chapter was Edited by ChaosJeff)**

 **As you can see… I am not dead.**

 **Welcome back ladies and gentleman. I think you all know the drill by now. Have fun with the Chapter :)**

 **But first some things. I rewrote some scenes in previous chapters, just because I felt like it was necessary. Sometimes you just read through an old chapter and think… I could have done that differently; I could have made that better. Then you just decide screw it and change it. I want the fanfiction I publish here to be the best I can deliver and sometimes I just realize this is how I could have done better. This could likely happen in the future. I will never change TOO much. just some small details for aesthetic and some better wording that's all. Just felt like letting you all know.**

 **I'll also explain really quick just how Satanael was actually seen by Kamoshida last chapter. I explained it to someone called WinxPossible in a reply over on AO3 but I just explain for everyone once more.**

 **Satanael, you know the guy strong enough to wipe out a false god with one attack, caused a lot of chaos inside Kamoshida's castle. His power was so overwhelming that Kamoshida's subconscious was being affected. There was also the fact that Kamoshida's shadow was punched half to death. It didn't completely cause a mental shutdown but it roughed him up a lot. Also, Shadow selves are on some level capable of affecting their real-world counterpart. Kamoshida's headache came from his shadows pain. Also, his shadow actually saw Akira's actual form before the thief outfit so he knows Jokers true identity.**

 **Basically, all Kamoshit knows is that this new kid freaks him out and he felt completely powerless for the first time in his life. He has no idea WHY Akira is so dangerous to him but he KNOWS he is. The reason his reaction was 'shit my pants' extreme was because the accident was really fresh and his shadow self had no time to recover from that. It will lessen over time but he will still fear Akira.**

 **Aside from that… there is something I also withhold still. Even in my reply to WinxPossible. And that is that Satanael… is just very strong. He is above the level to the guy who controlled the entire subconscious of humanity. Just now Kamoshida's reaction was purely because of his awakening but if this much power could be harnessed who knows just what else he could do… There are still some mysteries to be unraveled surrounding this Persona. Hell, not just Satanael but Personas themselves and some stuff about how the Metaverse in this story works. I am ITCHING to tell you all about it but I'll keep myself in check for now.**

 **And second… Guest review time:**

 **Guest 2: Thanks, happy you like what I've done with Morgana :). I completely understand the charm of catgirls but Morgana is gonna be male for this story. I also thank you for your input regarding the royal situation. I'll see where I can go regarding that.**

 **Kersplunk (Thanos): This review… does put a smile on my face. :)**

 **Oh, he is sure as hell embracing his new power. There will be more moments like that to come eventually and a lot more to discover about the Demon Lord ;) Have fun with this new Chapter Mad Titan.**

 **Guest: well… there was shit so you're not wrong.**

 **Happy you liked it. But I am sad to say that you will have to wait a little longer for the proper reunion. It should be next chapter though! Also, thanks for the feedback regarding royal.**

 **TheB: As I intended it to be ;)**

 **Nameless: thanks for the high praise. Yeah don't worry I can COMPLETELY understand your problem. There are so many harem tropes that gave the genre as a whole a bad reputation.**

 **I could probably rant for hours about everything one should NOT do when making a harem story. Seriously there is SO MUCH SHIT I read that pisses me of. Like for example using rape as cheap drama. And before someone says I am being hypocritical for the record if it wouldn't be for Kamoshida being Kamoshida I wouldn't even have included that scene. I just felt like my hands were tied if I wanted everyone to be in character. And I intend on treating said trauma dead serious and it will NOT be brushed of that quickly. SMALL SPOILER:**

 **Its gonna lead to some troubles when this story reaches a point where Akira and Ryuko will for the first time… you know… do it.**

 **Instant love is so ridiculous and just… stupid. And about flirting yeah, I totally get you. My Akira isn't gonna be like that. Akira IS a bit of a teaser at times, something that is supported by some dialogue choices in the game (beep boop with Makoto, Meow when Morgana arrives and Ryuji asks him, I could go on) but no downright flirting. Akira is gonna be sometimes a troll and a bit teasing but nothing I would call flirting. The closest he got was when meeting Goro and that was still meant to be a tease not a flirt.**

 **I also am happy to see you like my twist with the genderbending. Yeah it is a bit hard to pull off but I try my best to keep the characters as much in character as possible. A small overview of how I see them.**

 **Ryuko: fiercely loyal, brash but kind, a bit aggressive and a hothead, surprisingly forgiving when the situation is resolved,**

 **Yuzu: Very extrovert, highly focused on anything with art (Canon Yusuke was within days entranced by Ann simply because she inspired him so I don't see it as a stretch that she would be so fascinated by two gorgeous people like Goro and Akira meeting up)**

 **Goro: Okay I admit her character I have changed but that was kind of necessary if I want her to be a real love interest and you know redeem her. but from canon I will also try to include her… loneliness, her desire to be wanted and appreciated, Akira is as of now the ONLY person she EVER met who she feels just comfortable around. So, this 'first time feeling' of sorts is gonna leave her confused. I am actually speaking of personal experience here so I am confident I am gonna be able to portray her well. I also plan on including some headcanons I have with Goro. That she is a touch starved for example.**

 **Also, yeah, I get your thoughts regarding Goro's name but I just… couldn't find a better one and hey when a male cat can be called Morgana than why not let Goro still be Goro? I saw some other fics do it that have her be a girl.**

 **And again, yeah, I get what you mean with thinking with their dick. Thankfully that won't be a problem for me for obvious reasons.**

 **Thanks again for the review and your input regarding royal. :)**

 **ShitpostCrusader: nnnnnng. That's a very good idea. But I already have a plan for his Velvet Room.**

 **I also give a shoutout and thank you to ChaosJeff who worked as the beta reader for this chapter.**

 **ll right I think that's it. Now everybody I shall leave you to the chapter.**

* * *

Akira was very pleased with himself.

Truth be told, he at some point in his career (around the time of Kaneshiro) felt comfortable admitting to himself that he may have sadistic tendencies, but not the kind you would see villains express, who relish in the pain of everyone around them.

It wasn't seeing suffering itself that caused this pleasant feeling inside of him, but it was seeing Karma at work, seeing these despicable excuses of humans finally getting what they deserve. Being the one handing out the Karma made it all the sweeter.

It was a part of himself he was uncomfortable with at first, for example when he turned out to be the only one of their Team at Kamoshida's confession who wasn't shocked at the display or surprised it happened so fast. Even Ann seemed somewhat elsewhere mentally, rather than enjoying his breakdown.

However, he eventually came to terms with the fact that he just enjoyed bad people getting their comeuppance more than others. It wasn't something that happened from one day to another. It took him quite a good amount of self-reflection. He often wondered if it meant he too was psychotic in some way, but eventually he could admit this part about himself and accept it. Maybe he was just the one most convinced of the justice of the Phantom Thieves and could as such enjoy it more.

Regardless, seeing Kamoshida's downright TERRIFIED expression the second he laid eyes on him was something Akira couldn't help but treasure.

All the more when he had the knowledge that it was HIM who caused this reaction.

Call it intuition but Akira just KNEW that it was what he did to his Shadow that made him into this wreck.

Good.

A very effective way to piss Akira off was threatening or harming his friends in ANY way. After what he nearly tried to do to his best friend before his eyes…

Kamoshida got lucky that Akira was no killer and the fact that Satanael made him remember that he still needed him alive.

He could have pushed the limit more though.

What could he have turned Kamoshida into? His reaction just now was already… very pleasing to watch.

He couldn't help but think of Satanael when he started to smell as a result of his fear. He brought him into his mind like he often did Arsene when he felt troubled. It was the very moment Kamoshida started screaming, as if he had seen the Devil himself.

This brought up a few more questions for Akira. Was it just a coincidence? Could Kamoshida somehow see Satanael? The second option seemed outlandish, but then again there was so little he knew about the Demon Lord. Aside from the fact that it felt like contained rage incarnate, able to wipe out any threat the second it appeared.

He REALLY needed to have a talk with Igor.

That thought was pushed to the side eventually as he continued to walk through the school, Ryuko next to him. She didn't really show any reaction to Kamoshida just now, probably because of… everything else today just tiring her out and numbing her for any other twists. Another reason why he didn't feel like pointing out Ryuko saying the 'F Word' despite chastising him for it earlier. It would just have been really mean.

He already knew about Ryuji (and now Ryuko) being pretty much unable to say fuck, being very stubborn about it too. This morning wasn't even the first time he had seen the blonde calling someone out for it. It was kind of endearing if he were to be honest.

He had asked Ryuji once about his reason, why a so vulgar person like him just refused to say fuck, and it was a simple one. His mom didn't like it. While Ryuji was a very vulgar person, he could not bring himself to say something his Mom didn't want.

Though when the blonde was in a REALLY emotional situation, really frustrated or pissed even she would say fuck, her own code regarding the curse word slipping from her mind momentarily. However, it was worth noting that when it came out of her mouth it REALLY meant something. (Given today it made sense for her to say it).

Last year he only heard Ryuji say it five times in total. One time was against Kamoshida during his awakening. The second time was when seeing the murals in Futaba's Palace and seeing just how bad the girl had it. A third time was per message after Sojiro found out about their activities. Number four against Shido on Akira's behalf, being just THAT ticked off at the politician for ruining Akira's life. And the last time was when…

…

When…

…

" _YOU KILLED MONA YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ryuji screamed in righteous fury at the mechanic Monstrosity before him, unaware he would be the next to fall to the false God._

Akira violently shook his head, trying to push the Memory aside.

"You okay?" Ryuko asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little bit dizzy from before." He lied.

Thankfully she didn't notice or didn't feel like continuing the topic. She did, however feel like doing some small talk, a very appreciated distraction for the Wildcard. Turns out another change to the timeline was that they were in the same class, meaning they both had to see Kawakami.

They found her soon after, just as break was ending and Akira told her the same story he told these policeman. She seemed not entirely convinced though, even hostile to a degree. Thankfully she let it slide because it was his first day, but she did give Ryuko a stern look. Something the blonde just took, probably being used to it by now, which was just very sad in itself.

At least Kawakami had the decency to not say he should stay away from the 'delinquent' while Ryuko was in hearing range.

Like last time, she said the school would close after fifth period and that he would introduce himself.

Ryuko was told to get inside sooner, while he would only introduce himself later. Through the window he could see that her place was right behind where he was supposed to sit. He felt pretty content with that, not only because it meant having one more of his closest friends in his class, but also because it probably saves the sanity over the last guy who sat behind him.

He was… let's say freaked out by Akira pretty often. There you make ONE lockpick in the class and you are being treated like a psychopath.

Okay it was probably because of the rumors mainly but still.

He felt better knowing he won't be freaking out said student.

…

What even was his name?

Wait… how does that work? How can he sit in front of someone for almost a year and not know his name?

Well it doesn't matter anymore.

Remembering what Lavenza told him about Mishima, Akira peeked to where he was supposed to sit, bracing himself for another surprise that threw normal concepts of gender out of the window.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

For starters there was… MISHIMA!

MALE Mishima!

This somehow managed to confuse Akira even more than him being a girl could have done. Then he saw who sat next to him…

The girl sitting to his right had the same hair colour as him… the same size as him… wore the same school clothes as him only for girls… the only notable differences where the fact that she did have more feminine features, that her hair was a messy kind of bowl cut and the slightly visible B-Cups.

…

How does that work?

No seriously HOW DOES THAT WORK?!

Did Mishima get cloned or something?!

Cloned and then made into a girl?! Didn't Lavenza tell him he was a girl? There was no warning about there being two of them! Did she make a mistake? What the fuck happened this ti-?!

…

" _Just stop trying to see reason Akira."_ He told himself.

Something different he had seen however were the bruises on both their bodies.

That was all it took for any confusion to fade away.

He could feel a slight rage growing inside of him. So Kamoshida abused both Mishima's? All the more reason to take him down.

" _Don't worry you two. It will all be over soon enough."_

Kawakami turned towards him again. Oh boy here we go again. Be serious. Don't say anything unnecessary. Not to forget the unspoken 'Please don't burn this school down'.

Akira was again made painfully aware of just how much it could suck to time travel.

He could already see how this would go. He would stand in front of the class while everyone just chatted about him. Akira could already hear them through the walls.

"Being super late on his first day? He really is insane…"

"He might slug us if we look him in the eye."

"Slug?! I heard he bit someone's nose of just for breathing in his direction!"

Akira was annoyed already.

He wondered how he could change this whole thing. Last time he tried to be nice and welcoming but of course no one believed him. This time…

He had an idea.

"All right, please say something to the class." She would tell him.

" _Hehehe… how was it? Don't say anything unnecessary?"_

The Trickster inside him felt like challenging that and he could feel Arsene approving. They wanted to see him as a Devil? He could give them something.

"Hello! My name is Akira Kurusu but you can also call me by my nickname Satanael Morningstar! It all began when I was just a small baby and my dad the unholy demon Lord Lucifer send me to this planet so I may rip out hearts for my amusement. I was born on the sixth hour of June 6th during a thunderstorm. My favorite past times include summoning Demons and the already mentioned ripping out of hearts. I hope we can all get along!"

Every single students jaw was wide open in shock.

It was a funny little fantasy. Oh, how BADLY he wanted to see the faces of everyone in this room if he went through with it.

But he should just get this over with.

Still it managed to pass the time, thinking about these kinds of scenarios while he was waiting to be called in. A small part of him wondered why he even was outside rather than just standing in front of the class. Guess such small changes could happen during this time travel, fate twisting, universe resetting, however the hell you wanna call it, trip too.

"Settle down." Kawakami demanded in this little tone of hers. The one that made Akira wonder how they even listened to her in the first place. Still they obeyed and Kawakami began to introduce him.

"I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Akira Kurusu. Today we… had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well."

" _I DID have a very bad case of awakening."_

Awakening Satanael properly was… not fun. Not at all. It was about a hundred times worse than the pain he felt when he summoned Arsene for the first time. The only reason he wasn't screaming in pain was because he was just too pissed to care, once they left the Metaverse though it hit him again full force. It felt like someone rammed an axe in his head and switched his heart with boiling magma.

"Akira. Please come in." she called him inside.

Akira opened the door and entered the room.

And everything froze.

No one chatted with their neighbor or murmured about him. Instead… it was quiet. Eerily quiet, like a calm before the storm. If one would have dropped a needle the metallic clang would have been the only thing to hear.

This… unsettled him somewhat. Akira just stared at the crowd in front of him, analysing them.

They looked terrified. Of… him?

How… how on earth did that happen? Last time people didn't like being around him. They tended to avoid him and some believed the nastier rumors and were unsettled. But… it had never been to a level where an entire class stared at him in fear!

"Please say something Akira." Kawakami snapped him out of his thoughts.

He acted like last time, smiling at the masses, "Hello. Nice to meet you all."

They didn't take it. At all.

If anything, they seemed even more freaked out!

Why on earth did they act like this? What was different tha-…

…

Kamoshida.

The ringing of a cell phone caught everyone's attention. Kawakami was the one who made the ringing stop and answered it. She seemed bored at first but than her expression shifted to one of shock, wide eyes and a small 'what' followed by a 'I understand' ended the call. She turned to the Mishima's and addressed them.

"Yui, Yuuki I am supposed to tell you that Volleyball practice won't be today. Mister Kamoshida isn't feeling well and had to take the rest of the day of."

Yuuki and who he guessed to be Yui had wide eyes at that, nodding at their teacher. The other students meanwhile looked even MORE freaked out. Some even had the urge to whisper.

"I-Its true? The new kid really did something to Mister Kamoshida!?"

"Oh god he really is a psychopath!"

"Don't talk he can hear yo- OH SHIT he's looking here!"

Some small whimpers and the three students went quiet like mice trying to hide from a cat.

Turns out it was just like he guessed. Word about Kamoshida had already made the round. And immediately people started to form a connection that he must be responsible.

For once a rumor at this school was right.

"Alright Kurusu, please go sit down. There is a seat still free behind Takamaki."

He obeyed the teacher and walked towards the seat…. And noticeable the two only people who weren't freaked out by him. Ann looked at him… with some semblance of awe and as if she was trying to evaluate him and Ryuko was even looking at him with some small form of appreciation.

He nodded towards the future Panther with a smile, one that she returned surprisingly. Even if it seemed… fake somehow. Just what was she currently thinking of him?

But of course, some students on the other side already started with the whispering again.

"What the. Do these two know each other?"

"Shut up man! Do you wanna die!?"

Akira… just sat down on his new place. Let them whisper. Let them think. It's not like he cared that deeply about their opinion of him. He gave another smile and nod to Ryuko who returned one much less fake and concentrated on the lesson.

Still this was all probably something he should keep in mind.

For now though… he had to write some messages.

* * *

The last lesson of the day had just started.

And what for a beginning it was.

She never expected that these hyenas could ever STOP talking. After constantly being so gleefully spreading all kinds of bullshit… she couldn't help but think of it as cathartic.

Beating up Kamoshida, summoning Demons, making him scared shitless…. And now this.

Akira really was something else.

If that was his first day how would tomorrow turn out to be?

Well whatever would happen tomorrow, she couldn't help but feel a strange sense of pride seeing him. She allowed herself to indulge in it for a minute before finally doing what she dreaded to do.

It wasn't exactly allowed to type in class but Ryuko just couldn't care for that rule. It's not like anyone here but the prez cared.

 **Ryuko: Hey how are you?**

 **Ryuko: Kamoshida didn't do anything right?**

 **Ann: Just the usual. Some side eyeing, gross talking, nothing too extreme.**

Sometimes even the most obvious things can, when pointed out, be incredibly calming. Sure, Ryuko was convinced that nothing severe would happen but… it was still good to hear.

 **Ryuko: Alright good to hear. Sorry for being so late. I didn't mean to keep you waiting and alone with that ass.**

 **Ann: I know. It's fine really.**

 **Ryuko: And how's your girlfriend?**

 **Ann: Shiho is fine too. Nothing unusual either.**

 **Ann: Still thanks for asking.**

 **Ryuko: I can make it up to you.**

 **Ryuko: How does Crepe tomorrow sound?**

 **Ann: Like I don't have to worry about my sweets for one day. :)**

Ryuko smiled at the little emoji. It was kind of adorable how sweets could always cheer Ann up.

 **Ryuko: We both know you'll take some with you anyway. ;)**

 **Ann: You know me so well.**

 **Ann: Okay now with that out of the way.**

 **Ann: Is there something you wanna tell me about?**

 **Ryuko: What do you mean?**

 **Ann: Well for starters you're late.**

 **Ann: Even more than usual when you don't feel like wasting away here.**

 **Ann: Than there is also the fact that you came at the same time as Akira.**

 **Ann: And there are already lots of rumors about you two.**

 **Ryuko: Oh god what did they think up now?**

 **Ann: Take a wild guess. They think you two are some sort of couple.**

Ryuko sighed. Why couldn't a girl and a guy stand next to each other WITHOUT people immediately assuming they're a thing?

 **Ryuko: What do you think?**

 **Ann: That I WANT to tease you. In fact, I have waited so long for this opportunity.**

 **Ann: But I can't because mostly I'm worried.**

 **Ann: What happened between you two?**

 **Ann: And then there is that rumor concerning Kamoshida and I don't know what to think. Was he… really scared of Akira?**

 **Ann: So. What happened? Why did Kamoshida flip out this much?**

 **Ann: Not that I care about him. Honestly that was the best news of the week.**

 **Ann: But still… I would like an explanation.**

Ryuko was trying her best to form a response, but she had no idea what to say. She wanted to tell Ann. If there was one person she could tell this too than it was her.

She already had the words typed out.

 **Kamoshida almost ra- [DELETE]**

 **Akira saved me and sum- [DELETE]**

 **There was a Cat and a Cast- [DELETE]**

But… she just couldn't.

She didn't know how to say it. Or if she should just now. There was also the fact that there was no telling what Ann would do once she heard about it. Seriously, the girl was capable of a lot more rage than one would expect of her.

The blonde finally decided to just stick with Akira's plan and only tell Goro about the Palace.

Maybe some other day she would tell her.

But what about the thing with Akira? How could she explain that? It was undoubtedly that Akira caused this reaction in Kamoshida.

Maybe she… could just write it of as a coincidence?

Okay lets start small. First stick to the story.

 **Ryuko: We saw a Cat on the way here and searched for its owner.**

 **Ann: …A Cat?**

 **Ann: Since when are you a Cat person?**

 **Ryuko: Who doesn't like Cats?**

 **Ann: Fair enough.**

 **Ann: And about what happened with Kamoshida?**

 **Ryuko: Dunno. Probably a coincidence.**

 **Ryuko: A funny coincidence.**

Oh, it was sure as hell not a coincidence.

She saw what that… Satanael thing could do.

 **Ryuko: What do you think of him actually?**

 **Ann: Akira?**

 **Ann: Like I said I don't know.**

 **Ann: I think the rumours are exaggerated. He seemed pretty nice. He even wanted to stop me from getting into Kamoshida's car. Until I told him some lies.**

 **Ryuko: What? Why?**

 **Ann: Think.**

 **Ann: I didn't want to get him too wrapped up in his affairs. There is no telling what Kamoshida would do to him.**

 **Ryuko: Oh yeah about that. Akira was freaking out when I told him.**

 **Ann: Wait what?**

 **Ryuko: It was a misunderstanding. I cursed "pervert teacher" and he questioned what I meant.**

 **Ryuko: I snapped at him and he ended up being angry at himself for not being able to stop it.**

 **Ann: He believed you?**

 **Ryuko: I know right? Looks like Kamobitch's brainwashing isn't affecting everyone.**

 **Ann: Well I'm going to talk with him after class about it. Coincidence or not.**

 **Ryuko: You don't have to.**

 **Ann: I want to though. I want to know why the guy who saw that Kamoshida was suspicious immediately suddenly managed to freak him out this hard.**

 **Ryuko: Like I said it was a coincidence.**

 **Ryuko: Besides don't you have a modelling shoot?**

 **Ann: I can let that slide for once.**

 **Ryuko: What? No!**

 **Ryuko: Come on. Look everything is fine. Have some fun with Shiho.**

 **Ryuko: I mean when was the last time you two managed to spend a peaceful day together anyway?**

 **Ryuko: Trust me. Everything is good.**

 **Ryuko: Besides we have plans.**

 **Ryuko: We are going to meet up with a friend of his regarding the cat.**

 **Ann: Fine.**

This was the sudden end of their conversation.

And there was no way Ann believed her about the Cat thing.

Ryuko just shrugged to herself, this would be a problem for tomorrow, before she noticed a still unread message on her phone. And scowled at the name displayed.

 **Makoto: Where were you?**

Ryuko ignored the message. There was no way she would willingly deal with HER today.

* * *

The lesson was over sooner then he had expected. Not that Akira minded.

True to Kawakami's word school had ended and the other students were on their merry way to go home, their part time job, a Karaoke bar, or whatever it was they choose to do. He had meet up with Ryuko soon after and the two, on Ryuko's insistence, hurried through the school and to the rooftop.

And the school ate it up. Rumors were spreading quicker than a flame in a dry forest in the school. They all tried their hardest to not say anything too loudly though. Probably fearing something like that he would stab their tongues if he heard anything they whispered about him.

He did do that once.

Well to Kamoturd's Shadow.

Who used his tongue like a whip.

After he had stared at Ann and his tongue did a weird… rolling thing.

The Metaverse was crazy sometimes.

"Holy Crap is that the new kid? And… he's with Sakamoto?"

"Well delinquents stick together. But that she would be interested in someone THAT crazy is insane."

"She hates Kamoshida though. And haven't you heard what he did to him? Probably made her fall for him straight away."

"He's done it all. Drugs. Weapons. Theft. I heard he even has ties to the Yakuza!"

They weren't wrong with the Theft and Yakuza part.

"He… is really hot though. I mean… damn! I get why she would try that."

"For real?! Geez you are a freak."

…

Huh. That was… new.

Now it wasn't THAT new to him. He had overheard a few people crushing on him or finding him attractive before. Probably due to the 'Bad Boy' thing people expected of him.

But even if not for that it may be because of his physique, something he was actually proud of.

He wasn't Bodybuilder levels but he had some defined muscles, even a six pack.

Even if not for the regular workout he did in the last year and occasional sparing with Makoto and Iwai that left him quite toned, his Gymnastics already did a number on his body before stepping foot in Tokyo.

Akira had done Gymnastics and Parkour for years, never really stopped it. It was some of the only times in his childhood that he really felt… free. It was to him what running was to Ryuko and Art to Yuzu. Something he was passionate about.

And he was good. The best at his school. The best in his Gymnastics Team. His Coach had high hopes for him and for a while Akira even considered trying to use his skill to become an Olympian Athlete.

Then the assault happened, causing pretty much everyone in his live to turn on him. Or turn even worse than before.

His school, his team, his coach, his parents, his girlfriend.

In hindsight he wondered if any positive thing he had with these people was real. He should have probably listened to this small feeling in his gut that constantly told him this was fake.

Well none of it was important at the end of the day. He had found people who ACTUALLY cared about him and he felt A LOT better ever since.

He never was THAT passionate about becoming an athlete anyway. What he used these skills nowadays for was far more suited for him.

Besides Kamoshida's actions had made sure to destroy any desire for him to join the Olympics.

He sometimes wondered though if Kamoshida bothered him so much because he had somehow heard about him being on his schools' Gymnastic team. The lustful bastard had a reputation of crushing aspiring Athletes after all.

"You think he did that so she would blow him?"

"Could be? I mean in the rush they are he probably didn't even need to as-."

Okay THAT was the limit for him!

"Hey!" He sent a glare at the girls commenting who immediately shrieked up and stared at him, eyes open wide. It took approximately five seconds for them to realize their mistake and run the other way as if they were hunted by a Predator.

Ryuko looked at him appreciatingly, "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

Ryuko didn't elaborate and he didn't want to push the topic.

They soon reached the rooftop and once they made themselves comfortable on the long-forgotten tables Ryuko had started to tell him about her theory. Of how the students in Kamoshida's Palace could be connected to the rumors of his abusive behavior. All things Akira already knew very well. What did surprise him though was that Ryuko suggested that the Detective may help them uncover his abuse and be able to put an end to it. To that he merely told her that she already got his message and would meet them both at a diner in some minutes. They went over what to tell her a last time in detail. No word about Ryuko almost getting raped, but other than that they would tell her everything else. About the Personas, Morgana, Kamoshida, Satanael, Arsene, the Nav.

Honestly Akira couldn't wait to see Goro's reaction.

The Wildcard was very well aware though of the fact that he would essentially pour a bunch of gasoline over the game he was about to play and light it on fire.

And that was putting it mildly.

There were COUNTLESS of possibilities, new variables, new outcomes.

Best case scenario? He would manage to talk Crow into becoming a founding member of the Phantom Thieves.

Worst case scenario? Masayoshi Shido will be gunning for his head before they wrote the first calling card.

In the latter case Satanael would have to ready that gun of his.

He wasn't afraid of Goro beating him. If anything, he was worried about killing her should it come to a fight.

After all, last time they fought he came out on top without the Persona equivalent of bringing an Atomic Bomb to a Knife fight.

Was it a stupid idea? Maybe. But he would hate himself forever to not at least try. Even if it was something he came up with a few Hours ago (the threat of being killed can focus the mind wonderfully).

Akira was completely gambling on the idea that the Universe and the concept of fate that guided it would be in his favour and that the heart that was underneath all that hate and despair would let him in, let Akira steal it and show it some semblance of a bond. Then he would have a chance of preventing Akechi to die such a pointless death, having only lived the life of a puppet to society and Shido.

But at the same time… call it a gut feeling but Goro just… he had the feeling Goro may not be as evil as she was last time. Who knows maybe she never even killed anyone?

Maybe it was a foolish thought… but the Fool WAS his Arcana after all.

Besides while it was on his mind, he really found it unlikely for Goro to report him to her father. She was never really on his side anyway. She loathed the man almost as much as Akira did Yaldabaoth. And that was saying something.

Hopefully she would find herself relating to him. Seeing him as the same lost kid suddenly among demons and creatures from all folklore and mythology.

Goro was a later problem though. What now was important on his mind was Ryuko.

Akira really wanted to know about what Ryuko's personal past with that insult to the career of a Teacher was. What almost happened grinded on his nerves more than a little. Over the whole lesson he couldn't stop thinking about what Shadow Kamoshida said:

" ** _I told you, you would regret denying me back then. This could have all been a lot easier. If you just behaved. But I guess better late than never."_**

Akira did not like the sound of that.

At all.

He had to use the mental image of Kamoshida soiling himself to keep himself composed in class.

What had happened between them this time? He already figured Kamoshida still broke Ryuko's leg, the way she walked was more evidence then he needed. But 'back then'? It sounded like there was a lot more going on. Did Kamoshida attempt this with her before? He had to talk with Ryuko in depth about this.

Just as they were standing up to leave and he was going to try his luck in getting his best friend to open up to him once more…

A familiar voice called out for them, belonging to a certain girl skilled in Aikido.

"Ryuko Sakamoto. Akira Kurusu."

" _Ah Queen. How I missed that commanding voice of yours."_

True enough, as they turned no other than Makoto Niijima was waiting for them, glaring with an intensity that she would reserve for some rather difficult Shadows in some time. Glare or not, to see her like this, standing and breathing, was nothing but downright beautiful to Akira.

This was… a deviation from the script however. He had meet Makoto briefly during the whole Kamoshida mess. She was absorbed in her studies, never stopped them for coming this late to School. What was she already doing here?

Ryuko soon announced that she did not at all share Akira's sentiment. The blonde met the red eyes of Council President with brown of her own, sounding annoyed to say the least. "What do you want Prez?"

"I would like to know just why the two of you were entire periods late for school. You didn't answer to my messages either."

Wait… they had each other's number? How'd that happen? Just what went down between them?

Nevertheless, he should step in before things get out of hand. "We saw a cat on the way to school and searched for its owner. That's it."

"Really?" she eyed him with weariness and alarm. If he didn't know any better he would even say that there was a slight amount of fear in those red iris'. Makoto turned back to Ryuko, as if she was refusing to acknowledge him. "Ryuko-chan. Please consider with who you want to spend your time with."

The blonde scoffed at the words, "Thanks a LOT for the advice Prez. Reeeeeally helpful. But I think I am just fine with Akira."

Was that a twitch in Makoto's eye? It happened so quickly it was hard for Akira to notice. Makoto took a deep breath in and putting on a steely mask of authority. "Ryuko, I am saying this as not only your Senpai but as your friend-"

"We are not friends."

The air on the entire roof seemed to freeze at this line. Akira could see that behind this Mask of false authority Makoto… was seemingly hurt by that comment and tried to collect her bearing as best as she could. "What makes you-."

"Friends actually believe each other when they try to go to them for help."

Makoto inhaled deeply, tightening her hold on the books she carried. "Do we HAVE to talk about this in front of him?"

…

Yikes.

And here he thought the last time they got involved was under bad circumstances! He would take being blackmailed to take care of the Mafia over this any day.

What probably unnerved him the most was that he had no idea what they were talking about! Regardless of that it felt like one wrong word could light a bomb, but what was he supposed to do?

Ryuko clapped her hands together, giving her a look of contempt. Fortunately for him she didn't had any desire to continue this conversation. "We don't have to talk at all actually Niijima-senpai." She spat the honorific like it was an insult, "Me and Akira were just about to go on our way. We have a meeting to go to. Thanks for the showing SO MUCH worry about my wellbeing though. Don't you have some teacher's ass to kiss?"

" _Okay what in the actual fuck!?"_

Since when was Ryuko talking like that to Makoto!? This wasn't just hostility; this was downright antagonistic.

Makoto took the harsh words also WAY differently than Akira expected her too. There was no lecture about showing manners or something similar. She only was giving HIM a warning glare before walking down the stairs again, leaving them alone again.

The awkward silence was soon broken by the Fool. "What was that all about?"

Ryuko sighed, as if she was asked about a distant memory that still gnawed on her heart, "Long story. Now come on, that friend of yours is probably waiting."

With that Ryuko led him from the roof and out of the building, ending the attempt of him to elaborate on the 'long story'.

He would just put that in his 'to be investigated further' folder for now.

* * *

 **Akira: Goro you there?!**

 **Akira: Something completely crazy just happened.**

 **Akira: I need to talk with you ASAP!**

 **Akira: I almost died just now and need help please?**

 **Goro: What do you mean with you almost died!?**

 **Goro: Are you okay!? What happened!?**

 **Akira: I have been better honestly. I mean I guess I am fine now but kind of feeling exhausted.**

 **Akira: Very exhausted actually.**

 **Akira: As for what happened. Its… complicated.**

 **Goro: Complicated? Akira you can't text me you almost died and expect me to be satisfied with a 'It's complicated'!**

 **Akira: Well sorry but that is the best I can give you right now!**

 **Akira: I just am beyond confused right now and really need that Detective brain of yours.**

 **Goro: Tell me where you are. Are you still in danger!?**

 **Akira: I am fine now. Just entered class.**

 **Goro: Hang on. You JUST entered class?**

 **Goro: It's already 5th period.**

 **Akira: It's complicated alright!?**

 **Goro: Okay just calm down. What the hell happened? And just what do you mean with confusing?**

 **Akira: Well it involves a talking cat for starters!**

 **Akira: Goro!? You still there!?**

 **Goro: …**

 **Goro: Akira I know that you are in a difficult situation but drug use is not a good option for coping.**

 **Akira: I AM NOT HIGH!**

 **Akira: RYUKO IS MY WITNESS!**

 **Goro: Wait who is Ryuko?**

 **Akira: Someone else who almost died just now and who is just as confused as me.**

 **Akira: Look can we PLEASE meet up? Boss is gonna give me an earful when I come back and I am still very much NOT OKAY!**

 **Akira: And you just so happen to be the smartest person I know so I am gambling on the small hope you could help us figure this whole insanity out!**

 **Goro: Okay.**

 **Goro: We can meet up at the diner after school is finished if that's alright?**

 **Akira: Thank you! Works perfectly!**

 **Akira: It's about time I treat you anyway.**

 **Goro: Meet you there in an hour then.**

She reread the messages for the third time. It still seemed somewhat… unbelievable.

What on earth could have reduced Akira into such a wreck? He was perfectly fine yesterday. How did that change so quickly?

" ** _Okay hear me out kid. What if the boy got mugged?"_** Loki tried to give an explanation, **_"It would explain the whole 'Almost died' thing if the thug had a gun or something."_**

" ** _I find that rather unlikely Loki."_** Robin argued back, **_"This is the same boy who had been arrested for protecting someone. I don't think a simple robber could have this much of an effect. Besides it's not exactly 'complicated'. Neither does it involve a talking cat."_**

"… ** _Fair enough."_**

" _That part is by far the most confusing."_ Goro thought to herself and her two Personas.

They have been trying to make sense of this ever since reading these messages. But no solution they thought of made any logical sense whatsoever.

And just who was Ryuko? While that question didn't concern her as much as the 'Almost died' thing she was… for some reason irritated.

She tried to read some messages of Yuzu to get her mind of it. The artist girl was surprisingly talkative. While she didn't make too much sense, she was rather… extroverted and constantly went on about art and how she was inspired by looking at their natural beauty the other day and if they were considering her offer, she seemed like a good person. Too bad these kinds of people don't make it that far in the world and are pretty much doomed.

Speaking of good people doomed by the world, she just heard the diner door open.

After what felt like an eternity Akira had finally walked into the dinner, looking nervous but thankfully unharmed. That alone managed to calm Goro somewhat, still she was more worried than she would like to admit about his well-being. On the other hand, who wouldn't when their friend writes them things like this!?

Huh… that word still sounded somewhat off for her.

Next to him stood a girl Goro had never seen before. Ryuko she assumed. She looked rather… delinquent like but most notably she seemed even worse than him.

Both of them had an expression on their face that were uncomfortably similar to those of the victims she would sometimes see in her investigations. Just what had happened?

"Over here." She called out to Akira who immediately turned to her. Pointing for the blonde next to him they walked towards her and Goro began to really get a good look at him. He looked more exhausted than she was after a mission in the Metaverse.

"Akira you look horrible." She stated with worry obvious.

"Well I feel horrible so you're not wrong." He told her while sitting down on the seats opposed to her, the blonde with him following suit.

"And you are?"

"Oh right sorry," Akira said with some haste, "Ryuko Sakamoto, Goro Akechi. Goro Akechi, Ryuko Sakamoto." Went the quick introduction.

Ryuko nodded in understanding and turned to her "So you are the Detective he told me about? Great nice to meet you. I really hope you can help us figure this shit out."

" _Well someone is vulgar. Whatever."_

"Nice to meet you too. I would help you if you would actually tell me what happened."

Ryuko scratched the back of her head, looking even more anxious for some reason, "Oh right… well its… Akira do you wanna start?" she asked turning to the raven. So, whatever happened she was involved too, but left even worse than him for some reason if she couldn't even try and explain what happened.

"Oh right. Hang on a second." Akira pulled out his phone. Did he make a picture of whateve-?

…

…

…

" ** _Goro… is that what I think it is?"_** Loki asked in a deadpan voice.

The Metaverse Navigator was being shoved into her face.

"… **_Well this is unexpected!"_** Robin Hoods voice came forth.

The Metaverse Navigator was on Akira's phone.

" ** _Uhhh… kid? You okay?"_**

Akira Kurusu had the Metaverse Navigator.

" ** _Ms… Ms Akechi? Are you not feeling well?"_**

Akira Kurusu had the METAVERSE NAVIGATOR!

" ** _Ähm… Loki? What do we do?"_**

" ** _I dunno. This never happened before. I think the news may have broken her somewhat-."_**

" _WHAT IN THE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT IS THAT!?"_ she thought in Panic.

" ** _Oh. Well that was vulgar."_**

" _DON'T FUCKING SASS ME LOKI!"_ she snapped at the Trickster God.

Meanwhile back in the outside world Goro Akechi's face was frozen as she continued to stare at the screen in front of her. One could make the assumption she experienced a great inner peace, even though she was rapidly blinking.

Oh how wrong that assumption would be.

More precisely… Miss Akechi's brain suffered a small breakdown. Completely… incapable of processing the given Information.

" _AAAAAAAAAAH!"_ she screamed mentally.

" ** _Mylady./Kid."_**

" _HE HAS THE APP!"_

" ** _Mylady!Kid!"_**

" _HE HAS THE APP! HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN!?"_

" ** _MYLADY!/KID!"_**

" _WHAT!?"_

" ** _We… will figure… this out."_** The two Personas spoke simultaneously, trying to calm her down.

It wasn't working.

How in the World did THAT happen?! How in the name of whatever deity was watching over her life did Akira gain access to the World of Cognition!?

Robin and Loki tried their best to send peaceful things into Goro's mind, trying to make her recollect herself. It was proven itself fruitless so far.

" _He has the App! Just… just how!? What the hell has happened!?"_

" ** _Alright girl I get that you are currently having a crisis. But please keep in mind that the two Kids in front of you are trying to have a conversation with you."_**

Loki was right. She knew inwardly, she did not have the luxury of being allowed to have a freak out. But STILL!

She gained her thoughts the best she could and eventually managed to bring words out, sounding MUCH more collected than she really was.

"I'm sorry Akira but… what is this?"

Maybe she should consider a career as an actress.

Akira pulled his phone back, glaring at it with a rage. As if the device had become sentient and had kicked his pet in front of him. He had this shock, anger, cluelessness and even slight… fear in his eyes. "This THING appeared on my phone for the first time when I arrived in Tokyo two days ago. I tried to delete it but I just can't get rid of it. At first I thought it was some Virus that isn't doing anything for some reason. Until today! Its some… Navigator of sorts, it picked up codewords and then Shujin suddenly became a castle-!"

"Okay, okay just slow down!" she raised her hands trying to stop him talking himself into too this rapid state too much. He gave her a sigh as a reply "Sorry. It's just still kinda hard to make sense of it all. Ryuko can you take over?"

"Sure," the blonde nodded, "Okay to start from the beginning, there is this guy at our school called Kamoshida. You probably heard of him, famous Athlete turned PE Teacher and all this shit. Brought our school in the top twenty of the country with his Volleyball Team. Anyway he is actually a straight A bastard and he drove a friend of mine, her name is Ann, to school. I was pissed, cursed pervert teacher, me and Akira talked about it and… somehow that Nav thingy picked up what we were saying!"

Well that was just fantastic! Suddenly strangers could enter Palaces on complete CHANCE!? The knowledge of the Navigator and the Metaverse was already in… less then preferable hands. What kind of anarchy could break out!? If Akira and the girl here managed to land in a Palace what is too say some Psychopath who kills out of boredom couldn't enter!?

Thoughts for later. Remember to act.

"It… picked things up?" Goro questioned, trying her best to act clueless.

"Yeah," Akira took over again, "It recorded the words, Kamoshida, Shujin Academy and Castle. Then there was this weird thing happening and we both got a headache. We ended up walking to school together but when we arrived Shujin had become a Castle."

He sighed, as if he knew he was sounding ridiculous. "Sorry I know this all sounds insane and you probably don't believe-:"

"I do, go on." She reassured him with merely four words. She HAD to know just how much Akira and this girl had seen of the Metaverse. And more about the Palace itself.

On a related sidenote, their teacher had a Palace? That alone already sounded like nightmare fuel. After all what could a Highschool teacher surrounded by minors POSSIBLY have for a distorted desire!? Goro had seen enough Palaces in her life so far and at some point you could guess what distortion surrounds certain individuals.

" ** _Perhaps we should pay this Kamoshida a little visit once this talk is over."_** Loki brought up, clearly picking up on her thoughts regarding him and a certain… sadism in his voice.

" ** _I agree God of Mischief. We cannot allow a distorted individual like Kamoshida to remain and possibly do ill towards innocent youth!"_** Robin Hood agreed, ready to go into battle.

" _Make it three but can we talk about that later? I need to know what else happened."_

Akira continued soon though. "Well we ended up entering the school and were confronted by some guards."

"REAL ONES!" Ryuko shouted out. "I mean… you ever saw a Medieval like Movie? Like those, all armoured with REAL Swords! They just… knocked us around like nothing and we ended up getting knocked out and thrown into some… Cell."

Ryuko looked even more uncomfortable saying that, crossing her arms in a subconscious defence.

"I… am very sorry to hear that. That all sounds… incredibly traumatic."

Goro meant every word. She couldn't blame them. This explained A LOT about their current condition and Akira's messages. Of course Akira would be freaked out by visiting the metaverse! Hell she was inches away from a total mental breakdown after visiting a Palace for the first time. And she had LOKI! She had a Persona, her personal guardian to comfort her and help her out of this whole mess.

This raised a very important question though. She nearly died even with Loki. How did THEY get out?

"Oh you don't know the craziest thing yet!" Ryuko exclaimed, looking at Akira as if to give him an unspoken signal. The innocent criminal picked up on it and talked again.

"We where in this cell and out of nowhere Kamoshida appeared. But also… not Kamoshida. he looked like him but wore a cape, flip flops and underwear. And he had these… twisted yellow, golden eyes. There were also more guards with him. He started rambling like a madman and wanted to kill us. He wanted to start with Ryuko but I couldn't just let that happen! Then…"

He stopped, as if he was trying to collect what happened. As if he tried to understand something completely impossible.

"I heard this voice."

Goro's heart nearly stopped.

He heard a voice!?

Like… like she had heard Loki!?

She still remembered the words her Persona told her that faithful day.

* * *

" ** _What is the matter kid? Are you just going to give up? Are you willing to die here, on this twisted cruiser!?"_**

" _Of… of course not! But... who are you?"_

" ** _Not important right now just listen. People like your father will never give up. They will always crush whoever they want. He never cared about you, never will. The World is full with people like him. But that does not mean they can go unpunished. As of now… you are helpless against them. Just a brat… an annoyance at best. But we can change that. Do you want to survive? Do you want to bring your father to his knees, make him pay for what he has done to you and countless others? Do you want to have Power over people like him!?"_**

"… _Yes. YES! How do I do that!?"_

Her whole body was in agony as Loki answered her.

" ** _Perfect. Then let's forge our contract._**

 ** _I am thou. Thou art I._**

 ** _Thou who will no longer be powerless against the scum of humanity._**

 ** _Bastard child, abandoned by the World, take the life you wish for!_**

 ** _Now embrace your true self and let all against you cower before thy!"_**

The next things she remembered was the worst pain she ever felt in her life, fire surrounding her and herself calling upon a name she just… instinctively knew.

" _Arise… Loki!"_

* * *

Its been so long since then.

"What… was the voice saying?" she asked, unable to fully hide her amazement. To think there was another Persona user she never even knew about.

Akira, thankfully, didn't seem to mind her sudden curiosity and continued telling his tale.

"It talked about how people like Kamoshida are tyrants, and that the World is full with them and if I want to change it. I told him yes. Next thing I knew… was a lot of pain, but at the same time… I felt strong. I… I never felt anything like this before!" he spoke those words with an almost childlike fascination. One she could relate too. An awakening is not something you could ever forget.

The heat of the flames when they dance on your skin. The anguish brought by tearing of skin alongside the mask. This raw energy of the elements your Persona commands pouring in your veins, the Element itself fueling your connection even deeper. The first sight of your true self… how it just feels right to stand next to it.

Using Loki, this raw power and Chaos of the Trickster God… it always was a high she didn't want to get down from.

It was sometimes difficult to get her bearings again after letting lose.

Akira continued his tale. "It was like I was possessed and just blended the pain out but… it's hard to describe really. Point is I ended up completely destroying the guards and then above me was it. A Persona. Its name was Satanael and it looked like Satan had decided to go on a warpath, which he pretty much did against these guys. It had all this armor and a Gun in his hand. It was beyond crazy but it felt… amazing. Addicting. As if this was meant to be. It just felt right to have this power. And Kamoshida lost it completely! He begged me for forgiveness, and I could just punch him through the entire castle."

" ** _HEY HANG ON FOR A SECOND!"_** Loki shouted suddenly. **_"DID… DID THAT KID SAY SATANAEL!?"_**

And Goro immediately knew something was wrong with her Persona.

Loki sounded scared.

Loki was NEVER scared.

" _Loki do you know something about his Persona?"_

Loki tried his best to answer but stammered uncontrollably. What was causing this? What had Akira awoken with that caused him to be this distraught!?

" ** _Kid… Satanael is… a World Persona."_** He finally forced out, which did nothing to give her a solid answer.

" _What… is that?"_

" ** _Let me explain Mylady."_** Robin Hood took over, sounding more amazed than scared. **_"You know of the way of the Arcana by now don't you? That every Persona and every Shadow is aligned with one specific Arcana, the means by which all is revealed. The first arcana is the Fool, the beginning of all. The one of every Wildcard like you possess and it embodies infinite potential and the start of a Journey. The final Arcana of the deck is called the World. It embodies Infinity itself and the end of a Journey if you so will."_**

" _Okay but what has all of this to do with.-"_

" ** _THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE AWOKEN TOO! THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW! NOW CAN WE PLEASE GO!?"_** Loki snapped in again, sounding even more anxious and beckoning them to leave.

" ** _Calm down Loki!"_** The noble Thief told him, **_"There is no reason to fear. Sure it is unnatural to happen but by all means Akira does not seem like an evil person. Who knows maybe it is a good omen."_**

" ** _I am just not comfortable knowing we are within inches of a Persona that could use me as a toothpick!"_**

" _What are you even talking about?"_

" ** _I shall finish explaining. Personas of the World Arcana are… to be blunt the most powerful of all Personas. They are Gods to other Gods. Unstoppable. Uncontainable for anyone but the one who they belong too. If a Wildcard is one in a Million, one possessing a World Persona is one of a Million within a Million, occasionally called a Trickster. There is nothing they CAN'T do. They are told to appear whenever the World is in danger to save it from certain ruin."_**

" _How… many others are there?"_

" ** _Nobody knows. All that is known are certain names of Personas belonging to this Arcana and whenever one appears… you know how you instinctively knew Loki's name? Its like that. Once you encounter one you know it is a World Persona. Some I do know of are the saviour Messiah and the truth seeker Izanagi-no-Okami. And now… the first Rebel Satanael."_**

" ** _In other Words, your friend here has a goddamn KILLING MACHINE!"_**

Akechi was… taken aback to say the least.

There was an Arcana above all other Arcana? Belonging to Personas that were the strongest of them all? And Akira, the first person to see through her masks, the first person who she called a friend, had one?

She wasn't sure what she was feeling. It was no fear like Loki that was for sure. But it was still… remarkable.

Was she proud maybe? That the first person to have such a strong emotional effect, in a way no one made her feel before, on her turned out to be someone who could truly change the World? Someone who even wanted her around, not caring for her title or reputation. Perhaps… her equal?

She choose to remain silent and think about these feelings later. Thankfully it was now that the Waitress came and took their orders so her long silence wasn't visible to anyone.

"It was an absolute beast!" Ryuko exclaimed as the Waitress was out of hearing range, in the kind of voice a child would talk about a superhero. "It… it was like Akira went Super Saiyan or something. Only with more demon than Saiyan. He just… stomped them like it was nothing. We managed to escape because of him and found Morgana."

"Morgana?" Who was this now?

"Remember the talking cat I wrote you about?" Akira answered before she could wonder too much. "That was Morgana. He was like us imprisoned there and we freed him. In return he led us out of that castle. Want to know what's even crazier? He had one too. Its name was Mercurius and it took out some guards that stood in our way.

"Then there was also your second Persona." Ryuko mentioned.

Second Persona!?

Thankfully she didn't need to ask Akira to elaborate. "Yeah right. Okay so you know what nickname you gave me? Lupin? And the book I told you about? Turns out its more fitting than you thought. His name was Arsene. Like… THE Arsene Lupin. He told me about essentially sticking by me even if I was chained to hell itself in my head and next thing I see him dominating some Guards that snuck up on us. He pretty much looks like a Demon trying to dress like a Gentleman." Akira rubbed his forehead in exhaustion, as if retelling their little dimensional trip had reminded him of the exhaustion.

"Anyway we ended up leaving the Palace, I lied to some Policemen about searching for a cat and we arrived late for school."

They let all he information that was told so far sink into the room. Allowing themselves time to breathe and to reflect. Till Ryuko spoke again, "So. What do you think? What are your thoughts on all this?"

Excellent question.

What ARE her thoughts on this?

She had no idea how to think about any of this. How was she supposed to know that going out of bed this morning would get her here!? If someone would have told her yesterday 'Hey by the way someone else can use the Metaverse you didn't know about', she would have… oh who knows what she would have done!

The two Shujin students stared at her, as if they were expecting a reply from her. What did they expect? A laugh? Ridicule? Most likely.

So Akira was not only a Persona user, but he could use more than one! This… this was all… A LOT to take in.

What would Shido think whe-?

No.

No way in hell.

She could not let Shido find out about this.

Akira would be dead.

That girl next to him too.

Everyone they were remotely close to!

He would try and talk her into setting it all up and it was getting harder and harder to convince him that there were better ways of dealing with people than killing them.

She only wanted to know her father's blood on her hands… no one else's.

But if Goro wouldn't say yes… someone else would.

She was feeling sick just imagining it.

Even if Shido would decide to for some reason not use the Metaverse he had many connections. It was impossible to name every horrendous fate that could befall these two.

Akira's body would probably end up being found in a few months underneath some bridge, dismembered beyond recognition and with obvious signs of torture.

Ryuko may end up drugged and sold to some Crime Boss, until every word she said would sound like broken mumbling from a hollow shell.

These two had no idea in what kind of danger they're in right now!

The only thing she was certain of doing right now was to make sure NO ONE would find out they visited that dimension. She had to somehow keep them alive for now before thinking about how to fix this mess.

But aside from that what should she do?

While she was contemplating her situation her own secondary Persona spoke to her, in a very amused voice.

" ** _Isn't that an interesting turn of events?"_**

" _What is that supposed to mean now?"_ she questioned his intentions.

Robin merely continued to chuckle. **_"Doesn't this scene remind you of something?"_**

At first Goro was about to ask again… until a memory took up the center of her mind. A memory of herself, panicking after narrowly escaping that accursed ship. The hopelessness, loneliness she felt being suddenly thrust into this different dimension. How long it took for her to regain her bearings and ultimately form a plan surrounding the Metaverse.

The same confusion she had was now within Akira and Ryuko.

The same App that brought her to where she was, was on his phone.

The same ability she had, to wield more than one Persona, was the same as his.

Just like him Akira fell victim to a corrupt World.

" _He is… just like me."_ She realized in astonishment.

Was this why she found herself thinking about him so much as of late? Why she was so focused on him? Why she felt this… inexplicable connection?

" ** _Perhaps your meeting truly was fated my dear. Maybe he is who you have been searching for all along. A true comrade."_**

She couldn't help but agree with Robin. Speaking of… this revelation was putting the Leader of the Merry Men in a new light too. Wasn't he appearing right after meeting him? One of the most famous Thieves of all time, an almost perfect rebellious Hero… awoken by this one boy who had no idea what kind of World he had entered.

And what did Robin say again yesterday regarding Akira? About him being the root for his being?

Was… Akira on his way of becoming Robin Hood?

Or was she thinking about this too deeply?

God her head… it was all over the Place. This… he just… she couldn't think straight anymore!

" _Just… who are you?"_

* * *

Akira was more nervous than he would like to admit.

Goro's expression was pretty much unreadable. It was hard even for him to figure out what she may be thinking. His heart was pounding fast, his brain racing too find solutions and ways to counter anything that would approach 'worst case' scenario.

Waiting for the doomed Wildcards response was downright agonizing.

The detectives face, after what was probably only a minute but felt like hours for him, finally unfroze and she spoke in a voice that almost sounded intimate. Nervous even. As if what she was about to say could change everything. Oh, how little she knew about that being true.

"Akira, do you believe in fate?"

That was an odd question. He kind of had to. He tore it apart after all. "Well… yeah."

"So you believe certain things in life could be fated to occur? Like the two of us meeting."

"Could be." He shrugged. "Where are you getting with that?"

" _Please let this go the way I hope it does."_

The next thing Goro did made Akira nearly jump in joy. She pulled out her phone, unlocked it with slightly shaking fingers…

And the Metaverse Navigator was looking back at him from the screen.

" _YES! BEST TIMELINE HERE I COME BABY!"_

"Maybe it was fate that allowed us two too meet."

Akira did his best impression of memorization and shock, twisting his face to suit his needed state and hide the joy he was feeling.

It was… amazing. Better than he had hoped for! That Akechi would really allow him such knowledge with this look of utter trust. She entered the Metaverse years before him, of course he knew that. There was no surprise gained from the knowledge alone but by the fact that she WANTED him to know.

But for as shocked as Akira acted, Ryuko was even more shocked than him. "YOU-!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goro reacted immediately on her shouting and pressed her hand on Ryuko's face, looking around the room to check if anyone witnessed her outburst. She looked like she was o high alert, as if the reaper himself was about to enter the Restaurant. In a weird way it was touching to see her this worried.

She slowly took of her hand from Ryuko's mouth, speaking to her in a low warning. "You can't just scream this out in the public. Understand."

The hint of steel in Akechi's voice was enough to make Ryuko's eyes widen and become as quiet as a mouse, having understood not to scream immediately.

Akira though still had to address it. "You have it too?" he questioned her.

"Yeah." She admitted, putting her phone away again, likely for secrecy, "I had it for some time now. I never used it that much. I don't think I ever entered a Castle"

" _That's a gigantic lie and we both know it. Well you don't know I know it but still."_

"So do you have a Persona too?"

She played with her gloves as if to distract herself. "Yes, I do."

"Well who is it?"

Akechi looked as if in deep thought before answering, "Well it is not just one actually."

Huh. Well that was another surprise. Akira knew about the Wildcard but didn't expect her to admit to it. Then again, she had no reason to keep that a secret when she already revealed possessing the App.

"What are they called?" Ryuko asked, now very intrigued about the Guardian entities she may have.

"My first one, the one I had awoken to, was Loki. My second one is Robin Hood."

"Loki?" Ryuko questioned. "As in Avengers villain? Your Persona is Tom Hiddleston?"

Akechi rolled her eyes, "Loki as in Asgardian God."

"Yeah I know that!" Ryuko defended," Just… does he look like Tom Hiddleston?"

"…No. No, he doesn't look like Tom Hiddleston." She answered in a… for a lack of better term passive voice with a look in her eyes that showed she questioned a lot about the blonde.

Akira chuckled at that, which seemed to snap Goro out of her current act. "Wow. I mean I kinda expected Herlock Sholmes but that is also a good pick."

A sly smile danced on the edge of Goro's lips. "It is Sherlock. But then again it would have fit your Arsene Lupin… but given Robin Hood I guess that still connects somewhat."

She leaned back into her seat, eyeing the two of them, "I am surprised though that you two are taking this information so lightly."

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Ryuko again. "If it is because of the whole Persona thing and there being more of them… I saw a lot of crazy shit already today so it's kinda hard to surprise me anymore."

"Fair enough," Goro agreed before turning to him, waiting for his answer in a hard to read look. As if she was worried? Akira only shrugged, "Are you expecting some different reaction?"

"Well… Loki was the evil God. He started Ragnarok."

"Considering I awoke to the actual Devil as one of my Personas, I would be one hell of a hypocrite if I would judge you by that. And even if not, I actually always liked Loki the most in the Asgardian myths. I felt really bad for him when the Gods made a snake drop venom on him for thousand years."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical.

"Yeah. I have a thing for Trickster Gods. They bring the excitement in life. Also correct me if I am wrong but isn't Ragnarok also seen as a sort of new beginning? As if you press the Reset button on a Game?"

"I… suppose you're not entirely wrong."

Ryuko interrupted their little talk fairly quick before they could get even more of course. "Not that I mind you arguing about ancient Gods but could we please get back to the whole Nav thingy?! You were there before?"

"A few times yes but I never met a talking Cat or the like."

Akira gave a small laugh, "So… how did you awaken Loki?"

Akechi hesitated again, understandable for the Trickster. Such a thing was very personal after all.

She eventually relented, biting her lip. "It was similar to you two. I one day saw the App on my Phone and tried to delete it only for it to keep coming back. I even changed my phone itself and the App kept on following me. Like some sort of Shadow. One day it picked something up from what I said. My curiosity was than driving me to find the rest. You need three keywords you see. A name, a place and a distortion of sorts. Ryuko must have gotten lucky with her King of the Castle comment."

"I don't feel really lucky." Ryuko murmured, earning a look of sympathy from Goro.

"Relatable. I didn't either when I was suddenly transported to some gigantic cruiser."

"… A cruiser?"

" _A CRUISER!?"_

The first Palace Goro found herself in was… SHIDO'S palace of all people!?

Given their backstory this shouldn't be TOO surprising but… that place was a NIGHTMARE to get through. And he had Months of training, multiple Personas and a full Team of other Persona users. For Goro to just land there without any preparation… even if he wouldn't have felt bad for the Detective before he definitely felt now.

"Yeah. It does sound weird right? I had no idea what was happening and when I asked a Guard for help they started to shoot at me." She winced at the Memory.

"It was… terrifying… I really thought I would die there. That was when Loki talked to me and I SOMEHOW managed to fight my way out."

"I am glad you survived." Was Akira's reply to Goro's small tale. It wasn't anything big, but it gave away what he wanted to say. What else could he have done?

Akechi blinked at him surprised, before letting out a relieved laugh of sorts. Her voice was still shaky as she spoke again.

"Sorry it's just…I never actually TALKED about this with anyone. This whole thing was… IS scary. I needed an entire week to even function somewhat properly again. And here I am treated like someone who knows."

His eyes softened. That was more than understandable. If he hadn't gotten the support from Ryuji, Morgana and Arsene he would have probably started to think he belonged in an Asylum.

The same thing counted for Ryuko who looked at her with both shock and empathy. "Shit. How did you do it even? I mean… I had Akira and some weird Cat for company and I still thought I was going crazy."

"Same here." Akira agreed.

"Yeah it was sometimes… difficult." The Fool could see that there was still a lot more Goro wanted to say, but didn't allow herself too.

"Well at least we can all figure it out together," Akira offered words of encouragement, "And once we find that Cat again he might have some answers too."

"You plan on going back?"

"Well…" upon hearing that word Goro shot him an accusing, clearly non-amused look. Akira couldn't help but be weirdly touched at this act.

"Okay look, I know it probably sounds crazy-."

"You want to revisit a different dimension using an App that appeared out of nowhere on your Phone, with a power you didn't even know existed two days ago on search for a Monster Cat that MIGHT have answers. Yes, it sounds very crazy."

"Point taken but hear us out on this." He raised a finger to stop any other complain Akechi might have. A sign for Ryuko to unpack her rest of the story, which she did with a sigh.

"About Kamoshida there are more rumors. He… abuses students, the members of his volleyball team. In the Palace there were more Cells, filled with other students. They were roughed up and the Cat said they were Cognitions of sorts. This whole Castle, Cells and everything else, it's how Kamoshida sees the Students. NO ONE at School is willing to do anything against him."

"That is bad but-."

"No hear us out." Akira intervened her attempt of a protest and spoke up himself. "What if… there is a way we can change all of this?"

"Change? How would…"

"Will you let me talk please?"

Seeing his insistence Goro finally carved in and let him speak, releasing an exasperated sigh. Akira still took the opening. He faked to be uncertain, even sounding somewhat desperate… desperate to act.  
"What if there is a reason I awoke to Satanael and Arsene? Maybe the reason why I have Personas, WE have Personas, and the App is so we can change things. Save the students somehow. Nobody is willing to make a stand. The entire school adores him, the adults do nothing. I hoped… I could change this."

Akechi sighed once more, hands coursing through her hair in… not annoyance but worry. She looked him deep in the eye once more, yes definitely worry. "You could have died in there. You realize this right? Even if you would survive going back in there how would you change things?"

"That's what I am going to ask the Cat for."

"You think a Cat has an idea how to affect a Castle?"

"He must have been locked up there for a reason!"

Her eyes scanned him, trying to come to a conclusion. Ultimately…. There was a defeat of sorts in her eyes and she turned to Ryuko. "And you are with him on this?"

Ryuko rubbed the back of her head, "Well yeah. Kamoshida didn't seem to recognize me so no one would even know except us. And if there is a chance to stop this asshole I am NOT gonna let it pass by."

She scanned her too, with trained, sharp eyes. They found, if Akira were to guess, the same thing they found in him. Determination to explore the depths of the Teachers twisted mind and put an end to his abuse. Akira could also see however that Goro wanted to ask her something. That she probably had a feeling there was something more personal.

Akechi hung her head in defeat, as if giving in to a negotiation and told them her offer. "Alright fine but… please wait. Until tomorrow at least. Then we will all go together if you are THAT stubborn about it."

He gave the Detective one of his Joker like smiles, "Real talk? Ever since you told me you're a Persona user I was hoping for that reply."

She just… looked at him, expression blank before shaking her head, her lips slowly curling into a smile as she showed him her approval. One that he returned.

"You truly are beyond my comprehension."

…

…

…

" _You truly are beyond my comprehension."_

" _Don't misunderstand. You're the one who's going to disappear!"_

 _A bullet forced the Cognition to his knees. Another narrowly missed his ear, instead hitting a button behind them. A watertight bulkhead door rose up, sealing his fate._

" _Let's make a deal… ok? You won't say no… will you?"_

"… _Farewell… Akira."_

* * *

"Are… you alright?" Akechi slowly asked.

What was up with him now? He seemed so… out of it. As if his mind was somewhere else, this look in his eyes… betraying a sadness?

Akira snapped out of it was soon as she asked, rapidly blinking as he rooted himself back into their conversation. "Oh. Yeah, yeah I'm… fine. Just… thinking about the Castle that's all. Happy to have you on board."

Was… that a Mask he wore right now?

"Well… I am not the best at making friends so I might as well try to keep the one I have alive."

"Thanks a lot for your help. Seriously." Ryuko told her in appreciation. But Goro could tell from the look in her eye she noticed this… shift in Akira too.

Before she could think about it more their meals were being served and what little discussion was left over disappeared as they ate and did less serious small talk.

Still… she couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

 **Ufff… What a chapter.**

 **Okay this has to be the longest chapter yet. Over 12K words without any author notes. 28 pages. Wow.**

 **Honestly? I wanted to add even MORE. I thought about ending it when Akira and Morgana reunite but I also thought since the Goro talk was the highlight of the chapter maybe I should put an end to it there. Besides I just wanted to have this chapter done.**

 **Honestly… this was a hard one for me to do. I don't really know why. Maybe its because I just included so many things. Sometimes the dialogue and so on felt a bit of for me. But I also didn't want to change it. And I rewrote some parts so many times… at some point you just have to call it quits. I am still not 100 percent satisfied with this… maybe I rewrite some stuff later… but I think I am okay enough with it to publish it.**

 **Now a lot happened here.**

 **First of about two scenes. You guys didn't REALLY think Akira is gonna be okay after all the shit he has been through? At least one of these things is gonna give him some sort of PTSD. This guy has some Trauma behind him that sparked up some… bad flashbacks. One time through a random thought just escalating… another time because of bad choice of words. Poor Akira.**

 **I intend on treating that trauma seriously.**

 **Now to the other parts of this chapter. We got a glimpse into Ryuko's relationship with Ann and found out Ann and Shiho are a couple. I couldn't resist doing that and you guys can expect a scene of the two of them in either the next chapter or the one after that. I did say there will be Poly elements before. Embrace the gay.**

 **Now actually making Ann's reaction was another difficult thing. Of course she would be happy about any misfortune that hits Kamoshida but at the same time... what happened was very extreme and she just doesn't know how to properly react. Was it all just rumours? Or is this stranger actually freaking the person who tormented her and her friends so much? She just doesn't know how to feel… which I thought to be an appropriate response for someone who hears their tormentor suddenly… made so small.**

 **Speaking of reactions Akira's reputation at Shujin is VASTLY different. Rumours are REALLY going wild about him this time around and people don't just avoid him they fear him.**

 **Except for… some people. That was probably something I could have cut out but I thought some exposition regarding Akira's pre assault life would be good and I needed some tie in to lead there.**

 **Besides I think we all know one person like that.**

 **And regarding the Mishima twins. Well you see while I wrote the story I got a better idea than just genderbending Mishima. Something I heard about Yuuki is that people either hate him or love him. Personally I am fine with him but I wont deny that he could be annoying at times. I think you might find interesting what I have in story for him and how I change his part in the story. About his sister… she is in the Harem instead of GB Mishima…. Well she kinda is still GB Mishima being his twin but… you get where I am going.**

 **Besides I feel like an important part of a good harem story are also male characters who act as a support cast of sorts. Now being filled out by both Yuuki and Morgana.**

 **Now another thing some may wonder about is Makoto. What happened between her and Ryuko? Well at this point in the game Makoto was still trusting adults to be… well decent. I feel like she only started to question them once the Phantom thieves hit the scene. This… lead to some conflict between her and her friends at some point which will be explained in the future.**

 **Now to Goro… enjoyed her freak out? That was purely for comedic effect. And don't tell me she wouldn't have this reaction.**

 **Robin also gave us some exposition and some more insight into the dynamic between Robin, Loki and Goro.**

 **I think I went over all the major things in this chapter so I will leave you guys with that.**

 **Until Next time:)**


	8. Lamentations

**Hello again everybody! Surprised to hear from me again? I know I am.**

 **I… actually don't have much to say in advance this time. So, I am just gonna thank ChaosJeff here real quick again for working as my Beta reader for the chapter :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **Alright with that said let's get into the reviews from last chapter and into the chapter.**

 **Thanos: (shrugs) what can I say, twins are balanced.**

 **Krumpte: Okay does ANYBODY read the author notes I make? Because alongside with saying for the untempth time that Goro didn't kill anybody I answered this also before. This story will have relationships in between the Harem. It will be more Poly based than a simple harem story with relationships the girls have with more than just Akira. So, no Ann is not out of it just because she already is in a relationship. Polyamory ftw.**

 **And chances are there could be a rivalry from Goro's perspective. She just… doesn't really know how relationships work so they might butt heads. Everyone will get along though at some point.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks a lot! Happy to hear that :). I do like adding some details, it helps to make characters feel more alive and there will be more revealed as the story goes on. But I think you will be pretty surprised with the things in this chapter when you found the previous one already solidified the changes lol.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Well here is the next one. But for the record Loki may not be that much of a good guy but he isn't bad and that will be more visible especially here.**

 **PhantomDark: Thank you! I try my best. Futaba won't be little sister watching for now but the relationships will form from themselves soon enough. As or the Velvet Room it should be revealed next chapter but there will be a surprise with it this chapter :)**

 **Guest: Not a Makoto fan huh :/**

 **I mean come on no need to be so harsh.**

 **I do get what you mean though. I like Makoto but before she joined the team she was… very annoying. She stalked you and blackmailed you and her awakening reason and reason to rebel was ultimately a lot less than anything the rest of the Thieves went through. She makes up for it once she joins but I do get not liking the character and I dare to say she is a bit overrated. I could go on but I think I made my point. I do would have liked if someone would have called her out more before she officially joined regarding her attitude towards the group. That last one also counts for Yusuke.**

 **But there is no reason to be like that.**

 **Makoto and Ryuko have…. Backstory. It will be revealed eventually some time.**

 **Alright with everything said… I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" **PLEASE! I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE MONEY!"**

"I don't want your Money! Just tell me where you-"

" **PLEASE KANESHIRO! HAVE MERCY!"**

"For the last time, I am NOT with Kaneshiro! Just tell me-!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Akira pinched the brink of his nose. How had he gotten here again?

Oh right… because of Akechi.

He would have probably gotten here sooner or later, even before the arriving deadline, though. But the brunette really sped up his thought process on accident.

All in all, the talk with Akechi had been surprisingly successful. They all made plans to meet up tomorrow after school and infiltrate the Castle of Lust together.

They had also told her about Kamoshida's panic attack, which led the Detective to immediately deduce it could have been because he attacked Shadow Kamoshida, looking somewhat shocked herself. Something that came to no surprise to Akira.

It did make him feel uncomfortable though, now that his high was gone, that he had almost accidentally caused a mental shutdown. Good thing Satanael held back as much as he did.

Afterwards they talked about a bunch of other stuff, including Personas. Ryuko seemed pretty interested in them, even wondering if she could get a Persona. A part of Akira really wanted to tell her that she would get a badass Pirate/Monkey King but… well good things are worth waiting for.

One thing of particular noteworthiness was revealed by Ryuko's ringtone of all things. Her mom had called to tell her she would be coming late and after finishing Goro had asked her about what her ringtone was. To no surprise it was one of Rise 'Risette' Kujikawa's songs from her 'Sapphire' Album. The blonde had been a huge Fan of Risette since basically forever. Ryuji and Ann would sometimes out of nowhere start singing her songs when they had long travels in Mementos with no interruption.

What took Akira by surprise however was the fact Goro had met the famous Idol a few weeks ago while waiting for an interview, something that had caused Ryuko to swoon and all but demand that she tell her all about it.

While the Detective indulged the blonde, telling her she already had a new Album planned, Akira only had one thing in his mind.

" _She's alive?"_

To say this was unexpected would be an understatement. From the last timeline he clearly remembered that Rise had…

She… committed suicide.

It had happened out of seemingly nowhere. The Idol hadn't even left a note or something like that. One day she simply… took her own life. It ended up being a very sore point for Ryuji, who became depressed when someone accidentally reminded him. 'Sapphire' was her last Album with its final song being about the hardships of standing on your own in a World that doesn't want those that think differently. Akira found this song to be a lot harsher in retrospect.

To think that the reset had somehow caused her to continue living... Akira couldn't help but feel happy. Maybe she wasn't even the only one that didn't end her own life in this new timeline?

Eventually they had to disband despite the overall comfortable atmosphere. The reason for their parting was a call Akechi had to take. As soon as she had finished she told them that she was needed by the higher ups alongside a prosecutor to help in regards to a Yakuza case.

This reminded Akira of a DIFFERENT certain Yakuza boss. One who saw all of Shibuya as his personal bank.

They said goodbye to one another soon after, all exchanging numbers with each other beforehand and Akira keeping his self-made promise and paying for their food to the two girls surprise. After some arguing he convinced them and soon they went their separate ways. Akechi went to Sae, Ryuko went home and himself…

Well… he went to a Palace he technically wasn't supposed to be in yet.

As soon as the Code Words 'Kaneshiro', 'All of Shibuya' and 'Bank' were inserted into the App he was transported into the Metaverse once more. And why? Well, when he had found himself thinking back to the Kaneshiro case something struck him.

The Cognitions of Kaneshiro's Palace were all ATM's, nothing TOO bizarre considering the other things he had seen in this dimension. However, it was the ones who were beaten, begging and pleading that struck a chord within the Trickster. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out these were the Cognitions of people who were in debt to the gluttonous pig.

Now he had not really the time to go after Kaneshiro just now, not when he was a target the Phantom Thieves had tackled together and Kamoshida and Madarame still running around, he wanted to let the timeline remain intact at least SOMEWHAT. But that didn't mean he couldn't do something to help the people who were suffering beneath Kaneshiro's heel.

It would be a shame if all the money he had were to go to waste.

So he had made the sudden decision to enter the Palace, to try and collect as much information as he could on the victims. It's not like Boss could be much angrier at him than he already would be and he had some time to kill anyway before reuniting with Morgana. Tomorrow he would than 'visit' the victims and leave them to find a letter filled with Cash. Enough to pay off their debts.

It was a good thing Kaneshiro was as obsessed with money making as he was. Otherwise his subconscious may have simply not bothered remembering the details regarding his victims like names, address, deadlines and amount of money they owned. It was really surprising just how detailed these Cognitions can be.

But actually getting them to spill it was proving to be…

" **AAAAAAAAH!"**

… challenging.

Akira rolled his eyes and prepared to play 'the Bad guy' once again. He was far from being happy to intimidate someone who was already trembling in fear, but if it meant he could 'withdraw' the info he needed out of these ATM's to help the real-life people, it was something he had to do.

"Listen up!" he shouted at the ATM, who cowered as he raised his voice, "You will tell me what I want to know, or do you want to have your daughter be taken!?"

" **NO PLEASE!"** the Cognition begged even more, steam coming out of him due to stress and panic, **"DON'T HURT HER! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE! DON'T TOUCH HER!"**

Akira forced down the urge to dry heave out of disgust. Disturbingly that had worked on almost EVERYBODY. He didn't even want to know just how many girls Kaneshiro had forced into slavery, sold their bodies just to get money. He couldn't wait to send Satanael at him.

"In that case you better start talking! Names! Debt! Address! Deadline! NOW!"

" **ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!"**

The Cognition had then proceeded to tell Akira the details, something Akira wrote down word for word on a site in the Velvet Book. The Thief took on a friendlier tone soon after, "Thank you for your cooperation. Your daughter is in good hands."

" **AAAAAAAAH!"**

"Oh crap!" Akira gulped, realizing his bad phrasing almost immediately, "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" The Thief swiftly attempted to correct himself. Not that the Cognition cared, constantly chanting 'Don't hurt her' in a way that made it sound like praying done by a non-believer. Knowing it was futile.

He sighed before departing.

That was the last ATM he had found in Shibuya that was covering in fear, so likely the last person who owed Kaneshiro money… at least right now. Or maybe the most prominent ones?

" _I better make sure to visit again in three weeks or so. Just to see if Kaneshiro has any new 'clients'. He did say 'usual month' when he told us about our 'debt' so that would still give me enough time."_

Surprisingly enough none of the ATM's he had found so far were students of Shujin, so Kaneshiro had yet to set his sights on the school. Only a small comfort all things considered…

Sitting down on the road, letting the horde of bank machinery walk past, he took a last look at the Page titled ' _Objective 7: Save Kaneshiro's Victims_ '.

On it were now 63 different entries. The nearest deadline was in a week, giving him enough time to visit everybody. Compared to the 3 million they ended up 'owing' him, he couldn't help but think Kaneshiro let them off 'easy'.

All together the ones Akira found today owed the Palace Ruler almost 1 Billion Yen. Some more, some less.

Akira wasn't quite sure how to feel about the fact that this was pocket money to him now.

A year ago he would have fainted at such a huge amount, hell at anything approaching the half billion mark. Now he could handwave it as easily as buying a chocolate bar.

" _Satanael? Please shoot me if I ever become like one of these arrogant rich people."_

Sadly, there was no reply.

It was… still weird just what was going on with his Personas. He knew they were there. He felt the familiar flame of Arsene, in his heart akin to a dark fire that swallowed light (fitting for Curse).

Next to it was… something he couldn't quite grasp but was sure was Satanael. It felt Chaotic and intense, but also far away. If he were to describe it, it was like catching a glimpse of the Armageddon.

But they were still just not responding! It was starting to make him seriously frustrated. He wasn't used to not talk with his Personas for so long. Even after mere days of awakening Arsene, the Trickster couldn't imagine life without him.

Did the awakening cause this somehow? He hoped Igor had answers for him.

Going back to the access point, a button press later he exited the Bank of Gluttony, arriving back in the alleyway he hid in to disappear unseen.

This was an exhausting day for Akira.

Granted he probably just added to his exhaustion by infiltrating another Palace but… well he couldn't just do nothing now that he already got an idea.

Though to his continued frustration he still had no idea how to help the people already working for Kaneshiro. Or how to help Futaba with her depression for that matter. He would think about that later. For now, he had at least one good thing to look forward too. A certain feline.

The bell jingled as he opened the door to the café, being greeted by the stern face of his guardian. "Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today."

The Fool rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, an awkward smile mirroring one of a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "You… don't happen to be a Cat person by any chance?"

"For the record I AM a Cat person but arriving on your first day HOURS late? Didn't I tell you not to cause any trouble? You have more important things to worry about than some street Cat."

"I beg to differ." _"Especially considering that I care about that 'Street Cat' more than my own father. Not a high bar granted but still."_

Sojiro send a half-hearted glare his way, clearly not amused. Akira sighed at these grey orbs, "Look I know I have more important things to worry about." _"Not the ones you think of but definitely a bunch."_

"I just… really like Cats?"

This wasn't even a lie. He really did like Cats a lot. In fact, he would often be compared to a Cat himself by people he interacted with frequently, back in his hometown AND Tokyo.

Sojiro sighed, at what he must have assumed to be pure stupidity. "I also heard you had some problem with a teacher?"

" _What the-? Good god rumors are like a wildfire at that dump."_

"Alright whatever you heard; I didn't mean to have the Volleyball coach get a breakdown. I was just standing there when he suddenly collapsed. Maybe he just had a burnout?"

It wasn't a lie. He really just stood there as Kamoshida broke down. He also didn't know that he could do that.

The barista shook his head absentminded, "A part of me figured that already. Still everybody seems to think you are to blame. God I am glad to be out of High school. I never liked how things could spiral out of control. Back in my days people thought I was a Werewolf."

"A… werewolf?"

"Don't ask."

He decided not to ask and just continue on a different topic, releasing an unnerved breath, "Well rumors of the past aside I assume your rumors didn't get already a head start into the insane by somebody leaking your record."

"W-What?" Sojiro exclaimed in what seemed to be genuine surprise. "They told me they would keep your record under wraps."

"Surprise! They didn't." the raven acted infuriated. He did not at ALL care anymore if his record was leaked or not, FAR more important things took forefront in his life. Still it was not something Sojiro needed to know right now. "And now I am already back too being treated like criminal trash."

Sojiro seemed to feel pity for him, his voice taking on a much softer tone, "I'm sorry to hear that. Look just behave yourself. The rumors will die down as soon as the next big thing happens and you can't just allow yourself to get worked up over this. Your life is forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?"

"I do." _"I just couldn't care less. It's not even in the top 50 of things I worry about currently."_

"Sheesh." Sojiro complained, he looked like he was about to go on when his phone ringed. Immediately it became his priority, like anything related to Futaba normally would. "Hey what's up? …Yeah, I just closed up shop. I'll be there in half an hour. I had to wait for someone to arrive first before I close."

The barista sent another frown his way, "Speaking of, I don't want to always wait for you to arrive."

"If you would get me a key you wont even have to wait for me?"

Sojiro looked like he was about to give an elaborated list of why this was a terrible idea, but found himself considering the possibilities, from the looks of it clearly thinking about it.

"I'll think about it. Now hurry on up to bed and don't forget to turn the lights of and close shop." He confirmed Akira's assumption, before returning to his call. "… No I just hired a part-timer."

This bugged Akira a lot more then it probably should. The fact that Sojiro just wouldn't tell him about the mere existence of Futaba was… disheartening to say the least. He had grown to the young Thief as a father figure. Within his circle of fellow Thieves he even gained the affectionate nickname 'Coffee Dad'. It had gotten to a point where he thought about asking Sojiro to stay in Leblanc after his probation was over, feeling more at home in Tokyo then he ever did in 'Paradaisu Rosuto'.

As they say the home is where the heart is. And the people he'd met in this City had stolen his.

And he would raise hell on earth for every one of them. He wouldn't fail and lose anybody again.

Sojiro left soon after and Akira did as he told, closing the shop, turning of the lights and walking up the stairs to his attic room. Sitting down on his bed, the Trickster awaited Morgana's arrival. Where was he? Akira had to admit it was making him uneasy being away from him this long. He had become so accustomed to Morgana's company over the previous year, often taking to petting him just because, especially when he was stressed.

…

Oh look. He was petting his bed.

Akira looked at his right hand, that had clutched the sheets, watching the limb as it grasp turned from affectionate to nervous clinging. Where was Morgana?

Did… did the Cat Killer get him!? Akira would destroy him. He would tear him apart and-.

No. Calm down. He was overthinking this. Morgana wasn't in danger, he was just taking some more time. He was just on edge, stressed out and clearly paranoid.

He… really didn't like being away from Morgana.

* * *

"SAMARECARM!" Akira screamed his throat raw.

" _Trickster."_

" _Yes Lavenza?"_

" _Before you depart to face Yaldabaoth, there is something I must tell you."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Yaldabaoth wasn't wrong when he said those forgotten by the Public can't exist anywhere. None of you are supposed to be alive."_

" _Yeah I figured as much already."_

" _Perhaps but… do you know how the Recarm spells function?"_

" _Not really. How?"_

"SAMARECARM!" Tears welled up in his eyes, cascading down his face.

" _The resurrection spells work by connecting to your soul. They reach out as long as it hasn't passed on to the afterlife. But there is a catch to this procedure. There needs to be a body they can return to. When the false god fused the Worlds and you all were erased this destroyed your bodies, you could get them back should the worlds be split once more… though for now… you and your teammates are only wandering souls… staying in this World through force of will alone."_

" _Are… are you saying?"_

" _Yes… if one of you were to fall…"_

"SAMARECARM!"

" _It will be final."_

Akira cradled Morgana in his arms. This wasn't supposed to happen. They almost never needed the Recarm spells. They were a useful insurance at WORST! How could they fail them now?!

He knew of Lavenza's warning. He warned his friends too. They all knew… but he had to try. He couldn't let this be the end.

Morgana couldn't have died for him.

The gigantic wave of energy, 'Rays of Control' Futaba called them, knocked them all of their feet. It was too much for them to handle and they were to slow in taking down the arms. The attack was unleashed anyway and they were all collapsing. Yaldabaoth had used that opening to send all his Wrath directly to Akira.

"Oh no!" Were Morgana's last words.

It was him who was supposed to be hit by the Lightning.

Morgana had pushed him away, the Wrath of the false god crashing down upon what remained of humanities hope. The last thing he saw in these clear blue eyes was acceptance of this fate, being glad that this was how he died, being his salvation.

Now… what remained of his burned flesh was in Akira's arms. The green sparks of healing energy fruitlessly fading away upon contact.

"Sama…. recarm… please." He pleaded with his Persona. Ishtar, goddess of love fertility and war, only shook her head with a look of sadness, **"I am sorry. I can't bring him back."**

None of them wanted to believe it, sitting around their fallen friend, their mentor in this journey.

"No…" One of them whispered. Akira couldn't hear it through his one sobs into the fur.

Above them… Yaldabaoth had stopped his assault, not to give them time to mourn… but to cherish the sight.

Ryuji, the one who's relationship with Morgana was the most complicated, was the first of them to snap out of their trance, pure rage in his voice covering his own sadness. "YOU KILLED MONA YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

" ** _He brought this fate upon himself. Those who do not bow to their God, are undeserving of my Mercy."_**

Ryuji let his own Wrath rain down, in a shower of Meteors of Agnyestra.

Bloody murder consumed him. Akira summoned Futsunushi to his side, his swords dancing around them, soon joining the Meteors in the assault.

Akira should have died.

Morgana gave his life so he could fight on.

He would be damned if he would let that be for nothing.

* * *

Akira furiously pulled at his hair, trying to tear the memory out of his mind.

" _Don't think about that now!"_ he cursed, _"He is ALIVE! He will sit next to you any second!"_

He REALLY needed to get a hold of this. He even briefly lost his mask against Goro and Ryuko!

Silver orbs looked around the room. He needed something to do, keep his mind of things until Morgana would walk up to him. Let see what was here? The Rise poster, the statue of the Museum…

Ah there it was. His trusty plant, standing there in all its glory.

He smiled at the potted green, before taking some leftover nutrients out of the brown box (looking like a move box to fit in with his other things) Lavenza gave him. Approaching the plant, he kneeled down to feed it. "Hey Gaia."

The plant known as 'Gaia' looked a lot healthier than the last time Akira found her in this room, even the same as before Christmas. Who knows, maybe she somehow travelled with him too?

Either way, it did wonders for Akira's mood. He felt connected of sorts with her after taking care of her for so long. They had questioned just why on earth he named her after the Earth goddess born from primordial Chaos, but he just… did. He had no reason aside it sounding like a good name for a plant. It also seemed somewhat funny to him in hindsight given his own Chaos.

Spraying some of the nutrients on her, he let his mind wander at ease. It always did wonders for him to work around plants, a reason why the flower shop was one of his favorite jobs.

"You and that plant." A voice sounding like a youngish boy chuckled behind him.

Akira snapped his head back, with so much speed it was a miracle he didn't receive a backlash.

And there he was, his feline companion, alive in all his glory. The smile he had on his face was mirrored by Akira.

No blood was knotted in this ebony black fur. No life left from these bright blue orbs. No heartbeat faded like a leaf in the wind.

Akira found himself overwhelmed. He tried but couldn't find words… ANY words to describe how it felt seeing Mona back at his side. It could perhaps count as the equivalent of finally getting to breath after being dragged underwater? "What should I say… I have a soft spot for them."

Morgana showed his teeth in the smile now, "Yeah. You always loved working at the Flower shop or with Haru on the roof."

Hearing these past events, these memories out of someone else's mouth… it was indescribably relieving.

"And you would always sit among the rain flowers or the yellow tulips."

It seemed to be the same for Morgana, hearing recollections of the past year from him.

Distantly in his mind, Akira remembered the meaning of the two flowers. Yellow tulips were a symbol of hope. Meanwhile the rain flowers meaning, among other things, was 'I will never forget you'.

Both of them had enough of words for now though.

He stretched out his arms, awaiting Morgana who with no hesitation jumped into his chest. The two reunited friends hugged, relieved to have found each other again, in spite of fate, time and false gods.

"I thought I lost you." Akira admitted, overjoyed to be proven wrong. Finally, able to show his true emotions at this series of rebirths.

"Merry Christmas Joker." The Cat told him in their embrace.

Akira let his tears fall freely, just as Morgana did.

* * *

It was kind of funny what one day could turn into.

This very morning, Ann Takamaki, aspiring model and student of Shujin had to deal with the advances of the same men who had preyed on her, her friends and who knows how many students at school, once again. Had to deal with the knowledge of being inches away from the perverted bastard, of what he could think about doing to her within the range of his arms. While she did not blame Ryuko for this situation, it was still… unsettling to say the least.

Now, not only had Kamoshida all of a sudden suffered an utter breakdown, but she also managed to completely score the modelling shot she had for today and was currently sitting in the Ferris wheel, overlooking the beautiful Tokyo skyline with her girlfriend Shiho Suzui.

"Say Ah!" Shiho playfully commanded Ann, holding a small piece of milk chocolate in her hands. The cocoa treat was only waiting to be eaten by the blonde. Ann happily obliged to the request of her girlfriend.

"Ah!" she opened her mouth, letting the sweet melt on her tongue as it was placed on it, savoring the taste.

The day, while starting bad, had become almost perfect near the end. Here she was, far away from judging eyes, able to just be the like one of the lovestruck schoolgirl you would see in romance anime, cuddling with the girl as the sun set to slowly give way to the moon.

Another reason why the Ferris wheel was one of their favorite places to spend time on. It may be the 21th century but it was still not uncommon for two girls who were in a relationship to be harassed for being so. Relationships between girls in Japan were often seen as some sort of childish game they would eventually grow out of. As such they had made sure to not let everyone know about it.

The only people who were in on their secret are, Ryuko, the Mishima Twins and their parents who fortunately were much more accepting then other members of society.

Unfortunately, however there was… one more person that knew about it. The one person who should have NEVER found out something like that.

Ann sometimes wondered if that was part of the reason why Kamoshida always seemed to prefer preying on them above other girls. If he got some sort of extra pleasure from harassing them. All she knew for sure was that he always looked at them as a prize, and one day told her he knew about them. How he had found out she doesn't know to this day.

But this was not the right time to let her thoughts be polluted by that man. Right now, all she could care about was the sweet smell of Shiho's shampoo as it filled her nose.

" _Uuuuuuuh… strawberries."_ She thought absentmindedly, hugging the girl close, reaching down to take one piece of chocolate herself and returning the favor to Shiho.

Shiho smiled as she ate the last piece of the treat and nuzzled her head against Ann's shoulder. "I missed this." She almost sang, "It's been forever since we got to spend time alone."

"Four days and 16 hours… not that I'm counting or anything."

Shiho chuckled at that and it made Ann swoon. How could this girl be so gosh dang cute?

The Ferris wheel came to a stop at its highest peak, giving the two girls a view over the city as it was bathed in the light of the fading sun. Though, the young couple was far to occupied with themselves to truly appreciate it.

But while the moment was sweeter than the treats they just ate, Ann could feel how Shiho's body was stiff in her arms. Something that she knew was a sign of discomfort. Not one to ignore something like that, Ann asked upfront. "Is something wrong?"

The volleyball player hesitated before answering. "Have… you heard about what happened to Kamoshida?"

Ann sighed. Of course. They had to talk about it sooner or later. Why was it so hard to cast him out of their minds? It was as if he had a permanent residence there. "I heard about it. What's with it?"

"It's just… was he really freaking out? I can't imagine how this must have looked like."

Ann could agree with that sentiment. She had been trying to imagine it the entire last lesson. Someone tormenting you in a position where he never had anything but power over you, anything approaching the opposite seemed surreal. "Me neither. But it must have happened. Ryuko saw it herself."

"And was it really because of the new student?"

The foreign girl bit her lip, unsure if there was an answer. "Ryuko says it was a coincidence… but then again, I am not sure if I can believe her on this."

"You met him this morning, didn't you? How was he?"

"Like you said." Ann admitted to Shiho. "Nothing like the rumors, hell he wanted to stop me from going with Kamoshida."

A smile shone her way, "I knew it. Rumors go out of hand at this dump way to easy. I just hope he doesn't let this affect him too much."

Placing a kiss on Shiho's forehead, Ann sighed, "You worry way too much about others you know that?"

"Be lucky I do. Otherwise you wouldn't even know me."

"Was my bad art THAT worrying for you?"

"I considered calling an emergency."

The two had a laugh, reminiscing about that incident. Ever since, they had been inseparable. Going from friends to best friends to nowadays lovers.

They had a pretty tight knit circle. There was them, Ryuko, through Ryuko Makoto and at some point, through Shiho the twins.

Then… it all went to hell.

And Ann wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

Ann wasn't a religious person by any means. But lately she found herself praying, to whatever entity was willing to listen. She prayed that someone…. ANYONE would finally do something against Suguru Kamoshida. She did so last night again.

And this morning she had meet Akira.

And after finding out about what Kamoshida reaction was to meeting him again… Ann was full with questions. Questions she herself didn't even know.

It just couldn't be some coincidence. How could it be? She just KNEW that Akira had something to do with it but she had no idea how he did it. How did this… one new student reduce Kamoshida to-?

"Now you are tensing up." Shiho pulled her out from the daze, her hand caressing golden locks. Ann shook herself. "Sorry. I've been thinking about this whole thing myself. My mind is all over the place. I don't know what to make of all this honestly."

Shiho looked at her, seemingly sharing her emotions on that matter. "How about we just talk with him tomorrow? It may not lead anywhere but it may give us something. If he did it, I owe him a thanks. If he didn't, well it would still do him good to meet some people at the school who aren't treating him like a criminal."

"Sounds good." Ann agreed, having had something similar in mind, "But… we might wanna hurry before Daiji gets too him."

Shiho frowned at the mention of her teammate in annoyance. Understandable for the blonde.

Daiji Hideki was one of the best Volleyball players in the Team, if not the best. He all but WORSHIPPED Kamoshida and more often than not she was reminded of Kamoshida in things Daiji did. In short, he was a perverted bully with enough charm to hide it. His favorite targets were the twins undoubtedly but there were very little students he wouldn't harass. Kamoshida seemed to have a liking of sorts towards him since he was hit the least by the abuse and he sometimes made up excuses for him. Maybe he too saw the similarity. Scumbags like to stick together.

There was little doubt that Daiji was going to flip. She had caught a glimpse of him and his friends after school ended, all furiously searching for Akira. After he had tried to help her (and maybe actually done something to Kamoshida), the least they could do was to warn him.

But having all of this on her mind took its toll on her. "Can we please change the topic? I don't like talking about this."

It was getting increasingly more and more awkward and uncomfortable. As did anything somewhat remotely regarding Kamoshida, even if it concerned his breakdown.

Thankfully the girl nodded, "Sure. I know just what to change the topic too as well." A smirk came over her face at the last part of her reply.

Curiosity picked, Ann was about to ask, only for her mind to make a fairly good idea already. Wanting to be certain however she still asked. "What too?"

With the swiftness of an athlete Shiho suddenly threw herself on Ann's lap, straddling her hips and pressing her lips on her own. Ann smiled a little inside, grabbing Shiho by the hip and pulling her closer, not wanting to separate anytime. Closing her eyes, her lips parted a little, enough for Shiho.

This was how she wanted their Highschool to be. Not worrying about anything. With this amazing girl in her lap, tongues touching, she could just drown everything else out. Nothing mattered except the now.

Now if only she wouldn't have to be careful with her bruises. She had spent a lot of time trying to kiss that pain away.

" _Thank you for enjoying our Ferris wheel experience. The gondola will arrive at the platform shortly."_

The announcement made Shiho pull back with annoyance, pulling them out of the small dream, to both girls' dismay.

"It's over already?" the volleyball player exclaimed. The ride was always over so quickly and because her parents wanted to have a Family dinner tonight, they wouldn't be able to continue till next time.

The blonde sighed in denial, as Shiho left her lap and they took the time to wipe any traces of their activities away.

"I didn't see any scenery." Ann remarked, before smiling at the girl next to her, the light falling through the glass… making her appear angelic.

" _Beautiful."_ Ann thought, letting her heart speak for her.

"… All I saw was you."

Shiho looked at her, cheeks lighting up with a luminescent blush, before falling into an almost mad but adorable giggle. "My god… hahaha… how can you say something like that with a straight face?"

The couple exited the gondola in smiles and laughs, even though they had to wear their masks again.

* * *

The water was hot against Ryuko's skin, almost boiling. It was a good thing her mom came back late today, she… needed some time alone.

The sponge in her hand was remarkably soft, supposed to be for comfort probably. Not to be used in the rough way she utilized it. She scrubbed wildly, as if trying to get rid of an invisible stain that just wouldn't get away.

" ** _Ryuko-chan."_** A voice she hated more than anyone else mocked in her head.

She HATED being called that. It made her feel small. And out of his mouth, with this look in his eyes, it was like she was being seen as some helpless pet!

He saw her as HIS helpless pet!

" ** _I expected some Thief but instead I got a cheap whore."_**

"I am not a whore. You only made everyone believe I was." she snapped back at the voice in her head. She should have said that in the Cell, not just glare at him in hopes of that making him back of.

She scrubbed harder, abusing her sore skin. But she still didn't feel clean. Every minute around Kamoshida was to her like bathing in an ocean of shit.

" ** _Heh. Really Ryuko? The new delinquent?"_**

"He is more of a man than you ever were."

" ** _Chain her up. Spread her legs."_**

Her legs closed upon instinct, arms crossing over her breast again.

" ** _You were always powerless against me."_**

This bastard.

" ** _Morning Ryuko-chan. Ready for practice?"_**

She sat down on the bathtub, knees to her chest, arms hugging her legs.

" ** _This just won't do Ryuko-chan. You are falling behind. Maybe I could give you some private coaching."_**

How dare he?

" ** _You can't keep snapping back at me Ryuko-chan. What would your father think? I can hardly blame him if you kept snapping at him too."_**

" ** _Ryuko! Come down here! RYUKO! I SAID GET DOWN HERE YOU BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"_**

Angry tears mixed with shower water.

She remembered being pressed against the wall. Letting Kamoshida… have his fun. Before what little resistance she had sparked up and made her bolt out of his room.

Her leg hurt like hell, painfully pulsating.

She hated him.

" ** _Hey. Is it true she did Enjo Kosai?"_**

" ** _Yes, it is! I heard Mister Kamoshida wanted to talk her out of it."_**

She wanted him to suffer.

" ** _So, she is really a whore huh? Spends all her time in the red-light district."_**

" ** _How much do you think she costs?"_**

" ** _Hey bitch! Wanna get some quick cash? Bwahaha!"_**

He ruined her life.

" ** _Ryuko… I want to talk with you."_**

"Leave me alone Makoto!"

She was angry, her body shaking violently.

She slammed her sore fists on the porcelain of the bathtub. One time, two times, three times… It was a wonder the tub was still in one piece.

" ** _No please! FORGIVE ME!"_**

That memory… soothed her nerves immensely.

She never thought that could happen. Kamoshida… KAMOSHIDA… of all people showing fear. Showing this pure, unadulterated terror.

Akira caused that. She became a bit calmer again thinking about him. He hadn't just saved her but he was still willing to help her. For the first time in a while she had found someone else who was willing to stay at her side and the thought comforted her in a way nothing before managed to.

Sure, there were others but they were victims themselves.

Akira however was no victim.

With Satanael and that Arsene, he seemed unstoppable.

What were they called again? Persona?

She wanted one.

She NEEDED one.

She was done feeling so helpless. She never could do ANYTHING against Kamoshida. When she tried she only lost more. And today…

She had to get a Persona. Akira and the Detective were helping her tomorrow to try and do something to take him down. Ryuko didn't want to have them do everything in their counterattack. She wanted to help. She wanted revenge. She wanted to make him pay. For that she needed Persona.

How could she get one? Akira had gotten his just by being… angry? If anger was the key, she wouldn't have a problem with taking her anger and shoving it all down Kamoshida's throat. It might hurt like hell if the aftermath was anything to go by, but it would be well worth it.

Thinking about it was weird. Everything that happened today was weird. But… it was also fascinating. She felt… something inside her trying to BURST OUT. Was it because she was so angry? It felt like a flash of lightning constantly hitting the same spot. Kamoshida was the spot.

Lightning always had an effect on her. She loved looking at one in a Thunderstorm. How it would briefly brighten up the world. It had been storming when she finally managed to get her father… no she wouldn't call him that… Sperm donor out of her life.

Some people used to tell her she ran like the wind, but Ryuko wanted to run like lightning.

She could picture it…. Herself surrounded by lightning as Kamoshida looked at her in terror. Behind her was her Persona, whatever it would end up being. To her right was Akira, Satanael and Arsene next to him ready to strike. And to her left where the Detective and the Cat. Kamoshida begged for forgiveness and the vision was… beyond satisfying.

Her breathing calmed again, but her desire was not fading. Though she did manage to finally turn the shower of. Not caring at all about the whole bathroom being full with steam she took her towel and dried herself…

She would get a Persona.

And Kamoshida would regret the day he met her.

She felt like a lunatic thinking about all of this.

But how much could it hurt her with a 'Demon' backing her up?

* * *

Hatred was a familiar emotion for Goro Akechi. It was the thing that had enveloped her mind since days of her early childhood. It felt cold, rough, infuriating. An overall looked down on emotion.

But what many don't like to admit is… hatred focuses your mind.

By having something to hate, you have a target, something to direct all your efforts upon. A target to finally unleash all this pent-up hate upon and which you look forward to seeing when their life crumbles around them.

Yes, hatred was truly a powerful emotion. Which is why she sometimes went to her most hated place when she was troubled. Some may call that unhealthy (even if pretty much nothing in her life was remotely healthy) but it wasn't like she had a happy place. So, she would do with a hatred place. A place she went to right after Sae had let her go.

And her hatred place was this rotten ship.

She lay on the bed of her cabin inside the fabled 'Ark'. Dear Lord how big her father's ego had to be to make this. Seeing himself as the ruler of the Diet Building was one thing but to see his Palace as the ship that sailed the pure through the end of the World, while the sinners drowned beneath them?

An utter paradox given how the people on this ship were without exception all deranged, loathsome or just despicable. The things she had learned of these Cognitions (or Shadow's? or both? It was hard to tell) alone were enough to make even the most hardened of Policemen sick. There was NO CRIME taboo here. Anything was allowed as long as you don't end up hurting one of your fellow 'Blessed' or act against one of Shido's wishes.

And whatever they wanted their 'gracious' Captain provided for them. There were hallucinogens, prostitutes, or just a human body in whatever way you need to use them. In all shapes and colors. Akechi speculated that these must be her father's Cognition's of people who weren't as lucky as the ones he used constantly. They were without exception all desperate to remain on the Ark, by ANY means, even if it means being playthings of the Elite just waiting to be disposed. The masses were nothing but tools for him.

The worst of humanity was assembled on an Ark, to 'sail towards a happy future together'.

All with Masayoshi Shido as their Captain.

Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if she were to find the fuel room and just lay eyes upon a sea of corpses from the truly innocent or just masses that none of them bothered to care for.

Disgusted? Definitely. Surprised? Not in the slightest.

She often had to remind herself that she wasn't on this ship to be one of them. She wanted to see it sink, have all of them drown and descend into the depths of the sunken Tokyo.

At the same time, she had worked incredibly hard to get a Place on this Ark of Sin. Becoming one of Shido's most useful collaborators.

However, Akechi had also worked tirelessly to somehow go through this place. To no success. The Shadows were all far too strong for her. On a good day she could beat one without being on the verge of death afterwards, maybe two if she was extremely lucky. What little progress she made would be reset the next day.

An approach based on stealth wasn't that successful either. The dogs knew her scent by now and the guards seemed to sense her every movement.

But whatever approach she chose the by far most frustrating thing was when she would randomly be turned into a Mouse! A MOUSE! It should go without saying that being transformed against her will into a mouse was VERY infuriating.

The only thing she had accomplished was getting an overall feel for the Palace and have a good grasp on its layout, though she never succeeded in getting a letter of introduction.

Letters were a whole different subject of hatred for her. Some unimportant nobleman, clinging to his nonsense of blue blood had a letter and SHE didn't!?

This cabin was her biggest achievement in all her time of exploring this cruiser. She had climbed from the outside into an open window were the Cognition of a CEO's son had demanded to not be interrupted, while a foreign cleaning maid was in his room, who he had demanded to be.

One slaughter later, he was thrown overboard and the whimpering maid let out. He was also one of the first she had invaded the Palace of. Nowadays his psyche was shattered and he would constantly mumble about 'having to be a nice boy' while he rotted in his Prison Cell. A proof she showed Shido of her abilities.

It was a cozy room all things considered. Say what you will about Shido but the man knew how to design a living space.

On one end of the room was a King-sized bed, with direct view to a gigantic Flat screen TV. Adorning the walls were High quality pieces of Art, many she recognized being from the famous Madarame (only the best for the Ark). The floor was cushioned with fluffy red carpet. There was also a Minibar, a worktable, a dresser to walk in, a balcony and in the room next to the bedroom a bathroom, with an additional room for a whirlpool. It was more of a fancy apartment then a cabin really. She had repurposed this cabin as a sort of makeshift second Hideout. The drawers held some of her materials and equipment and one in particular had a bunch of flash drives full with dirt she had on Shido and his associates. Just to make sure his legacy would be truly destroyed. It seemed ironic to her that she kept it inside his Palace of all people, a Place no one could ever find it.

The reason this place hadn't already been infested with Shadows again was because one, there was no one who needed it anymore with the CEO son out of the picture and two, her two guard dogs. They technically fulfilled the requirement the Palace had for Shadows guarding a place so nobody bothered to check.

Loki had a special ability called 'Call of Chaos'. With it she could control, corrupt or manipulate a defeated enemy. It was what she had used for Psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns.

Psychotic breakdowns were easily done. She simple had to use Call of Chaos and their real self if given time, would go mad and soon get themselves arrested. Mental shutdowns were more complicated to do. She had to use Call of Chaos in a far more careful manner. By doing that she could implant commands for them to do in the real world and the pressure could led to a decrease in health and black shadow liquid pouring out of them. Still not lethal though.

There was a second type of mental shutdown Loki told her about and that was done by killing the Shadow of a Person. Not that she ever tried it.

Call of Chaos still had its flaws though. Well less flaws then conditions for the attack to work. The enemy had to either be on the brink of dead or be a lot weaker than her. If one was willingly accepting the Call, as she had done a few times against very strong shadows, it was also possible and could give them a powerboost.

It basically never worked on any of the Shadows in the Ark, except for these two.

Lying on the ground, next to the bed she lay on, was Cerberus the guard dog of Hades in Greek mythology. His white mane looked surprisingly fluffy and she sometimes had to supress the urge to pet him. Standing guard on the door was the 'hound of Chulainn' Cu Chulainn, famous for his warp spasms that made even his allies stay out of his way in battle. Both of them were unmoving, like statues unless spoken too.

They were the only ones she managed to do this trick on. Sadly they were also the weakest among their kind represented in this ship. That was also why she didn't decide to use them in one of her attempts to move onward. Even with the Powerboost she could give them it wouldn't be enough in the long run. She rather had one area save for herself then losing her guards only to gain nothing. She also was incapable of getting them out of this Palace.

Akechi had trained this little trick in Mementos too. She got a good hang on it by now and a few puppets stationed there like an Angel that always hid somewhere in the subway. It was a good way to get some quick healing when she was there. However occasionally they would be near unfindable in Mementos labyrinth like tunnels. On some occasions they were even torn apart by the Reaper, maybe because he could sense something was different with them?

And no she never attempted to control the Reaper.

The idea was… intriguing however. Maybe she would try it someday.

Loki had told her after his awakening that he could feel the Power of the Wildcard inside her, the ability to wield more then one Persona. However when she tried to use Call of Chaos to have them 'enter' her, they only grew more docile. She never managed to get a second Persona… until Robin Hood came through Akira.

Which eventually led her full circle to her current dilemma.

"Loki?" she asked the Persona hovering above her. The trickster God seemingly had anticipated for her to finally say something.

" **Yeah?"**

"Am I a dumbass?"

" **Oh definitely."**

She gave him a small glare, slightly offended, even if she couldn't actually fight that statement. Loki only raised his hands in defense. **"Hey was I supposed to lie? I am a Trickster but** **I am gonna speak my mind when I believe you did something stupid."**

Akechi sighed in recognition. Of course she knew she did something stupid, it still wasn't nice hearing it. She had hoped for… well for something else.

She would have asked Robin Hood but he had decided to rest inside Akechi's soul till tomorrow, leaving the two alone. Especially considering that he would be the only persona she was going to use in Kamoshida's Palace.

There was one more thing, while both Persona and Wildcard knew the later had done something stupid, they couldn't really agree on what.

In Goro's eyes, trusting Akira with the Metaverse Navigator was incredibly foolish of her. Was she an emotional whore of sorts? There she meets ONE guy who makes her genuinely feel good and seems to understand her and she immediately tells him one of her biggest secrets? It had been a decision in the moment, partly influenced by shock and realization of how alike they were. Now that she could think a bit clearer, she realized just how much of an idiot she was. Sure she wanted to help him… and that blonde… but it would probably be for the best had she just lied and told him not to worry about it, taking matters into her own hands regarding Kamoshida…

but NO. No, some part of her actually wanted to tell him. And it felt GOOD to finally talk it out. Now she was about to explore a Palace with someone else tomorrow.

Goro still wasn't sure if that thought excited or terrified her. Or both? Maybe nether? She had no idea she just felt stupid.

Loki however, had a completely different reason and it was much simpler then whatever mess was currently on her mind.

He was, simply put, scared shitless of Akira. Even more then that Kamoshida seemed to be today.

"I still don't get why you make such a big deal about it."

" **Is the concept of 'I want to live' and 'keep the Devil away from me' this hard to grasp?"**

"Not really but remember Robin? He said that…"

" **I know what he said. Hell I know exactly the same thing! But believe me when I say that something is seriously WRONG with that boy."**

He sat up in the air, on his burning hot sword, looking down at her as if trying to imitate a stern father. The best father figure she had honestly.

" **A World Persona is not supposed to be awoken too. After many trials and hardships sure maybe THAN but not as your awakening! They are also not rising from the sea of souls until the World is royally messed up and I am talking 'Armageddon and Ragnarok have a baby' levels of messed up! Besides, it is one thing for a World Persona to be pretty much Jesus or a Japanese God but the DEVIL?! Just how utterly FUCKED is this World that the DEVIL needs to fix things?! I am half expecting it to rain blood and giant skeletons to appear in Tokyo any moment."**

Admittedly, Akechi could see his point. She only heard about these 'World' Personas since today but from the looks of it they were incredibly strong. She was not going to deny that she felt a tad bit jealous that he had one and she didn't… but instead of jealousy she mostly felt more intrigued by this revelation, surprisingly enough. It even somehow excited her. Still she didn't see any reason for Loki to be THIS out of character.

"Regarding the messed up World part, you DO remember what kind of ship we are on right now don't you? I say the Armageddon and Ragnarok Baby has long since grown up and had babies of his own with Doomsday for THIS to exist. And about the Devil bit-"

" **Are you about to play the LITERAL Devil's advocate?"**

"…I mean kinda? Look all I am saying is that Akira doesn't seem to be a bad person."

" **Then explain his little slip when you talked."**

Admittedly THAT had been on Goro's mind too. Akira was always seemed so in control and even as he was in panic he hadn't been like… that. It was like he was completely out of it, his mind somewhere far away. She gave a shrug towards the Nordic God, "He had just entered the Metaverse for the first time. Maybe me giving him my okay just made him realize that yes he WILL go back. He was determent before but perhaps a small part of him just wanted an excuse. I mean, you know how much of a wreck I was."

The Trickster sunk his head, having seemingly given up. **"Alright fine. Still I am wary of that boy. Just keep him away from me. Don't call me out instead of the Archer unless its an emergency alright?"**

Goro nodded her head in confirmation. "You are being surprisingly accepting of my choice all things considered."

It was hard for her to make it out but she thought Loki smiled at her. **"Do you still remember what I told you years back? Take the life you wish for? I am not about to go in the way of something you wish. I will help you getting it, even if I don think it is a smart thing to do."**

She gave him a smile in return. When there was one thing in this World you could rely on than it was your Persona. This loyalty, she doubted any human would be capable of such. It made her feel guilty for making him this worried in regards to Akira.

It really WAS odd seeing Loki like that.

Despite him being her true self, she was not one to deny he wouldn't look out of place in a Horror movie about Eldritch abominations. It seemed all but inconceivable for something like him to feel fear.

His large body in black and white pattern, reminiscent of the 'dazzle camouflage' of World War 1 warships. The horns emerging from his head, that looked like they belonged to a snail parasite. The blade he wielded being nothing but an extremely hot blade which needed to be held by a pair of large pliers. Everything about him just screamed directionless or sickening. If it wouldn't be for the fact she had grown so unnaturally close to him she would possibly question his loyalty just by design alone. But even without that, she sometimes found herself looking at him and asking just who he really was.

This was unsettling for a number of reasons. He was supposed to be her right? It made her smile fall and turn her look back again to the ceiling, avoiding Loki's gaze.

Just how utterly… broken was she?

Well, that might be a question asked to late.

But she couldn't deny that something wasn't right with her. The Metaverse had a tendency to bring out who you truly are beneath all these masks and lies you tell yourself. Another reason why she was worried about tomorrow.

She stood up from the bed, walking towards a full body mirror in a corner. Eyeing her Outfit she released a resigned sigh, mentally preparing herself for the shock on Akira's face. "I am going to give him quite the scare wont I?"

She and Loki really were a match made in Hell. As sick as Loki looked, she matched him in terms of Horror factor. The mask she wore was a deep black, covering her entire head and with a voice modulator (as if she needed to hide her voice in this World, was she this paranoid?). The rest of her body was adorned with black armour, chains on random locations and a torn cape falling down her back, reminding her of a clipped wing. This was her idea of a rebel? She didn't even knew that this was it before looking at herself way back when.

Loki told her it was an armour fitting for a Berserker, meant to inspire pure terror in all enemies.

Then… why did she feel like she was looking at a Prisoner waiting to be executed? Hardly an image of a rebel, or a fighter, or someone who upholds justice.

Compare that to Akira's description of his Personas. One… a noble demon fighting tyranny in a generals suit. The other… a Gentleman with aesthetics of a demon. She had little doubt his Metaverse outfit looked much different then one of the two.

Compare it to Robin Hood even. The Persona that kept on claiming he was awoken trough Akira. The leader of the Merry Man looked more like a Superhero then a Thief. His large muscular body and imposing stance, while holding himself with this grace and elegance. All the while he could be mistaken with a Superman who had decided to wear white and take lesson from Green Arrow. A protector of the innocent and vanquisher of evil.

There was nothing about Robin that could make Akira… or Ryuko and Morgana for that matter… look at him in disgust. A standard she couldn't live up too.

Another reason she wanted to go with Robin Hood instead of Loki even before the enemy of the Aesir made his demands. Aside from still wanting to get accustomed with Robin.

But no matter how good of an impression Robin could make… her outfit would shatter it. This was just who she was beneath the façade of a detective Princess. A terrifying Monster, driven by hatred.

She hadn't heard Loki gliding over to hear, only noticing his presence in her lamentation when he had put a hand on her shoulder. He always seemed to know what she was currently thinking about, likely because he really did.

He carefully took of her helmet/mask and held it in his hand, looking at it in deep thought she guessed.

" **Not necessarily."**

This caught her by surprise, "What?"

" **Trust me. Okay?"**

Of course she trusted Loki. She would have never made it this far without him. She nodded as a reply.

" **Close your eyes."**

Goro did as she was told.

As soon as she did, she felt her body be encased in familiar crimson flames. It was an… odd sensation. This was unlike when she would summon him or Robin. It was… a weird sensation.

What next happened surprised her even more. She could… feel how something about the flames changed. And how they changed her. She felt her armour give way to something new. The fire continued its work and she didn't dare open her eyes. One more time she was swallowed by them…

" **Open them."**

She did…

And was rendered speechless.

She… THIS was her!?

She took a good long look at the reflection in the mirror, eyes wide in awe.

She had long elbow long gloves on, white in colour except for the red and golden lines at the end. As a top an white sleeveless uniform had taken hold, with two golden shoulder plates with frills at the end. The uniform went past her hip and slightly covered a short skirt, just like the rest of her outfit a clean white. A golden belt with an golden 'A' on its lace, standing out from a red background, was holding both in place, sitting above skirt and uniform. This mixture of red, gold and white reminded her very strongly of Robin Hood. Falling behind her was an untorn red cape, splitting in half equally as if to imitate red wings. Her feet were covered by a pure white boots with golden accents, revealing her legs starting a little beneath her kneecaps. A golden Tiara shone on her forehead with a red gem on the Front. Matching it was a collar around her neck, crimson red with a golden A on front. The crimson flames that would always erupt from her soul were replaced with those of an azure blue colour.

Goro now wore what seemed to be the attire for a noble, but roguish Princess.

It was… amazing! Like she was looking at a completely different person! Like she was standing in front of a heroine from something like Sailor Moon. This was someone you could see yourself hiding behind against a horde of Shadows.

" **Figured we shouldn't give them any reason to feel warry of you."** Loki commented, putting her mask on her face again. It wasn't a helmet anymore. Instead it was a simple but elegant red mask with a long nose, reminding her of a woodpecker, fitting perfectly beneath the Tiara. **"What do you think?"**

"I… I had no idea you could do that."

" **Honestly? Me neither. But I figured since you were so worried about your outfit that I could at least try. These outfits are just a matter of Cognition and Willpower really, connected to your Persona. So with that I just tried making you one that doesn't scream 'Killing Machine' taking inspiration from the Archer. I wanted something that says 'cute Anime Heroine'."**

Still amazed beyond belief, she simple forced out words of gratitude, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you."

Loki gave her a small laugh, **"Not for that… Hikari."**

Her smile fell a bit. "Can you… please not call me that?"

Loki hesitated, before nodding again. **"Sorry. I thought this might be an appropriate moment. You know… emotional wise."**

She understood his reasoning. This WAS an emotional moment and she really was grateful but… she just didn't like being reminded of her real name.

Just who WAS Hikari Fukumoto? She was a nobody. A child that was abandoned by the world. Some cursed girl who's mother committed suicide. Hikari Fukumoto was weak, unable to do anything against anybody.

She changed her name to Goro Akechi once she started to approach Shido. Goro was a boys name and it threw people of when they agreed to meet her through messages or calls. She did so on purpose, sexism being one of the few things she and Sae could agree on was a hazzle and hoping having a boys name would make it easier for her somehow. She also didn't want Shido to know who she really was until his life crumbled around him.

It also helped her escape the irony of her names meaning. Nothing was bright in her life. And her origin was far from blessed. That cruel irony was reality however.

Nothing about Goro Akechi was real.

Robin respected that this was the identity she had crafted for herself. Loki however never wanted to call her Goro or Akechi, always using terms like kid or girl or rarely boss.

Understandable in a way. But her true name was still… extremely personal to her. At the same time… she kind of wanted someone to say it. No human had told her it in these past years. "Its fine just… just not now okay?"

" **Okay. Now come on, let's get out of here. You need some rest too if you want to infiltrate tomorrow."**

* * *

It had taken a while for the two Thieves to calm down again. Akira's clothes and Morgana's fur had a few wet spots.

It probably took them over an hour of just embracing each other to get themselves settled into a normal state of mind again. At first they enjoyed the company… just happy to be reunited again.

Akira also took the opportunity to tell Morgana of the things he hadn't been there for.

They… talked about a lot.

He had told him how it wasn't only he that had died in the battle against Yaldabaoth. That at the end it was only Akira and the malevolent god. Morgana, horrified at hearing he wasn't the only one who died, had attempted to cheer Akira up, told him it wasn't his fault, but Akira shoot his attempts down and continued.

He had told him that Lavenza and Igor were still in charge of the Velvet Room, to the Magician's great joy. He told him about Satanael and that he contacted him instead of Arsene, awakening today. That had made the feline confess that he was freaked out when he had felt the Metaverse shake and an intense spike of energy this morning and even more surprised that it was his leader who did that. He had half expected Yaldabaoth to appear.

Akira hadn't told him about the larger circumstances of his awakening however… like what almost happened with Ryuko… It just didn't feel right talking about it.

Back to the cheerful things, he had told Morgana of the large amount of Yen under is bed, showing it too him. The felines eyes almost fell out at all of that, estimating there to be at least several billions.

An afterwards reaction was Morgana doing the 'begging cat' look and asking for Sushi. And how could Akira refuse him? He would buy some tomorrow.

He had also explained his ideas regarding helping others before it is too late or sooner then before. Shiho, Futaba, Okumura and also explained his visit today to Kaneshiro's Palace. The last bit had caused the blue eyes to widen just a little before Morgana had simply chuckled, somehow not surprised that Akira would just casually hand out billions using his new found wealth. "You never change do you?" he had asked with a smile and Akira only shrugged with one of his own.

But all good things must come to an end. And how did their cheerful reunion end?

Morgana asked who the girl with Akira was. And where Ryuji was.

"Yeah… ähm…. Morgana? You might wanna sit down for this one."

So, Morgana sat down.

Akira told him the current situation regarding… genders.

Morgana stared at him.

And continued to stare at him.

And continued to stare at him.

His blue eyes widened as a first reaction… realization finally kicking in.

He fell straight to the side… an empty look on his face. Akira took pity on the Cat, remembering his own shock and placed his limb body on the comfortable bed.

…

Morgana has been like this for over 20 minutes.

"Morgana?" Akira was getting worried, sitting next to him this whole time. "Are you alrig-?"

Then Morgana finally had a reaction.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ah yes, there it was.

Morgana sprang to his feet, jumping in the air out of shock with his fur standing up. Gibberish Akira couldn't make out was coming out of Mona's mouth as he tried to make sense of it, restlessly walking all over the place.

"Gbif… bu… Ryu…. Ko… gsoo…sku…gir…fo…yu….go...cro… NYYAAAAAAAH!"

It was weird being an observer of such a freak out.

"Okay just calm down." Akira tried to settle Morgana's nerves. Unsurprisingly it wasn't working.

Morgana violently shook his head, taking in a deep breath… he finally managed one coherent word.

"HOW!?"

"Because fate!"

"But… HOW!?"

"Hey Morgana, look I know EXACTLY how you feel believe me! I had the same reaction but… it is just something that is happening."

"HOOOOOW!?"

In hindsight he could hardly blame Arsene and Lavenza for laughing at his reaction. If he was anything like Morgana…

Morgana sat down again, with a thousand-yard stare in his blue eyes. "Uhhhhhhh. This is. So… Ryuji is a girl. So is Yusuke. And Akechi."

"Ryuko, Yuzu and Akechi respectively. Akechi didn't had a name change oddly enough."

"….What the hell?"

"I know Morgana." He said in understanding while petting his head. The cat sighed, before his eyes widened… "Hang on…"

"Hmm?" Akira made a questioning sound.

"Akira. How do you know Akechi is a girl?"

The Fool rubbed the back of his neck, feeling particularly foolish. Of course he would ask that.

Taking a deep breath he explained how he had collided with Akechi right after the reset. He also explained how they had somehow gotten closer through the small amount of time they spent together and of his plan to make her a Phantom Thief founding member.

Morgana just sat there, taking al the information in like a dry sponge, before opening his mouth.

"Akira do you take constructive criticism regarding your plan?"

"Ähm. Yeah?"

"It fucking sucks."

…

WOW.

He had no idea Morgana could curse. Had he reserved that bomb for a moment like this?

"That's… not constructive criticism." Was his somewhat weak counter.

"Because an idea like that isn't DESERVING of constructive criticism!" Morgana shouted at him, seeming infuriated at this idea even. "You plan on having a SERIAL KILLER on the Phantom Thieves!? The personal assassin of SHIDO!? PERMANENTLY!?"

"Hey we don't know that!"

"EXCUSE YOU!?" Morgana just screamed in pure shock, even greater then when he was inflicted with shock after a Zio spell hit him.

Akira winced inwardly at the tone his friend was using. "Call it a gut feeling but… I think Goro might be different this time."

"YOU DON'T SAY!?"

"NOT LIKE THAT! I mean… I can't shake this feeling of that maybe she is… better this time. Not all murdery. You get me?"

"Oh I get you alright!" the feline snapped once more, "I also know what that feeling is you mean. But its not coming from your gut!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Now HE was getting offended.

"Maybe if you were thinking with what's between your ears and not what's between your legs you would realize that your horrible excuse of a plan can only end badly!"

"WHAT!?" Okay he was definitely offended. "Are you accusing me of trying to save someones life with the sole reason of getting under her skirt!?"

Morgana took a step back, surprised at Akira's intense reaction. He tried to make a counter, but Akira cut him of.

"NO! Don't speak right now you Kit Kat! I have you know that I don't care in the slightest about Goro being a guy or a girl! I would have planned the same thing if none of that had happened! I am not trying to excuse her! I am not trying to say she doesn't deserve punishment but there is no way in HELL that I will let Crow die again like that! Disposed like trash with not even a body left! She will pay for the things she did but I will NOT let her die again! NOBODY is going to die this time!"

When Akira was done, Morgana simply didn't say anything. They both knew the… impact Akechi dying had on Akira. That he hadn't managed to save him was one of the biggest regrets he had… well ONE of his biggest by now.

The black cat sighed in apology, "Sorry for assuming. I just… you have to understand that this idea is insane right?"

Akira, now somewhat calmer again himself, relented. He had no problem admitting THAT. "I know. But hey… nothing ventured, nothing gained. I simply want to fix everything I couldn't fix and she is part of that."

"I get that. But please lets talk about this a bit more in detail before you do something drastic alright?"

…

"…Well about THAT."

"…Akira please don't tell me you already carried out your crazy plan."

"To be fair Morgana your like 90 percent of my impulse control."

"…Do you mind leaning down?"

Akira leaned his head down to Morgana's level.

Morgana slapped him.

If it wouldn't be for the fact that he was slapped with a Cat paw it might have actually hurt.

"I probably deserved that."

"Yep."

…

The two stared at each other for a good minute, before loudly laughing. The Trickster couldn't help but find it great that despite of everything they could always go into their established dynamic. Something he really missed with his other friends, having to reforge them surely over the coming year.

Morgana stopped laughing soon enough, resigning himself to the Wildcard's plan. "Alright fine. We let her be a founding member. Still this was very brash of you."

"Probably but if we were to try at some point after they are formed she would already be against us. Now she wants to explore the Castle with us. I say that is as good a start as any."

"True. Well since we already have this opportunity we can try and make things right. I… do have a few things I want to fix myself."

Akira raised an eyebrow at that and Morgana elaborated after a sigh, "I… am aware I wasn't always the easiest to be around."

A hand scratched his ears, making him relax a little. "It's fine." Akira told him, knowing very well what Morgana was talking about. Hell, Akira had actually cussed him out a few times when the Cat went too far... and after that whole mess before Okumura gave him a particularly big tongue lashing. "All in the past. You had a bit of an identity crisis. Speaking of just why are you suddenly so onboard with being a Cat?"

"Being human was an idea I had to try and explain what I was. Now that I know who I am, I don't need to be one anymore to feel fulfilled. I am fine being a Cat for now. My obsession with becoming human made some problems, as did my… infatuation with Lad-… Ann, too so I wanted to put an end to that. Besides… being a Velvet Room attendant AND the embodiment of humanities hope is far better anyway." His voice gained a slightly cocky tone at the end. Something that Akira inwardly chuckled at. Yeah this was Morgana.

"I am happy to see your identity crisis is resolved." The Fool teased the Magician.

"Why thank you! But for real now, I intend on changing who I am." His guide exclaimed determent, "I… had a lot to think about and I really do believe I could have handled things better in the past. I did treat all of you badly at times, especially Ryuji. I won't make the same mistake again… well… with Ryuko."

The raven smiled. He always did knew Morgana was softer than he let on and cared about the blonde more then he used to admit. "Good to hear. But you are not about to start calling her Lady Ryuko right?"

…

"Come down here so I can slap you again."

"It was a valid question!"

Morgana rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Point is I am going to give my all to the Phantom Thieves and act as the guide I was destined to be. Now, " he held out his paw as if to make a determent handshake, "Let's show that grail he picked the wrong enemy!"

He couldn't agree more, grasping Morgana's paw with his own hand. The two time travellers had a mission and wether it were Kings, Shoguns, Criminals, Politicians or Gods… no one would stop them.

He released his hold and hand and paw sank on the bed again. "Alright than. We should meet up with Master Igor soon."

"I don't think that will be a problem. He told me he was still busy trying to build my Velvet Room so I assume he will just pull us in once we go to bed."

"What are we waiting for then? You look tired anyway."

The Cat's guess was spot on. He gave another sigh, "I… did had a very rough week."

"You really need to take care of yourself more."

Rolling his eyes at the remark, he bit back one of his own and headed to the bathroom. He washed himself, and soon enough he and his guide were lying in bed, awaiting to be pulled to a realm between dream and reality.

* * *

Akira awoke.

Curiosity was overwhelming him. After everything he learned about the true Master of the Velvet Room, he was incredibly excited to see what he had designed his home base of sorts, for the coming year to be.

He looked around himself, feeling the ground beneath him move upwards. Around him were blue walls and he was sitting on a comfortable blue leather chair. In front of him were an empty blue coach and a blue desk. Behind the coach… oddly enough he could see a light constantly flashing and… was that a clock above him?

Akira was slightly confused and allowed himself to guess. _"Am I inside an elevator?"_

This did surprise him a lot. Of all the things Igor could have made why an elevator? What had an elevator to do with…?

Hang on. Where was Morgana!?

He looked around, the feline nowhere to be found. What the...?

A sinking feeling began to take hold in Akira. Something was wrong. "Morgana?!"

"He isn't with us right now." He heard a voice from behind him.

His instincts kicked in immediately. He jumped from his seat and turned around, body tense and ready to attack. If this was another trick of Yalda-…

His eyes met… a girl?

Blinking at the surprising sight, he took a good look at the unexpected company.

The girl in front of him wore a school uniform he didn't recognize but clearly saw she outgrew quite a bit by now. She looked less then a girl but more like a woman in her twenties. She had striking intense red eyes and auburn hair put in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which formed the roman numeral XXII.

And there was something… intense about her. He couldn't put a finger on it but this woman could wield power or at the very least used to possess it.

"Where am I? Where is Morgana?" he asked hesitant, ready to jump if she were to do anything hostile. He had enough experiences with malevolent beings in the Velvet Room thank you very much!

The woman smiled at him softly, as if she read his mind and understood his apprehension. "I can assure you, your friend is fine. He is with Igor right now surely. As for where you are… well you are in MY Velvet Room. I wished to speak with you."

MY Velvet Room!?

Yaldabaoth had done something again hasn't he?! He needed to get out o-!

…What in the?

This chaotic presence inside him softened. As if it was… happy? Satanael was happy seeing this woman?

None of this made sense, but Akira knew that there was no way Satanael would be happy about anything involved with Yaldabaoth so what was going on here? He allowed himself to drop his guard a little, if Satanael could relax so could he. Still… this left him very confused.

She giggled a little bit at his tenseness. "I can understand this is all probably a shock to you but don't worry, I am a friend." There was something else her stance betrayed. She was holding herself back. But from what?

"Usually I know the names of my friends." He told the still unknown woman, guard completely dropped but still wary.

Her smile seemed to widen. "Very well. I'll tell you my name."

She took steps towards him and Akira's eyes glued on her every movement out of instinct. She stood mere inches away from him when she spoke again still smiling gently. Her red eyes were looking right through his silver ones and it made Akira feel like she was looking into his soul. "My name is Minako Arisato. I am a Wildcard like you."

…

Another… Another Wildcard?

Before he could properly process that information the woman, now identified as Minako lost the ability to hold herself back and lunged towards him…

Akira tensed up and…

…

And…

…

Was… hugged?

Yeah that was it. This 'Minako' person just threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and tightly clinging to him, face buried into his right shoulder.

The Wildcard had no idea what to make of… THIS reaction.

Then… Minako started sobbing into his shoulder.

This stunned him for a bit. Why was she crying?

Having no idea what any of that meant, he returned the hug, thinking about how he could comfort her. It didn't happen everyday that the Fool had to comfort a crying girl after all and he couldn't just do nothing.

Minako spoke up however, before he could think about that any longer too. The words that left her mouth, in between sobs, hit him to the very core.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, sounding truly grateful.

" _She… is thanking me? What?"_

This other Wildcard… thanked him? For what? He didn't even know who she was till now! What did he do for her that she had to thank him for? It only left him further confused.

Akira simply stood there, completely dumbfounded, in a Velvet Room that wasn't his own, with a woman who cried tears of relief and he didn't even knew existed until now and who thanked him for reasons unknown to him.

Fate just constantly found new ways to surprise him didn't it?

* * *

 **Did someone leave the Door open?**

 **Well… I did. :) Bet you didn't see this coming. Hello Door-chan!**

 **Before anyone is asking, no Minako is NOT part of the Harem. There will be NO Minako x Akira what so ever. Sorry for anyone who ships it but I have my reasons.**

 **Okay now there was a lot that happened this chapter.**

 **13K Words. Geez. Someone needs to stop me.**

 **I think I may have gotten lazy near the end with Morgana and Akira. Sorry if that impacts the quality.**

 **Akira has a plan to help people he couldn't help before for example with Kaneshiro.**

 **And the reunion with Morgana. I know this is something a lot of looked forward to so I really hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Then Ann and Shiho a small glimpse into heir relationship. Cute, adorable, wholesome, healthy. A joy to write scenes like these :)**

 **There is also some new info. Appareantly some guy named Daiji. Now I will say yes he is an OC. I know some people don't like OC's but don't worry they will only serve to make the plot more interesting.**

 **Then… we got to see Ryuko. Poor girl. I really don't like seeing her hurting. But being a girl instead of a guy… well it made things worse for our Skull.**

 **Small lesson on Japanese things. Enjo Kosai is called an activity where girls date older man in exchange for money or gifts. It is seen as a sort of start into prostitution. It doesn't NEED to have anything to do with sex however. Some of these dates can range from simply talking and companionship to going out or groping. Someone doing Enjo Kosai can get a really ruined reputation if it comes out.**

 **And no Ryuko did NEVER do Enjo Kosai. Take a wild guess who spread the rumour.**

 **But because of the rumour things spiralled and now Ryuko is basically seen as a slut.**

 **GOD I hate Kamoshithead. He will get what is coming to him soon enough.**

 **But seriously someone needs to hug Ryuko. She had it rough. And after everything that happened she isn't in the best place mentally. Thankfully a Persona is there to offer comfort when needed and she is about to get hers soon enough.**

 **Little confession? These types of things are something I am really worried about writing. This dark stuff that has the risk of hitting one of you readers close to home. I said it before and I say it again, I want to treat this kind of trauma seriously and not just side wave. If at any point it seems I may be disrespectful PLEASE tell me. The LAST THING I want to do is make any of you who may have had such an experience be uncomfortable or worse.**

 **Persona is just… unfortunately a lot darker than people expect. And this story getting a lot darker than I intended it to be.**

 **(I honestly find myself surprised just... how out of Control this story is at times. Like i didnt plan for almost over half of the scenes here. Akira just decided to go into Kaneshiro's Palace. The story just wanted to know how Ryuko is feeling after today. Same with Goro. It is kinda fascinating to have this get a mind of its own).**

 **At least everyone can look forward to when Kamoshida begs on his knees for forgiveness that will never come and rots away in a jail cell for the rest of his life.**

 **Speaking of girls with problems… we got some insight with our miss Akechi and in particular her relationship with Loki.**

 **Like I said… pure evil Loki is overused and just doesn't sit right with me. So have a Trickster/Chaotic Neutral/Part time Dad Loki.**

 **And Akechi's new costume. About that this will be the only time where I will change a costume of a character this much because of gender. I never liked it when people make genderbends for the sole reason of making characters dress suddenly slutty for no reason at all. So none of that. It will be a bit cuter and slightly more revealing maybe but nothing too drastic.**

 **I basically took Goro's prince outfit from the game and kept the design but mixed a bit of Sailor Moon into it. I haven't been able to write it in yet but Goro is actually a fan of Anime like that so Loki tried to have her vision of a 'heroic' her be reminiscent to a hero she is familiar with. Hey we have a Catwoman expy so I don't think I am stretching anything here.**

 **Her black mask outfit is unchanged however. And for the most part the other outfits will be the same.**

 **Oh and her name… surprise. Little headcanon of mine that slipped in.**

 **And back to Minako. Why was she so grateful to Akira? Well you will have to find out next chapter. But I think there is a chance some of you may be able to come up with a rough idea of WHY Minako could have wanted to speak with Akira and why she is so grateful. I mean… I basically spelled it out already.**

 **Though in case it hasnt it any of you yet... actually no i wont spoil that. I am interested just how many will get what i am going for and those who dont, dont worry it will be official Next chapter.**

 **But for anybody whos worried… don't be. You do NOT need to know anything about previous Persona games for this story. And they wont be THAT important just some references and some bigger worldbuilding. Maybe they will act as mentor figures for Akira but aside from that there is no need for you to know the story of P3 or the like. Hell I never even played these games (unfortunately).**

 **BTW: F** **eel free to look up the english translation of Akira's (fictional) hometown. You find a small surprise.**

 **Alright… now I believe I said everything, Have a good day and see you later :)**


	9. The Child of Death

**Dear… fucking… mother of… YALDABITCH.**

 **3 months.**

 **3 FUCKING months.**

 **Jesus Christ what TOOK me this long?**

 **Like I put up a cliffhanger with Minako, a freaking previous Persona protagonist, make this mystery with Rise 'suicide' and just… it took me a fucking quarter year to follow up on this!?**

 **Honestly… life? I guess? Stress. Brainstorming. Just… stuff? Constantly coming up and preventing me from writing? The typical kind of writers hesitation and worry that fills you from occasion when you realize people really read your stuff?**

 **Just… all of the above.**

 **Hnnnng… alright guys look I don't have an excuse. I just REALLY hope this chapter will be a good 'welcome back' for you all. This chapter is meant to give us a bit insight into Akira and answer some questions to things established while bringing in new elements and do a small relationship upgrade. I am kinda worried you all see this as a really… really, REALLY long filler chapter…**

 **Buckle up people. Make yourself comfortable because this is like 23K words all together.**

 **23K what the hell? Seriously WHY does everything just keep getting longer? I started with maybe 2 thousand? 8 chapters later were over 10 times that? These are over 45 pages here.**

 **I am about 80 percent sure that was part of why it took so long.**

 **Now enough of me being self-conscious about time. I really feel like this chapter is necessary when it comes to all of you understanding this 'World' im trying to create here.**

 **I still think it could be better however. There is some stuff that I realized about my writing, like proper balance between drama and comedy for example, that I could do better. But like I said before, I know I will improve as the story goes on.**

 **Okay before we go… you who read this on FF here are the guest answers,**

 **Guest 2: Thank you so much :). I am very glad I am able to make it feel natural and hope to continue in the future. Also happy to manage to prevent it from feeling boring. I am trying to steadily form this AU so good to hear it works and that it gets you hooked :). Now lets take another step into the rabbit hole shall we?**

 **TheB: Well the answer will be revealed now.**

 **Guest: haha thanks! Well your… long, LONG wait is over :)**

 **Guest: Thanks. Don't worry I have no intention at all to stop this train anytime soon. I intend to se this story through.**

 **Guest: Its now buddy :)**

 **Alright I believe that's all of it. Now I hope you enjoy chapter 9! :)**

 **Now if you excuse me I am gonna take a nap or something to allow my brain to rest.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **(Before I let you read this chapter I believe I should give you a trigger warning. This became… surprisingly dark. I don't consider it as dark as Chapter 5 but I still felt the need to give a warning. I didn't wanna put this in the Author notes because I am not sure anymore how many read these.**

 **The following scene and chapter has mentions and showings of severe depression, seriously meant to be unnerving OOC moments for two P3 characters and successful suicide. If you stomached Shiho's suicide attempt in the game you'll probably be fine.**

 **My general policy regarding triggers is anything that goes darker than scenes depicted in the source material is worth a warning and markers.**

 **Given that the game showed us on screen murder, suicide and the like I have not much to trigger in comparison. I don't view what transpires in THIS chapter as darker than what Persona 5 already gave us.**

 **Given the above I also don't feel it necessary to leave something like a note when the scene ends. Again I am going with the assumption that we all stomached the game and I wouldn't call what follows darker than what was shown there.**

 **If anyone feels like I SHOULD mark a certain scene in this chapter however tell me and I will get to it. Keep in mind though it may take a few hours till the new version of the chapter is uploaded. If you just don't feel comfortable either way… the possibly triggering scene is literally right beneath this message. Just scroll till you see another line.**

 **But… well I just wanted to be safe.**

 **It may seem ridiculous to some of you that I write this much warning, for a scene that really isn't THAT bad compared to other stuff (like seriously I view chapter 5 as WAY more disturbing than this) but… I just want that people enjoy themselves while reading this.**

 **This wont be the last dark moment in this story. I am not quite sure how to do this in the future since some of them will be plot relevant and I cant just cut everything out. So maybe ill just leave a note like this one regarding particular upsetting scenes.**

 **Were all clear? Good than I leave you to the chapter.)**

.

.

.

* * *

Emptiness.

That was all Mitsuru felt anymore.

She wasn't sure why, but… nothing felt worth it anymore. She couldn't be bothered to work anymore. She only rarely ate anymore. There were days when she couldn't even manage to leave the bed.

But today she did. On Yukari's request she went to Gekkoukan High with her.

This was where it all started. When they met Minako…

This was the roof where she fell asleep forever.

Her legs were dangling of the railing, beneath her the hard cement. A fall of this height could be fatal. It should have worried her, awoken this primal sense of survival that was within all humans. This desire to hold on to life that allowed her to fight against the Shadows. The desire that they had fought to keep.

Now there was only emptiness in its place.

Was this what the people who first called upon Nyx felt like? Who yearned for the arrival of the Fall?

She wasn't alone however. Next to her was Yukari, her own legs mirroring her own Mitsuru's actions. Her gaze was empty, had been for a long time. Ever since they meet up with Yu and his team in Toky-…

Why did they go there? It had something to do with Shadows... maybe?

The only thing she DOES know is that nothing was the same since then.

Elizabeth, Margarette and Marie had suddenly vanished… did they send messages? Did they ask for help? There was no memory for Mitsuru to remember. She had tried her hardest but… it didn't even seem worth remembering why. She only knows they left.

Dreams had plagued her. Of a Blue butterfly calling out for help, its wings only flapping weakly, dying with time. Sometimes it was trapped in a spider's web. Other times it was imprisoned in a cage. The most disturbing dreams were the ones where it was torn in two, a painful scream echoing in her ears.

But these dreams were the normal ones. They weren't revolving around some metal structure reminiscent of a cup.

Mitsuru doesn't even understand why she would dream of something like that. Why that Cup was connected to bloody veins and why inmates chanted like a choir its glory.

But those weren't the worst dreams. They weren't the ones that left her scared, terrified and despairing. Even trying to remember THESE dreams hurt her.

And with every night… this void inside of her grew. She wanted it too end.

It also seemed she wasn't the only one who had these dreams. Yukari had told her she had them too. So had Fuuka. And Aigis. Probably members of the Investigation Team as well.

Then… the deaths followed.

Yu and Naoto had been the first. Some sort of accident?

Then… each and every Persona user had slowly given up. On… everything.

She couldn't really remember the exact ways or circumstances, didn't even bother to care, Apathy having its strong hold on her.

She wasn't like this. This wasn't her. Something was wrong.

But there was no one to guide any of them. Not even their Personas would talk with them. No matter how many times they tried. Where they even with them anymore?

"Do you still miss her?" Yukari asked with a broken, empty voice. This wasn't her either. What was going on?

"Everyday." She admitted. There was no explanation needed.

Minako… they loved her. Herself, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis and Elizabeth. Never in her life would she have imagined to enter such a relationship, but somehow they did.

And it worked. They were happy. It was like their own private paradise. Even after Minako had left they each cared about the others still enough, loved them even. Though without her they always felt like an incomplete puzzle.

Minako gave her life to save the World. This World all of them had no relation to anymore.

So… why were they still in this World? It wouldn't take much to change that. Just one push.

Her head was… dizzy. What was going on?

"Do you want to see her again?" Mitsuru asked.

Yukari only nodded, a small sob escaping her.

They were all that was left. The last two members of SEES. Nobody else. It felt like the end of an Era. She wondered what would come after them. Maybe something good for humanity?

There was something inside her that screamed at her to join them.

"I…" Yukari sniffed; she was scared. The same emptiness that enveloped her mind had engulfed her, but she was scared instead of Apathetic. "I don't want to meet them alone."

Mitsuru took her hand, gently, into her own. It was meant to be reassuring and Yukari clutched it desperate.

This wasn't right.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

"You won't have too." Mitsuru promised.

All words spoken… the two women, once girls that worked to save the World against death, waited.

They waited for midnight to strike. No Dark hour would appear, having long faded into history along with Nyx. But… it just seemed appropriate. For them to meet their own death in the very hour they held it back.

The clock announced midnight.

And they went to join them.

A distant part of Mitsuru's mind, far too distant to hear, still screaming how none of this was right.

* * *

"Cross Slash!" Yu screamed.

The creator God of Japan, Izanagi-no-Okami, obeyed the Wildcard. Its blade clashed with the spear of Michael, the Apocalyptic Guide. Sparks erupted as the Weapons meet. Slowly, the highest in the hierarchy of angels was being pushed back by the World Personas might. An angel, a 'Zealous Messenger' saw its distress and raised its hand in prayer, a green light leaving its body…

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Yu cursed, running at the Angel with raised Katana. He had to act now, he couldn't allow Michael to heal again, otherwise this would never end.

Pushing it through her stomach, the erupting pain was enough to interrupt the Recarmdra spell, her scream echoing in the tired Narukami's ears.

He lift the blade upwards, cutting through her body like butter. Finally, she faded away. These healings were an annoyance.

Only the Apocalyptic Guide was left.

He turned back to the battle between his Ultimate Persona and the major Archangel.

Izanagi-no-Okami had gotten a good hit in, a deep gush visible in Michael's armour. The angel looked infuriated, glaring at them with downright insanity that reminded him of Adachi years back.

" **Perish son of man!"**

A wave of ice erupted from his palm, flying towards them. Swirling his gigantic blade, Izanagi-no-Okami deflected the attack barely, some leftover frost clinging on the weapon.

" **You are beyond salvation!"**

Reality twisted around them, a faint view of the never-ending cosmos before Yu, as he within inches avoided being hit by a powerful blast of energy. What had Rise called it again? Nuclear?

Yu stormed towards Michael, ready to end this long battle, Persona following him swiftly. Deflecting swords and orbs of almighty energy, they advanced, slashing constantly at everything that threatened to stop their advance.

Until Yu finally had an opening!

He rammed the Katana deep within Michael's body, his eyes flaring up gold and his body brimming with electricity.

"THUNDER REIGN!"

Izanagi-no-Okami unleashed the lightning, letting it flood into the blade. Michael screamed in pain as the Zio spell flew through him. And finally… sparks still filling the air he perished, fading away with a shrill scream into a million electrified dark particles.

Yu collapsed, panting in exhaustion.

This was far too much.

It had all started when he had a vision of a blue butterfly calling out for him. Soon after news of Adachi killing himself in prison had reached him. That was the first time he suspected something had gone wrong. Adachi wasn't the type to take his own life, something seemed of.

Next thing he knew Margarete and Marie had vanished and Igor…

He was nowhere to be found.

Something had happened in the Velvet Room. The butterfly, Lavenza she told him was her name, spoke about a new god having formed from the desires of the masses. A threat too powerful for even her Master. Heeding the call the Investigation Team assembled and they meet up with another group called SEES soon after. The butterfly had used what power it still had to give them an entrance to the World of Shadows, not completely unlike the TV World. This was how they found themselves in a subway filled to the brim with shadows.

Sneaking on a train, they went deep into the heart of this realm, a feeling of oppression never leaving them. Theorizing that destroying whatever was at its heart could dissolve this dimension and maybe shed light into what happened to the Velvet Room and its master.

There were so many guards. An entire army worth of them.

They were all strong, exceptionally powerful Persona users, but even they had their limits and their enemies fought with the desperation of enraged cult members.

He was the last man standing. Everyone else was knocked out by the Angels. Thankfully none were dead but they came dangerously close to.

A groan came from his right and he turned his head to see someone forcing themselves to stand up. He smiled at Naoto and taking it as inspiration, he forced himself on his feet as well. "Are you okay?"

The last woman standing meet his gaze, nodding determent. Uriel had gotten to her, giving her a critical hit. "I am fine… just…" she panted but didn't need to elaborate. Yu already understood her. This battle had been hell.

Just how on earth could these Shadows be so protective over this metal thing in front of them? And the constant choir of the inmates in their cells was not encouraging either. It was as if they praised this thing like a god. On the bright side this at least gave them the confirmation that whatever it was, it was the reason for the tragedy that befell the Velvet Room.

The Detective Prince, or Princess to be more accurate made her way towards him, nearly collapsing again as Yu caught her. Their eyes meet and Naoto told him with poison on her tongue, "Finish this."

" **She is right Narukami."** The creator god of japan spoke, **"the Angels have perished, this is our chance to destroy the grail."**

Yu GLADLY obliged. Turning towards what the inmates called the 'Holy Grail' he took a deep breath. As soon as they would destroy the core of this new Shadow World, it would fade away. Maybe then they could find Igor and the attendants.

He concentrated and a blue card manifested in front of him witch he clutched tightly, channelling all his power into the last attack, the same he had used to banish Izanami.

"MYRIAD TRUTHS!"

The card was crushed in his palm and a light erupted from man and Persona. Izanagi-no-Okami fired at the grail, the pure truth of mankind unleashed.

The light filled the prison, engulfing everything in its shine. Yu smiled when it faded.

A smile that was quickly destroyed however.

His expression turned from joy to shock at what was revealed before him. "WHAT!?"

The grail… it was unharmed!

" **What is the meaning of this!?"** Izanagi-no-Okami demanded to know. Yu's mind raced… how was this possible!? Next to him Naoto mirrored his disbelief, mouth wide open, unable to conceive how the same attack that beat a goddess before had failed.

A deep, sinister laughter echoed through the prison. Both Persona users put their guard up immediately, were there even more Angels!?

" _ **Foolish rebel."**_ The voice spoke, _**"You dare defy my rule."**_

Their eyes searched, hunted, for the source of these words, only to turn towards the very thing they had tried to destroy.

"This… the grail is talking!?" Naoto questioned the reality that was unveiled upon them. There was no mistake, the voice did come from that thing.

" _ **There is no illusion for you to shatter truth seeker. What you see in front of you is truth in its purest form. Your powers are nothing to me."**_

"Just… what the hell are you?" he grit his teeth, as he questioned the mystery in front of him.

The grail obliged, laughter in its voice, _**"I am the immortal ruler who the masses desire. Their salvation made manifest. A god born from the publics cognition."**_

"So… you really are like Izanami." Naoto realized, whole body on edge and revolver grasped tightly. A wince escaped her, the pain being to much for her, as Yu catched her barely. Seeing the blood on her, on him, on everyone else. He looked at her warmly, grateful that there was still live left in these eyes.

She was one of the people he loved. Seeing her like this, all of them like this…

The members of SEES being long knocked out…

Igor…

A spark of pure rage ignited inside him. It was unlike the rage he had felt towards Namatame, the kind that clouded his view in his first game. Even unlike the rage he felt towards Adachi once he finally uncovered the truth after a reset. It was akin to the one he had towards Izanami, who had started all of his trials. The rage he felt was specialized for beings that were the root for suffering.

" _ **Do not compare me to that pitiful goddess. I am nothing like her. I am not as careless as she was when she met her opposers."**_

"What did you do with Igor!?" Yu shouted at the so called god. It only laughed even more boisterous.

" _ **The old fool was an obstacle for my order. He, along with his servants, had to be taken out so they couldn't interfere with the wish of humanity. An Utopia under my watchful eyes."**_

There was no hint of deceit in that voice. Yu couldn't believe it. His mentor, his guide… had he really been defeated? No. No he wouldn't allow this!

He owed so much to Igor. The guidance, the chances he had given him.

He would not allow this… Shadow with a god complex to get away with what he had done! There was no way humanity could want for something like him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Naoto screamed in disbelief, mirroring his own. "There is no way humanity would wish for this world! A twisted prison like this could be no ones Utopia!"

" _ **Are you denying what you saw with your own eyes? The Wildcard of truth himself, who lifted the fog of lies, failed to so much as SCRATCH me with the light of truth."**_

On a primal side of Yu, it had started to dawn that this was no trick.

He had reached out to the truth… and what he grasped was horror.

This could not be happening. Yu cursed beneath his breath, glancing at Izanagi-no-Okami. The Persona still stood but was on the brink of shattering, having put all his energy into that last attack.

Yu's mind raced. There had to be something they could do!

" _ **You Persona users truly are an annoyance. A remnant of times soon to end. But rest assured that me and my chosen Messiah will watch over your kind. You are not needed anymore."**_

"Messiah? What are you talking about now?!" he demanded to know. Was there another Adachi on the lose? And what does it mean with times about to end?

The grail answered casually, _**"The man you had investigated. Surely he will take matters into his own hands regarding you both."**_

The man they had investigated? Wait… it wasn't talking about Masayoshi Shido right?

THAT was supposed to be his Messiah?! If so than the World really was doomed.

" _ **Nonetheless,"**_ the so called god spoke again with a tone of finality, _**"Warning you both is irrelevant. I am going to ensure that none of todays events will be remembered by any of you. May you enjoy your last days on earth. Be it your own psyche that ends you, or my Messiah."**_

"Is that a threat?" Naoto challenged with a glare. She still had enough willpower left to at least go down defiant.

" _ **It is the decree of thy god. And gods decree is absolute."**_

Yu had enough. Grunting he stood back on his feet, he REFUSED to die like that. Shido and this grail would rule over this world only over his dead body! The power of the Wildcard kept him going, the one among those chosen to be humanities defender against the monsters that rise from the realm of human consciousness.

He had a thousand curses to throw at the grail, enough to make Izanami envious. He had so much to say, proclaiming that their time was far from over and that they would crush this so called Utopia of his.

But his words didn't leave his mouth fast enough.

The grail charged up a beam of light, ominously converging and firing directly towards the two detectives. Naoto tried to summon Yamato Sumeragi again, Izanagi-no-Okami tried his best to shield the two, the pain of the raw energy burning into Yu through their connection.

The sound of a Persona shattering…

And the Prison was engulfed in Light once more…

* * *

Minako was not a violent person.

Many words could be used to describe her. Sacrificial, kind, loyal, loving, determent, but violent was not one of these words.

Until now.

Never before in her entire life did she fell this sheer, raw, unbridled rage against a single being. This IMPOSTER wearing the skin of her mentor.

It took a lot of effort to send her consciousness to the 'Core' of the Velvet Room. The place in which its Master resided and when there was a current guest, the Room of said Wildcard. It always took the form of the current Wildcard. But her mind hasn't entered the Limousine of Narukami.

Instead she was surrounded by chains. The realm meant to nurture the human mind had been DEFILED into the home of this heartless abomination. It had become sick due to contact with this INFECTION.

She stood in front of the table belonging to the Prison Master, not speaking, only sending a glare that could make gods fear for their life. But the Prison Master was no god. Only a cheap imitation that believed itself one.

And finally the fake addressed her, with this smug self-serving smile. _**"Ah! Hello Child of Death. What can I do for you today?"**_

Her fists clenched repeatedly, her voice was low and tranquil. "Why?"

The Prison Master seemed amused at that question, answering with the arrogance of a King talking to a toddler. _**"To achieve true order ANY possible disruptions must be eliminated."**_

This was the same answer he gave her every time she asked. Every… SINGLE… time she had demanded a justification and THAT was it!? They disrupted his idea of order!? "They were innocent."

" _ **There is no innocence in embracing sin. Especially in the ultimate sin of threatening their Go-."**_

"YOU ARE NOT GOD YALDABAOTH!" Minako snapped, violent intent consuming her. Slamming her fists down on the table between them she fletched her teeth like a dog ready to maul its prey. "YOU ARE JUST A SHADOW GONE ROGUE! YOU ARE NOTHING! ONLY AN IMPOSTER! A MONSTER! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

" _ **What right do you have to deny my existence, you have none. The difference in the positions between us are telling enough. Me, a god wished for by humanity. You, a mere mortal, who has none left."**_ He replied, his smile getting just a bit more sickening.

Their screams… she could still hear them in her head. The moment her friends had been beaten, their Personas destroyed. They weren't just shattered they were DESTROYED. Sealed away behind whatever Yaldabaoth did to their minds. Returned to their Shadow forms by his meddling with their consciousness, inducing so much mental trauma in them they were reduced to shells.

It wasn't about killing them for Yaldabaoth. He could have simply done so in the Prison of regression.

No. He took pleasure in this. He ENJOYED seeing how the only ones that could stop him slowly broke through his hold on their minds, hearts and souls.

Minako… she had to watch from the seal how they all died. Driven over the edge because this… control freak thought he had the right to decide who lives and who dies. Infected their minds with misery and depression.

And she was powerless to stop it.

"I could destroy you." She repeated for the untempt time. It would be easy. Summon Orpheus and let him be consumed by fire from the Master of strings. Bring forth an Armageddon with Satan and Helel.

Even MESSIAH, the most loving of all her Personas, wanted to do nothing more than PULVERIZE him!

While she wasn't the target of his utter violation of their psyche, she felt just as affected. Orpheus, a calm force in her mind for so long, had started to only talk in animalistic roars, mirroring her own pent up hatred.

" _ **You could and yet you can't. You and you're powers are bound to the seal. Even if leaving was an option it would mean condemning humanity to Nyx. Billions of lives would be snuffed out like candleflames in a blizzard."**_

Sadly, this was true. She couldn't leave the seal. It took all her power to keep Nyx at bay. Every fibre of her being wanted to destroy Yaldabaoth with the ease she could.

Not that she had much way of a choice in that matter anyway. You couldn't just open the seal back up.

And even if she would have the option to break out completely, powers intact, she couldn't do it.

It revolted against who she was.

She could never let someone die, let alone billions of people.

She could never go through with it. She swore a blood oath to herself, to not let Nyx wipe out all life.

It would only be a Pyrrhic Victory at best. An unreachable temptation that was more appalling than appealing under all circumstances. A rotten apple that would poison your body.

All she could do was attack him with this projection of a body, but that as she found out, only resulted in her hand phasing through him, not being real.

Both of them knew that and Yaldabaoth SAVOURED it. He savoured how powerless she was to change fate this time. It was distasteful. She was a Wildcard! She once decided the fate of the whole World! And yet…

Just how long had he planned this? How much preparation went into this attack?

Why was she doing this to herself? Constantly coming back here. A part of her wanted Yaldabaoth to always remember she could end him. Though all her threats came with the same knowledge of emptiness.

" _ **You truly are a useful tool."**_

Minako could fell her right eye twitch. That was all she was. A tool! Child of Death. Wielder of the Universe. Shield of humanity against the embodiment of death. All to become a TOOL for a god the very same humanity thought up. A cruel irony.

She wanted to say something, spell out countless curses but her throat was numb, and no words would come out. She didn't have anything.

Yaldabaoth waited for her answer, but as none came, he grew tired. As if remembering something he perked up, _**"Well then as much as I enjoyed our talks, I am afraid it is time to say goodbye. I am awaiting a guest to arrive."**_

"Do wannabe gods have tea parties?" she snapped at him. Yaldabaoth only gave a chuckle, _ **"No… but another prisoner will be joining MY realm soon."**_

He didn't need to call it his. He only did so to spite her further.

But… another prisoner? Did he need any more!? Wasn't he already deriving enough sadistic pleasure from her, the attendants and Igor?!

The question seemed to be obvious on her face, so Yaldabaoth answered swiftly, _**"I intend to show your foolish Master once and for all why my order is absolute. I am afraid this also means I cannot allow you to step foot outside your part of my Velvet Room again. Enjoy your endlessly ascending elevator. Or the darkness of the seal. I am generously enough to allow my tool this much freedom."**_

THAT was freedom!? Being allowed to choose what solitary cell to root in!?

Finishing their conversation, he waved his hand casually.

Her consciousness was being thrown back as the new Master of the Velvet Room cast her out for the hundredth time. Minako never realized how strongly Igor could affect this realm. But with this imitation in his place it became all too apparent.

Here she sat again, alone in this elevator that had guided her through her journey to save the World. A fragment of the Velvet Room. It was were her mind resided while everything else was locked alongside Nyx. The only place alongside the seal she could still see.

How could this place she had grown to feel comfort in become her Prison? It felt like a sick joke.

But the worst part was the loneliness. She was all alone. Her Personas could provide comfort, enough to not go completely insane, but the pressure was affecting them already, to a point where any talk they had would sooner or later devolve into hate speech towards this 'GOD'. Nowadays they just settled on sending a warm feeling from her heart to not let her lose what little sanity she had managed to keep.

It was just them and her memories.

SEES. Her home. Her friends. Her found family. Those she had sacrificed herself for.

Her lovers.

Yukari…Mitsuru…Fuuka…Aigis…Elizabeth.

These five woman had her heart. And they all perished.

She couldn't even fathom how Elizabeth had passed. That woman was among the strongest rulers of Power the Velvet Room had. True no one who left the Velvet Room permanently would keep all of their strength but it should still have been enough.

But she had caught sight of the others desperate battle against the Angels and the aftermath, consisting of them slowly falling into despair.

Yu, her successor, and Naoto were the ones who managed to hold themselves together the most. They even tried, in spite of lost memories regarding the grail, to bring Shido down. But they died… and it was the beginning of the end.

Then Rise succumbed. Then Akihiko. One after another every Persona user left succumbed to despair.

Until one year ago, when Mitsuru and Yukari succumbed as well.

Furiously, she slammed her right fist over and over again on the table in front of her. Pulling at her hair, dreadfully screaming her frustration and rage out. She was panting by the time she was done, gaze firmly on the fist that would likely be bleeding if her current body wasn't anything but a simple projection of her mind. There was no more rage left for her to let out.

She was only left with dread… and no way to burn it.

"It is rare to see you this troubled my dear."

That voice.

She turned her gaze upwards, meeting the eyes of the gentleman that had guided her, all of them, for so long.

His expression was sombre, mourning himself the misery that befall all of them. Eyes brimmed kind, such a difference to the one the copy had. He sat on the chair she used to sit in, chains at his hands and feet.

Igor, the man who had grown to her like a father, looked just as defeated as she was.

Something broke inside Minako at seeing him for the first time since Yaldabaoth usurped their realm. Only pain and despair was left in her and it started to come out.

A soft sob started it and it soon escalated into more powerful ones. Igor, always one to notice others distress, gave her a soft smile and stretched out his arms as much as he could.

Minako took the offer, crushing into him and clinging to his body, sobbing into his shoulder reminiscent of a child desperately crying for help.

"Igor… I… it… I don't know what to do!" that was all she could manage.

She had seen darkness. She had faced death. She prevailed in the dark hour that threatened humanity.

But THIS, this might just be the darkest hour in the history of the Velvet Room.

Igor simply tried his best to soothe her. "I am sorry my dear."

"HOW!? How could this happen!?" she screamed, demanding an answer not from Igor but from fate itself. 8 years! 8 years of having to be a door for THIS!? So, she would have front row seats to her friends and humanities demise till the end of time!?

"If I knew the answer I would tell you child." Igor spoke truthfully. "This was a chain of events I never could have foreseen. Not even Nyarlathotep had ever managed to usurp us. I didn't even believe it to be possible."

"Where is Philemon!?" she demanded once more. Just where WAS Igor's master? Why hadn't he come to save them!? Didn't he care about humanity!? Didn't he believe wholeheartedly they could ascend to a higher destiny!? Why wasn't he interfering!? Granted his bet with Nyarlathotep long ago was infuriating as well but she had long run out of straws to grasp and with Philemon you could at least be assured that all he did was for humanity and that he cared.

Care in a form that doesn't involve locking you away into a Cell.

"The events with Nyarlathotep's banishing had left him drained of his power. You know that child. I am certain he is watching us now and being as distraught as you."

"Its…" another sob as she pulled back from her father figure, wiping away her tears, far to slow however as they didn't stop, she closed her eyes giving up on trying to stop the stream, "It's not fair…"

A gloved hand wiped away a tear from closed eyelids, making her open them again and meet the ones of Igor. To her great confusion, his look wasn't one of defeat.

"Not all hope is lost."

…

What?

"W-What?" she told him her thoughts. What did he mean? The Velvet Room was gone. SEES was gone. The Investigation Team was gone. Where did Igor still pull hope from?

The look he gave her reminded her of a wise man, about to explain a pupil one of his favourite lessons. "A new Wildcard is rising."

She blinked rapidly at this news. Another Wildcard? Years ago, it may have filled her with pride and eagerness to encounter them but in the state, she was now, it only added to her pessimism.

"A new victim for Yaldabaoth?" Minako questioned darkly, shoulders hanging.

A knowing sigh came from the gentleman. "I understand how you feel truly I do but…"

"But what!?" she snapped once more, "It's not like they can bring them back!"

Igor's reaction… was a smile.

…

Wait. Did… could they?!

"Igor?" she questioned, what could cause him to smile in a time like this? The only thing she could think of was-

"You do know of my gift, don't you?" Igor asked in return. Minako nodded of course she knew.

Igor could, to a small degree, manipulate the flow of time. To do so there had to be a great distortion in the human subconscious. Those distortions on the human mind would be at their strongest in events surrounding 'Gods'. Those superior to the normal gods through their strong connection to basic human desires, giving them a control over fate.

One of a World Personas duties, if in complete state, was to shield the World from any explosive damage the death or banishment of one of these 'Gods' could have on fate and humanity.

Igor's power, as he told her once, was a parting gift from Philemon when he felt his powers fade, though it was FAR from the same level as his own. Philemon himself could manipulate and erase even entire timelines, even if it came with the cost of memory as last time proved. Igor could only do a year at best and only when reality already received enough 'cracks' for lack of better term, due to whatever god was being fought now.

It also wasn't perfect. Fate would have some changes every time he did it. Most easily you could compare Philemon's and Igor's control over time with a deity and a human trying to breathe life into someone. One could simply create a new human, while the other would stitch one together in a Frankenstein like fashion, the eventual body having obvious signs of the procedure.

The implications of Igor started to dawn on her, though it only served to shatter what little hope that smile may have brought. She sat down on the table opposing Igor, head sunk. "So what?"

"Isn't it obvious dear? In the event of Yaldabaoth's defeat, I could, together with the new Trickster, prepare to prevent their demise."

Yaldabaoth's defeat.

"There is the problem in that idea. What makes you think that Trickster can beat him?"

"Are you of all people starting to doubt humanities potential?"

"Can you blame me?"

The long-nosed man shrugged, "I suppose not given what you had to see. Though I recommend not giving up hope just yet. Allow me to elaborate on what is bound to come won't you?"

She assumed she could at least her him out. Maybe than this proposition of his wouldn't sound so unrealistic. Or maybe it was just her desire to finally find a ray of light in this. Minako nodded, the sign for Igor to explain.

"Pride is by many seen as the ultimate sin for a reason. Too much pride is hubris and hubris has been the downfall of many individuals throughout history. It makes those with it belief they are above all consequences, yes above god themselves even. The very thing has befallen our enemy. The malevolent god may think he is above all human weaknesses, yet he blissfully ignores his own pride. The pride that will seal his fate in the game."

"Game?"

"Yes. A game. The treasure of the masses wants to prove his order is absolute. As such we have started a bet. His Champion and Messiah against my champion, the very Trickster who will soon rise. While he will give false guidance to the Trickster he hopes to see him fall."

"What makes you so certain he won't?"

Igor patted her hanging head, smiling gently. "It is because I have in the many years of my existence seen time and time again what your kind is capable of. No matter how severe the opponent, how harsh the road ahead, you HAVE the power to go on and emerge victorious."

His body flickered as he finished that sentence, groaning exhausted. It was enough to snap Minako into reality, "Igor?" she questioned worried.

The overthrown master gave a weak grin in response. "Oh my. It seems that Yaldabaoth's machinations are draining me more than I had expected. It becomes really difficult to leave my Cell." Rubbing his temples, he collected himself, before holding out his right palm. Inside his gloved hand formed a sphere, building up and shaping into what looked like a small portal.

"Sit back down will you?"

Minako, slightly confused, obeyed regardless and sat back on the couch as Igor placed the miniature portal on the table. Now it almost resembled a TV of sorts, in the case that it was starting to show pictures. They were still blurry but steadily gaining more and more form.

The Child of Death looked in slight awe at this phenomenon as Igor spoke up once more.

"I do not think I will be able to fulfil my duty as overseer this time around. This is why I want you to watch our new guest. Something that should also help to keep you… sane in your confinement."

Igor's body was now starting to light up, becoming more transparent, "Igor where are you going?" came the hasty question.

His reply was spoken sombrely. "I truly am sorry things have come to this Child of Death. Please do not give way to despair. Believe in humanity. Believe in our new Trickster and one day things will be returned to the way they should be."

These words were all Igor managed to force out as his strength gave in, only small orbs of lights evidence of his presence at all, till they too faded away.

Minako was now alone again in her ever-ascending elevator. So, Igor still had one last Ace in his hand.

There were a lot of emotions she felt and still felt. Most of them negative but now a new one had made its way into her.

Trust.

She trusted Igor with her life. If he was this certain of their new guest they must still have a chance. Though while she was a fool, she didn't dare to be a foolish enough to hope. Yaldabaoth was an opponent unlike any other and he would actively mislead them and work against them.

Tricksters were among the most capable humanity had to offer but could this one do it? With all these odds?

Wiping away some stray tears she focused on the picture in the portal. If there was a chance to save everyone, she had to believe. It was unfortunately all she could do.

The portal showed its first clear picture, a young man with frizzy, raven black hair and silver eyes on his way home from cram school it seems. He looked like your familiar high school student. Something seemed to bother him but other than that he seemed rather passive. Sighing, she resigned herself to a position as a watcher. "Good luck boy. You will need it." She spoke to herself, a habit she had never bothered to unlearn.

Then a voice came from the portal.

"Just get in the car."

It made Minako's insides revolt. Shido…

Next came a scream…

"Stop it!"

And that was something the new Trickster seemed to note. Those silver eyes opened slightly, as if awoken from a dream and focused. His head turned to the direction from where the scream came from and he sprinted without so much as a second thought…

* * *

"And from there on I was put in the very same position Igor was for many years. An observer, someone who couldn't interfere. For over a year I sat here, watching someone else play his game, against an opponent who I didn't think could be defeated."

A smile graced Minako's face after those words were spoken, "Yet to my surprise the Trickster who succeeded me was proving himself a lot more capable than expected. In spite of all odds thrown in his way, he survived, thrived even, in his battle against sinners and gods. I am not one easily impressed but being spectator to the newest Trickster did amaze me more often than not. Even when he lay beaten and broken before him… somehow the Trickster managed to gather what will, rage and bonds he had left to summon what could save the World, a feat many of us didn't even consider possible."

Her eyes looked right into him, "Somehow… you won. You truly proved yourself a rebellious soul and have stood up against Yaldabaoth and come this far, granted my friends a second chance… and…"

She reached over the table to grab a hold of his hands, something that startled the young rebel a little after becoming so emerged with her tale.

"I am truly grateful. Thank you."

Akira was taken aback to say the least.

He knew of Yaldabaoth's machinations regarding the Velvet Room but he had no idea just how much death and despair the false god caused.

As if he needed any more reason to hate that thing!

Aside from that there was much more information shown to him. The existence of other Persona users aside from him and the Thieves, the circumstances of Igor's time travelling ability (even if that unfortunately already sunk the request, he wanted to make of have him redo the day. He REALLY would have liked to be able to prevent Kamoshida… getting as close to Ryuko as he did today).

It DID weird him slightly out that this woman basically watched his life like a TV show but given that she didn't have much else to do in this elevator shaped cell and Yaldabaoth did the exact same thing with more malevolent intention, he wasn't about to criticise her for it. He was actually amazed she managed to keep herself sane this long with no human or Velvet contact.

Blinking rapidly to get his mind made clear again, he gave a reply with dry throat. "It was nothing. You don't need to thank me."

"Well I wanted to." She spoke on that, smile still lasting. Her hands separated from his and they both sat once more comfortably on the couch and chair respectively. "It was why I wanted to speak with you. It is not everyday that I get to speak to a fellow Trickster after all."

Both slightly chuckled, any sense of animosity long gone. It was no wonder Satanael felt this at ease around this woman. Though that of course opened up some questions.

"Please go ahead."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

Minako, quite amused, leaned back in her couch, "I can almost see the question marks around your face. Please do not hesitate to ask me whatever you like."

Well with this set up. Why shouldn't he ask?

"I just don't really know where to start really." Akira admitted, while going through his cat like hair with his hand. "I mean… I won't pass up a chance to ask about someone else's game but what was your God like? What were your Personas? What was your outfit? Any other tips? Did you have a second try? Did you experience anyone changing their gender?"

Her red eyes shone with life at all these questions, eager to answer them probably. She complied with an ever-present curled lip.

"My game was a bit complicated, but it basically involved beings known as Erebus and Nyx who tried to kill humanity through something known as 'the Fall' because they kept asking for it. This is basically the same thing for every major god that threatens our world. Our kind just has a knack for wishing harm upon themselves.

"That's a… depressing thing to think about."

Sighing she shrugged her shoulders, expression now tired and… to be frank just done. "I know right? Seriously if humanity would just stop screwing themselves over it would be very appreciated. Me and my team had to also fight against powerful Shadows based on Arcanas every full moon that all were connected to death. We would sit here for weeks if I would tell you all in detail so forgive me for not telling you everything."

"Fine by me. What was your ultimate Persona?"

"His name is Messiah."

Akira blinked.

"I… I am sorry but your Persona is Jesus?"

Giggling she nodded her head, "I like to think it is quite fitting for someone who sealed herself away to save others."

"It fits like a glove for sure."

"Yep!" cheerfully she proceeded with the answers. "Though I did not get to wear stylish outfits like you and your friends. The means to summon a Persona can vary from person to person."

He wasn't about to question that.

"Regarding tips… I don't think I can give you much more than you already know. Form bonds with your confidants, allow your Power to grow accordingly. And with your last two questions…"

Her face turned neutral now. "Yes, I did have a time reset. So far so did everyone after me too."

When the answer was given, the air in the elevator became more sombre. The fact that she needed a reset… gave some unfortunate implications.

And just like that Akira felt slightly ashamed, "I am sorry for-"

"Don't be." She shut his apology down, "It… took me more time to realize what I had to do to stop Nyx once and for all. I lost people before the final battle but even than I wasn't ready to do what had to be done the first time… but afterwards", her smile thankfully returned, "I was more than prepared. And I managed to do it knowing I saved everyone I could save."

The determination in her eyes, speaking of a tale long gone by, resonated within the Thief. This was one of the only people in the World who could possibly empathize with his situation… and she succeeded as well. It made him a bit more optimistic. "Good to hear."

Minako nodded, casually continuing to talk, "I even got to do it in a body I like."

"Well that's even…" Akira started before the meaning of THAT settled in. "Wait, body you like?"

Minako nodded again, slightly laughing. "Yep. That answers your last question by the way."

"Huh. Interesting."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Its not exactly the first time I hear about gender changes appearing because of time travel fate changes or whatever."

He leaned back into his chair more, enjoying the comfortable leather. "I am more surprised you're this cool with it. I know I would freak out if I would have suddenly found myself in the body of a girl."

"Well it helped that I actually wanted something like that."

She wanted that? Well wasn't that an interesting piece of information. One that actually made his eyes widen slightly. "Wait does that mean you're…"

"Trans?" She finished, "Yep. To be frank I am boy to girl, since we are on that topic, I am also lesbian. Time resetting was basically a cheap sex change operation."

"Wow. Well good for you."

"Thanks." Minako voiced, once more very casually. "Igor and my attendant were surprised when that happened too and had no really idea as to why. I have the theory that it has something to do with my Persona."

"Your Persona changed your body?"

"Not intentionally. What I actually meant was that my Persona helped me get a better idea for myself. Personas are connected to our soul, they can take whatever shape they want and give us a better understanding and introspection. I have the theory that when time was reset, because I had awoken to my Persona and became aware of what I felt like, this feeling and awareness maybe mixed with my old body and changed it in the new timeline accordingly, so I could be who I really was."

"Huh… well I can't say much else than wow." Akira admitted, though as this thought became processed by his brain, it gave him a sudden revelation…

"Wait a second. Does that mean Ryuji, Yusuke and Goro are trans?"

This theory suddenly started to make a whole lot of sense. But why in the World had he never noticed… ANYTHING? He prided himself in knowing how people felt and being able to see through masks but three of his friends were trans and he had never so much as noticed?

"It could be." Minako stated, "It IS still a theory but given how your friends bodies changed I assume they were but just… really good at hiding it."

In an odd way that left him feeling rather… sombre. Why didn't they ever tell him? Granted he and Goro had more baggage but he could talk about just about anything with Ryuji and Yusuke. Why did they never feel comfortable enough to talk with him about it? They knew he wouldn't find it weird… right?

Did they worry he would reject them or something?

Why hadn't he ever noticed anything?

Great… one more regret from the last timeline. He hoped this would be the last.

Well at the very least it meant his friends could now enjoy themselves more… and also gave a possible answer to a mystery that had greatly frustrated him.

Now all that was left to find out was how Mishima suddenly had a twin.

"Do you mind if I ask you something to?" the other Trickster asked him, pulling him out of that brief moment of lamentation.

"Oh. Of course not, go ahead."

What followed upon that was not something Akira had expected, something that threw him for a loop and took his breath away.

And in that instance, something changed about Minako. Hr posture became straight, hands folded in professional manner. Red orbs downright burned into him… with an intensity he was unfamiliar with, uncomfortable with even.

There was the sinking gut feeling that whatever Minako was going to ask him would be like the judging of his soul.

"Akira…" she spoke with clarity, "Why did you became a Phantom Thief?"

* * *

" _ **What's the matter…? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself?"**_

" _W-What? Who is that?!"_

" _ **Not important, focus your mind on the matter at hand. Death awaits him if you do nothing."**_

" _Sakamoto? I… I know but I can't do anything! This King, the Knights…"_

" _ **So quick to give up already?"**_

" _I am not giving up but there is no other option! I don't want this boy to die, I don't want to die but there is no way out!"_

" _ **But you have given up… you have given up on the values you hold. Eyes clouded and unable to see escape. What happened to the Akira that jumped at any display of injustice? The Akira that couldn't rest knowing those undeserving suffered? Where has your sense of Justice gone too?!"**_

" _What does that have to do with anything?!"_

" _ **Answer the question! Where has your Justice gone too?! What happened to the dream you held, of changing this World?! Of leaving an impact on this World and help those in need?!"**_

"… _It's gone… just some fools errand. Why should I still care about others? It only ends with me suffering for it. I vowed to myself to stop giving a damn when I came to Tokyo."_

" _ **Some vows need to be broken when the time arrives. A vow made through bitterness like yours is one of them. Why cling to a mask that you don't even want or NEED to wear? I know you… you could never actually believe in selfishness and letting others suffer for your own survival."**_

" _How could you know that?!"_

" _ **Would you have been able to let that woman suffer?!"**_

"… _I…"_

" _ **The you who you pretend to be would have left her to her fate, helpless against someone ruled by twisted desires! Would you have been able to life knowing that would happen, ignoring a cry for help? Would you have been able to life with yourself, apathetic to others suffering, embracing sloth!?"**_

" _No…"_

" _ **Was your previous decision a mistake then?!"**_

"… _No… no it wasn't."_

" _ **Louder."**_

" _It wasn't."_

" _ **Louder!"**_

" _IT WASN'T! It was not a mistake! It never could have been! I am not the one who is wrong!"_

" _ **Then who is?!"**_

" _This… this World is! What I did was Just! If no one else can see it than they are wrong! If they all believe in the lies of some bald bastard with a lawyer army why should I care?! I did the right thing! And I would do it again! And again! And how many times it takes in this rotten, apathetic, eat or be eaten World! Consequences be damned!"_

" _ **Hahaha… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

A demonic laughter filled his head.

" _ **So, you have regained your justice?"**_

" _I have."_

" _ **And you vow to never lose sight of it again?"**_

" _Yes. And that's a vow I will not break. And…"_

" _ **And what?"**_

" _And I don't know how, but I will save Sakamoto and I will STOP THIS BASTARD KING!"_

" _ **Very well I have heeded your resolve."**_

Pain exploded inside of him. He felt something… dark, cursed boiling and growing, ready to erupt and destroy everything.

" _ **Vow to me.**_

 _ **I am thou, thou art I**_

 _ **Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!**_

 _ **Call upon my name and release thy rage!**_

 _ **Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"**_

" **EXECUTE HIM!"** the King said.

"I WILL STOP YOU!"

His declaration of war made the King pause, disbelief visible on his face., Sakamoto being left alone for now, **"What was that?"**

Little did he know this was not just a declaration to stop him.

It was a declaration of war to the entire World.

Everything happened so quick then. The King focusing on him, the guard ready to kill him, a violent wind erupting, the desire to rip of a mask, the agony it caused him, the flamed that danced around him, the darkness exploding and manifesting.

The sheer deranged and chaotic happiness it brought him.

He never felt like this before!

The being introduced himself as the King crawled away in fear. Pillager of Twilight? Arsene? He liked that name. He liked that Demon. It felt right standing next to it.

His rebellious soul? Power? Sounds perfect!

"Give me your Power!"

An amused chuckle of someone who expected this answer. **"Very well."**

" **Who the hell are you!?"**

Who he was?

He turned to the false King, raw energy inside him ready to be unleashed. Words came from his lips that were curled in a sinister smirk, their source his heart.

"People like you make me sick. Feeding on others, on those who can't fight back, thinking you are above everything and can get away with all the pain and suffering you cause! But guess what, those days are over! I'll make it my personal mission to stop all of you. Every single tyrant, I will drag you out and make you pay for everything! Not a single person will be suffering by your hand when I'm done!"

A Knife formed in his hands, it felt right to wield it as he pointed it towards his first target, "I will plunge you all to hell with my bare hands I have to! You want to know who I am? I am the Demon that is gonna haunt you and turn your life into a living hell!"

The pure fear on the Kings face, their source being witness to his speech, was a delicious treat to him. He called out for his man to kill him and they transported into Jack-o-Lanterns. How cute that he thinks that would stop him!

"No more moping around! I see my Justice through to the end! Ravage them… ARSENE!"

And the Carnage unfolded…

* * *

"Because I am sick of this World." He stated, the beginning of a speech. Silver eyes steely glinting like the blade he awoke with.

"Day in, day out, people are suffering. Every day, selfish, twisted bastards abuse their power just to satiate their own ego. Just because they can. Because they don't care if they hurt others, or enjoy it when they do. I always… was frustrated by these things. Every time I heard about someone suffering or some rotten adult it angers me to my core. A serial Killer in Inaba? I see red. A man killing his wife in some drunken rage? My fists clench. Hell, not just these bigger crimes. A bully at school? Not anymore once I dealt with it."

"It… disgusts me. Innocent people suffering, monsters simply obeying their desires running wild. Whenever I could… I did something to change it. I was always the first one to stand up and act when someone needed it. But it just was never enough for me."

"It was depressing really. I wanted to CHANGE this. I wanted to help, I wanted to bring justice. This World, it is infested with the kind of scum I saw over the year and I wanted to cure it. But I didn't know how."

"In Fiction it always seemed easy. I idolized these Heroes. I wanted to be like them. But of course I knew that was a stupid thought, there are no superheroes or powers in real life. I was stuck with a desire that could never be fulfilled, just some daydream to indulge in but never realize it. There simply was no way for me to change anything and I felt helpless and depressed because of it. Then… I awoke to Arsene. And it changed EVERYTHING."

"I had SOMETHING to use. With the Power of Persona I finally had the means to fight. To protect. To change. Becoming a Phantom Thief was my dream come true! I was given a chance and I was going to use it. When I first thought about it I got lightheaded. The people I could help, the criminals I could bring to justice, the good I could do. I was going to finally show the World my Justice. THAT is why I became a Phantom Thief and I will see it through to the end."

…

His words rang through the ever-ascending elevator, spoken and released from him it was like lifting a gigantic weight from him.

He sat there, eyes determent and unflinching meeting with those of the previous Trickster.

And the female Trickster… smiled contently.

"That was a very good answer. Just the one I wanted to hear. Though what will you do in the face of the God of Control?"

He frowned at the mention of IT.

"Yaldabaoth… Yaldabaoth beat me. Even if I killed him it didn't leave me with anything. My friends… they died. I led them to deaths door. I couldn't prevent it. If I would have chosen a World of his rule, they would have survived. Though I chose free will over order and I feel no shame in that. I was ready to give up being a Phantom Thief when it was all done but the Phantom THIEVES? No… never them. Every choice I made lead me to that skyscraper, winning but failing at the same time. Becoming a Phantom Thief as the best thing that ever happened to me… even if it turned out to be a curse in some way. I had no idea how in over my head I really was and when I finally did… it was too late. But not again. I was given a second chance, a second chance to right every wrong, fix every mistake, save as many as I can. And I WILL use it. This time I protect all of them. I WILL save everyone…I…can. Yaldabaoth will never see it coming."

His voice was cold and spoke with clear, unwavering, determination. Minako took note and respected that.

"So, you are willing to do whatever it takes?"

"I am."

"Even if it would mean giving up your own life?"

"I would do it in a heartbeat." There was no hesitation in that sentence.

The Child of Death finished her evaluation, approval written all over her face.

"Perfect. My thoughts were confirmed. That means I don't have any need to withhold this anymore."

That caused an eyebrow to raise, "Withhold what?"

Minako smiled at his expression, "Akira do you know the story of Orpheus by any chance?"

"Äh… yes? The Greek master of strings, he went to the underworld to bring his wife Eurydice back but looked back because of his anxiety during the ascend, losing her forever."

"A tragic tale of someone trying to save someone dear to them and failing." She summarized the tale.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

There was something cheeky in her eyes as she put her hand under the table…

And put a Gun to her head.

Shock filled him. What the hell!?

"Hey wait!"

She fired.

But… was still alive?

This was unexpected to say the least, even more when something had started to leave her body! Sparks of some sort, manifesting above her and then… a Persona was above the two of them?

The being above them was sporting what seemed to be a mechanical body except for its head which reminded him of Minako, with brown long hair. The body was red and the limbs were gold. Behind it was a gigantic golden lyre shaped like a heart.

Oh… of course.

"I take it your first Persona was Orpheus?"

"You pick up quickly. Exactly."

"And that is Orpheus?

"Yep."

"Any reason he looks so…"

"Feminine? When it comes to Personas they can be just about anything. They aren't influenced by gender. You could be a girl and have a guy as a Persona, like your 'Oracle' had Prometheus, a male Greek Titan, as a second Persona. We decided to experiment a little with the Wildcard and see if I could change his appearance. Turns out I could. Though your friends Personas will still be as you remember them. Fits for the Wildcard I guess."

"And that gun that almost gave me a heart attack?"

"Its called an Evoker." She placed the thing now named an 'Evoker' on the table. On second look it looked a lot more fake, more like a stylized water gun meant to invoke the design of a real-life pistol but things were still a bit of. SEES was written on the side with silver bold letters. "This is how we summoned our Personas. They allow us to face death and bring out our true self. Not as painful as ripping of a mask but can be pretty stressful."

He sighed deeply, "You could have warned me you know?"

"You're not the only one with a flair for the dramatic."

"Looks like it."

A warm giggle escaped Minako once again. How many times has she giggled by now? She really was upbeat.

"Anyway… consider it a gift."

"Huh?" he questioned, surprised.

She nodded, "The Evoker is yours. I have no use for it anymore. Maybe it will aid you."

At her words his eyes fixated on the gun like object again. This was the tool of a former Trickster, one of the strongest there were. And she just… gave it to him?

Hands grasped the Evoker, steady but hesitant. The metal felt surprisingly warm, likely from the use it just had. It felt a lot like the model guns he used in the Metaverse, yet… different… arcane in a way. And heavier than expected.

He read SEES once more. Who were they? They meant to her as much as the Phantom Thieves meant to him.

"Now as for my second gift to you." Minako once more pulled his mind back to her.

Second gift?

"Wait what?"

"Orpheus?" Minako ignored his question and turned to her Persona, whos gaze spoke of knowledge. As if they had already gone through it and what Minako was going to say now was merely so he would know as well.

"Your tale is one of saving those dear to heart and failing. Yet your power has grown beyond your past and helped me change my fate. Now please, help the young man in retrieving his loved ones from the embrace of death once and for all."

Orpheus nodded, an unspoken understanding between them, and floated in front of the newest Trickster. **"Trickster of Rebellion,"** a soft voice escaped the Master of strings, **"As the Trickster of Death has spoken, I shall lend you my strength in this second trial."**

Before he had any chance to argue back, a familiar voice rang through his head, from the Sea of Souls.

 _I am thou, thou art I... Through the tides of fate thou has acquired a new vow._

 _It shall become the blessed Wind of rebirth to allow thy Wings of Rebellion to ascend to a new fate…_

 _With the discovery of the Universe, thou will bear a glimpse of the true infinite power that lies within humanity._

A tarot Card was in front of him once more, the Universe? It shone brightly from the darkness and had he could hear voices coming from it.

Some he could recognize, his friends and confidants.

Everyone he bonded with, they flashed in front of his eyes in happiest moments they shared.

But others were unknown to him. Other voices seemed alien in this show. And like a revelation from god it occurred to him.

Those unfamiliar voices… were from those Minako bonded with, and the faintest ones, like echoes from the depths of a cave, were the voices of humanity itself.

It was warm, comforting, soothing, an embrace in a cold world.

But it wasn't his. This Power belonged to the Wildcard of Death, but even she may just be a conduit allowed its power. What he saw was a mere glimpse. A fraction of infinity. The infinity that was the root for the Wildcard. Only those who have embraced their role fully as Tricksters would ever be able to wield it.

This small fraction in front of him, was the wind of rebirth the sea of souls told him about. The bond between two Wildcards, existing and formed for one to encourage the other.

Maybe one day… it would allow itself to become his fully.

The light of the Tarot card faded and the Elevator was revealed to his now wet eyes once more.

He blinked, wiped away some stray tears. "That was… a lot." He said, unable to describe it any other way.

"I know." Minako replied, "Its overwhelming isn't it? Though that also is a surprise."

What was a surprise?

He scanned her and she merely pointed at the Persona above him. Only that it changed completely in colour scheme. The lyre was pitch black with dark red dots, spikes all over it. Her hair was crimson red as was the body as well as hands and legs. The upper arms and legs were black and the face was still similar to Minako's but brighter, giving a contrast to everything else.

"Orpheus Picaro." He stated, instinctively knowing her name.

The Persona nodded, now reborn and went inside his heart, in a wave of pure energy.

"Huh… to see a Tricksters Persona being reborn by joining another Trickster. You really are a unique one aren't you?" Minako's stated with small fascination and amusement, sly smirking.

"Why?"

The Female Trickster now was the one raising an eyebrow in question, so he elaborated.

"You just… give me an Evoker? You just let me form a bond with you? Just let me see that… Universe? And now you give me your first Persona? Why?"

It didn't make sense to him. She was grateful but… all those gifts? And even if not for Evoker and glimpse of the Universe her own PERSONA? He was closer to Arsene and Satanael than he was with anyone else in his life, likely will be closer than anything else too. This was the same for every Persona you awake to. So… why would she give up something like that?

The Child of Death seemed to understand now. Smiling fondly at him, her blood red eyes became so much warmer and she rose from the couch, as if waiting to be picked up by someone. "Well its admittedly more than just me trying to help a new Trickster. It is even more than you having saved the previous Persona users."

Gazing upwards, were the sky would be, she answered.

"You weren't the only one chained by their fate."

With such a cryptic answer thrown his way Akira couldn't deal. Thankfully, she wasn't going to stop there.

"When I gave up myself to shield the World from Death… I didn't expect to ever come back. My soul, my body, my Wildcard, was all gone from the World. My friends, lovers, Igor and the attendants, they all searched for ways to set me free. But there were none. Until… Yaldabaoth's death."

She looked back at Akira, who was still struck by the Universes existence and the generosity of Minako and talked further.

"Yaldabaoth's hold on the human unconscious was stronger than any god in the last years. It could turn everyone, young or old, man or woman, innocent or guilty, into puppets yearning for order. Strong enough that they even wouldn't desire the embrace of death anymore. Do you know why it took Igor so long to make your Velvet Room? He worked with ME. To free me from the seal. Nyx was dealt an irreversible blow, hurt and crippled as a side effect of Yaldabaoth's dead. The human subconscious just doesn't recover from something like that easily. But it means that Nyx doesn't need as much power to be sealed. However, I still had to pay a price."

"What kind?"

"My Wildcard."

Her… Wildcard?

The disbelief in his face was obvious but didn't stop Minako's speech, "I gave up my Wildcard. Messiah, Thanatos, all of my Personas… they all faded to become the new seal unfuelled by a mortal soul. Orpheus was all I still had."

"But… even than…"

"Don't you see? I don't care about my powers."

Leaning over the table, she grasped his hands gently, still clutching her, now his, Evoker, another symbol of their connection. And those eyes… they just GLOWED with life and joy.

"I am free. YOU set me free Akira. I never thought I would be able to but… I can LIFE again. I could never thank you enough for allowing that to happen."

And Akira understood.

Birds were something Akira could identify with to a degree. He couldn't help but feel like they were in a way connected to him. His mask was birdlike and his biggest opponent and one of his biggest regrets chose the alias of Crow.

And in front of him was now a new bird. A bird who was finally let out of her cage to taste the wind again and soar through the skies. Finally ready to feel the sun again after years of imprisonment in the dark.

"So… I know I said it before but… from the bottom of my heart…"

Her arms went around him, her head leaning on his shoulder once again. "Thank you."

Akira… couldn't and didn't want to hide the smile that he shared with her. Hugging her back he gave the only reply he could.

"It was nothing. I am just glad I could help."

Again… sweet giggling filled the room. It was a beautiful moment between two defenders of humanity. One embarking on his quest once again and the other finally being able to relinquish their position.

Sometime later the two broke the embrace and a light started to shine from Minako. Small particles faintly leaving from her. This time Akira didn't even need to ask, he understood and so did Minako.

It was time for a lost soul to re-join the World of the living.

A last smile was exchanged and Minako stood back up, waiting for completion.

…

Though like a vicious attack from a Shadow something hit Akira. Something he would have liked to have answered.

"Hey wait a sec."

That DID surprise Minako who let out a small "Huh?"

And Akira asked one more, rather unexpected, question.

"Did… did you say Lovers? As in plural?"

The face of Minako could be best described as… stumped? As if she didn't know why that was such a big deal. Though than she seemed to have understood something…

For she started to laugh heartily, even holding her belly while doing so. "PWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What is so funny?" And that was the last question.

Wiping some salty fluid from her eyes that escaped from their eye shaped prison thanks to her outburst, she apologized, "Sorry. I forgot that this isn't something normal people are used to. I too was rather surprised when I found out about it for the first time. Well… how do I put it best…"

She mused… before shrugging as if to say 'Not my problem.'

"Actually, I am gonna leave that question to be answered by someone else. Ask Lavenza when you see her."

"Lavenza? What do you mean?" Okay THAT was the last question.

"Trust me it will be much better to just leave this to her." She cheekily answered, while smirking at him knowingly. At least it looked like the kind of smirk you give someone when you know something good will happen to him.

She winked at him, waving goodbye, "Have fun Joker. Good luck~!"

And that were her last words as she completely faded away and with her disappearance Akira too started to leave this elevator.

Well… whatever that plural of lover was about, he was gonna talk with Lavenza about that.

* * *

Morgana liked Akira. Really he did.

But what the actual HELL!? How did Akira suddenly APPEAR out of thin air!? Why didn't he come with him!?

"Where have you been!?" he demanded to know from the Trickster, who immediately turned to him upon hearing his voice. "Morgana!?"

"No Puss in Boots, of COURSE Morgana! Akira what the hell?!"

"Hey calm down!" his… well what exactly was Akira to him by now due to his own new status as a Velvet attendant? A guest? Whatever…, Akira raised his hands in defence, "I had no CHOICE in that matter."

"Really? How so?"

With that Morgana was told what his friend had just been through. Meeting another guest, how she was grateful for his help, how she could finally come back, how Yaldabaoth crossed countless lines and how he now had a new Persona.

Taking all the information in Morgana sighed. "Of all the Tricksters I could have been made for I ended up with you."

"Do you regret it?" came the Joker smirk.

One that he just needed to retort with his own of course. "Nah. Still its crazy how much happens around you. Even for our standards you are just a Beacon for weirdness."

"True. Well with that out of the way… do you mind explaining where the hell we are?"

It was indeed a rather… surreal place. It reminded the being of hope of Okumura's Palace. They were standing on nothing and around them was an infinite black with countless bright glowing spots that seemed to be stars. They seemed to be in space but they could breathe without any issue and didn't feel any vacuum.

Fortunately, with Morganas memory returned so came his knowledge about this place back. "This seems to be the sea of souls."

Akira looked somewhat sceptical "The Sea of Souls?"

He shrugged. "The Sea of Souls is hard to explain. It is sort of a source, afterlife, energy… honestly what we're seeing here is just a glimpse of it."

The leader of the Phantom Thieves hung his head, rubbing it in stress. Morgana couldn't really blame him, its not like this was easy to explain. The Sea of Souls was an enigma even by his standards. "Is there any reason we are here instead of the Velvet Room?"

"My idea? We are supposed to wait for it to arrive."

A wait he had already a few hours in mind you.

But by some stroke of luck, the two Thieves heard a noise coming their way just as Morgana finished speaking.

Intrigued, they looked for the source and to their right… they bore witness to the newest Velvet Room, picking up its residents.

The sound was from an engine but not any engine… a train engine.

Approaching them from the side was a tall, elegant Locomotive. Its colour was a deep velvet blue with golden accents and wheels. Oddly there was a railway but it seemed to come into existence alongside the Locomotive just a few meters in front of the train. Several wagons were pulled by the machine but from where he stood Morgana couldn't see how many.

Yet the sight of the moving machine made him feel comfort, it was his birthplace after all. Confidently he turned back to his friend and said, "I think that's our ride."

* * *

Akira wasn't sure what to expect from Igor in regards to the Velvet Room. In spite of his familiarity with the Metaverse and this other realm the Velvet Room never lost this arcane vibe and mystery. But after spending his time in a prison cell he would have taken just about anything.

A train was not among the things he had expected. Seeing it stop right in front of the two of them however… yes THAT was it. This was the Velvet Room he belonged in.

The door of the machine opened and…

Caroline and Justine looked at him!?

Akira jumped back, followed suit by Morgana. What the hell was going on NOW!?

"Akira do you know these girls?!" Morgana shouted at him.

"YES! Their Lavenza! But… how in the!?"

His shock was swiftly interrupted by the two twins with eyepatches giggling like hyenas on laughing gas.

As if this scene couldn't get weirder enough! WHY were they here? Was the fusion only a temporary thing? Did he had to cut their heads of again? Please no that was uncomfortable the first time already…

Justine, after she recovered from her fit of mad laughter, ended up reassuring him, with her other half still holding her stomach from laughing. "Rest assured Trickster its still us. Or to be frank… Lavenza is still with us."

"Can you just explain to me what's going on here please?" the Fool asked, 50 percent exhausted, 50 percent demanding, 100 percent DONE with everything.

Now that he looked at them actually… they looked A LOT different from the last time he saw them. For starters… they looked A LOT older. Like around 18, his age really. Instead of the warden uniform (THANK GOD! Otherwise he might actually suspect Yaldabaoth again of having a part in this) their attire was also noticeably different.

They both still had their respective eyepatches, hairstyles and a leather skirt each but that was we're the similarity ended. They lacked their hats and instead wore a golden necklace with the letters O.Y.O.O. and X.M.R.N. respectively. They each also now had a velvet blue blouse. He could also now notice that they wore knee high white sock still and… high heels?

Additionally, to all of that Justine still had her list while Caroline had her baton still. Caroline also had an armband with a metal Yang symbol while Justine had a similar one with a metal Yin. The black and white of the symbol were however traded with blue and gold respectively. Each also had a golden butterfly hairclip, each on the side of the eyepatch.

"Let us show you instead. How about it?" Caroline replied, smirking all the while like she did whenever she got to use the chainsaw.

Before he had any room to deny the two already raised their hand clasped them together and a blue light emerged from their joined hands.

And when the light faded… no one else but Lavenza stood in their place.

Though Lavenza too looked rather different. Aside from the obvious thing he noticed when he first visited the Velvet Room after the reset. She still looked to be as old as him, as old as the twins now too, only by a mere inch or two shorter than him. She still had her headband and two butterflies in her hair. An armband with a completely blue and gold Yin and Yang symbol and a necklace spelling O.X.Y.M.O.R.O.N. was around her neck. She also now traded her dress for a blue blouse though her blouse had a black front with a golden V. Her version of their skirt was also having a golden accent and light golden and blue butterflies as a motive. She too had high heels on which probably made her as tall as him now. She also had D cups for some reason (compared to the twins C actually). There was also of course the Book now instead of a list or a baton. In general she looked almost like a slightly older sister of sorts to the twins.

In other words they all had a very quick puberty while he was gone.

"Lady Lavenza!" Morgana shrieked. Oh right, the Cat didn't know about that. He simply sighed, "Really Lavenza?"

The Velvet girl just chuckled, "Yes Trickster, really. You can't fault a girl for messing around a little now can you?"

Of course, his Velvet attendant would be cheeky. It would be a paradox otherwise really.

Rolling his eyes, but still smiling oddly, he resigned himself to this new situation. "Still do you mind explaining how you did that? I don't see any guillotines nearby and that did not at ALL look like a Fusion Dance."

"As it turns out the unique circumstances of Yaldabaoth tearing me apart left me with the ability to now fuse and defuse at will. And sometimes I miss being two that's all. By the way, funnily enough I considered doing that but it seemed just a tad too silly… for now."

"Fuse?! Defuse!? Torn apart!? What in the World are you guys talking about?!"

"Long story short Morgana… Yaldabaoth is an asshole."

"…I am just going to let that count as an answer."

"Good." He approved of the Cats insight, before addressing the girl in the train entrance "Though that still doesn't explain why you suddenly underwent puberty."

SOMEHOW this only made Lavenza smile even slier. "Trickster how old do you think I am?"

Why did he feel like this was a trap?

"Uh… is there a huge difference between the two of us in age?"

"Do you consider Millenia a lot?"

"…You look very young for your age."

Now SHE rolled her eyes, "Why thank you. Honestly these bodies have not THAT much meaning to a Velvet Rom attendant. We can pretty much manipulate them however we want. I only looked the way because I wanted too but I have grown tired of looking like a child."

"You can just change your body however you please?" Morgana scoffed, "That sounds highly unrealistic."

"As long as the form is still human it doesn't matter. Besides…this coming from the Cat that can turn into a Car?" Lavenza retorted.

Morgana couldn't very well refute that so he chooses to remain silent, awkwardly scratching his head.

Lavenza approved and went back to business. "Alright than… with that all resolved there is something long overdue." Reaching into a pocket of her skirt she grabbed something and threw it his way. Catching it just in time, he suddenly found himself, "A key?"

Not any key, but an old fashioned blue key that looked like it belonged… to a prison cell?

Lavenza was happy to give him an explanation. "It is an item commemorate for the man who fought for his beliefs, even though it nearly killed him several times. This is the key to the cell that held you captive for so long. In the past, guests of the Velvet Room have received their keys upon their very first visits. However, I was unable to pass it on to you until now."

The key to his cell, the very cell he destroyed when he defied the Igor imitation when it had tried to use his attendant to kill him.

Holding this relic felt triumphant in a way. He shot her a smirk, "Better late than never. Thank you."

"There is no need. Really it is long overdue for you to receive it. I do hope that this key will be able to allow you to break free of whatever trials will make an attempt to imprison you in the future. Though given you already embarked on the path of freedom, I don't think you will actual need it. Now, how about you two enter?"

"With pleasure." He nodded, Morgana approving as well. The girl in blue made way for them to enter and as soon as they did, the train began to move once more.

The first wagon already gave him an unusual sight. It looked like a small café, as if LeBlanc was made into a Café on rails with Igor sitting behind the counter…

And Arsene, Orpheus Picaro, Mercurius and Satanael were sitting at the tables, drinking Coffee.

Akira never knew that he wanted to know what it looked like for a Gentleman Thief, a greek Musician, a roman God of Thieves and a Demon Lord to drink Coffee (could be the start of a joke) but he had absolutely no regrets about this sight.

"Ah… greetings Trickster!" Igor cheerfully welcomed him, "I see your talk with the Child of Death went well?"

"Yeah. It was REALLY unexpected though. A warning would have been nice."

The Velvet Rooms true master seemed amused and shrugged, "It was the request of one of the most powerful Wildcards to have ever entered this realm, who has served for 8 long years with her body, mind and soul. I could not refuse even if I wanted to. Now what do you think of the Velvet Room?"

Akira smiled brightly, "Simply put? It is perfect."

Perfect was the only way he could describe it really. There was just… everything so RIGHT about being on this train. He barely felt at all them moving but from looking at the sight of stars moving outside the Window he could tell they were. The atmosphere of this realm was… simply put 'Home'.

"Though I AM curious, why a train?" Morgana chimed in. "Yeah same," Akira joined in, "I mean it is perfect but why a train of all things?"

"By all means this realm is STILL designed from our guests heart. I was merely working by plan. If you really are curious, I can tell the two of you, certain elements that went into this realm."

Both Fool and Magician nodded, making Igor elaborate.

"To begin with… our greatest enemy prefers to use the subways of Tokyo, to lead all of humanity into a Prison of his own design. A form of train that is modern and accessible but beneath the earth and its tightness oppressing."

He was in enough subways to testify THAT.

"What better to rival that then a form of train that moves above the earth with class. Also, have you ever heard of the term 'Underground Railroad'? It described a series of safe routes and safe houses in America that aided slaves to escae their oppressors into freedom. From there on there was a subconscious connection of trains bringing those who need it most into freedom, what in the end our ultimate goal is the coming year."

"While we aren't underground were still hidden from the Cognitive realm. Usually the Velvet Room, while existing between dream and reality, mind and matter, still travels throughout the Cognitive realm, in your case the Metaverse. Seeing how the god of control usurped us before however, I took added measures to guarantee we will be hidden from his sight, which is why we are traveling through the sea of souls."

"In the dreams of humanity being on a train symbolizes your life's journey and that your headed into the right direction. Additionally, a train is unique from other means of transportation like ships or cars, in that it has a fixed goal. When you enter a train you already know your destination, your following along the rails. Just like how you already know your goal. Do you two need me to elaborate more?"

"No need we get the drift." Morgana answered and he was with him. But still… wow. Would the Velvet Room ever fail to impress him? Likely not.

He turned to the coffee drinking Personas, "By the way it is nice seeing you guys again. How's the Coffee."

" **Quite delicious actually."** Satanael answered, his gun lazily held over his shoulder. "But I assume you still have a few questions for me?"

Both him and Morgana said yes, taking place alongside Lavenza in the booths and to their joy already with steaming cups for them.

This was going to be a long talk wasn't it?

* * *

Yes… yes it was a long talk indeed.

The Trickster sighed in the back of his head. Thank god he had grown out of this phase he had at 8, where he could barely talk in front of others. The last few hours were filled with so much talking that if his life would be a book the author would get flag for overuse of dialogue with no notable action.

Satanael, Arsene and Orpheus, alongside Igor and Lavenza cleared up any questions left he had in mind. For example, what Satanael actually was, how he had appeared, why Arsene took so long and that whole thing regarding Kamoshida's… 'accident' (which even Igor seemed very amused by).

Satanael was something that was referred to as a World Persona, Like the Arcana of the World is the highest in the Tarot, World Personas are the strongest of all. Usually they were formed with bonds made by a Wildcard on their journey, which fuelled them and ultimately would access the World. This unique status was also the reason he still had Arsene and why Arsene hadn't completely become Satanael like his friends Personas would always transform fully. Arsene was an aspect of Satanael but not all of him so he could be separate, unlike say Zorro becoming Mercurius.

That whole thing in general was weird. They wouldn't really disappear. It was more like the second Persona would have the knowledge of two beings, two different lives. Mercurius has still full knowledge of his time as Zorro and the rouges life.

Speaking of knowledge, Igor had once again reminded him to not talk with anybody about this being a new timeline, a very frustrating thing. According to the long-nosed man, whenever someone did it WILL end badly. The previous Trickster needed 3 because he choose to talk about it anyway, unwilling to hide the truth. According to Igor it was a sure way to mess up the timeline and make things go even worse and that "Knowledge will come when the time is right for it."

He knew Igor was completely supportive but really it could be annoying how cryptic he could get.

Back to the World, apparently the World Personas need to have 'fuel' in the form of bonds was part of the reason it had hurt so much to resummon it today. He had been trying to reform with Arsenes help for the last days but it still was a lot more difficult. As for how he had actually summoned him in the first place, the reason was that he in Lavenza's words, 'Was REALLY angry.' Angry enough he somehow took what was left of his broken bonds and summoned the devil. Igor in particular mentioned that this should not be possible.

About Kamoshida, Satanael had confirmed that this was due to him. He has a very strong presence in the Cognitive World, as strong as Yaldabaoth, and as such with his power he could actually affect someones cognition even in the real World! As long as he had eye contact that is. He couldn't wait to experiment with this power.

There was also the part where Satanael was a walking, talking, gigantic source of energy (curse energy in particular), which might have some effect on him.

It wouldn't surprise him, not after he had somehow learned French from awakening to Arsene. It had something to do with Personas influencing their user. In a similar way Skull had grown fond of Pirate chanties and Morgana could speak Spanish to name a few examples.

It ALSO explained why he cursed this much these last few days. When a source of CURSE energy was inside of him… no wonder he was being more vulgar.

He was as well warned that overuse of Satanael could have consequences for himself, including but not limited to, extreme pain, fatigue, weakening immune system, vomiting, exhaustion, dizziness and even death. A warning that made his eyes bulge and which he took to heart.

The part of the Universe he got from Minako might be able to act as a reserve of sorts but he was STRONGLY discouraged from using it.

With this warning Satanael and the others had reentered his own heart to rest while Mercurius returned to Morgana. Igor had than told him to explore a little and had asked Lavenza to please give him a show of the train.

Not including the Machine itself there were five wagons. Igor had really gone all out with this Room. According to Lavenza, if it would be necessary, even newer Wagons could be materialized if something unexpected were to happen and they needed something.

The first wagon was the one he just was in. A sort of Café called… Café. It was what his subconscious strongest connected with comfort so it took up a whole wagon. In the corner was also a Cat tree which Morgana had occupied immediately. Whenever he would enter the Velvet Room this was where he would find himself.

The second wagon was called 'Thief' and was a lot different from the other one. It was more modern, with a worktable on the side, probably reserved for whenever Igor was here. There was a Computer with different sets of data's about Personas, his Teammates and targets even with several displays (Futaba would have a field day with that setup). Next to it was a large whiteboard just waiting to be written on. It reminded him of a mixture between high-tech bunker from some James Bond movie and a modern Thief hideout really. There were also a lot of safes which Lavenza told him would be used for fusions, sacrifices, itemizations and so on. Igor was not fond of the execution method at all and neither was he so this was a relief.

The third wagon was named 'Treasury'. Turns out Lavenza had sneaked back in the real world and had stolen all the things he had from his box and put them here. There were several lockers, shelves and chests all over the place filled with medicine, weapons and guns of all kinds, accessories, skill cards, clothes and other items. There was also a chest specially made as a sort of treasure chest. It even had a handy display as to just how much he had….

To be blunt cognition made it so Yaldabaoth's death caused a price equal to the richest man in the World. Lavenza told him this was the same with every prominent humanity made god, meaning that other Tricksters before him (like Minako) didn't actually need to worry about money.

He still wasn't sure what to make of the fact that he was now among the 0.1 percent. Well at least it means he would be able to change the World even after the Thieves were done.

The fifth wagon was locked to him… for some reason. Tough given his attendant had told him that this Wagon is an 'observatory' of sorts, the Fool theorized it might just be how Igor and Lavenza try to see through that so called river of fate or something along those lines. Or maybe it was just Igor's private room, he wouldn't blame the guy for wanting some privacy.

And the wagon he was in now, number four,… well it was rather different. It was a rather cozy bedroom, with a King-sized bed poster bed with deep blue curtains and several pillows and blankets, it was so over the top it belonged in some fairy tale really. Aside from that there wasn't that much else here, except for a fluffy carpet.

Now… Akira liked to think he was very mature for someone his age…

However when a teenager who had a very tyring day sees this kind of bed… what else can they do but take their shoes of and jump right in and just enjoy the soft futon while laying on it? A thought Lavenza shared.

Which eventually led them here, both staring up at the ceiling, relaxing.

"Definitely better than my prison bed." Akira had remarked, to which Lavenza just snarked. "It was supposed to be."

The girl seemed even more at ease than him. Given that she was actually torn apart and has likely been working non-stop, she needed this break more than he did. "Well you guys went above and beyond. I am starting to feel like I am getting some special treatment.

The ruler of power scoffed at that amused, "The Velvet Room treats all its guests equal. It is just that sometimes more is needed to help someone fulfil their mission. The 'Midnight Elevator' and 'Seeking Limousine' to name two, all didn't need anymore than what was given. Your god is just a tad bit more annoying than others which is why the 'Rebellious Train' is larger."

"And a bed is that vital?"

"Are you going to complain?"

"Not at all." was his sole reply, glancing over at the Trenchcoat he discarded when he went to bed (when had he actually changed into his Thief outfit? Probably when he entered the Train).

Was there anything more he should ask? As far as he knew he had every answer to his questions so far. Time travel. Satanael. Velvet Room. Hell Lavenza had even found the time to explain to him why there were two Mishimas in this timeline.

In the previous timeline Yui had been born… but had died a few days after due to no Doctor noticing she had some sort of sickness. So either Doctors were more competent all of a sudden or she had never gotten sick. Honestly as long as she was living Akira couldn't really bring himself to care and if it meant a family was spared grief than even better.

So was there any question he had left to answer?

…

Oh wait! There actually was one.

"Hey Lavenza?"

"Yes Trickster?" she turned her head to him, looking him straight in the eyes with her golden orbs.

"When I spoke with Minako she had said something about Lovers." He had explained.

…

Why did Lavenza now look like a Cat that caught a bird? "Oh? As in multiple lovers?"

"Well yeah. I thought I didn't hear that right but she just started laughing and saying something like, have fun Joker and that I should ask you about that?"

Lavenza's reply did not come immediately, at least not vocally. Akira was treated to what might be the most satisfied smirk he had ever seen in his life. When it seemed this was all he was going to get as a reply he was about to ask again… when something… interesting happened.

Lavenza had leaned her head to meet him and pressed her lips onto his.

The first thought that went through his head was also the least important one. _"Her lips are warm."_

…And THAN it had hit him that the attendant had just kissed him. Was STILL kissing him actually!

He snapped his head back, out of instinct, with enough force he almost flew of the bed out of sheer surprise. "Lavenza?" Oh the girl looked very satisfied with herself right about now, leaning her head on her arm.

…This was not a situation the Fool was used to. As in… not at all! He was caught completely of guard just now and… for the love of good a millennia old fairy like girl (an admittedly very attractive one) had just kissed him in a separate dimension. How was he supposed to react? "Lavenza what in the?"

"So surprised?" the reply came so non plussed at all it almost threw him in an even bigger loop.

"Ähm yes? How was I not supposed to be?"

Goddammit he HATED being thrown of guard like this. On a few occasions he liked to tease others but no one had ever managed to make HIM flustered! Not even his ex, even though she tried to her credit.

The laughing she did at his words was not exactly helping his now flustered self. "You are quite adorable like that. Though… I should probably explain to you."

"I would like that." he had a rough idea about why she kissed him but wasn't even sure how to reply to that. He wasn't dense, fortunately, but… he really, REALLY didn't know how to reply. Nor was he sure if he liked the… obvious reason for Lavenza's actions.

"Now firstly… as Minako as told you she has multiple partners. To be blunt this is not exactly unusual."

His 'Futaba will do something crazy' sense was going of at an alarming rate. Only that it should now be appropriately called 'Lavenza is about to say something crazy'. "What do you mean by that?"

Oh Lavenza was just LOVING this, it was written all over her face! "You do remember that Wildcards powers are formed by bonds right?"

He nodded.

"And the Tricksters of the Velvet Room are among the strongest Wildcards. The likes of you and Minako form much stronger bonds in lesser time."

He nodded again.

"Now this of course can have… let's call it side effects. Side effects that really have become a sort of Universal law by now."

He nodded once more. By now he had started to figure out what Lavenza might be referring too but he kinda hoped he was wrong.

"Well…" Lavenza continued, "Are you aware that in history extraordinary people with great influence had several lovers?"

…

Why couldn't he be wrong this one time?

"You CAN'T be serious!" he loudly exclaimed.

She continued without much issue, "Oh but there are. The Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt for example…"

"You know what I mean!" Akira complained.

"Where is the issue?" Lavenza questioned. "You are far from the first and far from the last one I assure you."

"You can't expect me to just go along with that."

"Why not? Many young men would kill to be in your position."

"Many young men also don't intend to kill a god."

"True but all of these men never will do either. You get to do both."

"You can NOT be serious. I mean… who would go along with that?! My life isn't just some Harem Anime!"

"Surprisingly many all things considered. And each Trickster had the same reaction of disbelief you have right now." Somehow she seemed even MORE amused. "Minako has ended up with almost every girl near her and the Truth seeker… between the two of us he is pretty much a man whore. He ended up with everyone in his team excluding Teddy."

What the hell was a Teddy? Doesn't matter. He was simply at a lack of other words to say. "You…"

"Look, it really is nothing to be that surprised about. As a side effect of being a Trickster one just ends up growing to love several people and gain others love. There is nothing wrong with that."

"But… but no one would…"

"Are YOU of all people starting to worry about what society would think of you?"

Goddammit she got him again. "I mean… just… look how can you expect me to not be surprised?"

"I am not," she admitted, "But I simply want you to understand that this is nothing unusual for someone in your position. It is a logical result. Powers grow through bonds. Love is the strongest form of bonds. Its not an intentional development but… well it just happens. Fortunately, people are willing to share."

Worryingly her logic started to make sense to him.

"I mean… come now." Lavenza now looked at him accusingly, "You can not tell me that you NEVER thought someone around you may have feelings for you."

He wasn't dense. Really he wasn't. Priding himself in his ability to read people, in the past year Akira had repeatedly noticed… certain signs from those around him. However not only were certain situations just more complicated… he didn't want a relationship in the first place. Why risk ruining something when he didn't even see himself as being able for a relationship right now?

On top of that he had trouble really sorting out his own feelings and clearly dividing what he felt for others. With people he hated it was easy, but with those he cared about? That was nigh impossible.

There was a while where he theorized he might be Demisexual. As in he couldn't feel sexual attraction to someone unless he had a close emotional bond with them. But then again he was at an age were this kind of stuff was complicated in the first place so who knows.

His breakup was… not a fun one and in the last year he had arrived in Tokyo in a VERY bad state. He didn't like remembering that. Good that Arsene had set him on the right path again.

Though even if he wasn't really feeling like being romantic, it still didn't made him blind. Hell save for Morgana he suspected every member of the Thieves had at some point a crush on him.

Some were obvious in their signs. Ann, Makoto and Haru for example. Haru was especially painful and he tried to turn her down as softly as possible. Makoto enjoyed faking being in a relationship with him a little too much. Ann was fond of him but he had suspected she might have more feelings for Shiho and didn't want to go in the way.

Futaba was at first more of a little sister to him, but he wasn't convinced if the same could be said about her.

As for the boys… Ryuji was energetic and close but his Skull could also be… kinda oblivious to romance. If Skull had a crush on him chances are the blonde wouldn't even notice.

Yusuke never knew something like boundaries so that was a solid maybe.

And you would probably need a team of psychologists to figure out what the hell his relationship with Akechi was.

This wasn't even restricted to those in his team. Though that was something he couldn't clearly say. All he knew for sure was that Kawakami and Tae really enjoyed teasing him.

Akira could go on but that really wasn't the point, even if it might make a bit more sense why he seemed to attract several people.

But thinking about all of that love stuff… made him remember the soft feeling of the girl in blues lips. The logical conclusion of her doing that was, well…

"So, I assume you have feelings for me."

"Hallelujah!" Lavenza cheered sarcastically, "He can take a hint."

Okay she was having WAY too much fun with this. "But why? I mean I am flattered but what made you fall for me?"

The supernatural attendant stared at him as if to say, 'Are you serious?' and went on an elaborate explanation.

"Let us see. A kind-hearted, handsome and strong young man saves me from the clutches of an Evil God and lead a group of misfits against the worst society has to offer and even strike down said god with downright ABSURD odds stacked against him. Not to mention that I am the combination of two other girls who had fallen for you over time. No I couldn't POSSIBLY fathom how I might become attracted to you in ANY way." That last sentence of hers just dripped with sarcasm.

"Well when you put it like THAT…" he started to admit, only for his mind to focus on the part where she mentioned Justine and Caroline had a crush on him too.

This threw him in an even harder loop.

Before the deadline for Sae had arrived he had decided to see if they, as a combined team, could do the challenge the Twins had given him.

When he first arrived in Mementos he had noticed the two and they had given him a mission of sorts. A special examination. He had to fight them with the aid of his Team. Until Goro joined the Team they had always lost, but just before Crow left he had challenged them again and this time coming out on top, even if only he could remember any of that, due to the twins erasing memory of everyone else involved. Part of the examination.

After he had beaten them he was gifted a bookmark and after they admitted to start missing him when he left for a long amount of time, he had decided to tease them a little and said he couldn't chose between them.

Oddly enough they weren't embarrassed at all. Heck Justine had outright said she wouldn't resist him choosing the two of them. This reaction was making a lot more sense now with that new information.

…

Okay he might be a LITTLE dense after all, unfortunate side effect of being a flawed human being. But in his defence how was he supposed to take anything seriously from two girls that don't even belong in his dimension!? Something as logic just tends to take a break in stuff this otherworldly. He had assumed they just teased him back.

"So the twins…"

"Precisely. The emotions I feel… they aren't just mine. They are also those of two people combined." She put a hand on where her heart was, as if to remember the feeling. "I guess that is what makes me a bit more… bolder you could say."

"And your thoughts on this whole… multiple lovers thing? What about Igor? Is he fine with that too?"

"Well it has also become almost law for an attendant to fall for their guest. As such my master has no issue at all trust me on that, he is used to it. Neither do I, or any of us really, mind this kind of relationship. So really you can stop trying to look for reasons against it."

Dear Satanael, this girl could read him like a book.

"Now instead of asking for more and more ultimately pointless questions, how about I give you one? One that actually has reason?" She sat up with crossed legs and gazed at him, expecting full honesty.

"What are your feelings for me?"

…

That was an EXCELLENT question…

How DID he feel for Lavenza? Or the twins?

Well he couldn't deny that he felt connected to her/them, a solid bond of Fool and Strength. He felt indebted to her/them too in a way.

But the way they looked was a major reason why he would have never allowed anything beyond solid friendship, even had he not already taken a break from anything romance. The fact that they looked so young was a major no for him.

Given what he now knew however, of just how old she actually was, and the fact that they looked much older… well it changed a few things.

On top of that he had grown to reconsider opening himself back up for romance in December. He had a year to grow and change and it made him into a better person. And why should he not try and move on with his life?

And he would be lying to himself if he were to say he wasn't attracted to Lavenza. Quite the opposite. Maybe it was the fact that they had already spent a year together but he was more than just fond of his blue fairy.

Admitting that to himself… It made a few things easier. Though what should he say? What were the best words he could use? "Lavenza…I…" he started, uncharacteristically nervous all of a sudden. "I… like you. More than that. I feel very close to you. I just…"

Lavenza from the look of it, understood what he was trying to get out. "I see. You are simply unsure when it comes to the matters of love."

He nodded, blushing while doing so. How it gnawed on his nerves. He could be confident in most manners of life but when it came to a serious commitment of love… that was were even the hardest of guys could get weak knees. It still didn't stop him being embarrassed.

Lavenza's lips curled into a smile. She reached with her hands for his face, cupping it and gold met silver. "Than how about we try to find out just how deep the bond between us goes?"

Her lips were very close to his, Akira could note, ruby red and he found himself yearning to the moment he had met them.

She was right. Why shouldn't they find out how far they could go? Why shouldn't he admit to himself that he was attracted to this wonderful girl in front of him?

And with this resolve renewed… his confidence started to come back.

A sly smirk danced on the Thief's features. The one who had stolen so many twisted desires was starting to feel desire himself. Though it was pure and about as far from twisted as it could be.

Maybe it was the fact that they were in the Velvet Room, which was in a way his own Palace. Maybe it was the fact that he had awoken to Satanael. Maybe it was him just being a teenager reacting to the advances of someone he cherished… but he felt himself getting much bolder too.

Putting his hands around her waist, he closed the distance, tasting his guides lips once more. It was a delightful feeling, one he didn't had in a long while. A minute later he separated them again though, to Lavenza's dismay. Dismay, mind you, that quickly faded once she looked at him and heard the words for why Akira interrupted their kiss. "It is an oath than mon papillon."

And he closed the distance once more.

* * *

Lavenza used to be unable to understand her siblings actions. Not just the familiar cluelessness however, regarding typical sibling antics. More importantly… she could never understand their decision to leave the Velvet Room.

It seemed like an unsolvable enigma, why they would choose to leave their home of countless years. Always she had asked why they wanted to go.

And almost always it had been because of their Wildcard.

The answers came in various forms, Elizabeth had given her a smile that sang whole ballads of knowledge she had yet to gain while telling her she would one day understand. Margarette had given her a pat on the head with a snarky last quip of 'Wouldn't you like to know?'. Marie had simply shrugged, being seemingly just as dumbfounded as Lavenza but still willing to take this chance.

It seemed… ridiculous for Lavenza. Foolish. Reckless. Stupid. Why on earth would anyone want to leave the Velvet Room permanently? It would mean that you become mortal, an actual human with a finite lifespan and the abilities that came with being rulers of power would weaken as well. And all because of one human?

Elizabeth, she was the ONLY one who may have an excuse, given that she had searched for ways to free the child of death, but even than why wouldn't she choose to return or remain an attendant during her research?

This lack of knowledge frustrated Lavenza for years to come.

But then, fate had lead to her meeting her own Wildcard.

And slowly she had begun to understand.

At the time she and Akira met, she was split into two parts. Yin and Yang severed from one another. No memories of her previous life had existed till these two forces reunited, all that she DID knew was a wariness of humanity.

Though even with that she had found herself… THEY found themselves developing feelings for the Trickster. A strong bond, as hard as diamond, was woven over the year and when she had regained all her memories, she knew just WHAT it was that made her siblings want to leave the safety of the Velvet Room. It had a name, different from sibling to sibling. For Elizabeth it was named Minako Arisato. For Margaret and Marie it was named Yu Narukami.

And for her its name was Akira Kurusu.

Just thinking of his name made her swoon, like a lovesick schoolgirl that had just discovered the strongest of all emotions. A metaphor that was amazingly fitting she had to admit.

Love.

She… loved her Trickster.

After meeting him, getting to know him and connecting with him, it became obvious. Velvet Room attendants were meant to guide their Tricksters, be an emotional anchor and helping them to form bonds and grow while they themselves connected as well. Really, it shouldn't be surprising that love would eventually sprout.

To properly embrace this new rush of emotions, she had chosen to take up a different form. Part of why she had chosen this young body was because she had seen no reason to even want to change. Though while she was… A LOT… older than she looked, she didn't want any physical awkwardness standing between them.

Now… when you're withhold a strong pleasure like that, and suddenly end up experiencing it a logical result is to want more of it. To find out just how far it can go.

And Lavenza wanted all of her Trickster.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

 **(Warning for Lemon scene. If you happen to read this on AO3 you will read it here. If not… you can find the missing scene in a side story on my profile. It is called "Round Two: Lemons". Its upfront so really not hard to miss. With that said enjoy…)**

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Akira wasn't sure how much time has passed. Now that the Velvet Room was fixed once more, they didn't obey the laws of time. He remembered that from the previous year, where he could spend hours inside his cell and only seconds passed in the real world.

But honestly he couldn't care for it, as he lay here with this fantastic girl in his arms, lazily laying her head on his chest to use as a pillow as they hugged.

"Mmmmmh." Lavenza almost purred against him. "That was amazing Trickster. Thank you."

"I agree." He smiled, feeling more relaxed and content than he ever felt before in the new timeline. "It really was. Thank you 'mon papillon'."

She giggled at the title, "I never knew you were one for nicknames."

"I am now." He sheepishly admitted, before kissing her temple. There was something… right about everything. He was content, happy and he found words for himself that the girl deserved to hear, having more than made up his mind about her. "I love you Lavenza."

Lavenza's smile managed to become even bigger at these words. "I love you too Trickster. You truly are the worlds greatest man."

At such a compliment Akira actually blushed, the girl somehow succeeding in taking his words away once again, right after he found them. She really was something else.

"I guess this makes us now a couple." Lavenza more or less stated.

"True." Akira confirmed, feeling a new sense of relief. The coming year was going to be rough and he had a lot to take care of. But with someone like Lavenza at his side he was certain he could do it. Though he still felt the need to mention the work that needed to be done, also remembering about Morgana all of a sudden, who was still waiting in the Café most likely.

"We should probably get to work sometime soon huh?"

"Also true. But for now… how about we just rest? I don't want to end our moment yet."

"Neither do I." he admitted, and he felt kind of sleepy. Sleeping in the Velvet Room didn't mean much. He had tried it once and it was more like taking a nap for a few seconds even if you slept for hours inside. Though h happily let himself drift away as Lavenza did the same, her soft breathing calming him.

* * *

 **You know a side note its always just VERY weird for me to describe chest sizes. Its just.. there is no organic way to build that into a description but at the same time I tried to paint an accurate picture in your brain…**

 **Well either way I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now for a quick briefing.**

 **First of all… let me ask you all something.**

 **The freaking VELVET ROOM was attacked! Humanities first and ONLY line of defense against gods was beaten.**

 **Where WAS EVERYBODY?**

 **We know Lavenza was able to talk with Akira from her new state and that there ARE other attendants out there. Hell if you go by PQ logic past persona users will come back when some threat comes.**

 **So why did no one… DO anything? Why did SEES or IT never noticed anything?**

 **Now in the game proper none of this happened, this is all made up by me but it really gets you thinking doesn't it? There is some potential for VERY unnerving fridge horror.**

 **Like seriously freaking Nyarlothep never managed that. I feel like Yaldabaoth probably became pretty scary to the Velvet Room.**

 **Regarding Minako, I tried to bring her character over the way I see her. Kind, gentle but piss her of and she will Armageddon on you… something that she REALLY would have liked doing to Yaldabitch. But eventually this all really got to her.**

 **Igor I am going to freely admit I made slightly OOC. I just really like the idea of him being closer to his Wildcards and maybe being a mentor/father figure for them. Hey its not the biggest change I did so far.**

 **As for the small info bit. Yep there it is. A more detailed and fitting reason for the sudden gender change. It was their real self and now they are capable of living in a body they really wanted. Like Minako said, Fate gives you a free sexchange.**

 **(To be clear I have only respect for anybody who is trans and I hope I made that clear)**

 **The only downside I see in doing that is that I didn't got to use the idea of the Arisato twins that is VERY popular and I actually really like. But I rather went with what you read already.**

 **Akira himself I tried to humanize a bit more. He was in a really bad place after the trial and juvie and all that and he is someone with a strong sense of justice but no idea how to use it. In a way it is supposed to be what most of us probably made Persona (and many other RPG) appealing to us in the first place. I am sure most of us are like him, feeling powerless to affect the world around them in a way we envisioned. It sounds cheesy (as I noticed while typing actually) but it is true.**

 **I hoped to make Akira someone you can all empathize with. All of Persona 5 is really a love letter to the appeal of being a superhero and enforcing your own justice. Akira THRIVED in that…**

 **But ultimately he had no idea what he was really in for. He had no idea that he would end up dealing with this deranged scum, dangerous conspiracy's and a freaking god. He was a bit too excited and maybe a bit in over his head. To phrase it otherwise, he jumped at the call but… didn't know he jumped into a pit.**

 **I want to avoid making him into a Gary sue or something so I hope this is clear.**

 **I could go on about how I intend to make Akira appear human but i just leave you to figure out yourself how his mental state is. Spoiler warning: It will become a serious problem at some point.**

 **About Orpheus and the Universe… Orpheus is meant to invoke a combination of female Orpheus mixed with telos and finally the version Akira got is the female Orpheus Picaro that is teased as DLC for Royal. Look up a picture of it if you would like.**

 **And the Universe… well how could I pass this chance up to have two wildcards have a bond represented by a Arcana we haven't seen in a while?**

 **I also used my story as a way to give the P3 crew a happy ending… finally. Minako is free and able to life a long and happy life.**

 **Oh yeah on that. I feel like with the help of Personas supernatural elements I would be able to make the eventual Harem more believable and realistic. So Minako has a Yuri harem while our favorite manwhore Yu has his whole team… except Teddy.**

 **Regarding Akiras Velvet Room I already had Igor explain many reasons as to why it is a train. Shoutout to the reader ScarletEmperor for guessing correctly :).**

 **Edit: Forgot to mention this last time but personally i thought of the train having the outwards aestethic of the train Assasin base from Assasins creed syndicate. Just coloured Blue and Gold.**

 **I also hoped to implement some other elements into the train, part of why I went this route. It allowed me more versatily and to involve some of you guys ideas which I all REALLY liked.**

 **So some more stuff about Satanael and some exposition and the warning in the air. Remember how much pain Akira was in when he awoke to Satanael? That was him using Satanael for like half a minute. Imagine what state he would be in if he were to actually USE it for a combat situation.**

 **Another reason why the Universe exists. It has an in story reason and acts as a cushion for Akira so he… you know… doesn't die a very unusual death.**

 **I hope I pointed this out but him awakening to Satanael in the circumstances he was in was NOT supposed to happen. Satanael is a World persona but not complete without the power of the bonds Akira gained.**

 **I personally see it as every Wildcard being pretty much a perfect fit to fight the god they opposed.**

 **Minako is selfless and sacrificial which allowed her to access the Universe and Messiah to seal Nyx.**

 **Yu is a truth seeking detective which is why his main weapon his truth itself (a reason why it didn't work at all on Yaldabaoth)**

 **Akira is a rebel at heart which is why he can essentially rebel against even the rules that are 'normal' for a Wildcard, but lets be real what is 'normal' for a Wildcard?**

 **BTW: strenghtwise, Minako is among the strongest (THE strongest Wildcard because Universe) with Akira starting to become a close second and maybe being able to outclass her in her prime at some point, while Yu is strong but not as strong as they are.**

 **And finally… Lavenza. Funnily enough most of her I did NOT make up. According to the Dancing game she IS capable of splitting herself up. Margaret stated in her game that there is a age difference of millenia between her and Yu and given what she is I extended that to all attendants.**

 **She also said some stuff here in the game, like when you beat the twins and reply with 'I cant choose' that is what they will say.**

 **The only thing I really made up what her being able to manipulate her body and that was because I was not about to have her look like a child.**

 **And lastly… for those of you who read it… I hope you enjoyed the lemon. I am partially worried this came too soon but on the other hand… I also thought it would be fitting. These two know each other for over a year by now and have feelings.**

 **I actually intended for Ryuko to be the first 'confirmed' girl in the harem but as I wrote the story Lavenza just… decided she wanted her Trickster. That's how writing goes I guess.**

 **Not to mention that sex is among the best stress relief you could have and these two had A LOT of stress lately.**

 **Either way I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to make it clear that its… well actually lovemaking and not just sex, while at the same time making it enjoyable to read.**

 **Alright I think that's all.**

 **Again thank you all for reading and see you all next time :)**

 **(Hopefully much quicker than 3 months)**


	10. Skull of Rebellion

**HA! Only one month this time!**

 **Welcome back everybody! I am happy tosee you all back.**

 **I… don't think I have much to say this time in the beginning notes… huh.**

 **Though i do have some issues with this chapter myself... but meh... at some point you just have to stop kicking your work into shape and accept it.**

 **Well… alright then I guess I answer some Guest reviews from here and leave you to move on and read the chapter.**

 **Also... fair warning there might be a few grammar mistakes... but hey its fanfiction nothing unusual ;)**

 **Krumpte: Ähm… I think part of your ask got eaten?**

 **Klandicar: …Ooookay? I don't really know how to retort to that in all honesty.**

 **Guest 2: Understandable. I also tend to dislike angst and darkness from time to time but still happy you liked it and the lore I am establishing :).**

 **Again happy you liked the chapter and hope this one you enjoy too :)**

 **TheB: Thanks :). Don't worry were getting to it now :)**

 **Guest: Whoa there calm down buddy. I get it if she is not your favorite but no need to be rude.**

 **Guest: Not sure if you're the same but I actually know that Satanaels origins are more complicated. Its Gnosticism after all.**

 **The version P5 Satanael from what I found on his lore site is inspired by seems to be a version that has him be the second son of god who rebelled against him for freedom. I actually think its interesting they state that he represents his form before he fell from grace. The -el ending is appereantly heavenly or reserved for angels. MichaEL, GabriEL, RaphaEL, UriEL.**

 **As for Kamoshida… well I think you will be happy about what happens to him this chapter.**

 **Okay than I hope you all enjoy!**

 **BTW: Fair words of warning. Ryukos past will be revealed in this chapter so warning for mentions of… well a lot of depressing stuff, groping, attempted rape and… Kamoshida being a gross asshole really. Just so your all prepared.**

* * *

In the dark depths of the Cognitive realm… a single shadow was prowling through the dark. Representing the body of a young girl, a girl tortured by the sick nature of others, she marched on as if on a hunt. A mad, downright insane giggling went with her.

The girl to who this shadow belonged too had long reached her breaking point. And the Shadow knew…

Just a little more. Just a little more. Just a LITTLE more.

Something was holding her back. Fear? Doubt? No matter.

One last push… that was all that would be needed.

They could soon embark on their revenge.

The Shadow clawed on her mask shaped like a skull, scratching it, grasping it, unable to tear it of…yet.

The sadistic giggle constantly escaping, showing the desire to DESTROY the King. It was exciting. She could not wait to finally set sail and embrace the Skull of rebellion. Finally… after so long it was nearly time to set sail and wreck havoc!

" **Soon…"**

* * *

April the 12th.

The day his Skull would awaken to the powers necessary for their thievery.

He still couldn't quite shake of the weirdness he felt behind literally re-experiencing the years moments (and he really wasn't looking forward to some of them, which he preferred to avoid/change), but at least it allowed him to compare the two situations and prepare accordingly.

He thought of exactly that, while he was cramped up in the tight spaces of the subway, some random man's elbow in his ribcage.

" _I like Tokyo, really I do, but BY GOD do I HATE the subway!"_ were his rather negative thoughts. These cells on rails made you feel so oppressed by just the sheer amount of people you were stuck with, it was no wonder Yaldabaoth used a subway system as base for Mementos. He found himself yearning to be in the Velvet Train again.

(On that note, Lavenza had organized an entrance right in his room, looking like the entrance of a train. It was right next to the stairs up to the attic… and dear Lord did he wish he could just have used that to go to Shujin).

" _ **See it as training for crawling through the air vents my apprentice."**_ Arsene tried to see the light of the situation.

" _The air vents have more room than the subway! I genuinely would feel more comfortable crawling all the way to that prison of a school."_

" _ **Why does someone even call a school 'Shujin' Academy? Isn't that about as moral lowering a name as it can be?"**_ Orpheus Picaro asked.

" _Well technically speaking the name of the school is written with different characters then the ones used for 'Prisoner' but it might as well be written like it was, given how it is there."_

" _ **Didn't young Mishima also mention once that the founder of the school was rumoured to suffer from depression?"**_ Satanael informed.

" _Yeah he did say tha-… wait how do YOU know that? You didn't even exist back then."_ Akira questioned the demon lord.

" _ **I am separate from Arsene but that doesn't mean I don't have access to his memories. I am still an evolution and as such have his wisdom."**_

" _Okay, I am just going to stop trying to understand how you actually work."_

" _ **A wise decision."**_

" _Oh, spare me your sarcasm."_

" _ **I am not being sarcastic Trickster. Some things about us are just enigmas."**_

"Whatever." He muttered under his breath. He chose to spend the time in this sardine can of a transport vehicle thinking about what the plan was for today and maybe compare just how it differed from last year.

Morgana would await the three of them after school in the entrance of the castle. In the meantime, he would go in and out of the Velvet Room and deliver the packages they prepared last night.

Together with Lavenza, they had made packages filled with money, from the list he had made in the Bank of Gluttony. The cat thief would then break into the homes and leave a package alongside with a note for the victims, stating how it was from 'a well-meaning individual' who wanted to help them free themselves from Kaneshiro.

Given he would have to do this for 63 times Akira was genuinely surprised Morgana was willing to put himself through this. Mona really was one to inspire hope in others, fitting his true nature.

Obviously, they prepared the packages and letters without leaving anything that could lead back to them, wearing gloves, hairnets and using newspaper letters. He didn't think someone would report receiving money, especially not if they could just rid themselves of a Yakuza boss instead, but he was NOT about to take any chances. Not even a HAIR was going to be stuck on anything. He was rather paranoid then not paranoid enough and given that his archenemy was a literal godlike being… he felt like he was justified in his paranoia.

Even if Morgana was…. well a cat and Lavenza was literally not existing according to any government of his World.

He found himself smiling at simply thinking of his fairy. It felt… good, to let himself love someone romantically again and last night was just… really amazing.

They were so exhausted afterwards they slept for hours (well… seconds in the real World… probably… time really didn't had any meaning in the Velvet Room). He still felt a little sore.

Morgana didn't know about their relationship yet. That was something he would tackle later.

Arsene chuckled, knowing exactly what he thought about, _**"Ah, a boy becoming a man."**_

" _ **Technically he was one before, wasn't he though?"**_ Satanael asked.

He frowned at his question. _"I would prefer not to think of that now."_

Getting his intend, the World Persona didn't push.

Stupidly, his ex was the one he gave his V-card too.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. He loved her and so did she, at least he assumed.

They were in the gymnastic team together and a healthy rivalry had blossomed between the two, pushing them to improve even further.

He remembered thinking yesterday how he was the best at his Team and school. Well… he remembered now that wasn't true. Akira simply tended to completely push her out of his mind, including anything associated with her… so he forgot in a way.

Wow did that sound stupid. Had he grown this used to pushing her out that he mentally erased her existence? Refusing to acknowledge her time in his life?

Either way… in truth, he was second best… somewhat.

She was the Captain of the team with him as Vice and there were often debates who of the two was actually better. If he were to take a guess she beat him 7 out of 10.

When it came to Parkour however he was better. That was how they eventually ended up coming together.

It seemed like the stereotypical childhood romance gone right. Really his whole life, well aside from his 'parents', was pretty good actually. They were rather popular together, even being nicknamed the 'Prince' and 'Princess' of the school. He didn't care about that stupid school popularity contest everyone in their school years always seemed to be obsessed with (well she wasn't either). So, because he didn't give a damn about being popular, that was something he really didn't bother losing.

However that wasn't the only thing he lost.

After Shido framed him there was pretty much a countdown hanging over his head. He was taken into custody and only the day after taken out by his parents, but only because they didn't want him ruining their reputation even further he assumed. He tried to explain himself but of course they didn't listen.

His school kicked him out immediately afterwards and the only way he would have been able to get back was if he could prove his innocence in court in a week after the incident.

In that time he gave up trying to explain to his parents and instead tried to reason with his friends.

The rumours had already started however. Only escalating from one person to another.

He sneaked into school on the last day before the court date. She hadn't replied to any of his messages or calls and he was becoming desperate.

When he had finally found her and tried to make her listen… she punched him in the face and sent him onto the ground.

" _Stay away from me you Monster!"_

He still remembered her words.

She was verbally dressing him down, believing some random people more than him. Even the uglier rumours she believed.

Someone had even thought he was trying to rape that woman and that Shido stopped HIM! How much bullshit was that!? He had literally prevented a rape and was now accused of attempting one!?

And she believed it. She cursed, with tears in her eyes, almost seeming SCARED of him and angry at the same time.

When she had finally finished, she ran away, while the rest of the school was around him. The teachers had rather roughly 'escorted' him out, some of his friends even threw rocks at him while they did.

In the three months he was stuck in Juvie, a small part of him hoped she… SOMEONE might come visit him. But that was some kind of hope he himself beat into the ground eventually.

He finally understood that she didn't care for him, no one did in that town. It made him go to Tokyo as a… different person. Cynical and bitter. He didn't believe that ANYBODY would want to by his side anymore.

" _ **Trickster?"**_ Satanael interrupted him, _**"You are about to break the handle."**_

He blinked at the Personas words, realizing just how tightly he had grabbed the leather handle above him. He relaxed his hand, thinking about it was still getting to him apparently.

" _ **Are you alright?"**_ Arsene asked worried.

" _Yeah I am fine. Don't worry."_

He was really grateful to the Pillager of Twilight for setting him back on the right path.

It was laughable really, just how pessimistic he was back then, when he ended up being proven wrong over the year. Hell, within the first days his Skull had already started to destroy that believe he had.

" _Just stop thinking about your edgy phase,"_ he told himself, _"concentrate on what's important."_

"What was the conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speed like that?"

He sighed mentally, _"Thank you for reminding me what's important, random student."_

Unlike last time it wouldn't just be him, Mona and soon to be Skull. He would also be with the one causing countless mental shutdowns for the last two years or so.

"Didn't you hear? The guy totally lost it."

"It's been happening a lot lately."

"All these accidents are because people are suddenly losing their minds, right?"

" _Well that is not completely accurate."_

"Well between the economy sucking and how depressing the news always is, its not all that surprising. I am just glad no one died because of it."

There it was. No one… died. The confirmation that he wasn't wrong to try and put his trust in Crow last year and now. Goro WAS capable of being a better person. Granted 'no killing' is a rather low bar for being a good person but on top of that he heard something else.

On the way to the subway he overheard someone else talking about the accident and that the man responsible was actually an abusive drunk, who beat his wife and child on constant basis. Something there was actual evidence for delivered and the asshole even admitted to it. He looked it up himself and it was all true, not just rumours.

It could be that his dear Crow was actually trying to improve society… in her own twisted way. If someone would have told her about how to steal hearts maybe she would have never resorted to mental shutdowns… even if she was probably about as mentally stable as a cracked wineglass.

It was… scary honestly. How Akechi was in that ship. So full with hate and no direction.

That was how HE was when he first came to Tokyo.

" _Concentrate dammit."_ He commanded himself. He could feel bad later for now he had to think.

Goro might make things more complicated when it comes to Ryuko's awakening. Last time… well should he even still call her Ryuji with what he found about her now and that Ryuko was who she really was? He would just stick to calling her Ryuko.

This actually raised a question… why didn't Akechi get a different name? He would just think about that later.

Last time Ryuko was awakening because he and Morgana got overwhelmed by Kamoshida and were taken hostage, with the false King delivering a breaking speech to the blonde. Even if he and Morgana would not still have the strength they had from last round, there was no way they would get themselves in trouble when freaking Goro Akechi aka. Black Mask was with them. He knew what her, Robin Hood and Loki were capable of. She was strong enough to deal with Kamoshida all on her own really.

That left the problem of there being no need for Ryuko to awaken. However other then last time Ryuko ACTIVELY wanted to get a Persona so that might affect her chances.

A part of him wished he could just tell her about what would happen but Igor had made it VERY clear that that was not an option. According to him the timeline being messed up by 'sharing knowledge before it is meant to be gained' is a Universal constant… and he got that from seeing people do that and ALWAYS messing up in the process, ruining their rounds. It still made him feel guilty, having to essentially manipulate the people he cared about.

Either way, Ryuko wouldn't get Captain Kidd unless she was in the proper mood emotionally.

The proper mood being pretty much going Berserk with rage.

Circumstances of their awakenings were mostly in times of great anger or danger. Maybe it was comparable to hysterical strength, as in 'awaken to a spiritual power or suffer/watch someone else suffer'. It was basically like that with him and Ryuko.

Maybe the reason why your Persona started talking was because it represented the part of you that wanted to act and break all restraints and needed to convince the rest of the body.

That could also be why you were so exhausted after an awakening, if it really was like a supernatural case of hysterical strength. After all, while you are in this state you can actually end up injuring yourself because as it turns out, the human body had a preservation instinct to hold back so they don't hurt themselves so they don't do something stupid… till it came to the point they HAD to do it.

It was some sort of mixture of that and going utterly berserk.

They had theorized this might have been why Haru hadn't completely awoken by the time she joined. She awoke to save Morgana but not understanding any context, only had the hysterical strength factor and not the rage or will to rebel that really made your Persona manifest.

On the topic of rage… it in general was something familiar to him. Its facets and differences and uses. He had become pretty good at bottling it up and using it in effective ways. It was a fantastic motivator and his friends all had their own versions of rage. The roaring thunder of skull, obvious and strong. The crawling poison of Crow, hidden until it strikes you down. It had a certain beauty for him.

Anyway it was either that or face your own Shadow like Futaba did… or use an Evoker.

How many ways were there to summon a Persona?

But well it would be very suspicious of him to give her the Evoker and it was not like they would just randomly find Ryuko's shadow…

However… they might be able to find Kamoshida's cognition of her.

They didn't manage to do so last time, but that was maybe because Kamoshida just didn't care enough for someone who was in his eyes just some random annoying student. But given his… attitude that made Akira boil just thinking about, to her this time, he might deem her as important enough.

He wasn't sure if he liked that possibility. On one hand given how Ryuko already was furious seeing cognitive Ann, there was no doubt in his mind she would go BALISTIC, enough to awake Captain Kidd.

On the OTHER hand… he felt like smashing the teachers face in just considering the possibility.

The way he saw women was APPALLING to say the least. Ann, one of the most kind-hearted and strongest girls Akira knew, was in Kamoshida's mind reduced to some… some… dumb, weak, blonde bimbo dressed like a stripper!

Akira might actually explode if he would be forced to see his cognition of Ryuko.

In general anything cognitive was just infuriating in that Palace, not that that was unique in Palaces as a whole but STILL! The entirety of the female population of Shujins students was reduced to some collection of harem girls in Kamoshidas mind.

Yet ANOTHER reason why he wasn't exactly fond of the idea of some sort of Harem for himself.

Lavenza had talked with him about that too. As she puts it, what Kamoshida believes to have is the wrong kind of Harem, just some misogynists idea of possessing woman to boost his own ego.

The 'right' kind of harem was in her explanation one made of love with every participant willingly and happily agreeing to share and a mutual happiness. The kind she actually nicknamed 'Velvet' kind, since it seemingly was the sort of Harem participants of the Velvet Room have.

With that logic he was unable to argue… but it still gnawed on him.

" _ **Thief you would do better not comparing yourself to Kamoshida."**_ Orpheus told him. _**"It is rather obvious that you would not treat woman in the way someone like the King does."**_

" _Obviously."_ , Akira replied, _"It just… still doesn't completely sit well with me. I just cant get that image out of my head. I just need some time to get used to the idea."_

" _ **How about I tell you of how Minako ended up in that kind of relationship? Would that help in replacing the image?"**_

" _I might pick you up on that offer later."_ He told her before focusing his mind back on the matter at hand.

If Ryuko would find some sort of cognition of her it would help in her possible awakening. But if not he would need to find some other way. Maybe he could let himself be caught?

That was another idea he REALLY didn't like, but he might just need to do that today. Even if he would rather take a bath with a dozen piranhas then let that perverted teacher capture him.

Either way Ryuko would need to awaken today.

Before that he didn't had much to do. Just class and Mr. Ushimaru. However it might be useful to find out some more things about his friends in the timeline.

Chances are he would also see Kamoshida again. Last year he approached Ann and 'offered' to drive her home with some lie about being worried. He would keep an eye out for him.

The train finally stopped at his station, allowing him to escape this cell on rails. Leaving the station, the rain was still pouring strongly. Thankfully he had his umbrella this time. Taking it out he was about to walk to school… when his phone suddenly rang.

"That's new…" he muttered to himself. He didn't remember Ryuko writing him at this time. When he took the phone out however it displayed…

 **Incoming Call. Dad.**

A deep scowl overcame his face.

The phone rang for three times… the caller showing no apparent desire to hang up.

He thought he had deleted all the contacts from his town. He forgot one. He didn't remember him calling him.

" _ **Akira?"**_ Arsene asked him.

Swiftly he pressed accept and put it on his ear.

"Leave me alone." Was all he said before ending the call, blocking the number and deleting it, before going on his way. Mentally congratulating himself for not letting of a tirade of curses.

It was good that rain had a way of calming Akira's nerves. It was a blessing really that it rained today, this way he wouldn't be fuming upon entering the school.

* * *

"Ugh… I hate rain." Ryuko muttered frustrated. She hadn't remembered to bring an umbrella with her and as such had to share an umbrella with Ann, to protect her from the elements and prevent her from going completely drenched into school.

The yellow scrunchy from yesterday was replaced with a black hairband. She liked to mix it up a little everyday with just what she used to bind her ponytail.

Ann, who held the Umbrella in one hand and happily munched the crepe Ryuko bought her in the other, attempted to correct her, "Oh come on, you like rain."

"Correction I like Lightning. Thunderstorms and this stuff THAT I like but I can do fine without all that water."

It also didn't help that she REALLY needed to go on the toilet and all this water surrounding her did NOT help.

"Then don't forgot your umbrella next time.", Shiho pointed out, walking under her own Umbrella, next to Ann and arms interlocked with the blonde model. One of the few times in public, with no one minding or noticing anything.

"I know, I know." She admitted,

Ryuko was just… very nervous about today. Her thoughts were all over the place. Infiltrating the Castle again, searching for that cat and everything.

And that weird dream from last night, we're she found herself on a ship in the middle of a thunderstorm, chanting 'Soon'.

There was also the fact that Ann and Shiho all but demanded to meet Akira today. A meeting which might become an interrogation.

She also wasn't sure what to do if she meets the asshole again.

No. She had to focus. Be angry. She just… had to be angry. Keep up the façade, get a Persona and finally smash that bastards face in.

Though in all honesty… she was tired of being angry. But well… the punk act was one of the things that gave her some peace when she wasn't with her friends.

They entered the alleyway to join the school.  
 _"Welp. Time for another day in prison."_

* * *

Shujins students would never cease to amaze Akira with how much of a contradiction their actions could be.

When he was anywhere near one they would be quite like mice hiding from a cat, Whole groups even split apart and eye him with worry.

But as soon as they think he might be out of earshot they would start with the rumours again. Meaning he was once again treated to all kinds of crazy things.

"That's him? The guy with the criminal record?"

"Alcohol, smoking, theft, violence, the guys done it all."

"How is he even allowed in the school? Everyone is afraid of him. I hope he gets expelled soon."

"Aren't we supposed to be some elite prep school?"

"In the assault… there was a girl involved. Y-You think he? I-I'm scared."

Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't let it get to you.

"He almost killed a guy! None of us are safe with this maniac."

"He looks so harmless… but when he goes mad…"

"I heard he is part of the Yakuza. He probably threatened the principal into accepting him."

"I'm too young to die!"

"He always carries a knife with him. Better stay away."

"The guys life is already ruined. Nothing but garbage."

"Are you suicidal!? Don't say that out loud!"

"Am I wrong!? People like him should just disappear."

These people can't get to him.

"Poor Kamoshida. What did that Monster do to him?"

"How isn't THAT already enough to suspend him?! Does someone need to die so something changes?!"

He sighed in his mind. _"Soon enough you all will be cursing his name."_

"Helloooo Mishima!"

The unnecessarily long greeting immediately was questioned by Akira. Even more so the fact that it was directed towards a certain young student.

Turning his head towards the source he found Yuuki, being surrounded by three guys, all looking rather pushy towards his Moon.

"Say buddy… I forgot my money today for lunch. Think you could lend me some teammate?" the guy in front 'asked' him.

Yuuki looked to be troubled, all but shrinking under their combined stares.

Without thinking much about it, he approached the group.

Two of them seemed to notice him but the leader didn't until he was directly with them.

Putting Yuuki behind him he stared directly into the so called leader, who raised an eyebrow at what he must assume to be an unusual display. "Why don't you back of?" the Fool told him. Meanwhile he tried to analyse the group before him.

The first guy he recognized immediately. On the left back, Daisuke Takanashi, one of the first targets of the Phantom Thieves and a bully who was threatened by someone else.

The men who threatened him in the first place, Yoshimori Sakoda was with them as well on the right of the leader.

And the third guy, the one most aggressive towards Mishima and who lead them here…

…

" _Eeeeeeh… who is that?"_

This… was odd.

Who the hell was that guy?

"Who the hell are you?" the stranger asked him, annoyed and with an edge of a threat.

" _I was about to ask the same thing."_ Akira mussed.

The student looked like a second year, with dishevelled blonde hair of which he put some in a ponytail. He seemed to have an athletic build and wore his uniform jacket open with a red shirt and he had orange eyes. But most importantly…

Akira had no idea who he was!

" _Arsene do you remember him?"_ he asked his Persona.

" _ **Äh… no. I don't think we ever met him before."**_

" _ **I don't remember him either."**_ Satanael noted.

" _Wait what now? None of you know him!?"_ he more or less shouted mentally.

Daisuke seemed to have a realization and pulled at the… whoever he was!... shoulder.

"Holy crap. Yo Daiji!"

There! He had a name! Daiji.

…

" _Who the fuck is Daiji?!"_

Akira started to become unnerved now. Who WAS this Daiji!? He didn't remember there being a third major bully in Shujin! And he defiantly didn't remember ANYBODY named Daiji!

Fate had screwed with him in a number of ways but at least it made somewhat sense! This guy… literally just popped out of nowhere!

Seriously who was he can someone tell him!?

"This is the transfer! You know… the criminal!" Daisuke finished telling this… DAIJI person. The blonde anomaly in front of him, took the info in and almost immediately his expression changed from annoyed to angry.

Turning back to him Daiji scowled and glared at the Trickster. "Is that so?"

…

Was… was he…

" _Is this guy trying to intimidate me?"_

" _ **Looks like it."**_ The literal Demon Lord of his heart commented.

And in a small… dark part of his heart… Akira felt satisfaction.

This could be fun!

"You're that criminal scum that got accepted to Shujin? Akira Kurusu?"

"What is it too you?" Akira, for now, neutrally questioned.

The orange eyes that glared at him became even more hateful. "Well, the two of us have some business new kid."

"Should I know who you are?" Akira asked, which made a cocky expression appear on Daiji's face. He went to answer.

"On second thought, don't bother. I don't care. I find you about as interesting as the trash I found in the subway this morning."

Ahhh… there it was. The pure bewilderment written all over this Daiji.

Infuriated, the blonde addressed him again. "Don't you know who I am!?"

"Should I?"

He scoffed at the Fool before speaking again. "I am Daiji. Daiji Hideki. You better remember it you…"

While he went on to talk, Akira droned him out of his mind, thinking about that name.

Daiji Hideki.

Nope. Still never heard of him.

Okay seriously how did he get here? Did some butterfly effect cause this too?

Either way this guy started to become annoying.

"What you did with Sensei Kamoshida was just-!"

"Hang on Kamoshida?" Akira interrupted, "What is that to you?"

Hideki continued to glare at him "I know what you did to Sensei Kamoshida you prick!"

Sensei Kamoshida?

Ugh… someone actually using an honorific for that scum made him want to throw up his breakfast curry.

But it started to dawn on him that this guy had something to do with Kamoshida. Good god the perverted bastard wasn't his Idol or something was he?

He forced the disgust out of his face and faked a smug smirk. "Hey its not my fault your Hero is in need of diapers. No shame in it really in his age that is just one thing he can't control."

The fist that was thrown his way, Akira had prepared himself for already. After battling demons and gods for over a year his reflexes became very good and catching a fist was a lot easier then dodging lightning.

Daiji himself seemed shocked however, the pure rage in his face replaced with surprise. A few gasps rang through the room. Giving it a quick look Akira noted that they had started to attract a small crowd.

Throwing away the fist, Daiji stumbled back, having to be caught by his two 'friends'. He roughly shoved them aside, while glaring back at Akira.

"Watch it you fuck! I don't know how things were at your old school but you're NOTHING here." Daiji started ranting, "Trash like you should just disappear. NOBODY wants you here. In fact I have half in mind to teach you a lesson or two if you don't-"

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akira started laughing out loudly, interrupting Daiji. The blonde became startled by this and even angrier, "What's so funny criminal scum?!"

"Well…" Akira still chuckled while saying that, giving of a light-hearted vibe. Then… he had decided he had enough of Daiji.

With quick steps he approached him, fast enough for Daiji to take an instinctive step back. The moment he had lost.

Akira let Daiji take more steps, till he was pressed against the opposite wall… and towered over him. His whole expression had changed, a feral smirk alongside an intense hateful glare was on the Tricksters face as he stared Daiji down who had now only shock written on his face, growling in a low voice.

"I find it HILARIOUS that you think you're a threat to me."

He wasn't lying. He had faced the worst of the worst this world had to offer. Criminals, murderers, mad gods… and some SCHOOL BULLY thought he could threaten him?

It was LAUGHABLE!

And while Akira didn't notice it… for a split second his silver eyes turned red.

The first spots of fear were in Daiji now. He froze in place under his glare, not expecting this much resistance probably.

He finally found the courage to force himself away, squeezing out of the small space Akira allowed for him. Bewildered, he stepped back, "Y-You're lucky were about to have Class! You hear me! Ill have an eye out for you asshole!"

Then he walked away, Daisuke and Yoshimori following him suit. The masses that surrounded them started to back away too after Akira threw a few glares their way. Some last whispers still didn't escape his ear.

"Holy crap I can't believe the criminal faced Daiji like that."

"He's got lucky. Hope Daiji kicks his ass next time."

Akira rolled his eyes. This was… stupid… so… SO stupid.

" _This might have been the most pathetic thing I have seen in this new timeline."_

Remembering the person for who he faced that annoyance in the first place, he turned back to Yuuki, who seemed to shrink even more before him. "Hey? You okay?"

He seemed surprised at that question. "Äh…Y-Yeah I-I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Akira pressed, eyeing the many bruises on the future Phanboy. "You look pretty roughed up."

"Oh that… that is just from training… n-nothing more."

And there came back the feeling of frustration. "Well okay? Anyway what was up with that guy?"

"Nothing really. We are both on the Volleyball team so he just asked me for..."

"Then why isn't he as roughed up as you are?" Akira interrupted him, pressing on the matter.

But it seemed Mishima had enough or was just too freaked out, "Sorry but I have to go!" he all but screamed in his face before hurrying away.

Akira could only look after his Moon as he ran away as fast as his aching legs could carry him.

Sighing he went to enter his own class. He was the first one surprisingly and went to his place…

Which had been decorated.

" _ **Already?"**_ Arsene mussed unnerved and the Fool shared his emotion.

On his table were a whole ornament of white flowers, placed with some sort of malevolent care. Uncaringly, he grabbed a trashcan from a corner of the classroom and shoved them all into it, revealing messages both carved with knifes and written with markers.

 **CRIMINAL SCUM**

 **KILL YOURSELF**

 **NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE**

 **MURDERER**

 **I DARE YOU TO JUMP OF THE ROOF**

 **GET LOST**

 **-FROM THE WHOLE SCHOOL**

" _ **Is… is that happening often?"**_ The Picaro Persona asked, concern evident in her voice.

" _ **It started sometime after he was threatened with expulsion."**_ Arsene answered.

" _ **Trickster…"**_ Orpheus began… _**"I am sor-"**_

" _Haaaahaahahaha."_ Akira laughed in his head, catching Orpheus by surprise. _"By god they are pathetic. Can't even say it to my face."_

He sat down, uncaring for the hateful messages on his table, used to them by now. _"Don't worry Orpheus. This doesn't bother me at all anymore."_

That was all he said to that situation, while closing his eyes and relaxing, waiting for the lesson to start.

He remembered when his friends first found out about the flowers and messages.

" _WHAT THE HELL!? How shitty can these assholes get!?"_

" _This is so gross! Akira are you okay?"_

" _How utterly tasteless!"_

" _This is repulsive! It seems I need to bring the bullying up in the council."_

" _This is why I hate school!"_

" _Oh dear. Akira I am so sorry."_

" _Hey Joker… don't let this get to you okay?"_

"Hey can we talk with you for a sec?"

His eyes opened at the familiar voice, catching the sight of a blonde half Japanese that stood in front of him. Next to her another familiar volleyball player.

"Oh hey Ann." He greeted her, before turning to Shiho. "And… sorry I don't think we meet before?"

"I'm Shiho." She greeted him and it was honestly really refreshing for Akira. Of all people in Shujin Shiho was among the nicest and most welcoming, no matter what timeline. "We're friends of Ryuko."

"Okay," he voiced, trying to sound wary. "Well… anything I can do for you two?"

* * *

"… _Crap."_ Ann thought while looking at the delinquent sitting in front of her.

She… hadn't really thought that through.

Obviously, she wanted to find out more about this Akira guy and about what was up with Kamoshida and Ryuko.

But… well she hadn't really found the right questions to ask yet. She couldn't just accuse him of doing something to the despised teacher… but… what could she ask him?

Not to mention that, from what she could get from a few students whispering, Daiji had already met him.

Well… more like he met Daiji for Mishima.

Some of the more hateful students even said things like he wanted to make Yuuki his 'Prison Bitch' by helping him.

God, she hated this school.

Fortunately, her girlfriend came to her rescue, and Shiho asked, "How are you doing in Shujin?"

Akira shrugged neutrally. "Fine, I guess? Even if I meet some pretty annoying dud-… wait… holy crap what happened to you!?" before turning to shock as he started the question.

Ann immediately knew what he was talking about. Being a member of the team… had visible signs. "Huh?" Still Shiho feigned ignorance.

"Are you hurt?" he asked with concern and making him jump up on Ann's list of people she could endure being around.

"Oh! No don't worry that's nothing. Just volleyball practice." Shiho lied, trying to avoid talking about it.

"What kind of practice do you guys have at this school!?" Akira asked once more, sounding even slightly infuriated. "I meet a boy today and he looked just as bad! This is school not the military!"

"Don't worry about it. Either way we wanted to ask you a few things." Shiho tried to put the nail in the coffin of that topic.

Akira resigned himself to the silent request and let it die. Ann forced herself to focus and start slow with Ryuko. "Why did you guys come so late?"

"She didn't tell you? We found a cat and tried to find its owner."

Okay so that lined up with what Ryuko told hr so far, still…

"She did I was… just curious that's all. There are a bunch of rumours flying around about you."

"So I heard." He said while rolling his eyes. "I even get framed for whatever happened with that teacher who drove you yesterday, I mean come on its not my fault he has a burnout or whatever was going on with him. On that note how are you?"

"Oh, I am fine don't worry about it."

Was he innocent? Or was he just faking it?

Ugh… Ann didn't even know. What exactly did she even try to find out here? This was… starting to become awkward.

This all turned out way differently in her head! This guy was… just a goddamn enigma!

"Um," her girlfriend started again for her, "This might be none of our business, but don't let it get to you okay? The rumours and everything and… well…" she pointed with a finger on the table. Ann followed the direction to which she pointed and was appalled immediately.

" _What the hell?"_ she thought _"He has been here for two days and people are already doing this?"_

This caused surprise on the raven-haired face to come forth, as if he didn't expect any sympathy. "Äh… thanks. But they don't bother me. Though if you want any flowers, I can probably give you some tomorrow." He tried to joke about the topic.

Flowers too? Why did people want him dead!?

"I'm glad to hear that." Shiho replied smiling now, "This place is just… awful when it comes to anyone who is different."

"Apparently. Though… well its nothing new. I can kinda understand it in my case even. I am more surprised that you two are actually willing to talk to me really."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ann now asked.

Sighing, Akira leaned back in his chair, "Well… I am after all the dangerous criminal who has ties to the Mafia and murders anyone who looks wrong at me."

"We don't really care about rumours." Ann intervened, feeling sympathy for the new student. The blonde was really questioning where they all came from. He seemed so nice, not at all like someone who you would believe could be a criminal. Though there was something she cared about.

" _But I can't just go out and say, 'Thanks for being Ryuko's friend' now can I?"_

That was what really drove her to get to know him better. Ryuko was… not exactly the most social person and she was rather protective of her in the process. When she meets someone and actually liked being around him that's a pretty big sign.

"If you want we could show you around sometime?" she instead offered.

"Sure, why not." Akira shrugged but… seeming accepting of the gesture. He smiled a little even. "Though you two should probably sit down. Class starts soon."

"Oh right," Shiho remarked, turning to leave, but not before addressing a last issue.

"By the way… thanks for helping Mishima with Daiji. Though you should try and stay away from Daiji in the future."

"You know him? Well, no problem but who the hell is Daiji anyway?"

Ann sighed, "He is just bad news okay?"

A bit later, Shiho left for her own class, she sat down, Ryuko came back from her toilet visit and one by one the classroom started to fill.

* * *

"I'm the social studies teacher Mr. Ushimaru. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year. Hmph… you all look like you've been spoiled grown up."

Ryuko scoffed in her head. What the eff does HE know?

"Before we learn society's rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being a decent human being."

" _Oh, you are in the WRONG class to find any of THAT buddy. There are about five decent human beings in this room at MOST."_

"Hey, new kid." Ushimaru turned to Akira, who seemed just as annoyed as her. She than grew even more annoyed. Of course, he would start with teaching about being a decent human being and turn to Akira. For real? It's like he doesn't even hide his disdain.

He might not be an utter bastard like Kamoshida but Jesus Christ could he be an asshole.

"The Greek philosopher Plato divided the soul into three parts."

"Appetite, spirit and logic. I am aware." Akira stated casually.

Ushimaru seemed, on a small level at least, impressed. "So, you knew that huh? Plato's teacher, Socrates, said that evil is born from ignorance. People who've been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society's scum."

A few people whispered again, something about questioning if he might be serious about studying. Oh, so NOW they decide to show a semblance of respect.

Wait… someone just compared him to Hannibal. Smart and deadly.

She groaned in her mind. The blonde really didn't expect to feel this way but she felt bad for someone else who's name wasn't Mishima, Ann or Shiho.

"Bizarre incidents have been occurring frequently. Those are but the actions of such scum." He sent a stern and strict look Akira's way, even the most airheaded of people would get that Ushimaru was addressing the 'delinquent'.

"We don't need crude people like that in this school. Understand?"

"Oh but OF COURSE!" Akira exclaimed, with a hint of sarcasm, meeting his gaze directly… looking somewhat angry.

"Do NOT attempt to sass me boy!" he accused of him, even more warningly, "I will have an eye on you over the year. So watch it!"

She could see Akira hold the gaze with one of his own. In the end Ushimaru became annoyed and Ryuko knew what was coming.

The teacher grabbed a chalk with his hand and went for the throw and…

…

" _For real!?"_ Ryuko thought at the… crazy sight in front of her.

Akira had actually CATCHED the chalk, just before it hit him. Rather smugly, he presented it in his hand, letting it roll around between his fingers. "Would you like it back?" he offered, and she knew he was smirking.

Ushimaru, just like the rest of his class, seemed to have trouble grasping what just happened. That piece of chalk was more like a bullet from a gun in his hand! How the hell had Akira CATCHED it!?

Shaking of the surprise, Ushimaru grunted, before choosing to ignore him and go back to teaching the class.

She choose this moment to take out her phone beneath her desk.

 **Ryuko: Well? Did he pass the test?**

 **Ann: It wasn't a test.**

 **Ann: But yes. He did.**

 **Shiho: We were just curious about what kind of person he really was.**

 **Shiho: Unfortunately… he already had a few enemies.**

Ryuko frowned. She had heard about that weird situation with Mishima and Daiji, She would talk to Yuuki about it sometime. And… well she caught a glimpse about what was on Akira's desk.

Ann and Shiho continued to write, while she moved to another chatroom. She could always just read what they wrote later after all.

 **Ryuko: Nice catch.**

 **Akira: Why thank you!**

 **Ryuko: How DID you catch it though? Seriously that is the first time I've seen this in… ever. You might just have made school history.**

 **Akira: Welp… you got me.**

 **Akira: I was trained by a group of Ninjas in a village hidden between leaf's. I am the last descendant of my clan and am the vessel to a destructive spirit.**

She actually had to repress a giggle.

 **Ryuko: Satanael didn't look like Kurama however. ;)**

 **Akira: Bold of you to assume I only have Arsene and Satanael inside of me. ;)**

 **Ryuko: Ill actually believe you on that.**

 **Ryuko: Speaking of… you ready to go today?**

 **Akira: Ready as I'll ever be.**

 **Akira: How about you?**

Ryuko hesitated at first, was she ready?

Quickly though, she berated herself, _"Don't hesitate NOW! Just yesterday you were eager to go!"_

 **Ryuko: You bet I am.**

 **Ryuko: Can't wait.**

 **Akira: Good to hear… but just so you know you don't HAVE to come with us.**

 **Ryuko: What?**

 **Ryuko: Where are you going with that?**

 **Akira: No one is going to force you to go back.**

It started to dawn on Ryuko WHY he was telling her that. She was torn between being touched that he was worried and… actually a bit pissed, oddly enough.

She went to reply but there were more dots moving on her phone. He was still typing.

 **Akira: I know that you and Kamoshida have… history.**

 **Akira: Don't worry I wont push. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine.**

 **Akira: I can… imagine though that it is going to be stressful to go back into his mind.**

 **Akira: I want to make some things to you clear however.**

 **Akira: If you want to talk about it, I am here.**

 **Akira: And I also still stick to what I told you yesterday.**

 **Akira: Anything that is trying to get to you will have to go over my dead body.**

 **Akira: AND I've got Akechi on my side as well, together with Morgana.**

 **Akira: So… you have nothing to worry about.**

 **Akira: I just… wanted you to know that.**

Ryuko… was taken aback.

What… what the hell was UP with him!? She knew him for what? TWO DAYS?!

She wasn't used to this. A part of her thought he might see her as useless of sorts because she didn't have any powers but, he pretty much made himself into her bodyguard.

It was hard for her to find any words to reply to that. Why was he like that?

She decided to ask… if just to reply with SOMETHING.

 **Ryuko: Why are you like that?**

 **Akira: Its just… the way I am.**

 **Akira: Nothing much to it.**

That's… that's it?

WHY did everyone here hate him so much!? This was so much bullshit! How did he even get a criminal record in the first place!?

 **Ryuko: How did you got your record?**

 **Akira: That's… well its kinda a long story. Ill tell you after the Castle alright?**

 **Ryuko: Deal…but I am sorry.**

 **Ryuko: I… saw what's on your table.**

 **Ryuko: This is so much bullshit!**

 **Akira: Its fine. Really. I don't care.**

 **Ryuko: But still!**

 **Akira: Look don't feel bad for me. It is fine really.**

 **Ryuko: Its… its just not fair.**

 **Ryuko: I even heard you stood up to Daiji for Mishima.**

 **Ryuko: Its just stupid.**

 **Akira: I am telling you its fine.**

 **Akira: But on that note can you tell me what is up with that?**

 **Akira: Who is Daiji?**

She put her anger aside and groaned inwardly, before answering him.

 **Ryuko: Daiji is a member of the Volleyball Team. He is one of the best players and pretty much Kamoshida's number one Fan. He worships him.**

 **Ryuko: And on top of that he is… just an asshole really.**

 **Ryuko: I think he got accepted into Shujin because of some scholarship.**

 **Ryuko: It was either Shujin or some school overseas. I heard the decision feel by coin toss.**

 **Akira: Alright he is officially on my shit list.**

 **Ryuko: Just stay away from him. He is bad news and you already have enough shit going on.**

 **Akira: Can't make any promises.**

 **Ryuko: Ugh… why do I feel like I can't stop you on that?**

 **Akira: Because you can't ;)**

A faint smile steadily creeped up on her face.

 **Ryuko: Goddammit Akira I am trying to feel bad for you here.**

 **Akira: I mean… if you need to feel bad for someone feel bad for my poor Table-kun.**

 **Ryuko: Did… did you just make a Code Geass reference?**

 **Akira: Wait… you got my reference?**

 **Ryuko: DUH!? You like Code Geass?**

 **Akira: Oh its only my FAVORITE ANIME OF ALL TIME!**

 **Akira: You're a Fan to!?**

 **Ryuko: Hell yeah! :)**

 **Ryuko: Wait… DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC!**

 **Akira: Why not? I would much rather geek out over an Anime I love then be angry over some students.**

 **Ryuko: I mean… I get that. Still just be careful okay?**

 **Akira: Alright I will. Now… favourite character? Mine is Lelouch.**

Ryuko rolled her eyes but allowed herself to smile completely now.

 **Ryuko: Mine is Kallen but I like Lelouch a lot. I admit I MIGHT have had a crush on him.**

* * *

There really was something particularly tedious about reliving school. Mr. Ushimaru, as always, was a pain to be taught by.

How quick of him to assume people were spoiled in his class. At least Akira would be capable of avoiding these chalks of doom. Though the Thief did got rather angry at him calling Akechi scum…

After the class ended (something he was grateful for because Yuuki kept eyeing him weirdly) he and Ryuko hurried out of class fast so as to not be stopped by Ann again (at least some consistency would be good to keep. No need to make her have her awakening now already.).

Kamoshida didn't seem to be anywhere near, having, according to a group of teachers he overheard, taken a day but would return tomorrow. Of course he would, as if he would ever give up a chance to show of and bask in glory.

Daiji was also nowhere to be found, fortunately. He really didn't had the patience to deal with some bully who would spend the rest of his life reminiscing of his high school glory days right now. He had a much bigger fish to fry.

Though… he would keep that little shit in mind for later.

As of now they were waiting in an alley nearby of the school, waiting for all other students to go by and for Goro to arrive.

"Where is she?" Ryuko asked, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground, leaning on the brick wall behind her.

Akira merely shrugged, while sitting on the asphalt that made up most of Tokyo's ground. "I just messaged her. She is on her way."

Groaning, she surrendered herself to more waiting, sliding her back down the wall and sitting now next to him. All the while Akira couldn't take his view of his friend.

He always had respect for his Skull but it all but skyrocketed today.

Facing Kamoshida in his Palace would have already been stressful last time. In this timeline however things between her and the false King were MUCH worse. Part of why he had tried to reassure her he would be there for her.

In general… he never got around to saying it but he owed a lot to the blonde.

Arsene wasn't the only reason he managed to break out of his cynical shell. Ryuko played a great part in it.

He arrived with the conviction that no one cared for him anymore… and then some blonde delinquent who knew him for barely an hour, risks their life just to give him a running chance?

The Phantom Thieves were all a tight nit group willing to take a bullet for one another, but Ryuko was ready to do so before even knowing his full name! That was just who his Skull was. A bit clueless and brash but with a heart as big as the sun and more loyal then a guard dog.

And after being abandoned by everyone in his hometown… having this stranger show him this much selflessness and later on actually BELIVING him, it blew his mind, shattered that glasshouse he made himself comfortable in. This house of bitterness and nihilism.

He… cared a lot for her.

…

" _ **Why did you never say it?"**_ Orpheus asked him.

" _I… just forgot I guess."_ Akira stated, though it was one he himself was unsatisfied with. _"Me and Ryuko always had a… obvious kind of bond. We never needed to actually… SAY stuff."_

Most of their 'talking' was really done with actions.

Like how he stopped the girls from tearing his Skull a new one after almost dying helping them escape Shido's ship (and maybe cried into the blondes shoulder… in his defence he had a stressful day).

Or how he had helped the Chariot deal with these two weirdos in the red light district (and beach sometime later).

And Ryuko… by god was she willing to throw herself in harms way for others.

Like… like when.

 _The Sword of Conviction soared through the air, heading right for him. A skull mask blocked the strike, blood spewing everywhere. "Get that bastard Jo-" last words dying with alongside the speaker…_

"You okay?" Ryuko, ALIVE AND WELL, asked him. "You look kinda tense."

"I'm fine yeah." He pretended, shaking the tenseness off and pushing those memories aside. He needed to STOP DOING THAT!

Fortunately, Ryuko seemed to have her own justification, thinking it was mainly because of spiteful student body and not because he saw her getting beheaded by a tyrannical excuse of a god.

"Look, you don't need to pretend you're okay." She said him, trying, in her own way, to reassure him, while putting a hand on his shoulder. "There is no need for you to pretend that things don't hurt you."

" _Sadly you're wrong… very wrong."_

"Practice what you preach." Was his reply.

A… very, very bad reply he realized soon enough. And from the bewildered look he was treated too, as if having no idea how to take it with mouth slightly opened into a gasp, was reaffirming that believe.

"Sorry." He quickly excused himself, "That was… I didn't mean it like that."

"Its fine." She shot his attempt down, looking at her legs now… or more accurately her broken leg.

God he messed up. One stray thought going haywire and now this! How should he fix it? Well… might as well say what he should have said a long while ago. Even if he would need to… phrase it a little differently.

" _Welp… as the saying goes. 'There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under the heavens.'"_

" _ **Did you just quote the Bible?"**_ the Picaro Persona questioned.

" _Ecclesiastes 3:1 and yes I am aware how ironic that is."_

"Thank you."

"Huh?" she seemed confused now, brown eyes widened slightly. It was like a unspoken cue for him to elaborate and he happily obliged.

"You are among the first people to… actually be nice to me. When I left my town, I thought I was alone. And steadily… I am being proven wrong. You are among the first people to actually… well not see me as scum or be afraid of me. And I like being around you too. I just… wanted you to know that."

" _Thanks for restoring my faith in humanity."_ He couldn't bring that sentence out, no matter how hard he tried.

Ryuko, taken aback by his confession, stared at him as if he had grown a second head. A faint blush was creeping on her face. She seemed REALLY nervous suddenly.

"Ääähm." she spoke, removing her hand from his shoulder, instead letting it go through her hair in some sort of mix of a scratching motion and combing. "You're welcome? I mean. You don't need to thank me for that really… I-."

"Thank you for what?"

A new voice joined their little talk, making both of them perk up at the Detective they we're waiting for.

"There you are!" Ryuko sprang up, being happy about the sudden distraction. "What took you this long?"

"Well excuse me for not being able to influence the train schedule."

Akira stood up himself, inwardly rolling his eyes at the obvious lie, "Why didn't you just take your bike then?"

Annoyed, she looked to the side, "I don't usually ride it. Only on occasion when I don't feel like putting my faith in the public transport system."

Facing them again she questioned more seriously now, "Are you two ready? No one followed you?"

"Nope." Ryuko answered , "Just the three of us."

"Perfect. Well then, should we use my Nav or yours?"

"Let's use mine." He took out his phone, App opened and target selected, "I already have it in my search history after all. Anyway ready girls?"

Greeted with nods, he activated navigation and reality shifted around the three.

* * *

Entering the metaverse was an incredibly effective way to put Ryuko into alarm mode. It was like a cold shower… only about a thousand times better. Her fight instincts were also awoken by it and out of habit, she analysed everything around her.

Her outfit was the 'Princess' uniform made by Loki and not the murder armour. In front of her was a very large castle of European style. Next to her was a tense looking blonde and next to her…

…

Wow.

She wasn't really sure what she was expecting Akira to have for a metaverse outfit but this was better.

A white mask, invoking a bird, adorned his face as if it was on him since the day he was born. Crimson red gloves hid his hands. A deep black trench coat and dress shirt completed the look with likewise black pants and boots. He looked like the ideal image of a gentleman Thief. He sort of reminded her of… a certain masked character in an anime she liked… the kind of Anime that her own outfit was inspired from even.

" _I have to admit… he looks pretty good in that."_

Unbeknown to her in the time she took for hr analyses, he had done the same, turning to her with mouth opened slightly, as if he was… in awe? At her?

No that was definitely awe on his face. She… kind of liked that.

" _You would have gotten a whole different look with that psycho armour."_

"Wow." he muttered, affirming her suspicion.

"Likewise." she told him, shaking of the crawling dreadful thoughts and instead enjoying the view. "Seriously this… Gentleman look suits you."

"And you look like a Sailor Scout. But well given you're the Detective Princess I shouldn't expect anything less." Akira told her with a smile, that Akechi retorted, feeling suddenly snarky.

"Does that make you Tuxedo Mask?"

A laugh escaped him, before grabbing into his coat and… pulling out a rose?! "I like to think I fit the bill."

…Great he just embodied her childhood crush.

A VERY OLD AND ALMOST FORGOTTEN crush but a crush nonetheless.

She really hated her detective instincts sometimes. If it wouldn't be for them she could at least pretend some things not to know… like her face turning as red as her mask.

For the love of… she already was nervous enough!

"… _freaking tease."_

* * *

Akira came into this new year not expecting many things. The true selves of his friends coming out to show what gender they really felt like for example. Nether did he expect… well this.

Goro looked… different in this new Princess outfit. In addition to pants being replaced by a short skirt and shoes replaced with knee-high boots and gloves that went up her arm there was a Tiara adorning her head with a red gem and a red collar with golden A.

While many of his fellow thieves could not take Akechi seriously with the Prince attire, he actually really liked it and with this altered version… it was impressive to say the least.

If her armour would look different too?

The Black Mask uniform was fascinating in a different way. There was just something… wild to it…

Even if it had a way of depressing him. Partly because of the time he had seen it and partly because it reminded him of his own prison uniform.

He still wouldn't have minded it at all had she appeared like that, this time in a less violent manner.

However he would really like to do some changes to it, mainly to get all these chains away from her.

But oh well… he had some time to free the Crow from fates chains.

…Hmmm.

Maybe he could? Their outfits represented their mentality after all. Maybe with enough time and support…

Thoughts for later.

"Wow." he muttered, though loud enough for her to hear.

"Likewise," she told him. "Seriously this… Gentleman look suits you."

"And you look good like a Sailor Scout. But well given you're the Detective Princess I shouldn't expect anything less." he chose to hide the fact that one of the Sailor Scouts was one of his childhood crushes. Akira just… felt somewhat attached to one of them. He grew out of it but… wow did she pull of the look well.

"Does that make you Tuxedo Mask?" she told him, a hint of a tease in her voice.

He laughed at it, deciding to play along and pulled out a rose from his coat. "I like to think I fit the bill."

He still had a few flowers left from his part time job at the Flower shop. It was probably his favourite job in Tokyo and his boss was a lovely lady who liked to hand out flowers to her employees. A sort of emotional reward when they did well. Akira decided to keep a rose with him in the metaverse… just because it felt nice to have.

That and he had secretly waited to try and pull a Tuxedo Mask at some point. This was as close as it could get.

And the bright red face of Akechi was just the cherry on top.

"You have one of these outfits too? What is up with that?" Ryuko pointed out, ignoring their previous exchange apparently and being astounded.

"Yes." Goro confirmed, appreciating the sudden change of discussion. "It seems to be a part of gaining a Persona."

"Really?" she turned to him and at the look he responded by eyeing his arm, faking to admire the leather.

"Not bad huh?" he stated, slightly smirking.

"You like it?" Ryuko questioned, as if perplexed by the concept.

"Why shouldn't I?" he gave his own question, still smirking.

Surrendering, Ryuko relented, seeming somewhat sheepish. "Oh well. At least your Magician thing is better than that Princess stuff."

"HEY!" Goro now shouted, more than offended.

"Don't take it personally! Its just… a bit too bright and cute for me."

"Well someone sounds jealous!"

"What!? I-I ain't jealous!"

"OF COURSE you're not!"

"Stop making a commotion." Someone sounding like young boy warned the two girls. A voice that came from right above them, sitting on a wall. The three looked upwards to meet him face to face.

"This was quick. Hey Morgana." Akira greeted his friend. "How you doing? The guards gave you any trouble?"

"Pah! Please!" he said confidently, jumping down to stand in front of all of them, looking up at their faces. "It was child's play to get away from them. I could have done it three dozen times over."

A semblance of relief filled Akira. That was the code word. Before going out they had agreed to a special sentence that would tell Akira Morgana had delivered all packages to Kaneshiro's extorted 'clients'. Three dozen was 36 and switch the numbers gave 63, the exact number of people on the list. If he hadn't managed all of them, then Morgana would have simply said something else. Though he had no doubt in Mona's abilities.

He really appreciated his feline companion.

* * *

There was a talking cat.

A talking cat stood in front of her.

A SMUG talking cat with blue eyes and a yellow scarf.

…

"Holy Crap there is an actual Cat." Was all she could force out in her state, still trying to comprehend the existence of… THIS.

"Told you." Akira said. "It didn't even took that long."

Yes. Yes he did tell her. But hearing someone say something was still different then… SEEING it!

Not to mention that even if the Cat existed… she didn't think it would be this easy to find him. Was he waiting for them?

"You." Ryuko said, slightly less surprised.

"The Shadows have been acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be. I gotta say I didn't expect to see you two back so soon. And…"

The Cat eyed her as if she was a stranger. As if she was an anomaly and not the literal freaking talking, bipedal CAT that he was. "You brought someone with you?"

"Yeah ähm…." Ryuko tried to explain, "We have been trying to find out wat the hell happened yesterday and in the process, we asked the detective here, Goro Akechi and… turns out she has a Persona too. Two actually."

A part of her had to restrain herself from just rambling this blondes loud MOUTH! She did not like having all her trumps out, especially not in front of some strange Metaverse creature!

"I see. I that outfit already gives it away. Typical attire."

"Yeah can you explain what is up with that?" Akira asked, curious. "I mean… I am NOT complaining really, I like it but still. Where do these come from?"

"It's a reaction to when a Persona user confronts a Palace ruler. Once they become a threat, this happens to protect you from distortions. Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within. My assumption is that Kamoshida is on high alert right now so that's why Princess over there is already in her attire as well."

She chose to ignore the passive aggression.

"Okay… sounds reasonable."

"Wait you're just rolling with that?" Ryuko seemed almost aghast at the blunt acceptance.

"Look Ryuko we are in another dimension. It would be better to accept how things go here as quickly as possible."

"That sounds reasonable." Goro agreed. He was taking this rather well all things considered.

"Uuuuuh?" Ryuko seemed like the odd one out and Akechi almost pitied her. Almost.

In all honesty she couldn't force herself to care too much about the girl. As far as she was concerned she was just a load who couldn't help out. Like a civilian going in the way of the Police out of curiosity. Its unlikely she had any personal stakes in this right?

But Akira seemed to care for her so Goro would endure her for now.

"But I have to ask… why did you guys come back in the first place, even with someone else in tow? You barely managed to escape last time."

"We wanted to meet up with you again. This whole… everything is way to confusing to us and we hoped you could get us some information because we have no idea what's going on." Akira admitted.

"Just what is this school? Castle? Whatever!" Ryuko came forth once more.

Morgana sighed, as if he was tired of explaining. "Alright I am going to give you all a quick rundown. You are in what is called the Metaverse. A Palace to be more exact. The Metaverse itself is a different dimension that holds its roots in the human subconscious, made up of cognition and thoughts. Palaces are formed by distorted thoughts or more accurately desires. When a desire is too great it can form a Palace. The Palace ruler, in this castles case Kamoshida, sees himself as the King of this Castle because he feels like the King of the school. The Palace ruler himself is called a Shadow. There are other Shadows however, the Knights you meet yesterday. They are essentially beings of the public subconscious drawn in by the Palace and corrupted into obeying the ruler."

"Okay. I think I get that." Akechi told the cat. Well… more along the line that she faked to be suddenly enlightened. She knew all of this stuff already.

"Okay before anyone asks me another question how about I give you all one?"

"Fine by me." Akira relented to the request. "What is it?"

"WHAT are you even doing here? Or do you seriously expect me to believe you came here just to get answers?"

"Fantastic question!" Akechi shouted at the Cat, who realized something was off. Turning to her two… well one companion and one load, she voiced a demand. "Please tell the Cat why we're really here."

* * *

Ryuko sighed. Alright where to start? "Mona what you said last time about the students being cognitions… that is how Kamoshida sees them right?"

"Yes?" Morgana confirmed, slightly sceptical apparently. "I am surprised you understood that so quickly."

"It took me a whole day to be completely honest. Anyway we have a problem and it could be that these two are related. In the real world Kamoshida… well… there are rumours. He abuses his students and is just… a scumbag. We hoped there is a way to change that in here somehow."

Morgana was wide eyed at that statement, as if astounded by her words. "Are you saying you came back here… another dimension where you KNOW you could die, just for the chance to help someone? I have to say you are either very brave… or incredibly stupid."

"I am leaning towards both actually." The Detective next to her said, offending her quite a bit.

"HEY!" she called the Sailor Moon knock off out, "You came with us remember!?"

"Only because Akira and you insisted on going and I wanted to make sure you two DON'T die!" Goro defended herself.

"Could you two please tone it down?" Akira interrupted their argument, before turning back to the Cat. "Stupid, brave… I don't care it's the right thing to do. Is there a way?"

"I am curious, what makes you think there is one in the first place?"

"I thought there had to be a reason why we have a Persona and why we could enter this World in the first place and… well my thoughts spiralled from there."

There it was again. Persona. One of the reasons she was dead set to come here.

"Understandable, but first Akechi is your name right?" Morgana addressed the detective, "How about you show us your Personas? You too frizzy head."

"I mean… alright, but I can only show one." She pointed out. "Loki… doesn't really want to come out."

"Why?" Akira asked her, of which the answer came soon.

"To be blunt he is terrified of you and Satanael."

This seemed to make HIM take a step back, eyebrows raised. "…Wait what?"

"I know it sounds weird but… he just really was freaked out by you mentioning Satanael yesterday, which is why only Robin wants to come out."

Personas can talk?

"Alright but tell Loki he has nothing to worry. Satanael made it clear he only wants to come out when its necessary so I also can only show of Arsene. I mean… I have a third one but I doubt I'll need her."

"THIRD one?!"

"Yeah that was… weird. She just appeared yesterday. She calls herself Orpheus but doesn't want to come out today."

"Orpheus? As in the Greek musician? But wasn't he a guy?"

"If she calls herself a girl then she is a girl. Who gives a damn about gender anyway?"

Ryuko was not exactly unused to being left out but this was seriously frustrating.

"That's a shame." Morgana admitted, "But fine I guess., one Persona per person is still enough. Then how about before we discuss anything, we first show our Personas and weapons? I want to know with who I am working here after all."

Wait… weapons?

"Weapons?" Ryuko put her thoughts into words.

"That's right… an awakening doesn't only give you a Persona. It also gives you a gun and a close combat weapon."

She eyed the Persona users next to her. They had weapons this whole time? But she doesn't remember Akira having a gun or something.

"Wait really?" Akira asked, before searching in the pockets of his coat. With wide eyes he ended up taking out two, marvelling at the sight.

* * *

Akira had completely forgotten he still had his weapons from his last battle. Yesterday was so hectic he hadn't even noticed. In his left hand was the Nataraja, the winged gun made from the essence of Metatron himself. He remembered how he had gotten it. After Akechi died, Metatron had appeared next to his other Personas. The angel feared as the embodiment of Gods might. The gun was forged with the promise he gave his Crow in their last moments together, to take down Shido once and for all.

It was a good gun, better than any he wielded before. But the way it felt in his hand was… causing bad emotions to well up in him.

But in his right hand was the true surprise and the most awe-inspiring discovery.

Within his right hand was a large, pitch black and incredibly sharp knife. It felt different then any other blade he wielded before, like some sort of darkness manifested inside of it, like the Knife was a part of him. As if it was an evolution of his rebel knife.

" _Paradise Lost."_

He knew the name immediately, like with a Persona oddly enough. How did he got… this masterpiece of a blade?

Satanael chuckled in the back of his mind. _**"It is but an extension of our Power Trickster."**_

* * *

A knife and a gun? Okay so awakening to a Persona gave you more then a spirit guardian and an outfit. Good to know.

Akira stopped marvelling at his new possessions and addressed the others. "Okay I guess I have a gun and a knife then. Nataraja and Paradise Lost. Morgana?"

The cat, out of nowhere seemingly, pulled out a sharp looking curved sword and a dangerous looking… slingshot?

" _That I would ever call a slingshot dangerous."_

"May I introduce to you? Claiomh Solais and Sudarshana." He told them their names with a cocky grin. "Akechi?"

Now it was the Princess's turn to show of her weapons and…

"Is that an effin Lightsaber?!" Ryuko screamed in her face. Holy hell she had a Lightsaber!

Not only that there was an effin Rail gun in her other hand!

"Well… yeah?" Goro confessed to her, "Their names are Lumina Sword and Moebius. But don't ask me why my weapons could belong in Star Wars and Akira and Morgana only have normal ones."

"Normal ones?" Akira asked with raised eyebrow. "No offense but I take my knife over your Lightsaber any day."

"I don't!" Ryuko complained. "Come on give me some! Please?" she nearly pleaded excited. An effin Lightsaber! Come on how cool could you get in terms of weapons?

"What? NO!" Goro shouted annoyed. "Get your own!"

"I don't have ANYTHING though!" Ryuko pointed out her current misery. How was this fair!? Did everyone here have spirits and guns except her!? "The only thing I have is a model gun but that can't even fire anything!" she pulled the model from her pocket. It was an old toy she had found yesterday and… well she just felt like taking it with her.

"Actually this might work."

Ryuko was stopped by the Cat's words. "Wait what?"

"In the Metaverse the weapons you guys wield are real but not in the real World. Outside they are merely toys but in here they function because of Cognition. They look real and that's why they can work on Shadows. You are holding a fully functioning gun in your hands."

She did!? "Wow." She whispered, looking at the model. Great news for her, she wasn't completely useless.

Ryuko had feared exactly that would happen, when surrounded by Persona users without having one, that she would be a load of sorts. But she might be able to do something with this.

Speaking of Persona… "Say Morgana about Personas."

"Good that you remind me." The cat told her, touching is forehead while shouting.

"COME MERCURIUS!"

And he erupted into blue fire, which formed into the same being she had set her eyes on yesterday. But even though it wasn't the first time… she had no way of repressing the awe upon setting her sights on the creature.

"We're showing of now? Alright then." Akira confidently stated before shouting himself.

"ARSENE!"

The winged demon dressed for a ball, stood now next to the roman god. The feathers of its wings, the fire beneath his mask… the power it sent off.

"I assume this means its my turn?" Goro stated the obvious before ripping of the red mask on her face, igniting in blue.

"ROBIN HOOD!"

Coming forth next to the two was a third being, this one looking the most heroic of all. White colour scheme with gold, red and blue mixed in, holding a golden bow and the sheer sight of it enough to know what powers it possesses.

And this was the last straw for Ryuko. She all but stopped thinking, simply being mesmerized by the beings in front of her.

" **Hello Gentleman!"** Robin Hood greeted the other Personas. **"It is a joy to make your acquaintance."**

" **The joy is on my side archer. I will look forward to work with a magnificent Thief of Justice as yourself."** Arsene complimented the Superman in white, before turning to the roman god. **"Same goes of course for you Mercurius. It is not everyday I get the chance to work with a God of thievery after all."**

" **I too am happy for the support of both of you."** Mercurius told them both shortly, seemingly in hopes to move on.

Robin however was far from finishing and approached Arsene, walking closer to the French Thief. **"Now don't sell yourself short either my friend."** Robin Hood complimented Arsene. **"I know all about your exploits and am fascinated to say the least. Like your battle of wits with Sherlock… oh pardon me… Herlock to name one."**

" **Oh! A fan of my work? My, I am touched mon ami."** the demonic gentleman commented before putting a hand on Robin Hood's shoulder in a manner as if they were two old friend. **"I too have to compliment you on your various exploits. Like the way you defied Prince John."**

" **Hahahaha."** Robin laughed heartily and warm, returning the gesture by putting a hand of his own on Arsene's shoulders. **"I believe this to be the start of a wonderful friendship."**

Both Personas gave a heartfelt chuckle, as if they had just reunited after being apart for a long time. It was amazing just how quickly the two grown to like each other.

"Well… they get along well." Akira commented. Too which Akechi could only affirm his opinion. "It… appears to be the case."

But Ryuko had finally reached her limit. Seeing not one, not two, but THREE Personas, just trembling with strength was making her too excited. "How do I get one!?" she shouted at the Cat.

Morgana eyed the blonde, taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm. "Ähm… I… I don't know how to explain it. A Persona is a sign of your rebellious will. Its not something you can just get."

"Why not?" Ryuko asked again. "I want one. This way I could…" _"Finally get back at that creep."_ "…help you guys more against the Shadows. Look Akira. Can't you just lend me Orpheus? Or whoever else you have floating around?"

"I don't think that's how it works Ryuko." Akira said, half apologetic.

"Why not?" Ryuko complained further. The main reason why she came here was because she wanted to get a Persona. She had to get one somehow! "There has to be some way! I mean you and Goro literally just got one out of nowhere didn't you? There has to be some way to get one!"

"You can't just force a awakening Ryuko." Morgana remarked, in what seemed to be sympathy. "A Persona will come to you when you need it, in a moment of desperation and defiance."

" _I AM desperate!"_

She didn't say anything for a reply, just clenching her fists, what else had to happen to her to get a Persona then!?

" **Do not fear young lady**." Arsene told her. **"I will assure you, as long as you are with us we will fight to protect thy."**

Robin and Mercurius agreed with the Gentleman and raised their bow and staff respectively. Ryuko sighed, she would appreciate this but… it was still disheartening that getting her own spirit guardian wouldn't be that easy.

A chilling scream rang through her ears, alongside the three Persona users with her. "What was that!?" Akechi asked, partly curious and partly worried.

"One of the slave cognitions in the dungeons I assume." Morgana explained. "Kamoshida was very shaken up about yesterday so that's why the Palace is a little chaotic. Likewise with how the cognitions are affected I assume."

"For real?!" Ryuko asked, only to be proven right by another tortured scream.

"These cognitive slaves," Akira reasoned, contempt in his tone, "they're from our school aren't they? I think I recognized some from today."

"Pretty much. Its nothing out of the ordinary, its like that every day here."

Every day.

Every day this bastard tortures the students?

This shouldn't come as a surprise. Every day, the school and everyone in it was nothing but a playground.

And she… had… enough.

"That son of a bitch!" she cursed approaching the gigantic door of the castle. Stomping past the spirits, cats and humans she tried to open it, she wanted to do nothing more then barge in and finally end this so called 'King'!

But of course the door wouldn't open. Even as she threw herself at it, her shoulder and body utilized as a battering ram. With every attempt she failed to open, her rage only grew more. "You hear me Kamoshida!?" she finally screamed at the air once more.

She felt hands dragging her away from the door. The detective. "Doing that is not going to open it!" she told her with warning, "Aside from that chances are you will alarm the guards if you keep this up!"

"But!"

"She is right Ryuko." Akira tried to reason with the blonde, putting a and on her shoulder now, trying to be empathetic.

In any other situation Ryuko would have appreciated it, but she was just too pissed of to care. Shoving the two aside she walked towards the cat. "Hey Monamona!"

"It's Morgana."

She honestly couldn't care, not when her brain had started to form a plan. "I can't keep letting Kamoshida do everything he wants! Can you get me too these voices? Maybe then we could do something."

The cat seemed to be in thought, before turning back to her. "Alright I will… but only if they come with us."

"Let's go then." It shouldn't surprise her that Akira immediately agreed. Something to which Goro could only sigh. "You are way too enthusiastic about all of this but since were here anyway… fine."

"Thanks." Ryuko smiled at them. It was good knowing she could count on someone here.

* * *

Morgana had been doing an exceptional job as a teacher. Not only when it comes to telling them about the metaverse but also about infiltration points and some basics of exploration like safe rooms. It was a convincing act all things considered, like a teacher who learned how to better give his wisdom to students. Even Ryuko seemed to get it quicker.

In general things have been going surprisingly smooth, even with the Personas. Arsene had been happy to see Robin Hood again, like last year they had hit of incredibly quickly. He wasn't sure WHY they went along so well, but he wasn't going to complain. Especially not with just how great their synergy was as a team.

The Shadows were a complete joke. They didn't even need Morgana, he and Crow could literally handle everything by themselves. It was a testament to how Kamoshida himself was insignificant really.

Just who WAS he? Nothing but a steppingstone for the Phantom Thieves. A pathetic TOOL that Akira would use and dispose of soon. Ohhh it would be fun to dispose of him…

Back to his team, just like last time it proved how great of an addition the dreaded 'Black Mask' actually was. An easy rhythm he remembered from the Casino heist. Crow left an opening and Joker covered it. Joker knocked one down and Crow finished it of.

And a part of him was grateful that Loki didn't want to come out. After their duel on Shido's ship, he wanted to avoid meeting the Norse Trickster so soon. Given how jumpy he was lately to… bad reminders… the last thing Akira wanted or needed was too get a trip back to one of the most heartbreaking battles of his life.

Of course he still appreciated Morgana and Ryuko with him, but it was a testament to just how outclassed these Shadows were.

To his surprise Ryuko handled the gun pretty well, doing some small damage whenever someone didn't expect it, helping out somewhat.

To his even greater surprise the ammo actually reloaded after every battle. The surprise only lasted however till he remembered he still had the Evoker with him.

His third eye was a useful ability, as long as he didn't think too hard about who gave it to him (Yaldabaoth's fault for giving him something to use against it). Not only did it heighten his senses and highlight secrets, it had other functions as well. When using it he could see how an object could help in the Metaverse. How much health a drink could give for example or how much a piece of equipment could protect you or if it had any other side effects.

The Evoker was INCREDIBLY useful, allowing them to restore their ammo after every battle. He remembered bullets being a very valuable resource in the last game and he spend A LOT of time crafting more magazines. This was going to help significantly. _"Thank you Minako."_

It also allowed him to see what Arcana was actually affiliated with someone but that was a whole different topic all together. Though he found it noteworthy that Shido's Arcana was something called 'Hunger'.

Soon enough they entered the 'Training hall of Love' or as he preferred to call it the 'Torture dungeon of abuse'.

And well… it got the expected reaction.

Ryuko, just like last time, was furious at the sight, trying out of instinct to set the cognitions free, only to be reminded of their actual imaginary existence by Morgana. It still didn't calm her nerves at all, she was merely seconds away from completely breaking and raging.

The reveal that these cognitions were basically mirrors to how the real life students were treated also didn't help.

Goro was also bewildered by the sight, having trouble believing it. "This… is not how teachers should treat their students."

"No shit!" Ryuko had shouted in answer, trying to activate the camera of her phone to take evidence, only to realize it was impossible, all the while stomping around like a restless lioness.

After giving Mona a quick 'explanation' of the Nav, the group made a plan. Ryuko would memorize as many students faces as possible and tomorrow, she and Akira would question them for any evidence or statements. Goro in return guaranteed them that if they could get someone to come out, she could properly use her connections to start an investigation and bring Kamoshida behind bars. But according to her, it had to be a larger number, just one or two wouldn't be enough, especially not with other students possibly defending him and the fact that Kamoshida was a somewhat known public figure.

Citing the general problem behind cases of abuse, Goro really gave her best to offer them a legal option to stopping Kamoshida, while taking in account how hard it could be to actually proof the actions of abusers.

He really could get used to this genuine side of her.

Morgana had agreed to the plan but stated that it would likely be impossible given how under control Kamoshida had the students and teased that there might be a different way.

The two time travellers both knew how hard it was last time to get Ryuko to get through with the heart stealing process, so they had to wait till she really saw it as the only option. Hopefully Akechi would agree as well once she saw how futile the 'legal' way was.

One by one they checked every cell, taking note of what happened and who was imprisoned. Just to make sure… he had also used his third eye so they would get everyone's location.

Explaining that ability to them was a challenge in on itself. His eyes used to glow yellow in the last year whenever he utilized it in the metaverse (but not in the real world… that would be hard to explain). Apparently after Satanael awoke it gave him heterochromia, making his left eye red and right eye yellow glowing.

What next would Satanael do to his body, make him grow horns and wings?

He told them it was something that just… appeared for some reason and how he could use it. Ryuko seemed impressed while Goro looked an odd combination of awe and interest, with a bit of jealousy.

Honestly, he couldn't blame her. It must feel weird for her, that some new student had the Wildcard and abilities she didn't. Then again, he couldn't make people psychotic so that was something she had over him.

"Hmmm…" Ryuko hummed while staring at the suffering cognitions, "alright I got everyone here let's move to the next."

"I think that was everyone." Akechi pointed out, disgust in her voice, "there are no more cells in the training hall."

"You sure?" Ryuko questioned, turning to him, "Akira could you check?"

Nodding in confirmation, he used the sixth sense, making his eyes glow yellow and red and observing his surroundings. "No… no doesn't look lik-.. wait what?"

He stopped talking upon seeing something… unfamiliar.

Above them, was a small shaft like hole and behind it… he could feel SOMETHING.

It didn't seem harmful in any way but, like a weird manifestation of… something.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked his friend.

"Give me a second." Akira told the three, who watched at him in confusion as he ran up to the wall that grabbed his interest, pushing himself up with his foot and grabbing the edge. Pulling himself through the hole, he heard his companions call out for him.

"Akira what are you doing?" came from the detective.

"Is there someone trapped?" asked the blonde.

"I'll be right back just hold on." He called back, while continuing to crouch.

It wasn't a long tunnel and soon he was led into a small room, enlightened by torches and in the middle of it was a pedestal.

And on the pedestal was… what on earth was that?

He was about to jump down but remembered the possibility of any traps. Grabbing a bunch of small rocks, he threw them all over the room and a few of them on the pedestal. After nothing happened and he couldn't find anything with his third eye, he finally felt safe enough to jump down and approach the thing.

Grabbing it, slowly, he eyed the weird looking object. It seemed to be some skull of sorts. It had a different feel too it then a treasure demon but still just… off.

Crawling back to his team, he presented them his newest find.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, questioningly analysing this… strange object, the same way Ryuko and himself did.

"I saw it through the wall and curiosity got the better of me."

"Morgana do you know what this is?" the detective questioned his friend, who looked just as stunned.

In deep thought his Cat companion eyed the unexpected treasure, while Akira doubted he would come up with anything, it was worth asking.

"I… might have a theory." The hope embodiment finally spoke, gaining him surprised faces from the humans. "Now this is just a theory but… chances are this is an 'Ishi'."

"Ishi?" he repeated after his cat," What is that?"

"Well this is just a theory, but an Ishi is… well a sort of gathering of distortions, a product of a Palace. I am not sure what it might do but it would be for the best to keep it with you for now."

Okay he really felt like asking how Morgana knew THAT and why… well this is the first time the Fool saw one. Oh well… that had to wait.

After everyone quickly agreed to that and made sure that they didn't miss anybody a last time, they started their escape from the dungeon.

Akira meanwhile tried to not show how tense he was.

Ryuko was already a mess of emotions…

* * *

Ryuko was angry.

Never before in her life did she feel this much contempt for a single person.

It was actually impressive how Kamoshida kept on finding ways to piss her of!

She had remembered all the faces, the bastard's days were numbered!

But she still couldn't push aside this gigantic hatred in her heart. And she still couldn't get a Persona to help out either.

Her head was full. Would it work? Would they even find someone willing to speak up? ENOUGH people that would speak up? Would her efforts be all for nothing again?

No. No she had to calm down. Goro wanted to help and she was a detective. She had connections. She couldn't keep letting herself doubt everything.

They entered the main hall once more, the same hall she and Akira were knocked out in the first time they entered this shithole.

But as they were about to leave…

The attack started.

Knights suddenly jumped down!

"What the hell!?" Ryuko called out. Akechi, seeming completely startled, was pulled back to her by Akira, who swiftly formed a circle as more guards jumped from the chandeliers above them.

" **What an infuriating Thief."** One Knight in gold, blocking their way out, remarked. **"For you to notice our trap."**

"Seriously!?" the female Persona user stated, "You have been waiting this whole time?! How did you even jump all the way with that armour!?" she continued to scream at the sheer ridiculous display, brandishing her Lightsaber while doing so.

Mirroring that action, Akira and Morgana pulled out their Knife and Sword respectively, while she tightened her hold on the Gun in her hands.

"Dammit. We walked right into an ambush!" Morgana cursed, weighing their chances.

There were fourteen Knights in total. Two golden ones blocking the only exit and four silver ones on every other side each.

"Looks like we have to fight our way out." Akira noted. _"Yeah… we…"_

" **You will not get away this time you brats!"**

That voice… he…

Ryuko's grasp on the Gun tightened even further, knuckles turning white and hands slowly starting to shake.

She felt sick just looking at him. He was dressed differently then last time, wearing some weird golden armour, like the one that he wore on that gigantic painting behind him on the staircase.

With him were another two silver knights, marching in front of him, likely for personal protection.

Akira moving in front of her like he did in the cell, scoffed at the King. "What is with the outfit change?"

Kamoshida glared at him with his sick yellow eyes, a hint of fear betrayed in them which made Ryuko feel slightly better. The raven must have left a lasting impact on him.

" **Don't think you can mock me you garbage!"** Kamoshida screamed at him, half panic clearly able to hear, **"I only realized I need to take you more serious that is all! Don't be cocky!"**

"Oh really? Cause I remember you pleading for forgiveness the last time we meet. And well… I don't think I need to remind you of your real self and how he reacted."

The King downright growled at Akira. **"You caught me off guard that's all! This is not going to happen a second time you criminal scum!"**

"Ugh." Akira said in a voice that made Ryuko think he rolled his eyes, "Can you all start coming up with different insults? That one is getting old real fast:"

"The school ain't your castle." She shouted back at the bastard, "I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down!"

" **Suddenly getting brave again are we!?"** he shouted back at her. **"Hiding behind your new boy toy, a useless stray and some random bitch!"**

Behind her Goro started to glare at him too, with Morgana hissing.

"Screw you asshole!" her pulse started to rise even further, "Your DONE for!"

A scowl overcame the perverted King, **"It seems its true when they say 'barking dogs seldom bite'."**

And then… for some reason he started to smirk. And it sent shivers down Ryuko's spine.

" **How far the star runner of the track team has fallen."**

She swore her eye twitched when he mentioned that. Sheer anger driving her, she stepped forward, pushing Akira behind her and aiming the model Gun at the teacher. "The hell are you getting at!?"

" **I speak of the infamous 'Track Traitor' who acted in violence, ending her teammates dreams. Oh I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your… selfish act."**

Her leg started to hurt when he talked about it, aching and making it harder for her to stand, forcing her to grit her teeth to distract herself.

"Track Traitor?" she heard the Princess ask behind her, more out of curiosity the anything else. "What are you on about?!" Akira shouted meanwhile much more aggressively.

Kamoshida chuckled at that, having apparently gained some sense of confidence back from knowing something they didn't.

" **What a surprise. So you're accompanying her without knowing anything at all?"**

"All I need to know is you're the only scum in the room!" Akira retorted and I gave her a certain sense of peace. But… would he keep that? It had started to dawn on Ryuko just what Kamoshida was trying. He would try to have everyone abandon her… again.

She wanted to protest against this but… her throat was suddenly cut of… no words seemed to come out. Her leg started to ache further.

" **She betrayed her teammates and crushed their hopes, yet she still carries on as carefree as ever."**

" _That's not true!"_

" **You've all come along with this little bitch and are going to end up dead. How unlucky. I bet you came here on a whim and ended up like this. You there… brunette in white. Tell you what… I have a score to settle with that scum and the stray but if you betray them and come with me, then I promise you I take good care of you."**

The sound of repressed dry heaving escaped Akechi. "No thank you. I believe I am right where I need to be."

Scoffing at her refusal he spit a retort back, **"Why is every girl just a dumb bitch not knowing her place."**

Laughing came from Akira, a deep evil one, "With every word you say the more I want to beat you bloody!" he spoke the last words with enough venom that it could kill all the Knights around them.

Kamoshida took a few steps back, before getting back some control of himself.

" **You all want to defy me that badly? Fine. Go. Kill the cat and that… Demon spawn. Bring the bitch to me and put the brunette away. I deal with her later."**

The Knights obeyed, as if they had no free will and soon they were surrounded by a small army of horses, winged knights, knights on horses and other creatures Ryuko couldn't even describe.

"Ryuko step back!" Morgana warned, preparing to summon a Persona like the others…

She didn't want to step back. Everything that asshole did… she wanted to have a part in taking him down too!

But as the Shadows were about to attack… a voice called out.

" **My King! Please wait!"** the voice begged.

Ryuko felt her heart drop.

What in the… this voice.

Why did it sound like her!?

Someone started to run up to Kamoshida, hugging him from behind, she couldn't clearly make out who it was.

" **Please! There is no need to kill them. Please!?"**

There again! Why did that sound like her!? And why did it sound so… PATETHIC!?

"Who is that!?" she screamed in protest. The three Persona users with her seemed to note it as well.

"Did… did that sound like?" The brunette questioned.

"Oh no…" Akira whispered as if he already knew what would come.

"Don't tell me." Morgana started, before the girl became visible.

It was… HER!?

"W-What?!" Ryuko shrieked at the sight.

Right in front of her, clinging to Kamoshida's arm and calling him King, was her. Same blonde hair, same brown eyes but… what on Earth did she wore!?

All she wore was torn, brown, dirty looking pieces of clothing that were supposed to be underwear. One was wrapped around her breasts while another was covering her crotch… that's it, well except for the bloody bandage on one of her legs!

As if that wasn't enough there was some rusty steel collar on her neck with the word 'Slave' engraved on it and shackles were attached to her hands and legs, the skin beneath it raw and red. Dirt and ash was covering parts of her body.

"What… what is this bullshit!" she wanted an explanation!

" **Actually… this is perfect timing."** Kamoshida taunted, as if to spit in her face, **"Slave, why don't you enlighten your copy here?"**

COPY?!

" **Of course my King."** That thing said again, turning to them, before she spoke however Ryuko addressed Morgana. "Morgana who the hell is she?!"

"It's a cognition…" Morgana answered, a bit of sympathy. Everyone else seemed too taken aback to actually… act or do anything.

A Cognition? Like the slaves? THAT was her cognitive self in Kamoshida's Palace?!

The thing stepped in front of the King, still shielded by some of the Knights.

" **Why are you not submitting?"** the cognition spoke, in a disturbingly caring way as if she was trying to teach Ryuko the error of her ways! **"Don't you see how useless it is by now?"**

"What? What are you talking about?!"

" **Slave… please remind her for me will you?"** Kamoshida commanded with a sickening smirk.

Nodding the cognition began talking. **"Ryuko… please just stop. Haven't we already done enough? It is our fault the team got dissembled. Why can't you just obey?"**

"Obey? HIM!?"

Ryuko was starting to feel sick.

" **Yes. You rejected him so many times. His kindness when he began to coach the track team?"**

"Kindness? It was abuse! He just didn't like our team!"

" **Can you blame him? We were nothing but an eyesore. The only results that matter are his."**

This could NOT be happening right now! There is no way she would ever say things like this!

" **It is great to see at least ONE of you know their place."** Kamoshida gloated, **"The coach who got fired was hopeless as well. Had he not opposed me by arguing I maybe wouldn't have gotten him kicked out… or broke his stars leg afterwards. Though… well that is something you have to thank yourself for."**

"W-Wait what!?" Goro called out in nigh disbelief, having gained some semblance of voice back. So did Akira as she could hear.

"Ryuko he broke your leg?!"

The pain became too much. She collapsed on her knees, gun falling out of her shaking hands.

" **Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call it self-defence anyway! Oh, what new rumours I could stir up for you. Maybe Enjo Kosai wasn't enough for you anymore and you just decided to become some pimps plaything!"**

Dammit! Dammit all to hell!

Was she seriously going to lose again? The team was gone. She couldn't run anymore. What little reputation she had was torn apart.

" **He tried to help you, you remember right?"** the slave version of her said in this goddamn condescending voice! **"He wanted to help. You just had to submit. None of this would have happened if you just behaved. You already came close to it didn't you?"**

Horror started to fill Ryuko. She wouldn't talk about that right? Not now!

Oh god… she felt like throwing up. Panic started to fill her.

"You said enough!" Akira interrupted pointing his gun at the slave her, only to be attacked by a knight on a horse, having to jump out of the way and try and hold it off.

Goro and Morgana had the same thing happening with one angel looking guard blocking each of them. Not fighting but just preventing them from going to the slave.

" **Slave, elaborate!"** Kamoshida commanded, deriving some sick pleasure from this.

" **You know how he called you to his office? He made you an offer, to enjoy his love and be a part of his volleyball team. This way he wouldn't need to go any further. But of course… you had to be selfish."**

She began to shake even more.

" **Or how he offered to help you with the rumours after you came back from the hospital? He would have done it you know? You just needed to let him continue."**

Ryuko remembered it again. The way she was pressed against the wall. How he groped her, touched her, tried to kiss her.

Tears were starting to leak from her eyes. She was so ashamed of it. Was she really this pathetic?

She came close to submitting. She just let him do it, didn't want to do anything anymore herself. At the last moment she had run out but… she felt so weak.

She remembered yesterday too, how she was powerless in that cell.

His hands, his stinky smell…

Ryuko was crying now, pressing her face on the carpet beneath her just to force the tears somehow back.

" **Please. Just accept his love. This way we can finally go back into his good graces."**

Good grace? There was nothing like that.

Why… why did she sound so pathetic?

Weak.

Broken.

Was this what she was? What she had been reduced too?

And now they all knew it too.

" **Like I always say,"** The King spoke again, **"Slave should just behave and…"**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

Her body shook at the unexpected but furious roar. She turned her lead from the carpet, only to see Akira standing over the corpse of the Shadow. He looked absolutely outraged.

He turned to Ryuko… and instantly the rage turned to something else. Compassion?

"Ryuko listen to me. That thing over there is NOT you! How could you think you are anything alike?!"

" _W-what?"_

"She may look like you but Ill be damned if there are any other things where you are similar. THAT is nothing but the way Kamoshida thinks of you! The Ryuko I know came here to put a stop to him. She is not some weak-willed slave! She is fierce, driven and ready to rip anyone remotely like Kamoshida apart!"

That… that was why she came here. She wanted to get revenge on Kamoshida. But this was all… he saw the slave her… how could he believe in something like that?

"But… she…" she was close to her. She sounded just as broken as she did in her darkest moment.

"Its only a cognition." Akira insisted, fire in his eyes. "A cognition made by a disgrace to humanity. Someone who is so twisted in his mind it creates an entire dimension. NOTHING he thinks is true in any sense. Its time for you to prove that! Stand up for yourself! DON'T LET HIM WIN!"

…Just a cognition…

…

He was right.

Dear god… how stupid had she been!?

It may sound like her. It might have reminded her of times she wanted to forget but… like hell she was this beaten down! Like hell was she gonna pretend that she really was as broken! God she almost bought into it!

This was just Kamoshida! Just another aspect of Kamoshida's rotten psyche!

And she was not going to let him win.

"…You're right." Her despair started to shift into something else. A rage that was as strong as lightning. The same kind that allowed her to come back into this hell in the first place!

"Everything that was important to me was taken by him… I'll never get it back!"

But why would that matter? Why should she care about getting anything back!? So what!? That life was over… but she wouldn't let him ruin her life anymore. She would build herself a new one and the first step to doing that was to make sure he wasn't there for it anymore! Not to destroy her! Not to destroy ANYONE ANYMORE!

" **PAH!"** the Palace ruler scoffed, **"Stop acting so tough already! You are NOTHING but trash!"**

"No… that's what you are…" she growled, slowly stepping back up. The pain in her leg, the pain hat became her life, was forgotten for now.

"All you think about is using people… you're the REAL scumbag Kamoshida!" she accused him, stalking towards him, without fear, without grief.

Just HATE.

He wanted to stop her? No. NEVER AGAIN!

She would defy him to the very end.

" **What are you doing? Silence her!"** Was he starting to get nervous? He had no idea what was coming for him.

Right now there was nothing else in this room. For her there were just three things in the whole world.

One was the rage she felt, the will to rebel and wreck havoc against anything Kamoshida stood for!

Two was Akira, his words being the thing that reminded her why she was not like the slave he made her out to be.

And three… was her target.

There was no gun in her hands anymore… but she didn't need it. She pointed towards him, pointing towards her enemy! And she gave a war cry of her own.

"Stop looking down on me… with that STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"

The words echoed through the room, the false king taking a step back and the pitiful imitation of her looking at her in fear.

And that was the last thing that was needed.

" _ **You made me wait quite a while."**_

A voice in her head spoke and with it came unbelievable pain.

"A-Aaagh!" she groaned. It hurt like hell, forced her to scream and cry and roll on the ground. Her body felt like a million volts of electricity were flooding through every cell.

But pain had become such a part of her life she was used to it. She could deal with this.

Especially since, some primal part of her realized just what it was FOR!

" _ **You seek Power correct?"**_

" _Yes! YES! I want power. Give it to me!"_

" _ **Hahahaha. Fantastic. But it is yours already. You only need to reach out and TAKE IT! Let us rob the disgrace of a King of everything he has!**_

" _You read my mind! Let's do it!"_

" _ **Very well. Then let us form a pact."**_

" _ **Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc…? The other you who exists within desires it thus… has been for a long time."**_

" _ **I am thou, thou art I…**_

 _ **There is no turning back…**_

 _ **The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"**_

Ryuko could feel a mask forming on her face. She knew what she had to do. She had to rip it off!

And the pain she got from tearing the Skull, was freeing her more then anything ever did in her life.

"Nnnngh… Hraaaaaaaaaagh…!" she screamed to the heavens, every Shadow taking steps back as pillars of blue fire erupted from her soul.

Ryuko knew what had happened.

And she was READY!

As soon as the flames faded she jumped into action, feeling a metal rod in her hand. Perfect.

Her leg was filled with more energy then it ever was, making her jump over the imitation and the knights right in front of the target.

" **WHA-!"**

Kamoshida tried to scream but she was quicker.

Swinging with all her fury, she rammed her rod into the bastards jaw, sending him flying into a wall, incoherently screaming!

" **My Ki-!"**

The imitation was interrupted in her cry. A shotgun was in Ryuko's hand, aimed right to the slaves head. Pulling the trigger, Ryuko put a hole in the cheap, pathetic idea of herself, killing with it any doubt she may have had to follow this new path.

"She was SERIOUSLY pissing me of." Ryuko muttered in a cold voice, smoke coming from the barrel of the shotgun, as the false cognition disappeared into nothing.

In front of her, her three FELLOW Persona users were amazed, looking at her with wonder. Looks she for once basked in.

Above her, she gazed at the guardian made of her soul. The legendary Pirate Captain Kidd.

"Hehehehe… right on. Wassup Persona…" she praised the being, before turning back to the now terrified out of their mind Shadows.

"This fucking rocks!" she cursed with a huge smirk. She would enjoy this!

One horse tried to charge at her but was soon knocked down by a series of lightning strikes before a shell put it out of its misery, causing those that weren't caught in her path of destruction already to step back and regroup.

With this new opening, she marched down the stairs, confident in every step, putting her shotgun away and leaning her rod over her shoulder, till she reached her allies. Akira greeted her with a joyful smirk while Akechi nodded in approval and Morgana gave her a cocky thumbs up.

"Now that I got this power, it's time for payback!" she declared, of which her friends approved, summoning their own Personas to battle.

This was just like she had wanted it to be. All for of them, ready to take down the bastard of a King once and for all!

" **You scum! You will pay for your insolence!"** A knight in red armour riding a horse declared but the energy she had in her body was too much for anything to handle.

She threw her rod into his face, stunning it long enough for Captain Kidd to grab it by the head. The Personas arm cannon was put to the Knights gut and it was electrocuted, before disappearing like the rest of his allies soon will.

The Shadows closed in, gaining some bravery back it seemed. How stupid they were.

"Ready?" Akira smirked, already knowing her answer.

"I'm ready!" she smirked back, cracking her knuckles before grabbing her rod again, handed to her by the feared Pirate. She addressed the newest victims…

"Blast them away! Captain Kidd!"

The Pirate aimed his cannon and Ryuko created her own thunderstorm.

He caused an awakening?

He CAUSED an awakening?!

" _Akira… what in the world are you!?"_

As if he hadn't twisted Goro's perception of reality enough already he actually CAUSED someone's awakening. Just by… TALKING!

The awakened in question was currently falling to her knees, sighing in great satisfaction, exhaustion finally taking over after the mass Shadow slaughter.

"You okay?" Akira crouched next to her. Ryuko smiled brightly, with so much life it was stunning.

"That… felt… GOOD." She half laughed at the end and Akechi couldn't blame her. That was just how you feel after an awakening. Exhausted…. But in some way happy.

Akechi also had to mentally admit she had thought wrong of the blonde, feeling somewhat bad for assuming things. Given what she had heard… yeah Ryuko had every right to be here.

It was worth noting however that Kidd was still not as strong as Robin or Arsene or Mercurius. True she may have a Persona now but she was still inferior in terms of power. She was not about to say that now of course. Ryuko deserved a win without someone trying to ruin it.

Thoughts for later.

Well that was thought by one half of her brain, because the other half was still rather shocked at what just transpired. How convenient self-control could be.

Taking the small pause after the fighting, she took a chance to look at Ryuko's idea of a rebel and manifestation of her soul.

The Pirate called 'Captain Kidd' was a large skeleton with red cape and blue shirt stretched over his bones. One hand was replaced by a golden canon, a hat was on the skulls top and he stood on a pirate ship of his own, the 'Blessed William' if she had to guess. A devilish smile was painted on the ship, mirroring the one Ryuko still had.

As for Ryuko herself she wore a black, leather jacket with popped collar and metal siding. A red scarf of sorts was tied from her neck. Yellow gloves adorned her hands complimenting her arms alongside elbow pads. Ammo belts and shotgun shells tucked into a chain belt (who's links seemed partially broken at some parts) with a skull shaped buckle, that kept her pants up, and hanging from her hips. She could see muscular legs through the tight black leather pants with grey knee pads glinting. Her hairband was replaced with a solid steel ring that somehow kept in place with the same evil looking skull engraved on it.

"You look like a thug." Akechi joked with a smile, earning another one from the awoken blonde.

"Still better than your magical girl outfit."

"Nice job Skull!" Morgana complimented.

"Thanks! Wait… did you call me Skull?"

"Yeah. Your mask was a Skull and it fit. I mean… just look at you."

"That's an AWESOME nickname! I love it!" the mood between the four was overall rather joyous and easy…

Huh… she could get used to it.

" **Hiii… hiiii gaaaw…"** a certain distorted individual whined out.

The mood immediately twisted into hate-filled glares as all their eyes turned towards the King who was slowly starting to force himself to stand up, holding his jaw and wincing. He looked straight at Ryuko, who was being helped up by Akira, still rather exhausted after this.

" **Yooo roke hi gaw you icc!"** he wheezed with a glare. A rather noneffective one honestly. His jaw was more than just broken however (which he tried to say she guessed). It made for a rather sadistically pleasing sight, how the downside of his mouth was completely broken away. Teeth were missing in several places, his tongue was nowhere to be found and the only thing that still kept his jaw connected to his face was some skin on his right side.

In real life this injury would be permanent. Fortunately for him he would eventually regenerate.

It still must have caused very strong pain because tears were still leaking from his yellow eyes.

With someone else… she maybe would have felt sympathy for…

But this asshole had it coming. The Black Mask part of her was shining through as she darkly smirked at him, a part the rest of them seemed to have too in some shape as they all overwhelmed the false King with some hateful and sinister look.

Mere minutes ago he looked all high and mighty but now… he looked miserable and weak.

"I am sorry could you repeat that? I don't think I completely understood you." Akira taunted.

" **Yooou aaaaaaraa!"** Kamoshida's Shadow tried to speak once more but it was futile.

"You utter piece of fucking scum." Morgana spoke in a voice so cold and devoid of emotion it even freaked her out a bit. It sounded like from a serial killer and not from a humanoid cat. "I am going to rip your dick of."

The Shadow seemed horrified at that prospect and put a hand before his crotch, the other holding his nearly ripped of jaw in place.

"Language Morgana." Ryuko remarked jokingly, "Though I agree wholeheartedly. I'll never forgive you, you bastard! That jaw is not the only thing I am gonna break!"

Captain Kidd charged up another Lightning bolt, which was seen by the false King who's eyes widened in terror and had started running, screaming for help-.

"ZIO!"

The Lightning was faster and hit Kamoshida in the back with great force, sending him flying through his own castle.

As soon as the spell was casted however, the Pirate returned to her soul and she collapsed once more, only being held by Akira.

"Holy crap…" she muttered, out of breath, "I feel like I just ran a marathon though all of Japan."

"Don't worry, it passes by in a day. Speaking of experience here." Akira assured her.

Though Goro herself felt the need to point something out.

"Are we all just going to ignore that Ryuko said 'language' even though she swears like a Sailor? Literal Sailor with Kidd now?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Akira stated the fact.

"…Well alright then. Good that were all on the same page. But how about we get out of here now? Ryuko can barely stand after all and I am pretty sure more Shadows are going to get here any second."

The group nodded and soon, Robin Hood, Arsene and Mercurius broke open the large door.

With that they left the hall, going back into the real World.

* * *

Akira was… to put it mildly, very impressed by Ryuko.

The Chariot had already an heavy awakening last time but this… wow.

After the Shadow blood bath, they had a quick briefing with Morgana assuring them they would meet again before disappearing into some corner.

His feline companion was on his way back to the Velvet Room, they had discussed it beforehand and decided to introduce him in his… OTHER form later.

Speaking of Morgana… he was actually impressed by the sheer rage he had. Rage that seemed to be on account of Ryuko. He really was serious about trying to fix their friendship…

Then again who wouldn't be angry after hearing THAT. Akira still was pissed. He knew something bad must have happened between Ryuko and Kamoshida. Perverted bastard.

Anyway… the three had done a last quick talk, about their plan, Kamoshida having leaked his record and eventually Goro went on her way, giving Ryuko a last compliment on her awakening. He really did like that supportive side of her.

As for Ryuko herself… she had actually asked him if his offer was still valid, regarding her talking to him.

He wasn't sure if that was the best timing and had voiced that but Ryuko had insisted it to be now. Turns out that something about an awakening could make you more open, or at least get you in the mood to talk about stuff that's weighing you down.

Well Akira could not say no.

However they both felt hungry so they took some Burgers and fries as take out from Big Bang Burger. No Beef bowls this time around. Or maybe she was just really eager to talk quickly and Beef Bowl doesn't offer take out.

Either way, they found a small secluded spot in an alley, sitting down and eating their well-deserved meal, unseen and ignored by the World.

In spite of her previous eagerness though, Ryuko had some problems getting the ball rolling.

Akira couldn't blame her and so he decided to do it like last time and tell her about how he got here. He DID say he would do that after the Castle.

"WHAT!?"

The reaction did not change.

"The hell men! How much shittier can that asshole get!?" she said furiously, some leftover energy from her awakening coming through.

"Calm down." He tried to reason.

"But just hearing your story makes me angry!" she spat back, nearly throwing the half eaten burger away by accident. "You did everything right! You saved that women and get punished for it?! And that dick gets away with it!?"

" _Not for long I can promise THAT."_

"Seriously… this is so effed up." She muttered before trying to take her mind of things by finishing the fast food in her hand. Leaning back against the wall, now stomach filled, the Chariot contemplated. "So, you were basically driven out of your hometown and now live here huh?"

"Pretty much and wow I was NOT prepared." he admitted, "I always knew Tokyo was a crazy place but I was not ready for talking cats and the like."

"I can feel that." Ryuko commented, "We… might actually be more alike than I originally thought."

"Because of being treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us and having our lives ruined by shitty adults?"

"Yeah that." Ryuko nodded, slightly frowning, "Like… we just don't belong. On that note…"

A sigh escaped her mouth, "I guess its my turn now."

"You don't HAVE too. Look, I am not going to believe some asshole teachers words."

She smiled at him, somewhat relieved at the reminder. "Appreciate that. But still… I feel like I should tell you. Well… more like I just really want to talk about it. Gaining a badass Pirate has a way of shaking you up and since were going to investigate Kamoshit together…. I think you might deserve to know."

He nodded in understanding and she rubbed her forehead, trying to relax before sharing what happened to her.

"Okay to start things of. I got to Shujin by a scholarship, track to be exact. I actually had plans for a while to go to Kosei but they are more art centred and that's not really my thing and they didn't even had that good of a track program. I went there with some friends. Ann and Shiho you already know. The twins are too and then there was… Makoto. Makoto Niijima. You remember the girl yesterday? The prez? That's her."

"Wait you two were friends?" This was an even bigger surprise than the two knowing each other.

"WERE friends." She emphasized the past tense, "I get to that. Anyway, Kamoshida got hired a few years back. Appeared and instantly he manages to get our Team to the nationals. The third years from last year seemed to like him, said he was a good due but I am pretty sure they just lied. Still because we are now this popular and amazing sports school people love him and Kobayakawa lets him do whatever he wants."

Her eyes became a bit more like glass upon recounting those events.

"…At first I actually looked up to him. God I was so stupid."

"You're not. You got fooled by what he appeared to be." Akira reasoned.

Ryuko smiled at the encouragement, "Thanks for that. Still it doesn't change that I feel for it. I mean… shit he was pretty much my idol at first! I mean… I wanted to get into track and then here is this Olympic gold medallist at my school to teach us? Seemed too good to be true."

A certain rage was building up in her, banging her head against the wall behind her frustrated.

"UGH! I wouldn't leave people alone with how excited I was. The first day I meet him I asked for an autograph for fucks sake! I burned it to ash some time after but I… god dammit he was my idol for a while! Nnnngh… so stupid!"

"I already said you're not stupid." The Fool repeated, like hell was he gonna allow Ryuko to beat herself up over being tricked, "Nothing of what happened is your fault in any way. Sometimes… people just let you down."

"I know. I know. Still just…. I CRINGE whenever I think about it."

She told in understanding, still felt with past regret. Akira knew that feeling. Ryuko continued.

"Anyway, things started to go bad when a month or so in my first year. Our old coach was kicked out of school because of some crap, I think he stole money or something. But that was so not true! He was a great guy. The team loved him and he just… was another person Kamoshida screwed over. I knew he had nothing done but it just… didn't occur to me what happened yet. Kamoshida took over track from then on and it was TORTURE!"

That was something Akira always was uncomfortable imagining. If Kamoshida treated his volleyball team how he saw it in the castle… how had he treated those he WANTED to break?

"People could barely walk after one. Sometimes we even just collapsed or passed out. A whole lot of people dropped out until it was only a little over a dozen with myself included. All people who enjoyed track and/or wanted to go somewhere with it. Problem was… Kamoshida disagreed. He only wanted his Volleyball team to be known."

He nodded in understanding and she went on.

"I got so pissed always. It started slow till I… just only felt hate for him one day. The way he talked down on us, the shit he made us do. With the girls he tried to have them get a 'proper posture'. Bullshit on that. He just wanted to run his hands all over us."

Her fists clenched a little.

"I was his favorite target." She remembered, tone even more sullen, "I don't know why, maybe because I started as this huge fan or because I resisted so much or something. Eventually I… didn't put up with his shit anymore. I would get in between him and others for example. And then it got worse."

His Skull tensed up even more, fists starting to shake. In an attempt to calm her he put a hand on her fist. She looked at him in appreciation, body calming down, before she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"He… wanted to have sex with me." She said and disgust was ever prevalent in her voice, "Told me if I do that he would train the team better, stop screwing around. He wanted to have me as some… toy for him to play with."

"…My god." Akira muttered, rage blazing up in his soul.

"I didn't do it though." She smirked at him now, satisfied slightly remembering her first act of rebellion fondly, "I told him he could go get his dick cut of. I went off and called him all kinds of things. I was in some sort of rush of the moment I guess? It was good while it lasted but… wow did it come back to bite me in the ass." She added solemn.

"The rumour about me started. That I had entered a Lovehotel with some old guy. I tried to protest but… no one believed me. Kamoshida started it of course. That I do shit like Enjo Kosai and sell myself. In front of the entire team he called me out and I couldn't stop it. Then he…"

Ryuko considered for a while what to say now. How she would best explain how Kamoshida tricked her by using her 'father'. Was she going to trust him with that knowledge.

She came to a decision and looked him in the eye again.

"Okay I gotta tell you something about my family real quick."

She did trust him. It made him slightly happy knowing that.

"My Mom? Amazing. Mom of the year, 18 years in a row. My dad though? That guy was a prick. He drank a lot and… used to beat me and mom."

"What?!" he exclaimed in furry that was not at all staged. That they never found HIM was a smaller regret from the past timeline. If he ever found Ryuko's dad… it would get messy.

"That's… horrible. I am sorry Ryuko."

"Its fine." She said…. Smirking again? "I kicked him out."

That made Akira blink impressed and curious. "Oh?"

"Yep!" Ryuko spoke proudly, "It was when I was 12 or something. I was so completely angry at him. He was drunk for the who knows how many time. My mom tried to get him to calm down and away from me and he ended up knocking her to the ground… I saw red then. We have this metal rod behind the door, its against thiefs and invaders you know? Its old and pretty heavy and I liked playing around with it from time to time. I guess you could say I… saw him as an invader."

Her smiled grew even more and Akira could not help but mirror it. "I like where this story is going. Did you?"

"You got that right! I grabbed the pipe and smacked it against him. I kept on hitting him over and over and he started running away at some point. I was like on autopilot, I barely even remember what I really did. All I know is there was a destroyed TV and him eventually looking at me terrified, with two of his teeth missing and a wound on his forehead. I told him to go away and never come back and he ran fast enough he could make athletes jealous."

She laughed a bit and Akira did with her, a high five swiftly exchanged.

"I was TERRIFIED the whole time though and afterwards too. I just remember hugging my mom afterwards and going to bed. But… I do feel kinda… weird that I went so wild."

"You did the right thing. Some people just cant be reasoned with. I really don't think you need to feel weird."

Though he could understand why she did. Just… going wild against someone could leave you shocked in what you were capable of. That was a different subject entirely though.

"Anyway back on topic." Ryuko reasoned and began again.

"I don't know HOW but… Kamoshida found out. One day he taunted me about that. That someone with some abusive deadbeat for a father would probably love whoring herself out. That I come after my mother with that. I totally lost it. I attacked him. I was just so angry… only without a Persona and given that he is much taller than me… well you know the rest."

She became sad once more, eyeing her injured leg. Bending it to her upper body, she freed her hand from his and hugged her damaged limb.

"That's how he broke my leg. It all happened so quickly. I did NOTHING to him and he just… treated me like I was made of paper. He ended up throwing me down a staircase too, ended up injuring some ribs. My bag was the only reason I did not get any damage on my head. Everything healed up except for my leg. It still hurts like a bitch sometimes."

He eyed the leg in sympathy. With how Ryuko held herself in the metaverse it was sometimes hard to remember she was in nigh constant pain.

"While I was in the hospital he spread more rumours and used the attack to disband the team. I had to BEG Kobayakawa to take me back. And Makoto? Makoto was freaking useless!"

"Wait Makoto?" he had a very bad feeling about WHAT Makoto did in this whole mess. He remembered her trusting into adults… lets say a lot before she joined them.

"I asked her to help me you know?" the blonde all but spat out, "But did she do it? NO! Hell no she didn't! She still has the nerve to act like we are friends after everything. She… Kamoshida got to her too with his brainwashing. Do you know how SHITTY it is for your best friend to accuse you of having a CRUSH on Kamoshida!?

His eyes nearly bulged out at that gross image. He really wished he would have been wrong. _"Goddamit Makoto."_

The horror on his face seemed to be evident as it was all Ryuko needed to see. "Yeah not great feeling I can tell you that! She had talked with Kobayakawa and Kamoshida apparently and Kamoshida told her I was acting this weirdly around him because I was being a Tsundere or something. The… the nerve! Makoto just bought into it! She said shit like wanting to help me clear out my 'troublesome emotions'! That is so stupid it hurts! She might have perfect scores but she is a complete DUMBASS!" the anger that escaped her faded away as quickly as it came.

"And… he won. Shit man he won just… he beat me. I lost my team, my best friend, my leg… I… I lost."

The soft tone was so unlike her, it made his heart ache. "Ryuko if you can't keep…"

"Its fine." She interrupted him, moving on to what this whole talk lead up to. "I…. really need to tell someone about this. I was going crazy long enough keeping all that shit inside."

Opening herself up to him… it was a very vulnerable moment. He was amazed she still kept going.

"A couple of days after coming back to school he cornered me, dragged me into his office. It was… it wasn't that bad. Like he didn't… you know or something. Not like it was in the Cast-… well. He…"

She hugged her leg tighter, pressing it into her upper body. "He touched me."

There was the prove, exactly as he had feared. His stomach plummeted and hate was starting to well up inside of him. But above all there was a cold chill running through Akira.

This wasn't fair. Not at all. Why did Kamoshida have to exist? Rage and sadness mixed inside of the Fool as he continued to listen Ryuko's soft voice.

"I didn't fight back for a good while. I just felt empty. I gave up and let him. He… before it could get any worse I remembered I wasn't completely alone. Ann and Shiho were still with me. I just… reacted then, headbutted him and ran as far as I could before collapsing. God… I felt so weak. He left me alone for the most part, guess he waited for me to come crawling back."

Akira wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to hug her, try anything to somehow make her forget these awful moments. Just listening to what that monster had done to her was sickening. Carefully, he placed a hand on her shoulder, ready to take it back if she were to flinch. She didn't and the hand stayed. "I'm so sorry. That is horrible."

"Don't be. Its not like you could have done anything. Nether did I really." She said melancholic, gaze downtrodden.

"Aside from helping Ann... i never did much honestly. I just... let him go on. Maybe… this whole Persona stuff… is my way to atone."

"You don't have anything to atone for!" Akira snapped, having enough and the sudden intensity taking the Chariot aback.

"Kamoshida is scum! Scum that hurt you in horrible ways. It is not your fault!"

"Ak-."

"No let me finish!" he interrupted her, sounding more angry than he intended. "You did NOTHING to deserve this! Not a single goddamn thing! So you used to admire him? It does NOT mean you're stupid or that you deserved to become his target! And you sure as hell are not weak! Honestly if anything your strong for being able to endure all of this. You have no fault AT ALL! Its all on Kamoshida. The… the adults, Kobayakawa or some of the teachers, they should have protected you. All of you! They didn't! Kamoshida abused his power and… FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

He had started trying to make Ryuko feel better, have her know that she was not at fault for the acts of a heartless monster, but the Fool was talking himself in a rage. Being around the Chariot had a way of bringing out his more intense emotions.

"WHY!? This is not fair! Is status quo or fame so important to everyone that they just don't care!? Just let Kamoshida do whatever he wants!? Someone should have done something! Intervened! ANYTHING!"

He slightly panted when he was done, anger still flowing through him, amplified by a certain Chaotic presence. For a while there was only silence between them, Ryuko looking at him in surprise… before laughing slightly of all things.

"Hahaha." She giggled at his display, surprising Akira. "Sorry its just… I find it kinda funny. A few weeks ago I never would have guessed id be talking with someone about all of this and then here you are raging because of it."

A weight on his shoulder, her hand that dislodged itself from her leg, was put on comforting. A certain calm was flowing through it into him. Her eyes were not teary but glimmering, though a certain ease was there as well. "Don't worry. I know I have no fault at this. This is all on Kamoshida. Sometimes… things just suck."

"They shouldn't though."

"Well yeah. Obviously. But sometimes they do anyway. By now… I know this is not on me. Though, its still nice to hear someone say it."

She seemed relaxed after letting it all out, exhaling and resting her had against the bricks behind her. "It feels… good to finally have this all out. I never spoke to anybody about all of this. Not Mom, not Ann… anybody."

She looked at him again fondly, lips curled into a smile. "You know… I am glad I meet you. Its like… no matter what I can talk to you about it. Pah. This is crazy! I barely meet you and I already feel like I can count on you for anything. In the Palace too… I was probably going to give up hadn't you talked some sense into me."

"Well… that's what friends are for right?" he smiled back at her, anger fading away at the great sight of a smiling Skull.

Laughing again, she nodded, agreeing that after what happened they qualified as such "Guess you're right. Seriously though,"

She started again, moving a bit closer to him and putting her arms around Akira, squeezing him like a teddy bear.

"Thanks."

He returned the hug without much thinking, enjoying the closeness.

A few minutes later, Ryuko broke the hug and instead smirked at him with a hand raised, clearly intending for him to take it.

"Now… enough moping around. We're going to show Kamoshida his reign is over!" she exclaimed in excitement, smiling all the while in anticipation.

He returned the smile wholeheartedly, grasping her hand without hesitation, "You bet on it!"

And in his heart… he felt the Arcana of the Chariot re-joining him.

* * *

 **And another chapter done! Gotta say I am happy to have done this… but the word count just keeps on climbing huh? Meh… I have grown to accept that I cant be stopped on the keyboard unless I want to be stopped.**

 **So… quick overlook.**

 **I guess you could say I did a soft retcon regarding Akira and the gymnastic team he was part in. I actually always intended for him to be second best but… kinda forgot while writing Chapter 7. That's something that can happen, forgetting about something you WANT to include and than you have to improvise.**

 **However I stated it in his narration and as we all know narration can be a tricky thing. So I just twisted it so that he spend THIS much effort on pushing his ex out of his mind that he really had grown to forget ever meeting her… only remembering her fleetingly and this time a bit deeper because he was in a relationship again.**

 **Yeah their break up was nasty as you could see. How would you feel when your first love, who you had your first time with, suddenly calls you a Monster and even believes rumours of you trying to rape somebody?**

 **The rumours about Akira are VERY bad. And bullying is nasty too.**

 **For anyone who wants to know what Daiji looks like… I based his design on an already existing fictional character to make it easier for you all to imagine. Look up 'Motoyasu Kitamura' from the Anime 'The Rising of the Shield Hero'. That's what he looks like only a bit younger.**

 **And if you think that scene was written weirdly or kinda silly… then I say mission accomplished! That was my intention when writing that part. I wanted to show just how… insignificant someone like Daiji is to Akira. The guy faced conspiracys and gods… some bully is nothing for him. He cant take Daiji serious. Though sooner or later he will… take 'care' of him.**

 **And as to why Daiji is here… well the fate destroying butterfly of doom. By chance he ended up deciding to study in Japan instead. Its small changes that can affect your world like that.**

 **For the bullying… Japanese bullying is rather extreme (unfortunately Anime is not wrong with how bad it gets). Putting white flowers on someones desk is done when a student dies but when the student is still alive it is like saying 'I wish you were dead'.**

 **BTW: The voice actor of Lelouch from Code Geass also voiced Akira in the Japanese version. This is just meant to be some fun foreshadowing ;) same with Sailor Moon. Just me having some fun.**

 **In the metaverse… Goro has a rather pragmatic worldview. She doesn't see Ryuko as useful so far and only endures her because of the other wildcard in the room. That's about to change soon enough, now that she has a Persona.**

 **And I decided to introduce the Ishi! They are something introduced in royal which is also my answer regarding any Royal stuff. I decided to use everything from there in this story. A chapter for this story tends to take a month at least so I think I should find a way to include everything. Even if some things could be different but hey… creative liberty.**

 **Now for Cognitive Ryuko… holy crap did I hate describing and writing her!**

 **Basically she is meant to be what Kamoshida sees Ryuko. In his mind she is one of his weak slaves who needs to relearn her place. In his mind she has 'fallen from grace' or something and needs to reearn her place as someone he 'loves'. He enjoys the power he has over her, to control her and all he wants with her is to be obedient to him. Its why she is in cheap loins and chains instead of a Princess costume.**

 **As for our Ryuko… oh I LOVED writing her going ape shit and causing a massacre! :) Go Skull!**

 **As for her metaverse outfit I didn't change that much. Mainly just replaced her hairband with a metal ring and adding a heavy metal esque chain belt. I like this kind of aestethique and Skulls outfit has so much metal already in it I don't see much harm in adding some more. It also has the added bonus of essentially rubbing into Kamoshida's face that she is NOT some sort of slave.**

 **I feel like that is another idea that was used for the Thief outfits. They incorporate things others try against them to give themselves power. For example Akira has red gloves like how everyone only sees the 'blood' on his hands.**

 **After finding some pretty cool fanart and cosplay I played with the idea of making her outfit be abdomen free or have her wear net stockings but I couldn't really justify it. Besides Skulls outfit is among the best so I really didn't feel the need to change it much. It looks great no matter what type of body.**

 **If anyone is curious as to why Cognitive Ann wasn't there… oh she still exists but… here is my explanation.**

 **A Palace ruler has control over their Palace right? They can command cognitions, shadows etc.**

 **Well I believe the reason why Princess Ann was suddenly there in the game was because Kamoshida wanted to taunt Skull. He knew bringing up Ann would make Skull angry so now in this new timeline he wanted to simply hurt her by showing her Cognitive Ryuko.**

 **Now… Ryukos past. Yeah it's a lot worse then last time which I believe shows just WHY she was this crazy this time around.**

 **Yes she beat her dad with a pipe. That's a headcanon of mine, that the weapons the thieves use represent rebellion in some way for them too. For Ryuko, she used a rod to rid their family of an abuser so she would awaken with a metal rod.**

 **And Kamoshida… is just the WORST!**

 **UGH! I hate him. I hate him so much! Words cant describe my loathing for this asshole!**

 **As for Makoto… well you see what her deal is. She genuinely cares about Ryuko make no mistake but… she has a VERY BIG MISUNDERSTANDING of the situation.**

 **She was buying into Kamoshidas lies. This is what abusers do. They try to isolate you from friends and family and Kamoshida did it by turning Makoto against Ryuko. He probably tried the same with Ann but that didn't work.**

 **In time… everything will be clear and solved though.**

 **In all honesty the whole talk with Ryuko and Akira was uncomfortable for me to write. I really think it to be the part of the chapter that could be done better but I just… didn't know how. What Ryuko has been through is a very difficult subject. Some people tend to see the fault in themselves which is something Akira wanted to counter immediately, which is why he was so persistent in saying Ryuko has no fault. She doesn't have any fault… thankfully she knows that nowadays.**

 **I hope I did her emotions right. She is partially glad to have talked it out, excited about stopping Kamoshida and sad remembering everything. Its… difficult to put on paper.**

 **Mind you awakening Captain Kidd did not magically fix everything. She still has a bunch of issues that I intend to dive into more at a later date. For now I just really hope I wrote the scene well and could represent how someone in her situation might have such a conversation. Maybe I rewrite that scene someday. I could REALLY use some feedback on it.**

 **Small side note on Kidd: I actually played with the idea of her having Mary Reed or something instead but I eventually ended up just settling on everyone having their personas as they were.**

 **And as a final note unrelated to this story I have a question. How many of you would be interested in reading a different fanfiction I have an idea for? That would be a RWBY one and feature Yang x Harem. It is still in planning stages but I am curious how many would be interested of you guys.**

 **Well either way… I believe that's everything. Thanks for reading and see you next time :)**


	11. Rest and Preparations

…

 **Welcome back everyone!**

…

 **Okay look I'm gonna stop apologizing for these long hiatuses. At this point its becoming just…**

 **You all know by now that I hate keeping you guys waiting right? Time just constantly screws me over. Finding universities for example… its just all really energy taking and time consuming.**

 **But to be fair I DID say not to expect constant updates right? I think I did that at SOME point.**

…

 **Ugh… don't give me that look writing is hard okay? I mean I love it but that doesnt make it any easier.**

 **Anyway I do want to say Thank you all for following this story and having the patience to actually deal with my brain.**

 **I don't think I have much else to say other than the guest reviews and than leave you to the chapter.**

 **Holy crap we have a lot of guests here don't we?**

 **TheB: Thanks :)**

 **Rep: Thanks happy you like it. Also yes screw kamoshit.**

 **Guest: Oh we definitely need a scene with Makoto reflecting on what she did wrong. I have plenty of ideas regarding that small arc and with makoto realizing what she did wrong and making amends to Ryuko so look forward to that.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you so much! :)Im just happy to keep on delivering. There will be more about Akiras past, I will reveal it in some bits before a larger reveal.**

 **I probably start sounding like a broken record to with how much im thanking lol but seriously happy to see you enjoy it.**

 **Don't worry once we enter the more severe Royal spoilers I will make sure to put a warning. But you are right in that I will bring my own spin to them so don't take what you see me doing with Royal content in this fic as 'canon' to the Royal game.**

 **Guest: Ooookay?**

 **Again no spoilers about his girlfriend for now.**

 **I get why your upset about Makoto for now and I honestly don't blame you. I will get through this whole pat eventually.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Also neat idea but I wont spoil anything about that until were there.**

 **batt: Not Ohya fan? Well different people different tastes.**

 **NightmareKnight: oh yeah because me 'silencing' you as we can see worked out so well. Because your clearly unable to voice your thoughts.**

 **Besides I believe its childish to out of nowhere bring up an old drama from a whole different fandom that has NOTHING to do with the story and than try to turn it into something about 'ideological beliefs' when I say I don't have the patience to deal with that shit anymore.**

 **I'm just wondering what you were thinking while playing a game that is ALL ABOUT not blindly trusting those that are popular because they have fame and that those beloved by the public can be actually really shitty people.**

 **I could elaborate…but I have better things to do than that. Like writing this story for example. But anyway that's the last thing I want to say about this and this guest review is really only to tell you to have fun screaming into the void and that I ignore you because guess what… your not entitled to my goddamn time.**

 **Guest: Thanks and to your questions.**

 **I actually answer that in this chapter.**

 **Im gonna post an updated list on the harem in the notes at the end of this chapter. I cant make any promises on the group being complete however. Its just gonna depend on how I write it and if I find a way to make it fit.**

 **Nsilver: Thanks and as you can see im picking it up again now.**

 **Guest: Your welcome fellow reader.;)**

 **Guest: Well I don't want to spoil anything too soon.**

 **Guest: I really cant answer anything regarding that because no matter how it will be a huge spoiler.**

 **Guest: thanks and well… here it is.**

 **Guest: Your welcome**

 **Unknown: Today**

 **Okay than enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warnings I don't think really are needed for this chapter. Aside from maybe Lavenza being a bit horny but nothing really approaching lemon level.**

 **And darker warnings aren't really needed either aside maybe a small info about Shido and Kamoshida being deserving of death because we have Ryuko and Akechi segments that have them talk about them. But nothing I consider needing to be marked or something.**

* * *

"…You're home. I take it you actually went to school today?" Sojiro greeted Akira as the Fool entered the Café, holding a bag of Sushi in his hands, which went unbothered by the barista. He did promise Morgana to buy some.

"Unfortunately." Was his jokingly meant reply, which went unappreciated by his guardian who only gave him a small glare.

"Spare me your sarcasm."

He winced slightly at that rough tone Sojiro used. Seems they weren't completely over the hill yet, despite Akira not lashing out around himself this time "I was just joking, no need to be so rough. Still it wasn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Why? Did anyone do something about your record?"

" _Aside from a small annoyance that thought he could scare me?"_

He better not say that. Sojiro shouldn't think he was picking fights on his second day.

"Aside from freezing up around me or theorizing I'm from a Terrorist cell that plans to assassinate the Prime Minister?" Akira told him instead.

Those were actual things he heard people say.

Well… to be fair he planned something for the (almost) future Prime Minister but it wasn't an assassination…

And the Phantom Thieves were not terrorists!

Sojiro looked at him in disbelief. "You mean to tell me THAT'S what people have said?"

"Boss trust me, I WISH I was joking."

A deep sigh escaped the barista, who rubbed his forehead in expiration. "Just try your best to ignore them. In case you forgot…"

"My life is not a free one right now and no matter what I've been up to I'll be gone if I cause any problems and get kicked out to fend for myself in the streets were I slowly waste away like the criminal trash I am, yes I am aware. I am reminded of it every day."

It's as if people thought he was a Goldfish. His memory wasn't that bad… fortunately.

Sojiro eyed him with small sympathy, borderline pity, "What can I say kid. The World is unfair. You just need to learn how to deal with it the best."

If he only knew how unfair it was. It used to be a literally rigged game.

He was about to retort with something but his phone rang, taking up his attention as he looked at the new messages.

 **Ryuko: Hey this might sound weird but…**

 **Ryuko: Why do I know Chanties?**

 **Goro: Chanties?**

 **Ryuko: Yeah Sea Chanties.**

 **Ryuko: I never even knew what this was but suddenly I have a whole collection in my head.**

 **Ryuko: Should I be worried about that?**

 **Ryuko: I am not but I feel like I should.**

His fingers were already typing a reply.

 **Akira: Considering that Arsene caused me to speak fluent French I don't think you should.**

 **Ryuko: Wait.**

 **Ryuko. For real?**

 **Akira: Oui mon pirate blonde.**

 **Ryuko: … what?**

 **Akira: Its French for yes my blonde Pirate.**

 **Ryuko: …Okay!? How exactly is THAT possible!?**

 **Akira: All I know is I summoned a Demon dressed for a masquerade and now speak French.**

 **Goro: Oh now I understand what you two mean.**

 **Goro: You see… awakening to a Persona influences your mentality a bit. I assume it has something to do with cognition.**

 **Goro: For example after I awoke to Loki I could suddenly understand old norse texts. And ever since I have Robin Hood I am more fluent than ever in English.**

 **Akira: Makes sense.**

 **Ryuko: Your both just accepting that this is possible?**

 **Akira: Look Ryuko it's been a crazy day. Stuff like that REALLY isn't out of place anymore compared to things like other dimensions.**

 **Akira: Didn't we agree on accepting things as quickly as possible?**

 **Ryuko: I mean… fair point I guess.**

 **Ryuko: BTW I have this weird eye thing on my phone now too.**

 **Goro: …**

 **Goro: Oh you have GOT to be kidding me.**

 **Goro: Since when is that thing like a disease!?**

 **Akira: It's probably just because she has a Persona now too.**

"Sheesh, are you even listening to me?" Sojiro asked him, making him look up from his phone, "Just stay away from bad influences okay?"

" _ **You mean like a girl that works for the head of a conspiracy that is trying to rule the World?"**_ Orpheus reminded.

" _ **Or a version of the literal devil?"**_ said version of the devil spoke.

…

"I try?"

Sojiro, resigned himself with that answer, rolling his eyes, "By the way… your Dad called me toda-."

"I don't care." Akira growled out, edge in his voice. "I don't want to know about him."

Sojiro took note of that and raised an eyebrow but pushed no further, "Geez kid. On this bad terms with him?"

" _How do I even BEGIN to answer that question?"_

"Let's just say that I fully intend to never see his face in this or any other lifetime ever again and that me hanging up on him and blocking his number was done in absolute clarity. And didn't you say I should stay away from bad influences?"

A sigh came from the man that was a real father to him. "Whatever makes you sleep at night. I know next to nothing about your family so it's not my room to intrude. But they do say blood is thicker than water you know?"

"There is also a saying that goes 'The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.' Blood relations are rated WAY to highly in this country if you ask me."

He remembered the last time he mentioned that saying to him. It was during the situation with Futaba's 'uncle'. Just thinking about Youji Isshiki made Akira want to both go Satanael on HIM and hug Futaba for the next week or two.

Sojiro had actually thought he wasn't a good guardian for Futaba and had all but asked for a rant that included that and things like 'You're a SAINT compared to him!' if you were to ask Akira.

"…You really think so?" Sojiro asked, with a certain, uncertainty in his voice. The Hierophant was likely thinking about said money grubbing uncle.

"I KNOW so." Was Akira's reply.

And the small smile on Sojiro's face was already brightening his mood, "Hehe… good to know. Well whatever. It's late already, you should go to sleep. I'm going home too. Ill also be locking the store up so don't go wandering out."

Akira wished Sojiro a good night before walking up his attic home. He had something to take care of.

He turned back to the chat on his phone.

 **Goro: BTW: Fun Fact.**

 **Goro: Did you know that Captain Kidd was executed by hanging and his body was left to rot?**

Oh.

Okay so she was still having a thing for sharing not so fun facts…

 **Ryuko: …**

 **Ryuko: NO!?**

 **Ryuko: WHY IS THAT A FUN FACT!?**

 **Goro: Well technically it is a not so fun fact but that doesn't have a good ring to it.**

 **Ryuko: WHY DID YOU FEEL LIKE TELLING ME THIS?**

 **Goro: Because why not? Knowing more about your persona can only be a good thing.**

 **Ryuko: ?**

 **Ryuko: I didn't need to know that!?**

 **Goro: Ryuko, Loki was tortured by tying him to a rock and pour snake poison on his eyes till the actual end of the World where he would die by the hands of Heimdall. The writhing in agony when the poison hits him is powerful enough to cause earthquakes.**

 **Goro: Your Persona doesn't even have it the worst.**

 **Ryuko: Holy shit…**

 **Ryuko: And you're not at all unsettled by that!?**

 **Goro: Why should I?**

 **Goro: Our Personas are us but that doesn't mean we are to 100 percent them.**

 **Goro: Either way I don't think you need to worry about being hanged.**

 **Ryuko: That still doesn't answer why you felt like saying it?**

 **Goro: I simply wanted to share my knowledge to your newest ally. If that disturbed you I apologize.**

Akira couldn't help but doubt that statement at least partly.

 **Goro: I find it quite interesting to learn more about Personas and believe knowing more about them can only have good results.**

 **Akira: Anyway how about we change the topic?**

 **Goro: Fine by me. Perhaps we could go over the current plan again?**

 **Ryuko: Don't we all already know what's up though?**

 **Goro: I just want to make sure EVERYONE knows what will happen.**

 **Ryuko: Alright I get over it.**

 **Ryuko: We don't say a single world about the Metaverse to anyone.**

 **Ryuko: Me and Akira try and talk with some of Kamoshidass victims during the Volleyball rally. Try and get people to talk.**

 **Ryuko: However due to his fame and cause most of the injuries could just be chalked up to training, let alone all the Cool Aid he hands out…**

 **Ryuko: It's going to be hard to actually get anything. Let alone convict him.**

 **Ryuko: But if we do get some we tell you and you try and push for a case.**

 **Ryuko: Is that it?**

 **Akira: A+**

 **Goro: Very good.**

 **Ryuko: Great. Now if you excuse me I still feel like a sack of bricks.**

 **Ryuko: Ugh… seriously did you two also feel like this? The freakin exhaustion and pain?**

 **Goro: Absolutely.**

 **Akira: Yep. Though I was just too pissed of too care… until it hit me when we got out.**

 **Akira: Don't worry. Just get some sleep and it will be fine.**

 **Ryuko: I'll do that than.**

 **Goro: Good Night.**

 **Goro: And good job today you two.**

 **Goro: Especially you Ryuko.**

 **Akira: I agree good work.**

 **Ryuko: Thanks.**

 **Ryuko: WELP. Anyway… night!**

 **Akira: Good night.**

* * *

The Detective put away the phone.

It was a long, exhausting and confusing day for Akechi.

She sighed as she approached the entrance of her city apartment complex, glancing over at her bicycle, locked to the bicycle stand. She was not completely lying when she said she only rode it when she didn't trust public transport earlier. It was just that she preferred to at least keep ONE part of her life away of the Metaverse. Cycling was a nice hobby to have. It keeps you active, allows you to enjoy the fresh air in your face and lets you get around moderately quick.

She entered the building, mind still somewhat foggy from the events of today. There were… a lot of things going on inside of her, but she tried to control herself till she was inside her own four walls. She walked up the stairs till Loki perked up.

" _ **Don't forget to get your money."**_

Oh. Right.

She went to the mailbox with the name Akechi and unlocked it, finding its contents to consist of two letters.

Retrieving them both she already knew what was inside. One letter was feeling heavy and almost bursting. The rest of her payment for the latest job. Shido might be the worst thing humanity has produced, he himself birthing nothing but evil and scum, but he was paying well. If she would somehow survive this she didn't think she would ever need to worry about money again.

She even had enough to afford spending some anonymously to certain… casualties of her work, which allowed her to feel a bit better about some things. Akechi tried not to think too hard about whether or not they would be fine with that sort of mental blood money.

The second envelope however was just making her eyes role.

She entered her apartment. It was cosy and rather luxurious. A large living room with a television and a leather couch, a kitchen with enough machines for her alone, fluff carpet, a bedroom with a bed made for a queen (compared to the excuses of beds she used to sleep years ago especially), a balcony that allowed for a view to the lights of Tokyo, a fine and expensive bathroom and two more rooms she didn't really find use for. More than enough for herself.

Central in the city, nice furniture and high class. It didn't hold any meaning for her, but it was leagues better than any of the orphanages. It fit the whole title of Detective Princess she created.

She entered her bedroom, lying on the large bed and opening the letters. Putting the money aside for now she opened the other letter and retrieved a card, which made her scowl. Just some gift card. She got who knows how many of those over time.

Who in the world payed an assassin like that?!

It was always for either some cosmetic or lingerie or the like. This one was painted in bright obnoxious pink for a store named 'Peach John'.

Apparently, it was supposed to be a… 'additional compensation' for her 'invaluable services' that would all lead for a 'prosperous future for Japan' that she 'hopefully appreciates accordingly'.

No amount of eye rolling, or dry heaving could ever come close to properly conveying how that speech made her feel.

Abhorrent trash.

" _ **Truthfully my friends? I am disturbed on a very deep level by this."**_ Robin remarked.

Akechi almost felt like laughing, _"You get used to it Robin."_

" _ **Some things should not be allowed to get 'used to'!"**_

" _ **Every day I get to know you I like you more archer you know?"**_ Loki commented approvingly. _**"I have been telling her for YEARS."**_

" _And I say you are being too…"_

" _ **Before you say ANYTHING kid, I have you know that I am LITERALLY you. Just about ANYTHING about me can in some form be traced back to you. Don't even TRY and pretend like you aren't disgusted."**_

" _Pah! Please as if I'd ever do that more than absolutely necessary."_

Merely acting like Shido didn't make her want to condemn all of humanity for the sheer fact he was part of it, was a second she would prefer suffering the torments of hell for eternity.

" _Point is… everything he ever did was watch. He never tried anything with me that he did to any other woman."_

Truthfully she is probably the closest Shido has ever come to respecting one of his fellow humans, let alone a member of the sex he saw as nothing but a set of orifices.

" _ **Miss Akechi, the sheer fact that your VILE excuse of a FATHER gives you cards for LINGERIE, let alone the fact he doesn't KNOW he is your father and what Loki already informed me of…"**_

" _I KNOW Robin."_ She told the leader of the Merryman. _"I know all of that… but it doesn't matter. He would never try. I am to valuable."_

"… _ **Fine."**_ The archer relented, _**"but the moment he tries… is the moment he dies."**_

"Definitely." She said out loud for a change and felt Loki approving.

For a while Akechi thought about THAT whole mess of misery.

Akechi was well aware of her own looks. She had capitalized on them more than a few times and why wouldn't she? It would be an understatement to call her anything but stunningly gorgeous. This wasn't even a statement made of vanity. It was just a fact.

When combined with charisma and charm this was a fatal combination. It was part of why she was gradually being seen as an Idol of sorts she mussed. A few times some agents (a few of them legitimate) had actually approached her because of them to try and talk her into modelling.

Just about every guy her age in Tokyo wanted a piece of her, a few girls probably too, and every perverted old man in this city that had an obsession with high school girls definitely thought of her at some point.

It was part of why she had stopped accepting fan mail. So much scum… felling entitled to have her as their little toy. Did every celebrity ever stop to consider how much trash could be between their adoring fans? It was disturbing what people dared to put into a 'fan letter' when given the benefit of anonymity.

The last straw for her was a guy sending her a dick pick maybe a month at latest after her first TV appearance alongside a letter with…

Let's say the things that the writer of the letter wrote made her want to give him a mental shutdown.

The small part that seemed to genuinely like her work were just overshadowed or just too… distant.

She didn't like thinking about what the former group of trash might fantasize about her. It made her want to go on a Shadow rampage in Mementos.

The members of the conspiracy were no different, but why should she expect anything else from people that order mental shutdowns?

A few of them she knew had pretty clear feelings regarding her. No one actually knows who she REALLY was except for Shido, but when someone ever questioned about her, paranoid of being discovered by the famous 'Detective Princess' he reassured them that she was no issue.

This caused people to think she was either in their pocket somehw or that there were plans in motion if she ever discovers anything to 'get rid of her'. There were probably more than a few hoping for the second option in a non-lethal way.

Kaneshiro stood out, that filthy stinking Yakuza pig. Akechi knew how he felt about Sae. She wasn't particularly close to the woman but just hearing his Shadow say 'beautiful prosecutor' in that slimy tone made her want to strangle him out of sheer principle.

Either way, Shido was a smart man. He wasn't leaving openings or potential threats, even what little 'evidence' she stored in his Palace would probably only work on his associates and barely if at all for Shido, so the other members trusted his word.

Fucking predator. She constantly could feel his eyes on her and whenever he opened his mouth, carefully picking his words so one knows what he wants but could not prove it, it made bile rise in her throat. How he would feel about it once she tells him who she really was and would lay waste to his whole life she wondered? He was the kind of person who just took whatever he wanted. Goro had something he wanted more than her body however.

But what Shido wanted extended to just about every aspect of life. Quite a few government facilities had been closed due to him or put on ice for a while and a few detectives were nothing big to get rid of in his eyes. In fact, one job he had wanted her to do had something to do in regards to her predecessor and a certain prodigy of a detective.

Naoto Shirogane and Yu Narukami were a deadly combo. In their late teens they had helped solve the strings of murders committed by Tohru Adachi. From there on the two had quickly risen to become professionals in the field. Their skill was so feared by various members of the conspiracy that Shido actually had planned an accident for the both of them. Some rumours held that they already investigated Shido. No mental shutdown on them as it would be too suspicious.

Regarding mental shutdowns it was like this: people make a request and she questions their Shadow about the target and motive. Unless directly ordered through Shido she was more or less free to decline or see it through.

She was a bit selective, a freedom that Shido allowed somewhat. All her targets were in some form no better than the scum she worked with. Even if there were more than a few innocents that were in his crosshairs too. Miraculously she had always managed to talk her way out of having to attack anyone she didn't feel deserved it…

Though it wasn't like Shido was only restricted to her.

The man's knowledge of the cognitive realm was fearsome.

He knew enough to make people more… suggestive via a drug named 'CMS-1' or 'Cognitive Manipulation Serum-1'. No mind control but suggestions. He even managed to develop a drug that directly targeted a shadow with his team and would kill it, causing a lethal or almost lethal mental shutdown named 'SET-1' or 'Shadow Extermination Toxin-1'.

Shido even somewhat… helped her learn the inns and out of Call of Chaos.

Due to him she knew how to mildly alter someone's memories with the attack. But it would not only be used even more precise and with much focus but also it had to be at a sort of centre in the Palace that held memories. It also only really worked on recent memories stored in short-term memory and anything longer or more stable would be much harder, requiring months of daily exposure.

Back to the drugs. They were functioning, but not as versatile or efficient as her or as untraceable. If she remembered right the development of 'Project Aten' and its results was done with research material collected by various sources.

Said sources were MEANT to aid in the understanding of this other World and perhaps help those with mental trauma or enhance physical abilities via a sort of Placebo effect. With some imagination the possibilities were endless. 'Improvement of humanity as a whole' levels of endless.

Though with so much possibility comes trouble of comprehension. One researcher that was in Shido's crosshairs a long time ago had for example collected data that, after several attempts of understanding, turned out to be downright gibberish and impossible to make any sense of. As such they were ignored for the most part.

The most notable aid was however one researcher named 'Wakaba Isshiki'.

Shido had wanted her to get rid of said woman.

Her Palace was… different. It wasn't at all… malicious. It had formed solely due to stress and Wakaba feeling as if she wasn't spending enough time with her daughter…

…and fear.

That woman knew someone was after her.

It was the first time she had refused to cause a mental shutdown. Not that she ever worded it exactly like that.

Instead she had found the source of memories in that Egyptian themed Palace dedicated for her daughter and induced some selective amnesia on those parts that stored knowledge. Wakaba would have in half a year probably forgotten anything about cognitive science, but it wasn't soon enough for Shido.

She had used her practiced silver tongue on her father, tried to convince him that she 'wasn't worth the effort' and that she could forget. Alas… his paranoia, or maybe pettiness, outlasted any argument. He had used the 'SET-1' the lethal dose on her and soon after a bypassing car finished the job.

She hoped her daughter was alright. Akechi knew how hard it could be to be an orphan.

At least she had a large extended family, which is what Akechi used to calm herself. For example, Wakaba's brother would surely take good care of her.

Right?

She never had the time or will to research anything about her daughter. She really just wanted to forget about all of that.

That 'SET-1' stuff… it unsettled her. How many people had he used that toxin on? Apparently, it was hard to recreate but that hadn't stopped it from being used on some reporter…

What was her name again? Kiya? No, KAYO. Kayo Murakami.

'CMS-1' was even more frightening. It wasn't perfected yet as far as she knew, maybe in a few years it would, but once it was Shido would be capable of controlling everyone. Once he became Prime Minister he intended to use it on the combined UN. The United Nations would be under his command and the World would be in the palm of his hand.

He would be dead long before that happened.

Akechi couldn't care less about the World or the UN. All she cared about was the demise of Masayoshi Shido. It just so happened that they would be better of once her plan was done.

Back to the two detectives, there was an accident planed that was supposed to result in their casualties. However… of all a sudden the two had… decided to take an extended vacation alongside a few others.

That had saved their lives. Their temporarily retirement and the fact that they truly didn't even TOUCH any law enforcement related activities ever since, spared them the wrath of the 'Messiah of Japan'. They were still monitored from time to time and once their 'break' ends chances are they become targets again but no one saw it as necessary to waste resources on them as of now.

Though the break has been going on for a few years so chances are they just got lazy. Something she was almost envious of.

She rubbed her forehead. This wasn't what she had wanted. She wanted acknowledgment but… not this way.

None of that was ever what she wished for.

It was draining to think about this gigantic Spiderweb of sin she let herself get entangled in. Even her Mask for the public didn't provide any relief.

You would think being a media star would be a dream come true for an orphan. Surprise, surprise… it wasn't.

It was not as exciting as so many childhood dreams would make you believe. It was no replacement for actual companionship, she regretfully realized, and she had long stopped enjoying the limelight. At best it was just a mere tool to allow her deeper access to the layers of Mementos.

Even if the Depths were still closed of and the trains there were just a foolish way of trying to enter unless you have a lot of manpower. Seriously what was down there!? The Detective part of her was yearning to figure out what was behind that DAMN…

…

Great. She was doing it again. Always thinking about the work.

She sometimes wondered if she was still following Loki's advice, to let herself life how she wants to life. To screw society and do what she wants.

…

What she wanted… above all else was Masayoshi Shido blood on her hands.

That was her reasoning. It would be worth everything to see his corpse. It was her deepest wish. Everything it took to get there would be worth it. It had to be. No matter how rotten her soul would become by the end. No matter what she would end up as.

She threw away the card for now, maybe she would leave it for some girl to find in the subway and let herself fall on the mattress completely.

" _Wasn't there something I wanted to do?"_

" _ **I believe you wanted to scream miss Akechi."**_

" _Oh right. Thanks for reminding me Robin."_

With that Akechi grabbed hold of a pillow, pressed it on her face and screamed as loud as she could, legs kicking all the while.

When had everything gone so out of hand!?

It was BEYOND frustrating. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!?

It's as if the Universe suddenly decided to try and drive her up the wall! She was used to being a punching bag to whatever the hell was watching them but this was just getting ridiculous!

Now Ryuko had the metaverse navigator. And Akira did. And some bipedal cat… THING seems to be a straight up expert on the Metaverse.

Face red and lungs empty, she threw aside the pillow and grabbed her hair with iron grip.

There were suddenly three more Persona users in her life. She tried to collect her thoughts on each of them.

Ryuko Sakamoto. Female. Shujin Student. Victim of one Suguru Kamoshida. While she had at first thought little about her, she had grown to feel bad for the blonde. Having her leg broken, treated as an outcast, stigma of a whore and likely assaulted by that wannabe King.

A part of her wanted to know the full story. Akira was likely talking about it with her, the two had gone of together after all. Should she ask her as well? Then again they didn't know each other nearly enough.

If she would have been in Ryuko's position… she would have killed him.

Ah yes the famous crime against nature. It seemed to almost stalk her at this point.

Call of Chaos has a potential side effect when used on a Shadow. It would always cause a decline in health and if she wasn't careful she could kill someone.

She remembered the first time she had used it. She didn't know about that rule back then and there was probably a 50/50 chance of her accidentally killing the Shadow. What her life might be like had chance made her a murderer? It was a curious thing to ponder.

The human mind held incredibly potent abilities of adapting to circumstances. Sooner or later she would have gotten used to it and after one kill…

At the very least it would make things easier for her. She wouldn't have to figure out how to plan things with least casualties or at what speed a train would cause a crash with the least amount of harm done to people other than the target.

As it was now she was still hesitating about the act, only wanting to do it to Shido, the bane of her life. If she would have gotten someone killed before him…

Goro shook her head. She was focusing on the wrong thing here. She would take solace in the fact that Shido didn't make her a killer yet, some victory of her sanity over him. She would decide who to kill not him. Back to the blonde.

Ryuko's Persona, Captain Kidd, the legendary Pirate. It was by far the weakest of any of them. Ryuko's abilities seemed mainly offensive with focus was on Zio spells and physical, of which Ryuko seemed to be more efficient in the later. Her magic looked rather bad but when she attacked straight upfront she was at her strongest. Her endurance, if Akechi were to guess, should be high.

Her speed and agility were most likely her Achilles heel. Captain Kidd seemed more of a tank than anything else. If he were to learn any support skills it would likely be Tarukaja. Electricity and physical could go well together, a paralysed foe becoming weak to brute force, but it leaves her at a risk of being shocked as well.

Her weakness was most likely Garu spells, the antithesis of Zio in the cognitive realm.

Her side weapons were blunt. A rod and a shotgun. Good for up close combat but bad at distance. With the rod she could likely block attacks very well however.

If Goro were to fight her… it would be a massacre. The blonde was no threat to her.

Morgana. Probably male. Weird… cat thing. His very existence was raising questions. He knew a lot about the metaverse, it's in and outs. He even sort of… taught them a few tricks.

Baton pass, Harrison recovery, All Out attack. All abilities that she never even heard of, all only useful for a team. Did he had allies before? Were there more like him?

It would be troublesome if there was more of his kind. Was he maybe some sort of highly evolved Shadow? If yes did he knew anything about her? No that likely wasn't it. She never encountered anything like him and was always on high alert. It would be impossible for someone to sneak up on her. She even saw these Knights jumping of the Chandelier, only acting surprised to not let her real experience show.

Mercurius was surprisingly strong. Not as strong as Robin though. This was most likely due to his focus on support, making it even more likely he had some sort of companions in the past. He was an incredible healer, informing them of his mastery of Salvation and Mediarahan and the like. High tier Wind magic and Miracle punch, combined with agility debuffs, rounded up his move set.

He was a good white mage. Her assumption was that his endurance and health were very low but his agility and luck incredibly high. If he had someone with him that knew Agi spells he could be useful if they manage to burn a foe.

His weakness would be Zio obviously.

His weapons were decent Goro figured. A slingshot wouldn't do much harm but in his hands it could be useful. A scimitar was too big for his body but he knew how to wield it.

Fighting him would be annoying due to any damage being healed quickly but it shouldn't be too bothersome.

Akira.

…

Okay Akira was just mildly put… a goddamn ANOMALY! Even more than that weird Cat monster!

" _Fucking hell!"_

" _ **Language."**_

" _Loki if you start being like Ryuko I swear to FUCK-!"_

" _ **Just joking."**_

She ignored Loki for now, put him out of her mind again. Thinking back to Kurusu…

Fucking hell!

Okay, she should summarize everything she knew about the boy.

Akira Kurusu. Male. Shujin student. Transfer student. Criminal record. Disowned. Falsely arrested for trying to help someone. Quick to… befriend and connect with somehow.

And not to forget he had SOMEHOW gotten the Metaverse navigator on his first day in Tokyo!

A Persona user. Not only that but a WILDCARD! A Wildcard that gave her Robin Hood.

A Wildcard that had not one, not two, but THREE Personas! Of which one seemed to be some utterly broken World thing!

How on Earth did he even get three!? Within TWO DAYS!?

Regarding his Personas… there was Arsene, Orpheus and Satanael. Of all of them only Arsene she actually saw in action.

Arsene was a… surprisingly (unsettlingly) strong Persona. If she had to guess he was stronger than Robin, maybe even as strong as Loki which made chills run down her spine. His main affinity was darkness or curse.

He was very likely weak to bless which she had with Robin. She also noted that Bufu skills seemed to make Akira worry more than others, being skills he tried to avoid harder than others. Maybe Arsene had two weaknesses and natural survival instinct made him act?

Aside from curse he knew physical, gun, some support and even Almighty. Even than she didn't know if that was all he could do. She needed to ask Akira in detail at some point. From his fighting style Goro guessed he was a bit of a hit and run centred duellist. Strong magic and attack, decent endurance, very high agility but likely horrendous luck.

Orpheus… she honestly had no idea. A wild guess of hers would be an affinity for healing and support spells, due to the mythological background of trying to save someone from death. Healing and agility buffs probably. Maybe weak to curse due to walking into the underworld and ultimately failing to retrieve Eurydice?

Satanael… oh to hell with that thing! For all she knew that Persona might as well be a physical god from how Robin and Loki acted.

It was all so aggravating.

Akira was infuriating. He just… entered her life and nothing made sense anymore! He awoke just one day ago and already had this strength!? Powers she never even heard of and some completely broken Persona?

Akechi almost felt as if her life became some sort of Gary Sue Anime with herself as a side character.

It just didn't make any logical sense! Where did that power come from!? Why didn't she had it!? It was seriously starting to piss her of.

Though while a part of her was enraged… she couldn't bring herself to resent him fully.

Akechi was pissed of and annoyed by all of this but Akira… well… he was intriguing more than anything else.

It was… downright exciting. Ryuko may have a Persona now but it was weak, that Morgana thing was stronger but of no significance other than his knowledge but Akira… he interested her by far the most.

She wondered… what if she could get this power for herself?

Wicked thoughts crossed her minds. Together with a partner, one that could compete with her… Shido would see his end.

For now those had to remain fantasies. She couldn't get ahead and overwhelm him.

She chuckled in her mind. Perhaps that was why Akira had this much power already. Someone she went along with, who seemed to understand her, who she could tolerate, had a strong sense for justice and the power to not become a burden.

" _ **Oh my. I am happy to see you this excited miss Akechi."**_ Robin commented, _**"Playing with the idea of partnership?"**_

" _I am simply realizing he could have the potential to become a valuable asset."_

Maybe this was fate smiling down on her, giving her just what she needs. Finally a bone being thrown at her.

Years ago… may it be God or Demon… something gave her a Chance! The chance to be more than another victim in this rotten, dying, eat or be eaten World. By some twist of fate, the App made its way on her phone. What if this was but said thing extending another hand to her? She had more or less reached an impasse in Shido's Palace and this could be the way out!

She chuckled now, pressing her face again into the pillow to supress it from becoming a mad laughter. Perhaps there was a hint of truth to her birthname after all.

Now… how to best recruit him?

Maybe Call of Chaos would-.

Wait…. What was she THINKING!?

It was one thing to use it on herself, on faceless Shadows in the metaverse or on her targets but on Akira?! No that would be… she couldn't do that.

He simply got involved in a World that defied logic. Much like her.

Aside of that… who knows if it would even work given the Devil inside of him.

Okay what else could she do? From what she could understand of him he had a strong desire to enforce justice, perhaps resulting from being dealt injustice in the past. He was disgusted with the state this World was in. Maybe she could use that. If there is a chance she could make him see things her way. Would it even be corruption?

She needed to make a psychological profile first. What else did she knew aside from his sense of justice?

He seemed to care very little about how others think of him, free minded and if Ryuko and Morgana were indicators, willing to make new connections.

She remembered the disdain in his voice when he talked about his parents. Perhaps more info on them could further things.

He managed to see through her mask on stage, a not unremarkable feat she mussed, nor did he care for her fame at all.

And he had a drive. Even when barely escaping alive from a Palace he was ready to go back in.

And there was again the curious case of him causing Ryuko's awakening with Words. As if he knew what to say.

In the Palace he had an… commanding Aura around him. Quick thinking, intuitive taking the lead in fights, adaptable. It was like she had come across a prodigy.

What a rare gem to fall into her lap.

Her giggle grew stronger. OH the ways she could use this.

She needed to be careful. No need to overreact. Plans needed to be made.

It was too bad she had already decided to hide how much she knew, acting more… restrained for lack of better terms in the Palace. Otherwise she might have been able to take on a Mentor role for him and groom him into her own version of a right hand. Well… maybe there were other ways.

Ryuko and Morgana were an issue in that. Maybe she could once this whole Kamoshida thing was over focus on Akira and try and separate them? Some more thought needed to be put in that. It would likely be a long and difficult process to get him.

However… Goro could see it. Shadow Shido, beaten and pathetically whimpering. Akira grinning at her in anticipation.

Oooooooh the possibilities. It's as if her life has suddenly become interesting again! The last two years were a farce of following Shido's orders while growing stronger, building up a façade that mindless drones worshipped and finding weaknesses in her rotten excuse of a father. As unique as her life was compared to the masses it had become a stagnant loop. There were so many ways this could go.

And she couldn't wait to explore them. Preparations needed to be made immediately.

Loki and Robin went to rest inside of her and she let them.

"Akira Kurusu," she let his name leave her mouth with a haunting familiarity, wicked grin twisting her face, "You're going to be mine."

Her Key. Her Weapon. Her Pawn. Her Partner.

He was going to be hers. No matter what.

* * *

Morgana really was amazed by how similar this Room was to everything in Leblanc. Even the assortment of beans was the same. Not that he was interested in that, being not a particular fan of the drink made from these beans.

Still his Partner had made some steaming cups for himself and Lavenza, Igor being nowhere to be found and Morgana happily eating his fatty tuna and fruits of the sea.

Oh how GREAT it was to finally have some Sushi!

"Let's see… White Rider, Cerberus, Thor,…" Lavenza muttered as she searched through the pages of the compendium, looking for a certain Persona. "Ah here it is!" she exclaimed upon success.

Placing her hand on the page, it was engulfed in a faint blue light, absorbed by the paper and the picture of the Persona on it. Steadily the light took form, till the Persona, Chi You, ascended from the pages, flying inside the awaiting Trickster.

"Was that every Persona than?" Lavenza questioned, to which Akira replied swift. "That should be the last yes. Thanks a lot." He voiced his appreciation to the girl in blue who only smiled and nodded as reply.

Morgana felt happy for him, knowing how much Akira had missed the rest of his Personas.

The Fool told him how it was just strange to not feel the rest of the beings that had been produced thanks to his bonds with everyone. So after today he decided to get back whoever he could get back.

During the reset he was essentially stripped from everyone but Arsene and unfortunately also most of his Arcana's. Without the Arcana it was impossible to summon the Ultimate Persona and the other Personas of the Arcana were much weaker than they usually were.

Currently the Arcana's Akira had available to him were Fool, Magician, Chariot, Justice and Strength. With this he could bring back Vishnu, Futsunushi, Chi You, Metatron and Zaou Gongen.

Thankfully he could choose to cut of connections with his Personas individually. Otherwise it could get really troublesome with all these voices in his head. Morgana remembered a particular rant about Akira's frustration with Ananta.

Turns out, that snake NEVER shuts up about the glories of Vishnu. The Trickster knew more about Vishnu than he ever WANTED to know because it just wouldn't stop.

The only ones who always could contact him were Arsene, Satanael and Orpheus Picaro but they knew when he didn't feel like talking or so it seems, part of the whole 'true self' thing.

In general he seemed to have a better bond with certain Personas than others according to their own observations. Many Polytheistic gods and Demons were very compatible with him.

Angelic Personas however… they were not always on best terms. The exception to that really only being Metatron and Sandalphon because of Akechi and Mishima.

"Don't use all of them that soon however okay?" Morgana remarked, stopping with his feasting for a bit, "Or do you want to explain everyone how you suddenly have several high tier Personas?"

"Of course not." Akira replied, "but I rather have them once their available to me. You never know. By the way, how was your mission actually? Anybody see you?"

"Went of without problem, nobody saw anything. But did you REALLY need to make up a codeword? Seriously that felt just too complicated. I could have told you now."

That really felt just unnecessarily contrived.

"I just wanted to be sure of it right away and not have that on my mind the whole time were in the Castle."

Morgana merely rolled his eyes, which the Trickster took a playful offense of. "Let me have some fun, will you?"

"Fine, fine." Morgana relented.

"There are other ways for you to have fun Trickster." Lavenza remarked, eyes closed with a hint of cheekiness.

"You mean by fucking like rabbits." Morgana said nonchalantly while munching on a sushi roll.

Akira spit out his coffee.

Lavenza's mouth was wide open in shock.

The whole room was silent.

…

" _ **That was quite the bold statement to make."**_ Mercurius told him.

" _It had to be done at some point."_

"Y-You… you know!?" Akira shouted in disbelief, his face several shades of crimson at being found out.

"Ähm… Morgana…" Lavenza tried to find her voice again with some retort. "You… it is very odd to hear you say fuck."

It was not a good retort.

"What can I say… I'm not Skull. Also you might wanna close your mouth unless you want Ak-."

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lavenza shrieked, putting her hands in front of Morganas mouth, blushing even more furiously than Akira.

"How do you know?" Akira managed to get his bearings back somewhat.

Morgana freed himself from Lavenza's hands and explained with a smirk. "Part of possessing the body of a Cat includes EXCELLENT sense of smell. About fourteen times as good as you humans. When we worked with the packages yesterday your scents were ALL OVER each other."

The situation was like a cat catching the mice, only with a less obviously lethal outcome. Lethality might be appreciated by the two found out lovers, however. Lavenza and Akira blushed even harder, something Morgana didn't think possible.

The Trickster tried again to talk, visible uncomfortable. "We meant to tell you. Do you… also-."

"Know about the whole Harem thing?" Morgana cut to the case. "Yeah I know. Part of gaining my memories back was also that bit."

"Don't say it so nonchalantly." Akira requested, which fell on deaf ears. "How do you fell about it?"

Morgana shrugged. "Honestly I don't care. Probably part of the whole being a member of the Velvet Room thing. Besides I know what kind of guy you are. Which is why I will spare you the 'Break my sisters heart and I break you' talk."

Well… he sort of was their brother wasn't he? Morgana just wanted to have it said once.

Akira, almost regaining his senses, retorted jokingly, words dripping with sarcasm and humorous smile on his face, "Oh thank goodness! I would never dare invoke the wrath of the mighty Morgana and his paws of furry."

"HA! Good for you mortal." Morgana joked back before becoming serious again, "But can you do me a favour and… warn me if you and Ann were to get together?"

The hope embodiment had gotten over that crush, truly he did. He had thought a lot and eventually realized that it was… well a bit creepy. Besides Ann deserves to be happy with whomever she chose to be with. Whether it was Akira, Shiho or both.

Still… he didn't feel like seeing it.

"Promise." Akira guaranteed nodding to which Morgana smiled. "Good. So…"

Morgana started again, "Anyone you already have feelings for aside from my sisters?"

"MONA!"

"What!? It's a valid question!"

The Cat was genuinely curious.

"It's no use Morgana." Lavenza chimed in, "he is simply too uncertain with his emotions in this way, almost as much as the Son of Izanagi. I had to more or less strongarm him into taking me as a lover."

Akira rubbed the back of his head, the fading red gradually returning in his face. "Do you had to say it like this? Wait who is the Son of Izanagi?"

"Another name for the young men that entered this place before you. You Tricksters tend to gain countless names over the course of your journeys. And yes I had to say it like that. What else would you call me pretty much throwing myself at you?"

"Aggressive courting?" Akira tried in an attempt safe face but… with mediocre success. "Look I just need some time to figure things out. I love everyone I meet here in Tokyo in some way just… it's difficult to commit? And the whole idea is kind of… I mean… look as of now there are a bit more important things I need to deal with than figuring out HOW I love someone."

Morgana scoffed "Said the man whose powers come from the literal bonds he makes with those he loves."

…

"…Crap you got me." A Thief caught red-handed admitted, exhaustion growing over his face as he pinched his nose. "Nothing I say is putting me in a good light right now huh?"

"Trickster there really is no shame in uncertainty." Lavenza tried to console him in understanding, which the wielder of Mercurius agreed with, "Love simply is a difficult topic, even for those who aren't attracting people as strong as Wildcards. In the last CENTURIES I believe only one Trickster actually managed to have such a clear grasp on her emotions for those around her that she didn't dwell for weeks and that was the one who's Persona your currently having inside you."

It must have helped somewhat as Akira finished his Coffee with a small smile and nod. Morgana honestly didn't envy him and his situation. The idea of a Harem likely appealed the majority but not many (Morgana himself included he was ready to admit) were probably able to handle something like that.

There was one more thing on the guides mind though.

"All I'm saying is," Morgana mentioned, "That I'm almost willing to bet you have something inside of their ready to come out. You just don't want to admit it yet. And I believe one person to be Akechi."

Akira raised an eyebrow, "Was that supposed to sound so accusingly?"

Morgana didn't face him as he replied. "Perhaps."

The feline REALLY didn't like the turn of events involving Crow. Yes, he had eventually agreed too Akira's plan but that didn't mean he was completely content with it.

"Morgana…" Akira spoke again, voice low and a odd combination of pleading and commanding, "Can you please just trust me?"

He trusted Akira.

But he would NEVER trust Akechi.

Yes, Crow was abused and hurt in horrible ways.

Yes, Akira had bonded with the Detective, all of them had.

Yes, the circumstances of them being used as pawns in a game seemingly destined to fight was tragic.

But that did NOT make anything okay.

It's not like he could bring that up again. Akira was rather clear of how he didn't justify Crows actions, only that he wanted to prevent her death.

But still… the idea of even so much as breathing next to the Traitor, let alone WORK with her again, made him… anxious.

He remembered all too well what happened in the depths of that ship. An explosion going of right as they finished dealing with the Yakuza cleaner, the roof collapsing separating them from their leader and… being more or less curb stomped by the enemy wildcard.

That whole situation was a mess. Akechi had used the element of surprise and superior Power to defeat all of them and use some weird skill to restrain them.

It was like a god damn show! When Akira finally came back and reunited with them he was supposed to die. Akechi wanted them to 'watch as their precious leader dies'.

Black Mask was a psychopath! The duel between them escalated and Morgana had never felt THAT powerless, being forced to watch as his best friend was fighting for his life.

They all had an… extended talk about how it felt. Both with and without Joker and another talk about Crow and his ultimate fate.

Morgana was determined to never be put in that situation again.

Morgana was ready to die for him… actually did (an… uncomfortable experience to put it mildly but that was for another time), only to find himself in an alley from around a year ago.

"I trust you."

That whole thing aside, he could not forgive Crow.

And if this would go downhill… he would make sure to help his friend.

"Okay," Akira nodded in appreciation, "than how about we change the topic and talk about THAT."

He pointed next to him with his thumb, were the Ishi from the Palace sat on the table.

"Right I didn't actually talk about it." Morgana exclaimed.

"Hmmm…" Lavenza wondered, "They kind of remind me of something my sister used to tell me about. About four skulls having to be collected. Well no matter this is a different one in every way."

"Well WHAT is it?" Akira pressed again. "And how do you know about it Morgana?"

Morgana began his explanation immediately. "More or less common knowledge for one of us. An Ishi, also known as Will Seed, is sort of like a Pillar in the Cognitive World. Palaces are formed through the distortions of an individual right? Well if those distortions coalesce into form, this can lead to the creation of a Will Seed. If we collect enough we could probably find a way to access that power in the form of a skill. What really makes me curious is what they're doing here and not just because their rare. A Palace doesn't need to have an Ishi. When they do have one it's because of chance. However when a Palace suddenly GAINS an Ishi than it is likely because of a strong change to the Palace."

"Strong change?" Akira pointed out Morganas words, "Are you saying those are another side effect of the Fate ripples Satanael and I caused?"

"Sort of." Morgana decided, "I also did some looking around yesterday and noticed that Kamoshida's Palace was somewhat… different. Rooms were there that weren't there before, the Shadows were a little stronger and more common and so on. I guess we should just get used to changes from the normal."

"Way ahead of you." Akira remarked, probably thinking back to when he first saw Akechi in the new timeline. "But if the Palace layouts changed this could be a problem. How much harder is it to traverse the Castle?"

Morgana considered the answer to that question, eating on another Sushi piece to aid his thoughts, "Not too difficult but I barely saw it. Chances are there could be new traps or something. Either way it would be for the best to come prepared." He started smirking thinking about the surprise he had in mind, "Luckily I have an idea for a tool that could help us out in traversing Palaces."

"Oh?" Akira raised an eyebrow in interest, "What kind?"

"Not telling!" Morgana insisted with cheeky smirk. "See it as my revenge for you making me do that whole Codeword thing AND not telling me sooner about you two."

"Fine." The Fool surrendered to Morganas demands, "I'll just wait till whatever your building is ready than."

Morgana nodded before stretching finishing the last of his Sushi in the process, "Good. Shouldn't take too long. I'll be heading to the Thief wagon than. Better start sooner rather than later."

With that as his parting words he stood up and walked in the next wagon, opening the door and entering the 'Thief' section.

Though just as he was about to start he started to remember the Ishi that was still in the 'Café'. Might as well store it already, not like it was any use like it was now anyway. So he walked back… opening the door again…

Morgana was greeted with the sight of a half-naked Lavenza sitting on Akira's lap.

He immediately went back out, fast enough to not be noticed thankfully…

" _I was out… for like TEN SECONDS!"_

" _ **It seems the rulers of power all live by the concept of 'Work hard play hard' isn't it?"**_

" _They have a bed here! WHY in the Café!?"_

Those were all the mental complaints he made before deciding to continue his work on the new equipment.

Still… seriously!?

* * *

Akira watched Morgana leave the wagon, feeling somewhat sour still from what was said and so quickly ignored.

He understood the Magicians feelings regarding Akechi somewhat… how couldn't he?

Still…

He mentally shook his head, forcing himself not to think about it now. There were still a few things more important. There was as well another thing that had actually come across his mind that he would have liked to address quickly. That question should be easily dealt with so he went to ask it…

"Say Lav-."

Or well he tried to. Said 'papillon' quickly stopped whatever word was going to leave his mouth… with her own mouth…

Within the span of seconds she was already jumping over the table, shirt and skirt pulled of which left her in her underwear and sitting on his lap. Lavenza's arms were clutching at his clothes already, ready to tear it of and pull him closer to herself.

Less out of thought and more out of instinct, Akira wrapped his arms around her waist, still somewhat surprised by the suddenness.

When Akira finally managed to pull himself back out of need for air, something he wasn't completely sure Lavenza had, he gathered his thoughts and spoke.

"In the Café? Really?"

Lavenza just smirked in a fashion that made the Joker in him feel proud and challenged even, "Trickster… do you have any idea what it does to a woman when after… MANY years she ends up finding something she GREATLY enjoys with a person she loves? Something related to… carnal things?"

The Fool had an idea of it (it was STILL somewhat hard for him to believe that she was a virgin for so long) and nodded to show it. "Still you can't wait till we get to the Bed?"

"I'm unwilling to wait." Lavenza said in between nibbling on his earlobe "I already waited too long for TOO much my dear Fool."

Her hands started to go lower, which made him slightly squirm.

"Besides I DO believe we have a lot to catch up on. I got tricked of the last year with you after all, so it's only right that we make up on lost time."

"Technically speaking…"

"I know but that's something different."

"Still…" he gently pushed her away of him, not to actually make her go away but just so he could look at her and try and have a conservation with her. Something she wasn't really making easy with a certain hand doing… things.

"Besides I wanted to ask something about that."

This actually made Lavenza stop, allowing for Akira to catch his breath thankfully, and made her look at him with confusion all over her pretty face. "About my other selves?"

He nodded again.

A sudden tension replaced confusion over the face of his attendant. For someone who just moments ago had been so bold it was… frankly put worrying.

"Is…" Lavenza began, shyly and in a way that made his heart ache, "something wrong with-?"

"What? No!" Akira interrupted that train of thought before it could even begin. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with them."

The fairy released a sigh, putting a hand over her chest where her heart had to be. "You scared me for a second there."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Akira reassured the girl. "I was just wondering where they… well… where ARE they? Are they just floating around somewhere in your head or?"

Realization overcame Lavenza soon, "Oh! I see. Well… now I feel somewhat silly." Lavenza stated with a small laugh.

"Caroline and Justine are both with us right now. It is… well a bit similar to a Persona I assume. They are in my mind and we can communicate like this and defused into them I am still there just… separate in their minds."

"Okay I see." The Trickster informed. "So they were also there yesterday?"

At the implication of just WHAT her Trickster was referring to settled in, any tension left in Lavenza faded and was replaced with a small giggle and grin, "Oh THAT is what you meant. Well… both yes and no. I mean they WERE their… but they didn't notice anything."

A raised eyebrow of the raven was enough to get her to continue, "I can supress them in my consciousness. While doing that they don't notice anything I experience and are in a… I assume time out would be appropriate term. I didn't want them to be there."

Well than… one less thing to be wondering about. "How did they take it?"

"Caroline was pouting for quite some time, but Justine more or less understood. Besides, aside from wanting some alone time with you, I also did it for them."

The boldness returned to the platinum blonde, bringing herself back near Akira's face and putting her arms around his neck. "I want their first time with you without any spoilers."

…Well that is interesting.

"Your pretty open about this."

"Are you STILL surprised?"

"I know I shouldn't be." Especially considering everything else that has happened or that he found out.

"Well you will have to get used to it eventually." Lavenza replied with snark in her voice, before being serious again, "You… do feel the same way about them as you do about me, right?"

Akira thought on those words for a bit, reflecting on himself.

He remembered getting to know the two twins. Caroline, the brash and cocky twin, trying to push him to do his best in his rehabilitation in her own way. Justine, the calm and logical twin, who while seeming distant was often betraying moments of great emotion.

They had gotten of on the wrong foot to say the least, in no small part due to a certain false god probably, but soon they had become cherished companions.

Helping them regain their memories, being given guidance by them when he felt restless…

Fighting them both times. One time in a joking spare as a test for his resolve with the other Thieves…

And the other when they were ordered to execute them.

" _You're going to kill me?" he asked weak… disbelief and pain filling him at the betrayal from someone he thought he could depend on._

" _I-It just means that you weren't an upstanding prisoner…!" Caroline spat at him with false hate, trying to disguise the hurt she felt at the command._

" _That… may be true, but…" Justine tried to protest, but was cut of by the one who had guided him… only to desire his downfall now._

" _What is the matter? Carry out his sentence at once." Cold, almost mechanical, were those words._

" _Are we really going to kill him…?" she tried again in vain._

That had almost made him give in. After being erased from existence by the public they tried to save, seeing everyone fade away powerless to do… ANYTHING.

Ig-… YALDABAOTH desiring to tie up the loose ends of the game and the twins being forced to comply, those he thought had nothing but his guidance on their mind. To rehabilitate him from the prison inside him.

Now with hindsight it was somewhat insane he hadn't given up.

It was just… he knew they weren't gone yet. Not like it was with Crow.

He didn't feel the pain from the Arcana…

" _Where are they?" he questioned lying on the ground, hands balled into fists._

" _What?" the false god in disguise questioned._

" _My team… where are they?"_

" _Prisoner… they are go-."_

" _SHUT IT longnose." He snapped at the traitorous fiend. Hate and resolve making his legs move._

" _I… I can't die yet. Not like this." The flickering of blue flames beneath his prison uniform illuminated the cells._

" _Tokyo… my team…" snarls as if it came from a wild animal that had starved for too long._

" _GIVE IT BACK!"_

 _The Velvet Room exploded in blue flames of willpower, the chains and his cell exploding into billion pieces to the point they vanished from reality._

He didn't remember much from the whole experience, much like when he summoned Satanael to destroy that imposter. His memory just couldn't bring it back up. Akira was riding on nothing but emotion and no thought the second he had found himself somehow in that Cell after fading away.

The Fool had absolutely no idea how he had BEATEN the twins all by himself. He still remembered the disbelief and sheer shock on 'Igor's' face when he summoned his Persona in the realm he usurped but other than that…

Well the other thing he still remembered was the aftermath. Caroline and Justine, beaten and exhausted from an ultimately POINTLESS fight, standing up for him and defying the THING that had taken their master's place and brainwashed them into doing his biding.

" _We are not executioners. That is the truth we had forgotten."_

" _We've decided… we will not forsake humanity!"_

…and then fusing them into their true form.

Their true form that was still sitting on his lap in nothing but a bra and panties and was expecting an answer.

An answer he had.

He reached forward and caught Lavenza's lips in a small kiss, even if it was meant for the other sides of her. "Yes, I do. You can let them now that I love them both. Hopefully Justine still doesn't mind it."

Lavenza sighed in sheer relief, on their accounts probably, "Good. You have no idea how calming that is to know. They had started to worry you wouldn't return their feelings and only mine."

"Really?" he asked out loud, "how so?"

The Fairy looked shameful to the side, "They are rather… regretful of what happened. What they almost did."

"What YALDABAOTH almost did." He clarified, taking away their doubt, "I don't blame anything on Caroline or Justine. Yaldabaoth tried to kill me using them for his dirty work. They don't need to feel bad about it."

His attendant smiled at the insurance of the Trickster. "Your rather quick to forgive aren't you my Fool?"

Akira merely shrugged, "Depends on the person. Still, you can tell them they don't need to be worried. I'm not holding ANYTHING against them."

"I'll be sure to inform them." Lavenza promised, giving him a slight peck on the cheek. "Still… they will need to show some more patience. I want you for my own just a bit longer. I believe I earned it."

The look on her face turned from joy to downright seductive as she spoke, sultry with clear indications of what she wanted and it made him tingle.

She travelled downwards from his lips to his neck, "I also believe you have a new target for your 'Sinful Shell'~."

Akira had to actually gulp at that double entendre, seeing her now kneeling in front of him, staring up with a smirk.

"And this time you will NOT interrupt me."

" _Never would have thought her to be such a nympho."_ Akira couldn't help but think.

Soon after Akira couldn't think much at all, only that Lavenza apparently did NOT require air.

* * *

Ryuko.

Was.

EXHAUSTED!

"Mother of effin god." She groaned from her bed, lying stretched all over the mattress.

She was never before THIS TIRED in her entire life. Even so much as THINKING about how tired she was, has been hard to do.

The only thing to have ever come this close at tiring her out was Kamoshida and his so called 'training' of the track team.

It wasn't just physical exhaustion either. Mentally she was just as done. Probably in part to the whole Persona stuff.

Sheactuallyhadonehowawesomewasthat!

" _ **You should really take a rest Bucko."**_ Captain Kidd, her freakin Persona hell yeah, told her through what she guessed a mental link or some magic soul stuff.

She also knew that Bucko meant friend in pirate speech.

…

WHY THE HELL DID SHE KNEW PIRATE SPEECH!?

…

Right. Cognition.

She should really try and get used to this.

" _I know."_ She thought, too tired to really form words. It had become surprisingly easy to bond with the Pirate. Then again… it should be easy if he really was her soul or something. _"I just… can't really?"_

Yeah that was a bit frustrating for the dyed blonde. Despite how utterly tired she was she just… couldn't bring herself to close her eyes and sleep. Her brain was still working, harder than it did during exams even.

Ryuko thought about how much happened in the last 48 hours.

She had a bad way of waking up and failed at keeping Ann away from Kamoshida for a Car ride.

She then met Akira Kurusu, who had been rumoured to be a violent socio-/psychopath but turned out to be a great dude.

Together with Akira she had entered another dimension via an App/Virus that infected his phone.

Inside that Castle she had encountered Knights that knocked them both out and threw them in some Cell.

Inside this Cell she had meet Kamoshida's Shadow, apparently his distorted desires manifested the place and his Shadow was a mirror of just how disgusting he was.

Then…

Ryuko swallowed the bile that threatened to come out her throat. Then something very, very bad almost happened. She tried to leave it at that.

Fortunately, Akira had decided he wouldn't let that happen and summoned a goddamn Demon Lord with sheer Willpower to save her and kick Kamoshida's ass.

No, it STILL sounded weird. Like… Anime levels of weird.

Afterwards she was literally carried out of there by the Demon summoner, met a weird Cat like thing named Morgana and went to school where she got to see Kamoshida shit himself.

"Heh." Now she was able to have a chuckle over it.

Afterwards she then met Goro Akechi, another Persona user who had agreed to help them in investigating Kamoshida and find out more about this place.

Today she went back to the Castle and after making a Plan to topple Kamoshit she had ripped a Mask and some of her face of and went on a killing spree that was an INCREDIBLE way of venting some long-repressed anger.

Afterwards she had… told Akira everything.

That sure as hell was something. Never had she really gotten the chance to speak it all out.

And Akira understood, believed her and guaranteed her that they would make that effin King pay.

It was like tons of chains had been pulled of her body. Wow did she need this.

After it was done and they made their promise, she even felt this… niceness.

Was that even a word? Niceness? Well anyway… she felt this pleasant warm feeling in her Heart, as if it was suddenly connected to some sort of heat source. If she focused on it she could still feel it… glow of sorts. It was comforting, reassuring and just great.

She just felt… good. For the first time in YEARS she just felt good.

Even if she also felt absolutely drained.

After forcing her body to move all the way home, Ryuko had already said goodnight to her mom before she went to her nightshift and immediately went to the bathroom to clean herself and change. She had considered just sleeping in her street clothes but eventually just forced herself to get changed into something more comfortable. Just some loose shorts and an old washed out shirt.

" _Those were some crazy last days."_ She contemplated again. _"I still have problems getting to terms with all of it. I mean… we can finally actually DO something!"_

The Pirate chuckled at her mental excitement, _**"Ay lass. It has been far too long that you were exposed to that trash. You deserve this chance at revenge and I vow on the Blessed William to aid you in every way I can. We shall give no quarter to that worthless vermin!"**_

She smiled at the vow made. _"Thank you."_

" _ **Not for this girl. Just know you can count on me. You deserve comradery after all you've been through."**_

Ryuko couldn't help but let her smile fall, something noticed by her Persona. _"So… I assume you also know everything that happened already?"_

"… _ **Yes."**_ Captain Kidd almost shamefully admitted, _**"And I am truly sorry for it."**_

" _Don't be."_ Ryuko told him.

It really was insane what kind of bullshit she had to deal with already wasn't it? Drunk asshole dad, broken leg, ruined reputation, KAMOSHIDA…

Disappointing her mom.

" _ **You are not a disappointment to her Ryuko."**_

" _I still feel like one."_

Ryuko knew nowadays that it really wasn't her fault. That it was on Kamoshida, it still didn't make dealing with it any better.

She wanted for her mom to be proud of her someday, maybe get enough money via track so she could retire somewhere after doing all this work to get the two of them through life.

And what ended up happening? She snapped, got her leg broken and had to plead to be let back into what was basically a torture prison.

Her mom only… hugged her however. Never berated her, despite not even knowing the severity of Kamoshida's actions. She always was at her side. If there was an actual Angel on Earth she was probably having the name Yua Sakamoto.

Ryuko felt like a shitty daughter in contrast. What could her mom say about her? She wasn't some sort of genius, everyone thought she was a slut and the one thing she could do she was unable to.

Ryuko really hoped she could someday repay her mom somehow.

" _ **Ryuko your mother loves you. You do not have to feel like you aren't the right daughter for her or anything like that."**_

Captain Kidd continued to reassure her, sending pleasant waves through her body. _"Thanks. I… I know all of that. I know I'm not at fault for what happened with Kamoshida and that my Mom loves me no matter what but… well it just kinda sucks."_

Why did life always had to be so unfair?

It was all because of that rotten excuse of a teacher.

" _Holy shit Mister Kamoshida I am so happy to finally meet you! I heard all bunch of cool things about you!"_

She cringed at the memory of words she had spoken so long ago.

" _C-Can… can I get an autograph? Oh my god this is so cool!"_

" _Sooo… you have any tips for me? I'm trying to get into track so if you have any training you can recommend I'd LOVE that!"_

" _You're the best sensei Kamoshida!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" she shouted in rage and with the rage came a sudden bursts of strength that allowed her to fling her pillow across her room.

Good that her mom wasn't here right now.

SO GODDAMN STUPID! NAIV! IDIOT!

If only she could somehow turn back time and warn her younger self of everything. Had she known how bad things would get…

She sometimes wondered just why Kamoshida targeted her so much. Three answers had more or less stood out.

One: her body. Ryuko mussed the fact that for being Japanese… she had gotten kind of lucky in certain… areas. She was a decent D in terms of chest size and had an overall fit body from early training. Shiho used to joke, before all the shit happened, that they would make her and her future boyfriend (or girlfriend… Shiho knew rather early what she wanted and was open about it) very happy.

At the same time those two probably were like effin sirens to Kamoshida or at least made the whole rumours of her being a cheap whore more believable.

She out of instinct crossed her arms before them again. They were the thing he had focused on the most when… IT happened.

Two: her fangirling. She used to act like a freaking dog that just got a treat whenever she was with him. Ryuko was willing to bet that before 'defying his authority' the cognitive her in that scummy Palace was a Cheerleader instead of a dirty and beaten slave girl. Hell Kamoshida used to 'joke' that she might as well wear an outfit like that with how she talked to and about him.

She shuddered at the mental image of her wearing some skimpy cheerleader outfit and praising that asshole.

And three: her fighting. There was a reason assholes like Kamoshida were called Predators after all. He probably saw her constant fighting with him as some sort of challenge.

" _ **None of these reasons make you responsible or justify his actions in any way."**_ Captain Kidd told her with certainty and steel resolve. _**"No one can control how their body develops and it is not an open invitation for anybody. Your 'fangirling' how you call it is no reason either. Excitement doesn't equal consent and if someone has people that look up to them to begin with, they should act in an appropriate way and not abuse it for their desires. And fighting back against someone who deals you injustice does not make you guilty."**_

" _Yeah I know… still thanks."_

Obviously she knew, even if it took her some time. It still felt nice to hear someone say it to her in affirmation. Whether it came from her soul or her new friend.

She felt her anger going away somewhat thinking of Akira. The guy had REALLY surprised her, in more ways than one. He was so easy to befriend, even before he… helped her out.

Needless to say that was a lasting first impression.

He was immediately ready to continue helping her.

And he actually believed her! No matter how many times she thought of that it ALWAYS made her smile.

She only had three people to rely on. Her mom, Ann and Shiho. The twins were kinda okay but had gotten distant and Makoto…

Screw Makoto.

But…she got new people to rely on. Kidd, her literal personal guardian.

Morgana, that weird but helpful Cat creature.

Akechi the Detective Princess.

And of course the one who started this chain of newcomers… Akira Kurusu.

She felt somewhat warm even thinking of him. Akira had a pretty cool name now that she thought about it. It meant something like 'bringing light into a dark nest' didn't it?

Well he had lived up to his name.

That Ryuko actually had told him all of it. How easy it was to trust him. Trust that she genuinely believed wasn't misplaced.

She was seriously glad to have met him… even if that made her feel kind of guilty. After all… they only met because his life has gone to shit for preventing a rape.

Yet that didn't stop him when it comes to helping people. She had to say that deserved some huge respect in her eyes.

" _ **You seem to be pretty impressed by the kid."**_ Kidd commented with slight amusement in his tone.

" _You could say that."_ She admitted, not denying the obvious.

" _ **Well… you should really start getting some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day."**_

" _Yeah I know… I just can't really."_ She confessed, forcing herself up to take back the pillow to her bed and lying down.

Captain Kidd chuckled at that thought. _**"In that case let me try something."**_

Ryuko raised an eyebrow. _"Which is?"_

" _I'm sure I know a few Chanties that could help."_

Sea Chanties? For sleeping? She couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

" _Sure why not? Go ahead."_

So he did, singing in a voice much unlike one you imagine a legendary Pirate to have.

While listening to these tunes from the high sea, fascinated by how she knew them all by name, Ryuko felt her eyes go heavy and soon was lulled to sleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of raiding ships with a new Crew.

* * *

The Alarm of a phone rang through the attic of Leblanc, waking the young man up. With a swift movement of his hand he deactivated the blaring noises before stretching his rested limbs.

"A new day, a new mission." He said out loud. Morgana was already out for a small morning walk and would meet them this afternoon.

" _Alright we have April the 13th. Arsene what is the deal today?"_

" _ **Since when exactly am I your secretary?"**_ Arsene mocked jokingly.

" _Oh forgive me great Pillager of twilight! Pease share the wisdom of what todays plan is with your apprentice."_ He mocked right back.

" _ **Much better. If you must now today is essentially 'worship Kamoshida day'."**_

Ah yes. The day of the Volleyball rally and pointless questioning. There shouldn't be much of note today. Just talking to a lot of people that don't want anything to do with him and try and convince Ryuko and Akechi to do the Palace infiltration sooner. If not it would be a loss of time and they had a deadline.

Well… he had.

And Shiho.

Good that he already had a plan. He still had a lot of medication from Takemi over from the last game. Morgana would slip some pills (preferable sleeping pills in combination with laxative) into Kamoshida's drink. That would make it impossible for him to do anything to anyone that day, leading to no one jumping on the 15th.

He would simply find a different way for Ann to join. Morgana would also keep an eye on Kamoshida just to be sure.

Speaking of Kamoshida… Akira had a plan to have some fun himself at the rally today.

He also wanted to speak with Mishima a bit… both of them. Just trying to get to know them.

He dressed himself, stretched a little more to get his bones rolling and walked down the stairs to the Café, being greeted with the smell of coffee in his nostrils. It was a good way to wake up.

" _ **Let's just hope there are no more surprises today."**_

" _Please don't jinx it Orpheus."_

"You're living in the attic?" Goro Akechi questioned him.

…

" _ **Already too late."**_ Satanael stated the obvious.

* * *

Akechi walked into the small alley that allowed access to Leblanc.

She had stayed awake a little more than usual last night, trying to think about ways of getting Akira on her side. In the end the one thing clearly revealing itself to be of utmost importance was constant contact with Akira. This way she could sooner or later try and get herself into his head better and try and figure out how to recruit him.

So why not start immediately? Akechi had looked up a new route to her school. By switching two lines and waking up an hour earlier she could easily take her morning coffee, which for added benefit was MUCH better than Starbucks, have a slight morning chat with her future partner and go on her merry way.

Goro simply planned to be the first person Akira interacted with today… and the day after… and after that…

It could only be useful. Besides they were friends right? This was normal friend behaviour and his guardian would enjoy a new customer. Everyone wins.

She pushed open the door, the bell at the top of the ceiling announcing her arrival to the barista, who looked clearly surprised up to her and interrupting his current task of drying a cup.

"Akechi?" Sojiro half stated half questioned. "What are you doing here this early?"

Akechi put on her most brilliant TV show smile, brushing some of her hair with her fingers to appear even more innocent. "I was overcome with the desire of some delicious Coffee and remembered your lovely Café. I hope I am not being an inconvenience?"

It worked immensely and the barista simply gave her an old practiced friendly smile, "Not at all. I am just not used to serving people this early. Please take a seat. What would you like?"

"I take whatever the Boss recommends." She stated bluntly, sitting on the bar stool with crossed legs in elegance.

"Very well. Just a moment than." He told her and went to his beans, contemplating which to use.

Goro took the moment to check her reflection in her phone. She needed longer than usual to get it done today. Some mascara, some soft lipstick and of course perfume. Shido's gifts finally showed some use.

Her clothes were obviously included in the process. Suit and skirt all ironed with a perfectly tied neck ribbon and she made sure to pick on her stockings, so they were positioned right, almost thigh-high while also showing some thigh skin.

She was determent to leave a good impression, it was vital after all. It could only be useful to leave a flawless impression and her target was rather perceptive.

Loki and Robin Hood found it hilarious for some reason.

They could laugh all they want, hell she found it herself somewhat funny how fixed she was on her appearance. The point remained however…

Give them one reason to distrust you, and it's all over. That's how it is, especially with adults.

Even if Akira had surprised her before she was not taking any chances. The odds needed to be in her favour as much as possible.

Attempting to put the phone away a notification went of suddenly. From who else was it but the band that had invited and then stood her up. These FNKI guys the artist girl told her.

She overflew the message. Apparently, the lead singer had decided that their band needed fixing before introducing her to them. Turns out they stole the name for the band from some Web show. Hell even their SONGS were copyrighted from some jazz group or something.

But now they had decided to go for a full on revamp. Original band name, original songs.

And of course a small plea to mention them in her next TV interview or her blog.

This… managed to actually anger her. They stood her up when she had tried to impress Akira and now they were crawling to her begging to help them get discovered?

Of course. Of course they had wanted something from her. Why was she even surprised?

She was also slightly pissed that she genuinely expected them to be behind songs she had heard were quite popular lately.

Blocking the number, she switched the phone of. Let these parasites grovel how much they want. They weren't worth her time.

"Here enjoy. Made of the finest beans from the Blue Mountains of Jamaica." Sojiro told her handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thank you very much." She answered, handing him enough money to pay for with half as much of a tip as necessary, which made the guardian widen his eyes to an almost comical degree. "A-Are you sure this isn't too much?"

"I make good money. Why not try to use it to support small establishment like these instead of spending it at one of the thousands of identical Coffee shop chains you see everywhere and taste completely stale?"

Sojiro couldn't argue with that and gave her an approving nod, clearly sharing her opinion on the cheap coffee. "You're quite the generous girl. Well thank you."

"I thank you for saving me from claws of Starbucks." She joked back which managed to get a chuckle out of the barista.

Taking a sip from the cup she relaxed a bit and took her time. Akira had to enter the Café any second right?

As if her thoughts had started a topic of conversation Sojiro started again. "I really wonder how a kid like him ended up befriending someone like you."

…

That… made her feel slightly irritated. She frowned at the statement. "You mean because of his criminal record?" she questioned, barely notable edge in her voice.

Sojiro was taken aback at the reveal, likely shocked at her seeking out Akira knowing of his past. "He told you about it?"

"Yes. He told me everything. It is always a shame when the justice systems fails to do what it was created for."

"So you believe him?" Sojiro questioned her again.

"You don't?" came her counter.

The guardian of the fellow Wildcard seemed to think about how best to reply. "Of course I do. The kid doesn't have a bad bone in him. I thought that from the day after he arrived here."

Which must have been the day he introduced Akechi to him, the Detective noted.

A part of her wanted to push the topic, pick him apart verbally. She even had a few questions already in mind.

"Yet you seem surprised that we get along."

"That was in no way meant to be taken personal. I was just… surprised that's all. I didn't expect the kid who I heard to be nothing but trouble to suddenly befriend the medias newest beloved star. You two seem… rather different."

" _He has a point I admit."_

"Forgive my curiosity but how is it being his guardian? Why did you take him in?"

Sojiro sighed at those questions. "What can I say. He hasn't done anything too suspicious yet and is behaving rather well all things considered. I took him in because… well I was asked to do it. No one else was found for it so I just took the bullet. Nothing more. I am just trying to keep my distance for the sake of us both. No need to get too attached if he only stays a year you know?"

She doubted several of these statements were the full truth and further doubted he would succeed in not getting attached to him. If even she got somehow involved…

"I see." Goro tried to change the topic, "Either way just where is he? Still sleeping at your residence?"

"Oh he should be up by now. Should come down any second."

"I see-… wait come down?"

Akira was already here? One moment… he said he would be up by now…

"Does he sleep in the attic!?" she questioned him with more disbelief than she meant to show.

"...Well…"

As Sojiro was about to give some excuse Goro heard someone coming down the stairs…

And who else was it but her target/friend.

"You're living in the attic?"

That wasn't what she meant to say to him this early in the morning but there were new priorities.

Was Akira seriously being kept in an ATTIC like some trash? Goro was pretty sure this had to be some sort of crime of neglect.

Akira looked startled, blinking several times as if to ensure her presence wasn't an induced hallucination of whatever gas leak might be up there. "Good Morning?"

"Akira Kurusu do not dodge the question. You live in an attic?"

"Ähm. Is that a problem?"

"Akira!"

"What else am I supposed to say?!" he tried to defend himself.

She turned to his so called guardian (she had grown to doubt he was deserving of the title). "Do you also life in an attic?"

"N-no?"

"So you have a residence of your own. With a bed, furniture, heating, base necessities and so on."

"…Yes?" Sojiro was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Good. Uncomfortable people slip up.

"And you do not consider to extend the same courtesy to the teenager who you were trusted to watch over. Am I understanding this right?"

"Akechi get of his back." Akira called out, "I promise its not as bad as you might think."

"Really?" she answered swiftly, "I'll be the judge of that." Before stomping up the stairs, expecting to find a collection of garbage.

To her surprise it was… somewhat inhabitable. Aside from some dust here and there it was pretty clean. The small trinkets standing on a shelf and other various objects made it seem like a room where a human being lived. There was even a spare heater put in the corner for when it was colder. A desk, a couch, a bed…

Still, over a Café?

She walked back down to continue her conversation with two now very uncomfortable looking men.

"Alright its not a health danger." She admitted to the two.

The barista tried to clear his throat and start again, "Of course not. I mean I admit it was not exactly clean up there at first but I already did a lot and would have helped him with the rest had he not…"

"So he was the one who made that space actually capable to live in." Akechi cut him of.

"… _ **Letting your inner Black Mask show there Miss Akechi?"**_ Robin Hood tried to speak up.

" _It is worth it right now."_

"Listen Akechi." Akira once again came to Sojiro's defence, "I didn't leave three months of juvie to expect being treated to some five star Hotel."

"But you could at least be give-." Goro continued her rant…

Till something unexpected happened.

"What is with you!?" Akira interrupted her.

Was… that actual anger in his voice?

The brunette had to take a step back, not expecting the sudden counter.

"What is… I'm just…"

"Accusing the guy that took me in when NO ONE wanted me of being abusive. Am I wrong?"

…Okay that was DEFINITELY anger. What the hell? She was trying to speak up for him and now this!?

She didn't even had the chance to prepare an argument when Akira already continued, his silver eyes holding an unexpected power in them as they looked through her.

"Akechi, Sojiro has been nothing but good to me the second I arrived here. Yes he is grumpy and tends to repeat his warnings but he gave me a place to stay, great food and he genuinely looks out for me. That's more than most people have done for me. I don't know what made you get the idea that I live in some dumpster but that's not the case and I wont just stand here while you try and make him out to be some abuser."

Silence hang over the three, the tension inside the Café so high you could cut it with a Knife. Akechi was flabbergasted at his words, eyes open wide. That he would stand up this strongly for his guardian either meant he was an abuse victim in denial or the situation maybe really wasn't as harsh as she had expected. Her gut feeling was telling her it was the later case.

…had she overreacted?

She caught a look over to Sojiro. He looked even more shocked than she felt. "Kid." Was all he managed to bring out.

Crap. She probably really had overreacted.

Okay maybe she was getting ahead of herself a little. Perhaps she should mend the issue. At least for now.

"I apologize." Goro said, thinking about finding a rational explanation for her outburst just now. "I simply dealt with a lot of… abuse cases in my line of work lately and so I have become quite paranoid because of it. My sincerest apologies to you Mister Sakura."

She bowed slightly at these last words, mentioning them towards the barista and maybe worthy guardian. Said men still looked like a fish out of water but managed to get his bearings, shaking his head and mentioning for her to stop apologizing.

"It-It is fine. I can't blame you for wanting to look out for your friend. For the record I know what it might look like but I didn't just threw him in some hole. I simply have no room left in my house. I have certain… complications which make this a problem so I could only offer him a place here. Otherwise I would have given him a room there."

"Look Boss its fine." Akira said again, assuring him. "Honestly I like it here. Its pretty nice to wake up to the smell of Coffee and Curry. Besides I like some privacy every now and then."

"Huh. Well… that's good to hear. Actually now that we have this topic." He reached down into his pants and pulled out a small silver key which was soon thrown and caught by the Wildcard. "I found a spare key for the place. Its overdue you get it."

"Thanks." Came a swift and polite appreciation of the deed.

Goro was still somewhat perplexed. He was really okay with this?

She couldn't help but feel as if the previous tensions changed into awkwardness.

"Sorry for my outburst." She apologized to the raven as well who looked at her and brushed her of, shoulders relaxing and the previous anger already gone. "Its alright. But don't assume the worst immediately okay?

"Very well than. Still…you are really okay living in there?"

"Don't judge it till you tried it." He gave shrug.

She had tried it however.

With deadbeat orphanage number three.

Blessed be the Fools that believe in the myth of the happy orphanage that don't treat their children in the same way a Clothing store treated old dresses.

"Besides I thought I told you I lived in a Café?"

"I… didn't expect you to mean it literally. My point remains. Even if Sojiro cant provide you a better place I…."

" _ **WHOAWHOAWHOA HOLD THE HORSES THERE KID!"**_ Loki screamed in her head, almost giving her a minor migraine _ **. "Are you about to offer him a place at your home? Because if you do I have at the top of my head at least FIVE reasons why that is a TERRIBLE idea!"**_

Akechi… paused at those words.

Was… hold on was she REALLY about to offer him a room at her place?!

…Well she HAD some spare place.

She mentally threw around her head. No that really was a BAD idea. It could come of as overbearing and the media, screw those annoying little pests, would have a field day when they found out the Detective Princess was moving together with a criminal.

And those weren't even the biggest reasons against it.

"I… could call in some favours."

"Akechi I appreciate the offer but I'm fine… really." Akira assured her and she had grown to believe his words.

Well… this was a fine mess this early in the morning. The awkwardness returned full force.

"So… how are you today?"

"…Fine? What are you actually doing here?"

"I… simply wanted some Coffee and to greet you. Our meeting this afternoon still stands?"

"Yeah of course." Akira spoke bluntly, "I'll make sure Ryuko comes with us too."

"Wait who is Ryuko now?"

"No one you know." They both said in tandem at the Barista.

"…okay?" Sojiro replied, slight confusion on his face.

"Well…" Akira started again, turning back to her, "Akechi I don't mind you this early in the day, not at all… but next time a… gentler good morning okay?" he joked, trying to play the situation in a funny light to evaporate what little stiffness remained in the room. It seemed to work somewhat and Goro merely nodded with a slight grin.

"Again sorry."

"Its alright. Now… do you kids want some Curry maybe?" Sojiro offered.

It was at this moment that Goro remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

* * *

 **Uff. This chapter kicked my ass.**

 **Well at least its finally out.**

 **This time its around 17 K. I meant to add more but felt the scene with Akechi surprising Akira at Leblanc was a good way to end it.**

 **Now… lets talk about it.**

 **Goros section was one I wanted to write the most probably. I honestly start to see her as a Deuteragonist of sorts to Akira in this story. Their different POV are pretty interesting. Akira knows about her past and who she works for and is having his eyes on killing a god but Goro doesn't know anything about the time travel and only knows that… well her world is getting crazy basically.**

 **It got a little exposition heavy. I wanted to dive into how the conspiracy actually works, how they operate, its dynamics and so on. Something we never got to see in the game. So that's gonna be fun.**

 **Akechi… honestly I am just waiting for an excuse to write an entire essay about her mental state. Both canon and my version.**

 **Part of this fic is trying to see how some storylines get changed via the whole genderbending. Regarding Akechi this was a bit tricky. How would she be treated in this timeline with all these people in the conspiracy that she is exposed too? I thought about it and went with what I found to be the most likely. In all honesty I don't even see the need to justify the changes I made, nether conspiracy nor fanmail. Give it 5 minutes and I guarantee you can find some horror story about creepy fanmail online.**

 **And Shido is a predatory piece of shit.**

 **Feeling disgusted yet? Because is sure do.**

 **PS: Peach John is an actual existing Japanese underwear store and is essentially a sort of Japanese Victoria Secret.**

 **I also finally got around o talking about Yu, Naoto and Wakaba and especially Wakaba. Turns out… Akechi didn't kill her. The opposite. In her own way she tried to save her life. The Futaba arc will be pretty harsh probably.**

 **I also found it weird that aside from shido taking a pill at the end of his Palace mission Shidos knowledge on the Cognitive world was never really used that much. So I went a bit creative in regards to how Shido probably found uses for it and if he has any tools aside from Akechi. I mean… he planned on getting rid of Akechi after the election anyway, but if Akechi was Shidos only means of abusing the metaverse than he would literally throw away his greatest weapon. So I have something thought up.**

 **Also if your wondering why its called 'Project Aten' that's a bit of an easter egg for those of you that know their way around Egypt mythology.**

 **Aten was in Egypt mythology an aspect of Ra as the sun disk but during the reign of Amenhotep IV who took the name Akhenaten it was praised as the sole god, turning the previous basis of Egyptian religion with several gods into a monotheistic 'God with a Capital G' religion.**

 **Basically Akhenaten decided they praise this one god ('false god' if you were to ask those that still believed in the Pantheon)… in a rather violent fashion I may add.**

 **Tutankhamun, probably one of the most famous Pharaos in history, was born Tutankhaten and was most likely Akhenatens son and ended up getting rid of this religion in favour of the old one with the likes of Ra, Osiris and Co.**

 **Your probably seeing the parallels I am going for here by now.**

 **I also had the excuse to show of Akechis analytical skills. How she was able to see a good portion of their strengths and weaknesses already.**

 **She also feels kind of fucked with. And really who wouldn't? Akira is pretty much something she had no way of seeing. I am trying my hardest to prevent any Gary Sueness but in Universe its no wonder she sees him as one.**

 **Though this also has made her interested and she is about to form plans to get him on her side as a weapon against Shido so that's gonna be interesting.**

 **About Morgana… I had to write that part eventually.**

 **I also really didn't know how to though. I wonder if I made it a bit too quick? Well Morgana is a member of the Velvet Room and I established that they have no issue at all with this stuff. My version of Mona is also a lot more introspective and realized his mistakes regarding Skull and Panther particularly. He is pretty much over it and just wants those he cares about to be happy.**

 **Goro though… well it is difficult for our feline.**

 **We also have it revealed what happened during the final showdown with black mask. Yes Akechi and Akira fought one on one. I maybe write the whole fight some day (I have TONS of ideas for that part) but now it would have just be cramped in so I maybe do it some other day.**

 **I also got to show some more of Lavenza and dive a bit more into the twins. They do feel a bit guilty over nearly being tricked into killing the guy they were supposed to guide.**

 **Also in case anyone thinks I did her OOC this chapter… keep in mind she literally just discovered sex. Lets be real when you just start sex you don't want to wait too long for the next time.**

 **On that note I believe I said at some point I plan on making Ryuko the next lemon and girl but do you guys think I should maybe go with Caroline and Justine first as 'official'? They kind of are already part of the harem after all so I don't think I really am lying. Besides I promised someone Ryuko would be in the first three at least and I don't wanna go back on that (even if I count the velvet trio all as one spot).**

 **Speaking of Ryuko I showed some more of her too. I felt it necessary considering last chapter and she needed some time to show how she felt. There is a lot more going on in this girl. Shit happened… but now its about time to get back into the game and kick ass and take names.**

 **Also… Captain 'I had Ryuko for half a day but if anything were to happen to her I kill everyone in the room and then myself' Kidd. I try and aim for certain relationship dynamics between Personas and their users and I think about going the dad route with the pirate.**

 **I also used some pirate slangs for Kidd:**

 **Bucko: Friend**

 **Lass: young female**

 **Give no quarter: show no mercy**

 **There is gonna be more eventually.**

 **Than we had the final part with Akechi in leblanc… which literally just happened. Akechi just decided to go there. Didnt expect that to happen.**

 **If you wonder why she reacted this strongly… two words:**

 **Crappy Orphanages.**

 **I believe Goro would due to her past get IMMENESLY triggered by any sort of abuse towards children and poor Sojiro was not prepared. At least Akira managed to stop it and it got resolved before it could really escalate. And ending are we on some nice curry.**

 **Now I am aware not too much plot relevant happened this chapter, aside from some info regarding conspiracy and so on, and I do apologize for that. I hope the character moments made up for it. If it helps next chapter (which I hope to get out sometime in April at latest) will make up for it and feature the Volleyball rally. I have plenty of things in mind, Kamoshidas reappearance, Makoto coming back and some surprises here and there.**

 **And as promised the updated confirmed members of the harem:**

 **Ryuko**

 **Goro**

 **Ann**

 **Shiho**

 **Yuzu**

 **Yui**

 **Makoto**

 **Futaba (Yeah I finally committed to it)**

 **Haru**

 **Kasumi (I WILL include royal content including her)**

 **Lavenza (I mean… duh… she and the twins are already in)**

 **Caroline**

 **Justine**

 **Hifumi**

 **And those are all the CONFIRMED AS OF NOW members.**

 **The one with a ? behind their name are still**

 **Sae**

 **Tae**

 **Kawakami**

 **Ohya**

 **Chihaya**

 **? doesn't mean a no. its just means I'm still thinking how to make it work.**

 **Now with that thank you for reading and till next time. Good day!**

 **Or well Good night. Imma go to sleep now.**


End file.
